Honorable Resurrection
by Vankor
Summary: After time skip. Priveously Resurrection of Honor, confusion caused the name change. a new enemy arises and with it new heroes. a war is waged and Konoha's in the middle of it. please be kind and give it a few chapters before passing judgement, thanks.
1. The Gifts

After time skip. New enemies appear, a plot is revealed and unfolded, and Naruto is in the middle of it. action may seem to slow down, but it's for necessary things in the storyline. Some OC and as little OOC as possible

"speech"

'thought'

**_Kyuubi_**

_inner Sakura_

x-X-x scene change/enter and exit AN

x-X-x

**Honorable Resurrection  
**

**Chapter 1: The Gifts**

A figure approached the entrance to the Hidden Sound Village, a large object sling over its shoulder. The figure was in a black robe with a hood over its face, concealing its identity, as well as its body; the object was in a black cloth bag.

"What business do you have here?" demanded one of the guards.

"I have a gift for Orochimaru, a gift I am sure he will be glad to receive," said the figure in a deep voice.

The first guard nodded to the other who ran into the village minutes later returning with Kabuto. Kabuto looked at the object over the man's shoulder and his eyes widened.

"Well, Orochimaru will most certainly enjoy this, I shall take it to him," said Kabuto as he made to take it from the figure.

"I'd rather give it to him myself, I have a gift for his prized pupil as well, and a proposition to go with the gift," said the figure.

Kabuto paused a moment before nodding and beckoning the figure forward into the village.

"Which prized pupil are you referring to?" Kabuto asked.

"Sasuke. I didn't think there were any other," said the figure.

Kabuto smiled, "a few," he said before stopping. "Down that way, the eighth door is Sasuke, Orochimaru should be there momentarily, if not already," and Kabuto turned to walk away.

"Wait," said the figure grabbing Kabuto's arm. Kabuto turned around and looked at the figure as he hit Kabuto in the chest with the tips of his fingers five times. Kabuto was forced a step back "what the hell was that?" he asked enraged.

"Testing your loyalty, if you were to betray you master, you'd be dead now," said the figure and he turned to walk to Sasuke's room.

Kabuto turned too and started walking away, the figure counted his steeps, after four Kabuto fell to the ground. The figure turned back and checked Kabuto's pulse, "guess that step back counted," he said as he took Kabuto's forehead protector off and pocketed it. He then turned back and walked to Sasuke's room.

At the eighth door the figure knocked after the reply of "come in" he entered.

Sasuke was sitting on his bed looking at the figure as he entered, "who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Ah, Orochimaru hasn't arrived yet, we should wait for him," said the figure.

"No need, I'm here. And I suppose I have you to thank for killing Kabuto," said a voice behind the figure.

"Yes, I performed a jutsu that tested his loyalty, he failed so he died," said the figure turning towards there door where Orochimaru was standing.

"Well, now that I'm here answer dear Sasuke's question," said Orochimaru.

"My name is Roken, and I am here because I decided a few years ago to give a gift to each of the Legendary Sennin, and shortly after that, I decided to do the same for their students," said the figure.

"Gifts, really? What did you get the other two?" asked Orochimaru.

x-X-x

"Hokage-sama a package has just arrived for you," said a chuunin running into the office.

"Well, why didn't you bring it with you?" asked Tsunade.

"We were checking it for threats and…" said the chuunin wondering how to say it.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade getting irritated.

"The contents of the package were, um, well, they're heads," said the chuunin.

"What!" yelled Tsunade standing up.

x-X-x

"Really, that's quite the gift," said Orochimaru. "Is that your gift for me, or was your killing of Kabuto that gift?" asked Orochimaru.

"No, this is Sasuke's gift," said Roken dropping the item to the floor and pulling it out of the bag, one it was removed both Orochimaru's and Sasuke's eyes widened.

On the floor before Sasuke was the body of Itachi. "You call this a gift? Killing the man I wanted to kill?" demanded Sasuke rising to his feet.

"He's not dead; the gift is that you have him. You can kill him now, wake him up and kill him when he's groggy, or set him free again, the choice is yours," said Roken.

"So, you're stronger than Itachi," said Orochimaru.

"I don't know, one of my allies distracted him while I knocked him out, I never fought him," said Roken.

"What gift did you give Jiraiya?" asked Orochimaru.

Roken chuckled, "I'm not really at liberty to say, but he was the first to receive it."

"Really, what do you have planned for me?" asked Orochimaru eager to see his gift.

"A better vessel than Sasuke," said Roken pulling a scroll out of his robe and summoning forth another body. "This one has three bloodline traits in it, the ice mirrors, the shikotsumyaku, and the byakugan," said Roken.

"Really, all three, how did this occur, and how did you acquire him?" asked Orochimaru.

"I don't know how it happened, but I could tell by his eyes, and he was saying how he could do the ice mirrors. I challenged him to a fight and he pulled out a bone sword. He beat me to near death before I used knockout gas on him," said Roken.

"I would ask you how you knew I transferred bodies, or that Sasuke was my next body, but that information wouldn't be nearly as interesting as knowing how you knew the three years were up, and I was planning on, right now actually, transferring to Sasuke," said Orochimaru.

"There's a reason Kabuto failed his loyalty test," said Roken with another chuckle.

"I see, well, I thank you for you gift, awaken him, I wish to transfer now," said Orochimaru.

"We'll have to beat him down if I do that, you'll awaken the instant you enter his body," said Roken.

Orochimaru smiled and began the transfer jutsu. Purple smoke seemed to rise from Orochimaru and flew into the body at his feet. Once the smoke was in the new body the old one fell backwards and the new one got to its feet.

"This truly is a wonderful gift," said Orochimaru.

"Isn't it?" asked Roken as he hit Orochimaru in the chest just as he had done to Kabuto.

"What the hell was that?" asked Orochimaru.

"Huh, you're supposed to die, that's how my ally rigged the body…" said Roken looking at his fingers.

Orochimaru started to laugh, "Sasuke, I'll let you kill him," he said as he started to walk away. Then, suddenly, he stopped walking and fell to the floor.

"Oh, right, the body wasn't rigged, it's just five steps," said Roken.

"Five steps?" asked Sasuke.

"Five pressure points around the heart, not even the byakugan can see, when you hit them right in the right order, after the victim takes five steps their heart explodes," said Roken.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Don't worry; I won't use it on you, unless you're like Kabuto," said Roken pulling his hood back revealing a slightly aged face, short black hair and a forehead protector with a symbol Sasuke had never seen before.

"What village are you from?" asked Sasuke.

"Before I answer that let me see that curse seal," said Roken taking the glove off his right hand.

Sasuke stepped over Itachi and Roken put his bare hand on the seal. Both gritted their teeth in pain as the seal was pulled from Sasuke's body.

"How the hell did you do that?" asked Sasuke feeling where the seal used to be.

One of my former allies developed them he informed me on how to remove them," said Roken putting his glove back on.

"Are you a missing ninja?" asked Sasuke.

"No, neither me, nor my allies are missing ninjas, we're all believed to be dead," said Roken.

Sasuke picked up Itachi's body, "What ever I do, I'll do it away from here," he said.

"Your brother is a gift, I expect nothing in return, but for removing the curse seal, I do," said Roken.

"What do you want?" demanded Sasuke.

"Your assistance in killing all the ninja and servants here," said Roken.

"Not all, some are like me, kind of. I know which ones," said Sasuke dropping Itachi.

"Lets get going then," said Roken with a slight grin.


	2. A New Mission

AN: I seemed to forget to mention the parings that will sprout up in this fic. Though I'm still debating which ones to do, I can assure you that, eventually, I will have paring.

x-X-x

**Chapter 2: A New Mission**

Tsunade looked at the eight heads on the table and shivered. She could tell who some where from their forehead protectors, "Akatsuki."

"It appears so Hokage-sama. This note came with them," said the chuunin handing Tsunade the note.

'_Dear Tsunade, I have decided in my travels to give each of the Sennin a gift, yours, if you cannot tell, is the downfall of Akatsuki. Do not think I did this alone, I have several allies, and trickery goes along way as well. Fare thee well.'_

Tsunade looked back at the heads. "One's missing, but I know it isn't him that did this, it's not his handwriting," she said.

"How do you know one's missing?" asked an ANBU member.

"Jiraiya, he said there were nine members. Plus, our friend isn't here," said Tsunade with a smirk.

"Itachi," said the chuunin.

x-X-x

Roken and Sasuke were standing outside the Hidden Sound Village, Itachi's body over Sasuke's shoulder, and six other ninja around them.

"So, you never said your village," said Sasuke.

Roken chuckled again, "I come from the Village Hidden in the Grave. And whenever I think about it I laugh, I'm a presumed dead ninja from the Grave village."

"You said you had gifts for the others, what are they?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, for Jiraiya I killed his rival, Orochimaru. For Naruto, he no longer has Akatsuki after him, and Sakura, she has the prospect of you returning, though I don't plan on forcing you to go back there," said Roken.

"What do we do now?" asked one of the other ninjas, a male.

"Well, you could come with me, join my Alliance, or go out on your own," said Roken.

"What it the goal of you Alliance?" asked the ninja.

"Right now, we are very content with gathering blood samples from all of the bloodline limits," said Roken.

"Is that how that man had three?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, but we don't want the limits in ourselves, they all conflict with each other, you don't live long with more than one bloodline limit," said Roken.

"Well, I'm not going with you, but if you stay out of my way, I wont stop you either," said Sasuke walking away, two of the others followed him, the other four went with Roken.

x-X-x

Naruto woke up to a loud banging on his door. He got out of bed and was about to answer when it banged again, he waited until the assault on the door ended, he didn't want to be hit in the head like last time. When the banging ended the door swung open.

"Waisit?" asked Naruto rubbing his eyes in the light.

"Hokage-sama wants to see you immediately," said the messenger ninja.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked.

"Nearly noon," said the ninja.

Naruto's eyes shot open, "NOON! I missed out on the morning training!" he yelled before slamming the door and running back into his apartment to get dressed.

Ten minutes later he bolted from his apartment and ran off to Tsunade's office.

"Sorry I'm late granny, I got here as soon as I could," yelled Naruto as he entered the office.

A vain bulged on Tsunade's head but she ignored it, "Naruto, you're here for two reasons. The first, is to let you know that someone has sent us the heads of Akatsuki,"

"WHAT?" yelled Naruto.

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade yelled back rising from her chair. She sat back down, "yes, eight of the nine members' heads, Itachi is the one whom may still be alive. You are among the first I am telling, so you no longer need to worry about them. The second reason you are here is because I have a mission for you."

"Really?" Naruto's eyes lit up, "what kind of mission?"

"I'll inform you when the rest of the team arrives," said Tsunade.

On cue Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi walked in.

"Good, you're all here. Team Kakashi, I want you to go to all the locations we know Akatsuki used as hideouts to see if anything remains of them," said Tsunade.

"But you just said we got their heads," said Naruto.

"What? When did we get the heads of Akatsuki?" asked Kakashi and Sai together, Sakura just starred at Naruto.

"We received eight of their heads late yesterday, Itachi is still out there though, which is why I'm sending you, Jiraiya has written down all the locations he knew of, see if Itachi is trying to bring them back," said Tsunade handing Kakashi the paper.

"How many places are there?" asked Sakura.

"Three, but four counting the cave we found Gaara in," said Kakashi.

"I doubt there'll be anything there, I trashed it pretty well in that fight," said Sakura.

"We still have to look," said Kakashi, "anything else Hokage?"

"No, nothing, dismissed," Tsunade said.

The four bowed to her and walked out.

x-X-x

An hour later the four ninja were standing at the gates of Konoha making sure they had everything before leaving.

"Everyone set?" Kakashi asked.

The three nodded in response and they set off.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asked about a day into their mission.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" said Sakura.

"You barely spoke since we heard about Akatsuki, something has to be wrong," said Naruto.

"I guess you know me pretty well," said Sakura.

Naruto grinned and nodded, then his face went strait again, "Is it about Sasuke?" he asked.

"Yeah, our times up for the three years, Jiraiya said that Akatsuki was a target of Orochimaru's too, but would he send Tsunade the heads, and if he had taken over Sasuke, would Sasuke have enough control to keep his brothers body and not send it off?" she asked.

"He didn't take Sasuke, and for all we know, Itachi killed the other members. That's why we have to check it out," said Naruto.

Sakura nodded and was about t say something when Kakashi stopped.

"This is it, the first place on the list," he said pointing to a cave that lead deep into the earth.

"Sai and Sakura stay here and keep watch, Naruto and I will check it out," said Kakashi. The three nodded and separated to do their tasks.

Kakashi and Naruto entered the cave and stated descending into its depths. The deeper and deeper they got the more and more side chambers they found all empty or abandoned. There was no sign that anything was used for a period of years.

"We still need to check everything, we have to be sure," said Kakashi as they left another empty room.

Naruto nodded in agreement when they heard the echo of a scream. "Sakura?"

"I don't know, it was defiantly a woman, but I can't tell from here," said Kakashi.

"I'll go check, if it's nothing, I'll come back, if not, I'll help out," said Naruto.

"No, Sakura and Sai can take care of themselves, we need to… Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as Naruto ran for the surface.

"Damnit. Always rushing in without thinking," said Kakashi before turning back and continuing down into the cave.

x-X-x

When Naruto exited the cave he knew it was Sakura who screamed. She was sitting down, leaning against a tree with a deep gash down her leg. She was healing it, but it was going slowly.

On the path was Sai, Kunai in hand and breathing heavily. Across from him were their attackers. A man and woman, both in the black clothes that Kakashi wore under his jacket. The man had blue eyes and short black hair, the woman green eyes and long blond hair. The man was holding a katana, the woman was unarmed.

Naruto didn't move, none of the four had noticed him yet, he still had the element of surprise, and he had the feeling Sai could handle them.

Sai and the man ran at each other, both blocking all of the others attacks. Neither Sakura nor Naruto could see them at their speed, but when blood hit the floor the two separated.

The man had a cut across his right forearm; Sai had a deep gash in his side. Before Sakura could say anything Sai ran at him again, the man following in suit. The sound of steel on steel ringing out was uncomfortably loud in the silent air.

More blood flew and the two fell back again, just long enough for Naruto to see the new wounds, then they jumped back at each other. The man had no new cuts, and Sai had a new one across his chest, and one down his left arm.

'If they break apart again and Sai hasn't evened the fight, then I'll help' thought Naruto taking out a kunai and looking at Sakura, 'her leg isn't healed yet? Could this thing with Sasuke worry her that much? Oh, right, or course it does, she loves him," Naruto thought with a sigh.

The two broke apart again but this time Sai didn't land so gracefully, he hit the ground hard on his back, and started rolling; stopping on his back, but Naruto still saw the deep cut in his back.

"Ah, it seems he's done for, do you think I can hit his head from here Fraya?" asked the man taking aim with his katana.

"No, not a lethal hit, you're always off by a few inches," Fraya replied.

The man smiled and threw the katana but halfway to Sai it was hit by a kunai and fell to the ground. Sakura was getting to her feet, the cut to her leg gone, and Naruto was crouching down next to Sai.

"Naruto? When did you get here?" Sakura asked, but Naruto was too far to hear.

"More to kill, how wonderful," said the man as he threw several kunai at Naruto and Sai, "one should prove vital."

Naruto turned around to look at the attack but didn't move his expression was caught between shock and anger. Sakura saw this and ran, "Naruto!"

An instant later Sakura was there, standing between Naruto and the oncoming kunai, arms extended to the sides, and eyes shut tight, bracing for the impact.

"Sakura!" was the last thing she heard before the kunai struck.

x-X-x

AN: don't you just love a good cliffhanger? I don't either, but I couldn't resist, don't worry, I make up for it in the next chapter.


	3. The Pain of a Kunai

AN: hey, just thought you'd like to know what the grave symbol is. It's the traditional rounded tombstone with a few curved lines at the bottom for grass. If I get reviews of people who don't understand I'll try and post a pic of it somewhere and give the link.

x-X-x

**Chapter 3: Pain of a Kunai**

"Sakura!" was the last thing she heard before the kunai struck, but not the last thing she felt. An arm grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back and down. When she opened her eyes she was on all fours, facing Sai's body. The arm let go of her waist and she realized someone was crouching over her.

"Now that you're here, I think Sai could use your help," said Naruto in her ear.

Sakura turn her head to see that it was Naruto that grabbed her and pulled her back. "Naruto…" she started.

"I'm fine, but I don't think Sai's breathing," said Naruto getting up, he was slouching forward greatly.

Sakura kept staring at him, watching as he straitened up and cringed. Then Naruto turned around and the tears Sakura managed to force back started sneaking out, eight or nine kunai were sticking out of Naruto's back. "Oh, Naruto," she said.

"I'm fine, help Sai. I'll take it from here," Naruto said taking a step forward.

"I must commend you for standing in your condition, though, a smarter man would've stayed down," said the man as Naruto continued to walk towards him.

Sakura was bending over Sai, healing his wounds, trying to bring him back. She was focused on him, but every few seconds she would steal a glance at Naruto.

"I don't know who you are, and I don't really care, you attacked my friends, and now you're gunna have to deal with me," said Naruto, still walking slowly towards the two.

"Hear that Fraya, now we have to deal with him. Do you mind if I deal with him?" the man asked.

"By all means, you called dibs on the group when we attacked," Fraya said waving a hand.

The man grinned and flung two kunai at Naruto. He didn't have time to react and was struck by both in the abdomen. Naruto stumbled backwards and fell to his knees, his head on the ground.

Slowly he started to get up, his arms and head hanging limply, and his body hunched forward again. As Naruto's legs straightened he swayed a bit, then his body straightened up and he looked at the man.

Naruto grabbed one of the kunai in his stomach, "you friend is right," he yanked the kunai out, "your aim sucks," he switched the kunai to his right hand, "mine however," he threw the kunai at the man and it struck him in the cut Sai gave him in his right forearm, digging deep, "is dead on."

The man grabbed the kunai with his left hand and was staring at the wound, teeth grinding. He didn't see Naruto take the other kunai out of his gut, or see him cross him arms over his chest and pull them back and apart quickly, causing the kunai in his back to pop out and land a few feet behind him.

All he saw was Naruto, with his right hand pulled back. He pulled the kunai out of his right arm, and clenched his right fist. Then he ran for Naruto, ready to hit him dead in the face.

But as the man got closer Naruto brought forward his right hand, holding the Rasengan. The two collided, the fist and the charka sphere. On contact the skin, muscle, and bones of the man's right hand started flying everywhere as the Rasengan shredded his hand. But it didn't stop at the hand, the man's momentum kept his arm moving forward, it didn't stop until the Rasengan reached the elbow.

The man gritted his teeth in pain and swung his left hand towards Naruto's chest, kunai in hand. But Naruto beat him to the punch, and stabbed the man in the chest with his kunai.

The man fell to the ground and Naruto stepped over him, Rasengan still in his hand as he approached Fraya.

Naruto ran at her, and she fell to her knees, hands together above her head, "please I surrender."

Naruto froze, the Rasengan vanished, "what?"

"Take me prisoner, you win, I'm your captive, just please don't kill me," she said, pleading.

Naruto was shocked still for a moment, then he took out rope and started tying Fraya up, cringing at almost every one of his movements. As they walked past Naruto checked the man, he was dead, Naruto stopped in front of Sai and Sakura and fell to his knees.

At that moment Kakashi walked out of the cave, "well, this one's clear," then he saw the others, "what the hell happened?" he asked walking up to them.

"We got attacked. How's Sai?" Naruto asked.

"He's barely alive, I can't do anymore here, we need to get him back," said Sakura.

In an instant Sai was in Kakashi's arms, "I'll take him immediately, you two follow with the prisoner," he said before vanishing.

"Naruto, let me see your wounds," Sakura said moving closer to him, Fraya watching the two.

Naruto took off his jacket and shirt and Sakura started to heal his back and abdomen, all the while he didn't take his eyes off Fraya.

"You know, if you would have said that you were jounin we would have left right away, both of us," Fraya said.

"Well, that'd be a lie, we're not jounin," said Sakura.

"What then, ANBU, highly advanced Chuunin?" she asked.

"We're not ANBU either," Sakura said as she finished and Naruto put his shirt and jacket back on.

"You though, you have to be jounin at least," said Fraya staring at Naruto.

"Sorry, I'm just a genin," Naruto said.

"WHAT?" yelled Fraya.

"Yeah," Sakura smiled, "and he graduated dead last too," she said.

"That's not possible, you must be jounin level," Fraya said as they started walking.

"Nope, I wish I was, but I'm just a genin," Naruto said with a smile.

"I'd hate to see a jounin form the leaf, if you're just a genin," Fraya said.

x-X-x

"Tsunade! Kakashi and Sai have returned, but there's no sign of Naruto or Sakura," said Shizune bursting into the Hokage's office.

"What? Where the hell are they?" demanded Tsunade rising to her feet.

"The hospital," was all Shizune managed to say before Tsunade blew past her and out the door.

x-X-x

Kakashi was sitting on a bench outside emergency room 12, waiting for word on Sai.

"Kakashi, what the hell happened, and where are Naruto and Sakura?" demanded Tsunade running up to him.

"I'm not sure what happened, aside from us being attacked, but Sai is in there, and Naruto and Sakura are on there way. I rushed ahead with Sai because of the condition he was in, they should be here in a few hours with their prisoner," said Kakashi.

"Prisoner? So someone was there?" asked Tsunade sitting down.

"No, we only got to check one place and it was deserted, had been for years. Sai and Sakura were keeping watch while me and Naruto went it, we hear a scream, Naruto fearing the worst for Sakura rushed out, I finished searching the cave, when I came out Sai was down, Sakura trying to heal him, Naruto had one person dead and another tied up," said Kakashi.

Tsunade nodded, "tell them to give the Prisoner to Ibiki, see if there was any reason behind the attack, or if thy know anything about Akatsuki," said Tsunade standing up.

"What are you going to do Tsunade?" asked Shizune.

"What I can for Sai," said Tsunade walking into the emergency room.

x-X-x

Hours later Sakura and Naruto walked up to Kakashi who was still outside the emergency room.

"Kakashi-sensei, how's he doing?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know, but Tsunade is in there working on him. Where's the prisoner?" he asked.

"One of the gate guards took her to be interrogated," said Naruto.

"What happed back there?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto and Sakura began telling him what happened. When they finally finished the light above the door went off and Tsunade walked out.

"Granny, how is he?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade didn't show the smallest hint of anger at the name, "he didn't make it, the wound on his back did irreversible damage to the nervous system. At best he would've been paralyzed. But some of the cuts were too high up," she said.

"What do you mean too high up?" asked Naruto.

"Nerves that sent messages to the heart and lungs were damaged too, that's why he wasn't breathing when you looked at him," said Sakura.

"I'll need to know what happened," Tsunade said.

"It's all my fault," said Naruto.

"What? No it's not, you were in the cave," said Sakura.

"I watched them fight, I saw when he got the cuts on his chest and arm, and then on his back, if I had jumped out sooner," said Naruto.

"Or, if you had listened to my order, both of them could've died, you gave Sai a fighting chance, and potentially saved Sakura," said Kakashi.

Naruto looked at him; he knew he was trying to cheer him up, so he let him, "thanks Kakashi-sensei."

"After the funeral I want you three to head out again and check the other three locations. I'll find a temporary fourth member for the mission," said Tsunade and the three nodded.


	4. Hiatus

AN: in case anyone was wondering, they're 16 now, this is after the 2.5 years when Naruto cones back, and after the 6 months from his return to Orochimaru planning on taking Sasuke's body, making it a full three years from the chuunin exams, when the group was 13.

x-X-x

**Chapter 4: Hiatus**

Days later they were at Sai's funeral. Team seven was there, along with some of the other rookie nine, along with a large group of ANBU. Tsunade's eyes scanned the crowd, the one person she was certain would be there wasn't, Danzou, Sai's real sensei, was off dong god know what.

Throughout the ceremony Naruto could feel several eyes on him. He was used to getting glare behind his back, he'd had them his entire life, what he wasn't used to, was the respect that came with the looks.

Sai was ANBU, he may have been young but he was exceptionally skilled. An opponent that could take him down in battle had to be class A at least, most likely class S. And Naruto had taken him down, even more shocking, if Sakura's reports were correct, he did it wounded.

Everyone wanted to know what happened over the three years. What could have brought on this drastic a change in the boy.

The next day Naruto was banging on the Hokage's door, "Granny Tsunade, I know you're there!" he yelled.

The door swung open and Kakashi was standing there, "usually people don't yell something like that until they've knocked a few times, not the first time," he said.

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head. Kakashi stepped aside to let him in and shut the door behind him.

"What is so important?" asked Tsunade.

"The mission. Who's our fourth member? When do we head back out?" Naruto asked.

"I was just about to tell Kakashi, him being your sensei he would be the one to receive that information, not you," she said, a vein on her forehead.

"But since I'm here," Naruto said grinning and Tsunade sighed.

"Your fourth will be Lee Rock. He's on a mission now, and you will leave the day after his return, at noon," said Tsunade.

Naruto sighed and nodded, "how long until he returns?"

"Two or three days, depending on how fast it goes. You have those days as free time," said Tsunade.

Kakashi nodded his understanding, Tsunade returned it and he vanished, Naruto walked out the door wondering what he should do the next few days.

When Naruto left the building he decided to tell Sakura about the wait they had before their mission. So he headed off to the hospital, it's where she seemed to spend a lot of her time.

Naruto walked up to the nurse at the desk, "hey, um, is Sakura here?"

The nurse looked at Naruto, annoyed by his presents, and checked a schedule, "she should be on the third floor, making her rounds," the nurse said.

Naruto nodded and walked off to the stairs. When he got to the third floor he saw Sakura walking out of a room, closing the door behind her. He started running up to her, "hey, Sakura!"

She turned her head to see who it was, though she already knew from the yell, "Naruto, this is a hospital, you can't yell like that. And what are you doing here?" she asked.

Naruto stopped in front of Sakura, "sorry Sakura. I came here to tell you about the mission," he said.

"Oh, Tsunade-sensei found a fourth? When do we leave?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah it's Fuzzy-Brows, but he's on a mission now," said Naruto.

"Sakura sighed and started walking towards the stairs Naruto beside her, "when does he get back?" she asked.

"Few days, till then we have nothing to do," said Naruto.

Sakura sighed again as they left the hospital. Naruto had no idea where they were headed and stayed half a step behind Sakura, he was still next to her, but she was leading the way.

"Did you hear any news about Fraya?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"Huh? Oh, no, I think they're still trying to get information from her," Naruto said.

"Maybe we should tell Ibiki to threaten her with a jounin," Sakura said with a grin.

Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "what?"

"Well, you petrified here, and after all, you're just a genin, right?" Sakura said her grin widening.

Naruto started to laugh, "yeah, you're right, that might just work," he said, laughing again.

x-X-x

Naruto woke the next day deciding to train all day while he waited for Lee to get back. He got ready and was about to open his door when a knock came from the other side. He paused then opened it to see Sakura standing there.

"Sakura, what're you doing here?" he asked.

"Just came by to let you know Lee came back last night," she said.

Naruto's eyes widened, "already, but Granny said it'd be a few days, what happened?" he asked.

Sakura kept looking at Naruto, her eye's moved over to the left in the very slightest, but Naruto got the hint, "Oh, um, come in," he said stepping back and Sakura walked past him.

Naruto shut his door and sat down, Sakura did the same. "So, why's Fuzzy-Brows back so early?" Naruto asked.

"His mission was compromised, Tenten got hurt bad so they had to come back," Sakura said.

"How bad was it? Is she okay?" Naruto asked.

Sakura paused for a moment, the question had shocked her slightly, she had expected a question on when they would leave. She was actually ready to yell at him for not caring about others. "Yeah, she's fine, if they had a medic ninja with them, it could've been done in the field, but she's fine now, she'll be out of the hospital tomorrow," Sakura said.

"So they're gunna go finish their mission when she's better?" Naruto asked.

"No, Tsunade already sent Kurenai-sensei and her team to take care of it. We leave tomorrow with Lee to do ours. I think Tsunade is telling him what's going on now," said Sakura standing back up, Naruto did the same.

"Going to go check on Tenten?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, she's in my ward," Sakura said with a slight smile before leaving.

"Bye," was all Naruto managed to say before she was gone.

x-X-x

The next day at noon the four were at the gates of Konoha ready to leave. As they turned to leave they heard something behind them.

"Naruto! Hey, Naruto!" it was Ino.

"Ino? What's going on? We're just about to leave on a mission," Sakura said.

"I know, that's why I had to hurry and stop you before you left," Ino said slightly out of breath.

"What do you need me for?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you about something," Ino said.

"Crap. Any idea what it is?" Naruto asked and Ino shook her head.

Naruto swore again as he started off to the Hokage tower.

"Try moving faster so we can get back to the mission," said Sakura.

Naruto nodded and started running.

x-X-x

Naruto knocked on the door and walked it, he was too angry to wait for a response. Tsunade looked up at him as he came in and she could see he was mad.

"What wrong, I was just about to leave on my mission," Naruto said.

"I know, and I realized I forgot to tell you this earlier and wanted to be sure I did before you left," Tsunade said.

Naruto's anger seemed to slip away at this. He wasn't in trouble, it seemed to be important, and even more so that he heard it.

"Firstly I want to remind you of the danger this mission could hold, we don't know if Itachi is still alive, or if he started bringing Akatsuki back. Secondly I want to remind you of the danger of running into something blindly. And thirdly I want to remind you that if you hadn't charged blindly that day, Sakura would most definitely be dead," said Tsunade.

Naruto was very confused and waiting for more. There had to be a fourth thing she wanted to tell him, something that explained why the second and third seemed to contradict each other.

When Naruto stayed there Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "shouldn't you head back to your team?" she asked.

"I'm waiting for the rest of what you have to say," Naruto said.

"There is nothing more I have to say, that was it," she said wit ha slight grin.

"But, there has to be more, that doesn't make any sense," Naruto said.

"Well, it may not seem like it now, but while you're walking I want you to think about it. Hopefully by the time you return you'll understand it," Tsunade said with a smile.

Naruto nodded in slight confusion and left to office. He ran back to the others and they set off to search the remaining hideouts.


	5. Improved Ultimate Defense

AN: hey, I hope you guys are liking this so far, I haven't gotten any word so I don't know… sorry about the last chapter but I wanted to continue the mission in its own chapter, you'll see why.

x-X-x

**Chapter 5: Improved Ultimate Defense**

"Where exactly is this one Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked the second day of the trip.

"It's in the Wind Country. Gaara would like to accompany us, so we're stopping by in the Sand Village to see if he'll be able to," Kakashi said.

"Alright, I haven't seen them in a while," said Naruto.

"Yeah, and I would like to get a look around the Sand Village, last time we were there we were in a rush to save Gaara," said Sakura.

"Well, just because there's no life on the line here doesn't mean we have time to enjoy the sights, we're still on a mission," said Kakashi, Sakura nodded.

"Hey, Lee, you're pretty quiet," Sakura said.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just wondering if Tenten is better. I hope she isn't blaming herself," he said looking downcast.

"I bet she's fine, her cut was rather minor, she won't even scar," Sakura said with a smile, Lee returned it. 'Is he worried about her because she's his teammate, or is there more? He has stopped trying to win me over lately…'

x-X-x

The four entered the Sand Village and walked to the Kazekage's office.

"Leaf ninja, what is your purpose with the Kazekage?" demanded one of the guards.

Kakashi was about to answer when a voice yelled to them, "it's okay, he's expecting them."

The four turned to see Kankurou walking towards them.

"Kankurou hey!" yelled Naruto.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" he asked as he pushed on the door.

"We decided to have a bit of a look around the village before we came, being in one ninja village so long, one might forget others exist," said Kakashi.

"Sakura or Naruto wanted a look around, didn't they?" a female voice asked as they entered the Kazekage's office.

"How'd you guess Temari?" Sakura asked in slight embarrassment.

Temari smiled, "an answer like that had to be fake."

"Naruto, welcome back," said the Kazekage standing up.

"Thanks, it's good to see you again Kazekage-sama," Naruto said bowing and grinning at the same time.

"Naruto please, you can call me Gaara," Gaara said with a slight irritation at being address so formally be his friend… his _friend._ Gaara was still getting used to the meaning of that word.

Sakura sighed at the two, 'he shows all this respect to Gaara who doesn't want it, and calls Tsunade-sensei granny, when she wants the respect. I wonder if he does it on purpose?' _Oh no, Naruto isn't smart enough to do it on purpose_.

Naruto glanced over at Sakura, 'why is she staring at me like that?'

"So, you guy's are hunting down Akatsuki?" Kankurou asked.

"No, we received heads of eight of them, there are nine members. We are seeing if the ninth is resurrection the organization, or just laying low at an old hideout," Kakashi said.

"How did you get the heads?" Gaara asked.

"We don't know, they were sent to the Hokage anonymously, but we have confirmed that they are the members," said Kakashi.

"How may hideouts did they have?" Temari asked.

"Four we know of, including the one they too you, Gaara," Lee said.

"How may have you searched?" Gaara asked.

"Only one, we've had some bad luck with team members," Kakashi said, Sakura and Naruto looked at the ground.

"Well, I know about the place you're looking for, but I don't know where it is, exactly," said Temari.

"Me neither, I've only heard about it, it's got some weird stories attached to it," said Kankurou.

"What kind of stories?" Naruto asked.

"Stories like you and me," Gaara said Naruto's eyes widened.

Sakura and Kakashi looked at Gaara with the same look Naruto had, Lee, on the other hand, was completely baffled, "what kind of story would that be, exactly?" Lee asked.

"Demons," said Naruto and Gaara nodded.

Lee's look of confusion deepened, 'well, I know Gaara had that demon in him, but since when does that involve Naruto?'

"Well, would you mind showing us where it is?" Kakashi asked.

"No, you actually passed it on the way here, it's near the border," Gaara said before heading out the door, his siblings and the leaf ninjas following.

x-X-x

They were following the same path the four leaf ninjas took to get to the sand, Gaara in the lead, when suddenly they stopped. On the path before them were three people, standing and blocking the path.

The two on the sides were dressed the same, in the black seemingly standard ninja outfit. The one on the left had green eyes and short dark blue hair, the one on the right brown eyes and long red hair.

The one in between the two had dark brown pants, black sandals and a red leather jacked that went to the ground. He had elbow pads over the jacked and black gloves. His torso was bare, spiky blond hair and light blue eyes with his forehead protector on his forehead. He was a ninja of the Grave.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked.

"I could ask the same of you," the man in the middle said.

"This is my home, I can see from you're forehead protector that it's not yours. What are you doing here?" Gaara asked again.

The man grinned, "We are here for one thing. A simple blood sample from a Sand Ninja. And lucky us, that ninja is right here."

"What do you what with his blood?" asked Temari.

"It holds secrets me and my allies would like to understand," the man said.

"If it were possible for me to give you some, I don't know if I would want to, you're desires are still a mystery to me," Gaara said.

"Yes, well, I don't plan on elaboration. It seems to take a sample, we have to kill you. Please, don't take it personal," said the man and the two others jumped at Gaara.

Instantly they were both caught in sand. The sand raised them into the air and crushed them into nothingness.

"Yes, I though this would be beyond them, by the way, my name is Red, in case any of you others meet me again," the man said before starting on a series of hand seals.

But Kakashi was already ahead of him, his Chidori charged in his right hand and left eye exposed. Kakashi ran at Red his speed faster than the normal eye could see, Red grinned.

"A lightning fist, allow me to introduce you to my version of that," said Red.

Kakashi thrust his right fist forward, aiming dead center of Red's chest and his hand flying thought it, only for Red to turn into smoke.

"A clone?" Kakashi said as the real Red appeared before him.

"Mine's a fire fist," he said before hitting Kakashi in the gut with his flaming left hand. Kakashi flew straight backwards and was caught by Gaara's sand and set down, Sakura ran over to him.

"He wish's to have my blood, I am his opponent, stay behind me," Gaara said walking closer to Red.

"Now there's a sensible lad, I truly hate having to kill those who don't need to die," Red said with a grin.

Sand started flowing form the gourd and surround Gaara.

"Ah, yes, the ultimate defense, lets test it, shall we?" asked Red as he started flying through hand seals. A grin appeared on Red's face again, "it's been a while since I got to use this one it's usually overkill," he raised his left hand and aimed it at Gaara's sand shield, "Hellfire Catastrophe!"

A giant fireball shot form Red's left hand and hit the sand, enclosing it. Flame kept flowing form Red and the heat of the fire kept rising.

"What do you want Gaara's blood for anyway, Akatsuki took the one-tail form him!" yelled Naruto.

Red's eye's widened, "the one-tail, that's his source of power?"

"Yes, what'd you think it was?" demanded Temari.

"Bloodline," said Red.

"If that was true, I'dve killed you with my own sand by now," Temari said, fear on her face.

The fire stopped flowing form Red, "you're his sister?"

The fire subsided and revealed Gaara in his sand shield, only it wasn't sand anymore, the heat had turned it to glass.

"Sorry for the trouble, and my suggestion, heat will only strengthen it," Red said before vanishing.


	6. Broken Glass

**Chapter 6: Broken Glass**

"Damn it! Gaara, can you hear me?" Temari yelled.

Gaara nodded, it was apparent to everyone that he was rather scared about his current predicament.

Temari bashed the glass with her fan, but nothing happened, Lee was punching and kicking it with all his might, but with no results. Sakura was bent over Kakashi trying to heal his wounds. Kankurou was watching his brother, shocked still.

Naruto watched them all, his mind racing. 'Danger of the mission…danger of not thinking…saved Sakura.' Those words kept repeating themselves in his head.

"Damn it, if only we could fine a weak point," Lee said.

Naruto snapped out of his trance. He looked up at the others and suddenly understood.

"Kankurou, as soon as Kakashi is stable enough to be moved, bring him to the Sand, Sakura go with incase something happens on the way, but once he's there come back. Temari, Lee, stay here, watch Gaara, but don't try anything stupid," Naruto said.

They all looked at him. He had just given orders, orders that seemed to be well thought out, and appropriate for their current situation.

"Temari, how long do you think he has?" Naruto asked.

It took her a moment to realize he was waiting for an answer, "two days, maybe three at most," she said.

"I'll be back in one," he said turning around.

"Where the hell are you going?" Kankurou demanded.

"We need a weak point, I'm getting a way to find it," he said before vanishing.

The others looked at each other, "did any of you understand that?" Temari asked.

"Byakugan, he's gone back to the Leaf to get a Hyuuga," Lee said.

'Naruto, when did you become so clear headed under pressure and learn to make well thought out plans so quickly?' Sakura though.

x-X-x

Naruto ran though the forests, he had just left the Wind Country, but it was still another two days to Konoha. He stopped suddenly, but his thumb, did the seals and slammed his hand into the ground and with a large cloud of smoke Naruto was sitting on top of Gamabunta's head.

"Kid what do you want?" Gamabunta asked.

"We need to get to Konoha as fast as possible," Naruto said.

"You summoned me to carry you? I am not you're petty slave kid," Gamabunta said angrily taking a draw from his pipe.

"You're the fastest frog, and we only have about two days until Gaara dies," Naruto said.

"Who's this Gaara?" Gamabunta asked.

"The Kazekage, we need to hurry, I'll explain everything on the way," Naruto pleaded.

"Fine kid, hold on," Gamabunta sighed before taking off.

x-X-x

The two stopped outside Konoha and Naruto jumped off Gamabunta's head and ran into the village. He headed for the Hyuuga clan compound hoping either Neji or Hinata would be there; it's already been about six hours.

Naruto stopped at the gates of the compound breathing hard. "Is Neji here?" he asked through gasps for breath.

"No, Neji left a few days ago on a mission," the guard said.

"What about Hinata, is she here?" Naruto asked still trying to catch his breath.

"She just returned from her mission, but she's not here," the guard said.

"Damn it, any idea on where she is?" Naruto asked and the guard shook his head, Naruto sighed and ran off again. 'maybe she's training' he though.

Naruto reached the training grounds and was happy to see that he was right, Hinata, Kiba and Shino were all there, it looked like they were just about to start.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata turned around at the sound of her name and blushed when she saw who had called it.

"Hey, Naruto, I thought you had a mission," Kiba said.

"I do, that's why I'm here, I need your help Hinata," Naruto said, again out of breath.

"My help?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, come on, I'll explain on the way," Naruto said grabbing her arm and pulling her after him.

"Hey, we were gunna train here!" Kiba yelled after them, Naruto just ignored him.

'Naruto needs my help on his mission, and he's holding my hand," thought Hinata, her blush deepening.

They continued to run through the village, Naruto had let go of Hinata's hand, and when he turned a corner he collided with something and fell to the ground.

"Ow, damn it Naruto, watch where you're going," said Ino, who was knocked down as well.

"Sorry, Ino, I wasn't looking around that well," Naruto said getting up.

"Where were you headed Ino?" Hinata asked as she helped her up.

"To get Shikamaru, he's supposed to be helping me with a new jutsu but he's playing chess with Asuma-sensei again," Ino said.

Naruto wasn't really listening, he was waiting for Hinata to finish helping Ino before heading off again, but he froze at what Ino had just said.

"Where are they Ino?" Naruto asked.

"Shikamaru's house, why?" she asked.

"Hinata, I'll meet you at the village gates, I gotta get Asuma," Naruto said before bolting off towards Shikamaru's house.

The two girls looked at each other, neither knowing what was going on.

x-X-x

Naruto got to Shikamaru's house and saw the two sitting out front.

"Asuma-sensei, I need your help," Naruto said catching his breath.

"More tips on wind training?" Asuma asked with a grin.

"No, Gaara's in trouble, we need your help to break him out," Naruto said.

Asuma's grin vanished, "what kind of trouble?"

"I'll explain on the way," Naruto said before taking off, Asuma on his heels.

"Damn it Naruto, we were in the middle of a game," Shikamaru sighed.

x-X-x

Naruto and Asuma meet up with Hinata and Gamabunta at the village gates, the three hopped onto Gamabunta's head and he took off for Gaara. Naruto started telling Hinata and Asuma what was going on.

x-X-x

It had been nearly twelve hours since Naruto left, Kakashi and Kankurou were back at the Sand Village, Sakura had returned to the others, and was cooking dinner, their camp already set up, and Lee was still trying to punch a hole in the sphere.

Temari was on the other side of the sphere sitting with Gaara trying to keep him calm. It was a surprisingly hard task, especially seeing as how he was almost always calm, and when he wasn't it was anger, not fear that he had.

Then they started hearing a loud banging noise, all four of them stopped what they were doing and started looking in the direction of the noise. Through the darkness of night the figure of Gamabunta appeared, and Naruto, Hinata and Asuma jumped off his head before he vanished.

"Asuma-sensei, why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto thinks my wind chakra can break the sphere," he said.

"I already tried, it didn't do anything," Temari said.

"It wouldn't the way you use it, but I use mine differently," said Asuma.

Hinata was staring at Gaara and the glass sphere he was in, even though Naruto had told her what happened, she was still shocked to see it. She snapped out of it and activated the byakugan, seeing the glass sphere with better eyes.

"There is one weak point, and across from it is the strongest point," Hinata said.

"The weak point is probably the back," Sakura said.

Hinata nodded and walked up to the sphere and around to stand next to Temari, placing her finger on the glass, "here is the weakest point of the glass," she said.

Asuma nodded and took out his knuckle knives. He walked over to Hinata and stood behind her flowing his chakra into his weapons.

"Gaara, stand to the side, this might go straight through," Asuma said.

Gaara nodded and got out of the path the blade would take, his eyes on Hinata.

The tension was building as Asuma pushed his chakra into the weapons then he threw one at the glass and everyone held their breath. The blade shot through the glass and stuck deep into the other side. They all breathed a sigh of relief and Naruto jumped into the air cheering.

Gaara smiled as the fresh air rushed into the sphere though the hole and he took a deep breath.

"Lee, you should be able to make the hole bigger if you hit it hard enough over the current one," Hinata said.

Lee nodded, "Gaara, be careful, glass may fly at you," Lee said.

In response the gourd turned to sand and covered Gaara. Lee kicked the hole as hard as he could, cracks shot out in all directions and the hole widened by about a foot. After a few more well-placed hits the hole was big enough for Gaara to climb out of.

As soon as he was free Temari grabbed him in a hug. The relieved look that Gaara had since the hole was made vanished to be replaced by shock.

"Gaara I was so worried, I'm glad you're safe," she said.

Gaara just looked at her, "thanks," was all he could say.

They camped there that night, then went to the Sand Village where the Leaf ninjas got Kakashi and headed back to Konoha.

"I wonder if we're ever going to get to finish this mission, we still have to check the place here, plus the two others," Naruto said.

"Me and Hinata could take Kakashi back while you three check," Asuma said.

The other four nodded and they split up, Hinata and Asuma headed to Konoha with the still unconscious Kakashi on Asuma's back, while Lee, Sakura and Naruto headed to the cave.

When they got to the cave they began to understand what Gaara had said about the cave, there was blood splattered on the walls and bones on the floor. As they searched the cave they didn't find any hints of Akatsuki but when they reached the last room they found it locked. All three together managed to knock the door down, but when they went in they wished they hadn't.

"Oh my god, is this?" Sakura asked her hands over her mouth.

"The inhumanity," Lee said, he was fighting back the urge to leave, the knowledge of what happened here nearly overpowering.

"Yeah, this is where Gaara was fused with the one tail," Naruto said in shock.

On the floor of the room the seal of sealing was painted in blood, in the center of the seal was a skeleton, they could tell by the clothing it was a woman, and were rather certain it was Gaara's mother. Candles were placed around the edge of the seal, and the jar that held Shukaku before it was transferred to Gaara was on the floor outside the seal.

"Gaara doesn't know this is here does he?" Sakura asked.

"No, that door's been locked for years, probably since his birth. I think it's better he didn't come with us," Naruto said.

"I don't think we should tell anyone what we see here, not Gaara, nor anyone," said Lee, the other two nodded and they turned and left the room, the cave, and headed back to Konoha.


	7. Mission's End

AN: well, this is the last chapter of the first arc, the Akatsuki Arc. The next chapter begins the next arc, but I won't tell you its name, not for a few chapters. But the arc after it will be introducing some oc's, all of whom I haven't completely designed yet, so I' having a contest of sorts, the first person to name the attack that killed Orochimaru and where I got it form gets to design the character. Good luck to all.

x-X-x

**Chapter 7: Mission's End**

Once they returned to Konoha the first thing the three did was go to the hospital to check on Kakashi. He was finally awake, but his burns were still pretty bad.

"When are they going to let you out?" Naruto asked.

"Not until all the burns are gone, which could take a while," said Kakashi sighing.

"Well, looks like we got a few weeks before we continue the mission," said Sakura as she fell into a chair.

"Did you check the place by the Sand?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, and we found nothing there, it was empty of anything related to Akatsuki," said Lee.

"Well, I suppose that's good news, but we still don't know," said Kakashi leaning back.

"Excuse us Kakashi-sensei, but we still need to report to Hokage-sama," said Lee.

Kakashi nodded as the three left. They went to Hokage tower and knocked on Tsunade's office door.

"Come in," she said and the three entered, "ah, so you've returned again, have you seen Kakashi yet?"

"Yes Tsunade-sensei, and he said he'll be in there for a while. Is the mission on hold again?" Sakura asked.

"No, it's not. Kakashi won't be going with, and Lee, you have a mission with your team, so it'll just be the two of you," Tsunade said looking at Naruto and Sakura.

'A mission with just me and Sakura, this is great!' Naruto thought.

_Just me and Naruto on a mission? This is going to be torture. You'll pay for this Tsunade-sensei!_

"Has my team been informed?" Lee asked.

"Yes, Gai will tell you what's going on, you're be leaving tomorrow," Tsunade said. Lee bowed and left.

"Are you sure you want to send just me and Naruto? If Akatsuki show's up, even if it's just Itachi, could we handle it alone?" Sakura asked.

"If that situation arises, I suggest you run, but I'm basing this decision on the past history of this mission. You left twice for this mission, and are the only two, who have been assigned to it, that have returned both times unharmed," she said.

"That's not true, we both got injured the first time," Naruto said.

"Yes, ANBU keeps asking if that's true, but you both made it back here in one piece, your injuries were manageable on the field," said Tsunade.

Sakura sighed, she knew there was nothing she could say to win, 'maybe it wont be as bad as I think, Naruto has matured a lot, but he's still obnoxious a lot too.' "When do you want us to leave?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, noon preferably, but no real set time. Kakashi has the map with the last two locations on it, you'll have to get it from him," Tsunade said.

"Right," Sakura said nodding before leaving.

"Is there something else Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Did you know?" he asked.

"Know what?" Tsunade replied completely confused.

"Did you know what was going to happen, is that why you said what you did to me before I left?" Naruto asked.

"No why? From what I hear about what you did, it was far from blindly rushing into things," Tsunade said.

"But that's all it was, I knew what had to happen with Kakashi, but the rest of it was all spur of the moment stuff," said Naruto.

"Then maybe you haven't really understood what I said," Tsunade said with a grin as she leaned back in her chair.

Naruto looked at her and nodded before leaving.

x-X-x

The next day at noon Sakura and Naruto left Konoha to continue their mission. The third hideout to check was in the Rice country, near the Hidden Sound Village. The fact that they would have to get close to Orochimaru and possible Sasuke, but not be able to do anything, kept them both silenced for the majority of the journey.

It wasn't until they entered the Rice country that Sakura broke the day's long silence. "Do you, do you think he'll be there?" she asked.

"Itachi? No, I think he's in a hideout we don't know about," Naruto said.

"No, I meant Sasuke, it's been over the three years, do you think he's still…himself?" Sakura asked.

"If Orochimaru had taken him they'dve attacked Konoha by now," said Naruto and Sakura nodded looking downcast.

"My, my, my, do mine eyes deceive me? Or are there two Leaf ninja headed towards the Sound Village and talking of Orochimaru," said voice from the trees.

Instantly both Naruto and Sakura drew Kunai and stood back to back, "who are you, show yourself," Naruto yelled.

"I suppose it would only be right, my element of surprise seems to be gone," said the voice before a man jumped out of the trees in front of them, "don't worry, I'm alone."

Sakura, who was behind Naruto and had her back to his turned around, but remained where she was, it was then she got a good lock at the man.

He had black sandals, black pants, a fishnet sleeveless shirt, a black vest, hand wraps that went to his elbows and black gloves up to the mid forearm, there was a katana on his back. His vest wasn't a chuunin vest, just a normal black vest, but he had decorated the front of it with forehead protectors.

Going down the right side, form top to bottom, were the Star, the Snow, the Rain, the Waterfall, the Rock and the Sound. Down the left side, from top to bottom, were the Cloud, the Grass, the Leaf, the Mist and the Sand. His face was slightly old, and his hair was short and black, he wore the forehead protector for the Grave on his forehead.

"Do you like them, I took them from the first ninja I killed of each village. My own is the only village I haven't killed a ninja from, and I'm in no rush to," said the man.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Naruto.

"Ah, yes, I forgot the introductions, my name is Roken, nice to finally meet you Naruto, Sakura," the man said.

Naruto and Sakura froze, wide eyed staring at Roken. 'how does he know us? Has he been following us the whole trip?' Sakura though.

"How do you know our names?" Naruto asked.

"Someone by the name of Sasuke mentioned you, told me quite a lot actually," Roken said.

The looks that Sakura and Naruto had became even more wide eyed and shocked, if it were possible. 'Sasuke… he talked to Sasuke? Does that mean that Orochimaru didn't take him? is Sasuke still alive, still himself?' Sakura though.

'Damn it, we may need to fight, but if he knows something about Sasuke I can't kill him. I gotta get what I can now,' "hey, when did you see Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"About a month ago, last I saw him we were going our separate ways after destroying the Sound Village," Roken said.

"You destroyed the Sound Village, with Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, after killing Orochimaru, it was rather simple," Roken said.

"YOU KILLED OROCHIMARU?" yelled Naruto.

"Why, was he your master?" Roken asked grabbing the handle of his katana.

"No, but we know how powerful he is. If you managed to kill him, we may be allies," Sakura said, Naruto still breathing heavy.

"No, we are not allies, and I know, because Sasuke turned me down, that you will not join me either," said Roken removing the katana form its sheath slightly.

Naruto had heard enough, 'he plans to kill us for not joining, and if Sasuke refused too, then he killed Sasuke.' Naruto looked at Roken, "You did this to him didn't you? YOU KILLED SASUKE DIDN'T YOU?" yelled Naruto before charging at Roken.

Naruto threw his Kunai as he ran and pulled out another. Roken knocked the thrown one away with his sword and got into a fighting stance. Roken blocked Naruto's kunai with his sword. He then hit Naruto in the chin sending a foot in the air and stabbed him in the upper abdomen.

Naruto coughed out blood and grabbed the blade. Roken took a step back, pivoted then spun on his back leg and threw Naruto off his sword and into a tree behind him.

"Nothing special about that boy," Roken turned back to Sakura, "let's see if she's got one," he said before charging her.

Sakura blocked the katana with her kunai but Roken pivoted the katana around her kunai and cut her in the shoulder. Sakura stepped back in pain, there were tears in her eyes, but they were there before she was wounded, they were there for Naruto. 'He always protected me, and I just stood here as he got stabbed in the stomach.'

Sakura took a step forward, kunai raised for an attack but Roken caught her fist and cut deep into her stomach. She screamed in pain and grabbed the wound, dropping the kunai. Roken frowned and continued to cut her, none of these wounds were very deep or in anyway vital, if they were the only cut she had.

Roken finally stopped cutting Sakura, not from choice, but because he was kicked in the side of the head and sent stumbling backwards. Sakura fell to her knees tears freely flowing as well the blood. And standing were Roken just was, eyes red and slitted, was Naruto, with red chakra around him in his one tail form.

"First Sasuke, then you hurt Sakura, I'll kill you. I'LL KILL YOU," Naruto yelled in a raspy voice much deeper than his own.

"Naruto…" Sakura said.

"Heal your wounds, I healed mine," Naruto said before running at Roken, Rasengan already in his right hand.

Roken stuck the katana into the ground and started doing hand seals; Naruto reached him and thrust his right hand forward Roken dodged to his right, grabbed Naruto's right wrist in his left hand and Naruto's hair in his right. Roken forced Naruto's head down as he brought his left knee up, right into Naruto's face. As soon as his face was hit the Rasengan vanished form Naruto's hand and Roken grabbed him by the neck in his left hand.

"Yours is wind," Roken said as he gathered chakra into his right hand which was at an angle to the side, "mine is wind…" he said as a sphere of chakra formed in his right hand similar to the Rasengan, "and fire," the sphere burst into flames and Roken slammed it into Naruto's gut.

The force of the attack shot Naruto backwards and out of Roken's hand. Naruto was forced into a tree from the attack, which was still in his stomach. A few seconds after he hit the tree the attack exploded sending Naruto through the tree.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed, tears flying down her face as she ran to him.

She was slowed down by exhaustion, she managed to heal he wounds, but it took nearly all her chakra, she barely had enough to stay conscious. She reached Naruto to find him on his face, a pool of blood starting around him. She flipped him over and the tears went into over drive. The Kyuubi's influences were gone, as was half his abdomen.

"Naruto no!" she screamed.

"Quiet down, despite the saying, you can't wake the dead," Roken said from a few fee behind her, his katana back in his hand.

Sakura turned to face him, she was crying uncontrollable, was angry beyond reason, and scared past recognition. If she had the energy to stand, she would have ran at Roken and put her life at an end in an attempt to kill him. But she didn't have the energy, so she just sat there, crying.

Roken ran at her, sword at the ready, planning on ending the fight but when the sword came down, and Sakura was ready for the end, the katana stopped. It had hit another katana in its path, and a man stood between Sakura and Roken, holding Roken back.

"I let him go. Just got back form finally killing him," the man said with a grin.

"That was your choice," said Roken.

"As is protection them," said the man as he pushed Roken back.

Sakura looked at the back of the man, knowing what she was seeing, but somehow not believing it, "Sasuke…"

x-X-x

AN: sorry for the cliffhanger, but the chapter was getting kinda long. Anyway, don't forget, the attack that killed Orochimaru, you got until that arc starts, btw, it'll be the third arc.


	8. The Three Back Together

AN: Alright, the second arc has begun, I'll tell you the name of it in the next chapter, because you find out why it has that name in this one, so…

x-X-x

**Chapter 8: The Three Back Together**

"Sasuke… is that really you?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, it's me, stay there, I'll handle Roken," he said before running at Roken.

The two fought like samurai, one on one, and as if their only weapon was the katana in their hands. Sakura was watching the fight, still mesmerized by Sasuke coming back when she heard something behind her, "Sa-ku-ra…"

"Naruto!" she exclaimed turning around.

Naruto's eyes were open slightly, his face was pale and he was looking at her, there was blood trickling down his cheek from the side of his mouth.

"Oh, Naruto I though you were dead," Sakura said putting a hand on his chest.

Naruto grinned weakly, "not quite yet," he said, then the gin faded, "he came back, huh."

"Yeah, Sasuke came back to us. You kept your promise, your way of the ninja," Sakura said with a weak smile.

"Yeah, all it took was for me to die," Naruto said.

"Naruto! That's not funny! You're alive, you're not going to die!" she yelled, trying to convince herself as much as him.

"He's laughing now. He said he finally figured a way out, so he's not helping," Naruto said.

"Who? Kyuubi? He's not…" then Sakura looked at the wound, it wasn't healing. "Oh god, Naruto!" she screamed putting her hands over the wound and trying to heal, but she didn't have any chakra left to heal him with.

"It's okay, at least you got Sasuke back, plus, Kyuubi said he's blocking the pain, so it doesn't hurt," Naruto said.

"Oh, Naruto, I'm so sorry, I, I should have waited to see if you would get hurt, I used too much chakra on myself," Sakura said crying.

"Hey, I told you to, remember? I told you I could heal myself; I wanted you to heal all your wounds. Don't be mad at yourself, I'm not," Naruto said weakly.

"Naruto…" Sakura said through her tears.

"Hey, Sakura, could you straighten my legs out?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked at his legs, and started to audibly sob," N-Naruto, your legs a-are straight," she said in between sobs.

Naruto grinned weakly, "my mistake."

x-X-x

As Roken and Sasuke exchanged blows they also threw words at each other, they both charged and their katana locked.

"Is this Sakura's gift, forcing her to watch a friend die?" Sasuke asked.

"No, but her gift is here, you returned," Roken said back.

They jumped back from each other Roken grinning, Sasuke scowling.

"They were talking about you and Orochimaru, apparently the world is unaware of his death, and the Sound's fall," said Roken.

"I'll let them know," said Sasuke charging back at Roken, who followed in suit.

"Where are the two that went with you?" Roken asked as he swung at Sasuke's head.

Sasuke ducked, "Itachi killed one when I woke him up," he swung at Roken's stomach, "and the other when we tracked him down."

Roken blocked the swing and aimed a kick at Sasuke's knee, "so you finally killed him, you're avenging is done," Roken said.

Sasuke jumped back to avoid the kick, "how do you know so much about me and the others, I know Kabuto wasn't a spy," Sasuke said.

"No, he wasn't. but I had several other spies in the Sound; none were there when we destroyed it though. And I also had spies in all the other villages, but most have been found now. In fact, the Rock and Cloud are the only villages that haven found all my spies," Roken said.

"At least the Leaf is rid of you," Sasuke said charging again, Roken did the same.

Sasuke swung down and Roken blocked it, but Sasuke's sword broke Roken's and cut into his shoulder. Roken jumped back, tossed his broken katana aside and grabbed his wound, "it appears you win, for now, I bid you ado," Roken said before vanishing.

Sasuke wiped the blood from his katana and sheathed it. He then ran over to Sakura and Naruto. "How much longer until he can stand?" Sasuke asked at he got closer. He didn't need Sakura to answer; he saw the wound was the same as before. "Why isn't he healing?"

"Kyuubi said he found a way out, so he's letting Naruto die so he can be free," Sakura said crying, she was stroking his hair.

"Hey, Sasuke… take care of her… make her happy… or I'll find a way back… and hurt you just as bad," Naruto said, his face was paper white, and his eyes were glazed over.

"Yeah, I will," said Sasuke as he dropped to his knees next to Sakura.

"Sakura, Sakura…." Naruto started, but his face went slack.

"Naruto? Naruto! No please Naruto!" Sakura said putting her head on his chest and crying into his shirt.

"I'm, sorry Sakura," Naruto said, a tear falling from his eye.

"Naruto, I… I think I…" 'love you,' Sakura would have kept crying into Naruto's body but Sasuke pulled her away. He let her cry on his shoulder for a few minutes before talking.

"I'll be right back, when I get back we can go back to the Konoha, okay. Just make sure animals don't get to his body," Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded and Sasuke vanished. He returned a few minutes later with the bag Itachi's body had been in and put Naruto in it. He hoisted him onto his shoulder and started back to Konoha, Sakura at his side.

x-X-x

"Where am I, is this Heaven?" Naruto asked, he was back to normal and was surrounded by darkness, but he could see fine, and see that there was nothing else there.

"No, dear boy, this is not Heaven, though, you are still dead," said a deep male voice behind him.

Naruto turned around to see who spoke and saw a man draped in black sitting in a large metal throne. He had metal spiked armor on his knees, shoulders, feet and hands. His face seemed older than time and his white beard reached his chest while his whit hair reached his waist. He had a black cape which draped over the back of the throne. He looked like an old warrior, but had no battle scars and his face was emotionless.

"Are you Shinigami?" Naruto asked.

"No, I am not," the man said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"The god of chaos, following not the path of good, like Kami, or bad, such as Shinigami but wander around, seeking my own means, where they land me, in good or bad, I don't care," he said.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked.

"Stuck, between the paradise of Heaven and pit of Hell. Welcome to the Void," he said.

"You never told me your name," Naruto said.

"Knowing the name of something implies power over it, I will not tell you my name, but call me what you want, I don't care," he said.

"Okay, you're the god of chaos, so I guess Chaos is a good name," Naruto said and the god didn't show any reaction to the name. "Alright Chaos, why am I here?"

"You are here because it has yet to be determined where you go," said Chaos.

"What, I might go to Hell? This sucks!" Naruto yelled.

"You are nothing like the others I have seen here, though some were like you in life, they all seemed to change with death, you remain the same," Chaos leaned back, "very interesting."

"There are others here?" Naruto asked.

"There were, some like you, because they weren't placed yet, others I took because they could fit into my plan," Chaos said.

"Did you send them back to life?" Naruto asked.

"No, some refused to help, so I sent them to their place, others agreed, and helped me, I then granted them a wish in return," said Chaos.

"Do you know where other dead people are, if they're in Heaven or Hell?" Naruto asked.

"Most, whom do you ask for?" Chaos asked.

"My parents, I never met them, I don't even know their names," Naruto said looking downcast.

Chaos leaned forward, "Your father stood before me, I had a place for him in my plans. He refused so I sent him to his final place."

"Where, where is he?" Naruto asked.

Chaos sighed, 'to tell him, would it interfere? If death didn't mellow him, the news of his father may make him more irrational,' "he is in the belly of Shinigami, the result of a forbidden jutsu he used."

"The one the Third Hokage used?" Naruto asked, a confused look on his face.

"Yes, the Fourth used it as well, all four Hokage's are there," Chaos said.

"At least he's got company, what about my mom?" Naruto asked.

Chaos leaned back again, "I don't who where she went," he said.

Naruto sat on the ground sighing, "what do I do while I wait?" he asked.

In response what looked like a mirror appeared before them. But it didn't reflect their images on it; rather it showed an overhead view of Sasuke and Sakura walking back to Konoha. Naruto's eyes widened.

"I can watch my friends from here," he said leaning forward towards the mirror.

"I wouldn't recommend constantly watching someone though, everyone deserves their privacy," Chaos said.

Naruto turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, "you don't seem all that chaotic," he said.

"You just met me," Chaos said, "you can set the mirror to watch a person or place constantly, and you can place an alert on it, so when the person feels a certain emotion, any emotion, the mirror will immediately inform you and show you what's going on."

"Are these mirrors in Heaven and Hell too?" Naruto asked, his eyes back on the mirror, an eager look on his face.

"Not Hell, no, possible in Heaven, I never asked," Chaos said.

x-X-x

It took Sasuke and Sakura three days to get back to Konoha. The instant the guards caught sight of Sasuke they called for ANBU, two of whom arrived at the gate almost the exact same time he did.

"Stop there. why are you returning now? What is you're purpose here?" demanded the ANBU in a dog mask.

"Please, he's back here with me, he saved my life," Sakura said, she was fighting back the tears, and had been for nearly the entire trip back.

"Why does he return? And what is in the bag?" asked the hawk masked ANBU.

"We need to see the Hokage," Sasuke said.

"Why are you here and what is in the bag?" demanded the dog masked ANBU.

"I wish to return home, I have information for the Hokage about a possibly dangerous organization and I watched my best friend die two days ago, now let me in so I can see the Hokage," Sasuke said, anger coursing through him.

"Sakura, where is Naruto?" the hawk ANBU asked.

Sakura didn't trust herself to speak, she just pointed to the bag, fighting as hard as ever against the tears. The two ANBU looked at each other before the dog spoke again, "we'll escort you there," he said and Sasuke and Sakura nodded and followed the two.


	9. The Funeral

AN: I said I'd give you the name of this arc here so her it is, the Death Arc. Good name huh? I think if fits well. Anyway, back to the story, oh, and thanks for the reviews, I'm lovin' em.

Oh, and I forgot to say at the end of the last chapter, that thing with Naruto and his legs, it really happens to people, I think its when they get shot in the stomach, it pretty much shows that there's a lot of nerve damage and paralysis is in the best case scenario.

x-X-x

**Chapter 9: The Funeral**

They reached the Hokage's office and the dog ANBU knocked. When the response came from the other side the four walked in, one ANBU in front of Sasuke and Sakura and one behind.

"Sakura, Sasuke! What's going on? Why are you here? What's in the bag?" demanded Tsunade.

"Excuse us Hokage-sama, but we insisted on escorting Sasuke here, he still is a missing ninja," said the dog ANBU.

"I'm not missing anymore now, am I?" Sasuke asked setting down the bag.

"You two may leave, I'm rather certain what they have to say is privet, at least for now," Tsunade said and the ANBU nodded and left. "So, Sakura, did Naruto land himself in the hospital again, trying some stupid stunt?" Tsunade asked leaning back and smiling.

"No, he didn't. it wasn't some stupid stunt, and it didn't land him in the hospital," Sasuke said, Sakura was beginning to lose her war on tears.

Tsunade's grin vanished to be replaced by a look of fear, she had a feeling what was coming, and she prayed she was wrong. "Sasuke, please, don't tell me…" she said.

"Lying won't help. He was outmatched and killed, his bodies in the bag, it's not all that pretty," Sasuke said looking at the bag.

"I need to know what happened," Tsunade said.

"I know, but there's something else you need to know first," Sasuke said, Sakura looked at him confused.

'Is this that organization he mentioned at the gates?' Sakura wondered.

"First off, the man who killed Naruto also removed my cursed seal and killed Orochimaru," Sasuke said.

"WHAT?" yelled Tsunade standing up. "He overpowered Orochimaru?"

"No, he tricked Orochimaru, with the technique he used; a child could've killed Orochimaru. But once he was dead the two of us destroyed the rest of the Sound Village, it's gone," Sasuke said.

"What's his name, this man who killed Naruto and Orochimaru," Tsunade asked.

"Roken, he's the one who sent you the Akatsuki heads. It was your gift. Orochimaru's was a dud body, Jiraiya's was the death of Orochimaru, Naruto's was the elimination of Akatsuki, mine was Itachi's unconscious body, and Sakura's was… the possibility of me returning here," Sasuke said and Sakura looked at him, a look of shock on her face.

"So, he had gifts for the Legendary Sennin and their apprentices. Is Itachi dead?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, which is why I came back," Sasuke said.

"Who is this Roken exactly?" Tsunade.

"He's part of an organization, I don't know if he's the leader or not, but I think he is. The organization is called the Alliance, and I have no idea how many are in it, he kept talking about his allies," Sasuke said.

"Allies? That man, Red, the one who attacked Gaara, he mentioned his allies, maybe he's a member," Sakura said.

"Was he looking for bloodline limits?" Sasuke asked and Sakura nodded, "Then he probably is, that's what their goal is, for the moment anyway," Sasuke said.

"For the moment?" Tsunade asked.

"He said they don't want the abilities for themselves, they know its worse for the body, but he wouldn't tell me what they wanted the abilities for unless I joined, which I refused," Sasuke said.

"Is there anything else you know about them?" Tsunade asked.

"No, there were some people in the Sound village that were in a similar situation as me, not really loyal to Orochimaru just using him for power, and when we took the village down we left them alive. Four joined him, the others came with me, but Itachi killed them," Sasuke said.

Tsunade nodded, "now, tell me what happened with Naruto."

"I only know the last part, I came late, you'll have to ask Sakura for the rest," Sasuke said looking over at Sakura.

Sakura inhaled sharply, nodded, and started telling Tsunade what happened.

x-X-x

"I don't want to hear this. It's bad enough I had to live it," Naruto said getting up.

He was standing in front of the mirror that Chaos showed him before, Chaos sitting on his throne behind, leaning forward hands folded and his chin on his knuckles.

"Yes, most don't like to watch it," Chaos said.

Naruto waved his hand in front of the mirror its image vanished instantly and the surface turned red with the word 'Fear' written across it.

"You chose to be alerted of fear, for whom, the boy or girl?" Chaos asked.

"Sakura, I have a promise to keep, and death won't stop me from doing it," Naruto said turning around and walking into the darkness.

"How quaint," Chaos said leaning back.

x-X-x

"Roken seems like an intriguing person, his ability could be beyond my own or Jiraiya's," Tsunade said once Sakura and Sasuke finished.

"You see why I hope he is the leader, the leader is the strongest, and if there's someone stronger than him…" Sasuke said.

"Well, we can judge him slightly. How many tails did Naruto have when Roken attacked him," Tsunade asked.

"One, but, what does that matter?" Sakura asked.

"Because me or Jiraiya could also easily defeat Naruto with one tail. Even with two, but if he had three or four, then he would be stronger that both of us together. He could very well be on par as me," said Tsunade.

"Well, that is some good news," said Sasuke.

"I'm afraid it's the only good news you have. You have to be punished for what you did. You'll be in jail while it is decided, but you'll be let out for Naruto's funeral, if you want to go," Tsunade.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate being able to go," Sasuke said.

Tsunade nodded, "the ANBU will take you now," she said and Sasuke nodded.

Tsunade walked over to the door, opened it, and told the guard something. By the time she sat back down two ANBU members were in the office before her. She nodded towards Sasuke and they took him out, each ANBU had a tight grip on one of Sasuke's upper arms, he didn't resist.

Once the three had left Tsunade turned to Sakura, "go home, I'll clean up his body and tell you, as well as the rest of the village, when his funeral will be," she said.

Sakura nodded turned and walked out. Her face still had the look of deep sorrow, but there weren't any tears, she hadn't let one go since she and Sasuke started walking back. She managed to hold them back as she walked home, as she greeted her mother and told her she was going to bed. She held them off as she unpacked her stuff from the mission, but when she finally laid down on her bed, the tears finally came in full force.

x-X-x

Tsunade told Sakura to take time off from the hospital, her chakra control had started to slip, and she didn't want any problems coming from it. Also, with Sasuke's news about Itachi being dead Akatsuki is proven gone, so Sakura's mission was labeled a success and Tsunade said she wouldn't get another one until after the funeral.

The funeral was a week after Sakura returned. The rookie nine were all there, as were their sensei's and team Gai. Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, were there, as were Iruka, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Gaara and his siblings, several ANBU members and people Sakura didn't even know.

"Wow, I never knew Naruto affected so many people," Sakura said.

"Yes, he affected people in two ways. Those here were affected positively, and those affected negatively are currently partying in bars and homes," Tsunade said.

"What, they're celebrating his death? Why don't you stop them?" Sakura asked angered.

"I don't have the power to, and anyway, they wouldn't listen, they're the ones who think he is the Kyuubi, not just its vessel. We could never change their minds," Tsunade said.

"He saved my life twice, and even saved me from myself and the hatred that consumed me. He was the first I could call friend. I regret that I could not save him," Gaara looked down and put his hand over his heart, "and I know the pain I feel here is for the loss of him."

Sakura looked at Gaara 'Naruto was his first friend? He was the reason he changed form being heartless to caring?' she looked around at the others that were there, 'did he affect everyone here that much? …Yeah, he did, he even affected me that much.'

x-X-x

"You know I've seen feudal lords' funerals with less people," said Chaos.

"A lot of them are ANBU; they're probably there to protect Granny Tsunade. But still, even old man Ichiraku and Ayame showed up," Naruto said staring into the mirror.

"The Ramen shop owner. You certainly acquired unusual friends," Chaos said, Naruto just laughed.

x-X-x

After the funeral everyone started to leave. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were the last ones there. They stood next to each other in front of Naruto's grave.

"When you left, Sasuke, there was still a team 7. Because we knew we'd get you back. But, this isn't the same thing," Sakura said.

"I lost my friend on the battlefield too, and, although we still had missions, with just the three of us, you're right, it doesn't feel the same," Kakashi said.

"Would this have happened if I hadn't left?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably. You didn't start the Alliance, Naruto would have probably still run into Roken out there, and you might not've been strong enough to hold him back if you didn't leave," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, plus, you got us information about the Alliance, no we're prepared better," Sakura said.

Sasuke didn't respond. He just stood there, silent, staring at Naruto's grave. 'you're wrong Roken, I'm still an avenger. I've avenged my family, now, I must avenge my best friend.'

x-X-x

AN: hey, just a reminder to all you readers, first with the attack that killed Orochimaru gets to make one of the OC's I introduce in the next arc. I don't name it in the chapter so you'll have to know where it came from, it'll have the same name. good luck to you all, and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.


	10. Admitting

**Chapter 10: Admitting**

It's been a few days since Naruto's funeral and Sakura was beginning to get board and anxious. Her hours at the hospital were severely reduced and Tsunade had yet to give her a new mission. She had had enough; she was going to tell Tsunade to either give her a mission or more hours at the hospital.

Sakura got up and left her house, only to bump into Shikamaru outside her door.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" Sakura asked slightly dazed by the collision.

Shikamaru sighed, "Tsunade wants to see you," he said irritated at his task.

"Oh, well, I was on my way to see her, so, I guess it works out," Sakura said putting her finger to her chin and looking up like she was thinking about it.

Shikamaru shrugged and walked away so Sakura headed to Hokage tower. She knocked and entered walking up to Tsunade's desk before stopping.

"Sakura, what I have to tell you is somewhat top secret," Tsunade said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, a confused look on her face.

"I don't want the villagers to know, it has to do with the Alliance, which I have yet to tell them about. Other ninja know, but not many, so keep it quiet," Tsunade said, Sakura nodded, "all this information is the result of Fraya's interrogation, we don't know if the finer details are true, but the general information seems to be trustworthy. First, she said she is a member of the Alliance, although at its lowest level. She said she was one of the Sound ninjas that went with Roken, and that the other three are dead.

"The top level of the Alliance is made up of five men, called the Heads, Roken among them. Below them are the Colors, another set of five, we can assume Red is one of them. Below them is a group of six called the Kids. Word is that they're all in their mid to late teens, but they seem to be as powerful as the Colors. Further information isn't necessarily reliable or for you to know," Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded, "is that all you wanted me for" she asked.

"No, unfortunately it isn't. I'm taking you off hospital duty," Tsunade said.

"WHAT? You can't do that! Some days, working there is all that keeps me going!" Sakura yelled.

"I know, but you're control is slipping. A few weeks ago you were at Shizune's level, now you're barely on par with the doctors. Right now that's not a problem, but for you it's a great slip, and I don't want any mishaps because it slipped further," Tsunade said.

Sakura looked like she was going to yell again, but sighed and looked down, 'she's right, my control is slipping, I just can think straight…' "Are you taking me off missions too?" she asked still looking down.

"No, but I don't have one for you now, I'll call for you if I get one," Tsunade said.

"Is Sasuke still in jail?" Sakura asked looking up.

"Yes, you can visit him, but don't mention anything I said about the Alliance, he isn't to know until after he receives his punishment," Tsunade said.

"Have the elders determined what it will be yet?" Sakura asked.

"Some were gunning for death, but were stifled when they were reminded he's the last of the clan. Some what a year in prison, others a public beating, and others probation," Tsunade said.

"I hope it's probation," Sakura said.

"Yes, it's the least damaging to his record, though, he might want the beating, its over faster," Tsunade said with a slight grin.

Sakura bowed and left, she headed to the remote part of the village where the jail was, and asked to visit Sasuke once she got there. She was led to a small room with a table and two chairs, she sat down and a few minutes later Sasuke walked it. He paused a moment at seeing her and sat down in the other chair.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just wondering how you're doing," she said.

"No, you're wondering why I left in the first place, your wondering why I didn't take you with me," Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed, "you're not going to say are you?" she asked.

"I left to get stronger so I could beat Itachi. I succeeded. I always planed to return here after he was dead, I wasn't going to stay a missing ninja my whole life," Sasuke said.

"Well, then what about not taking me?" Sakura asked looking like she only half wanted the answer.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortable in his chair, "I didn't want to do that to you. Make you a missing ninja because of me. Put you in leagues with Orochimaru. I didn't want you to see what I was willing to do to get the power, I cared for you," Sasuke said.

Sakura's eyes widened and she stared at Sasuke, "you cared for me? Why didn't you tell me then? You knew that I loved you," Sakura said anger rising slightly.

Sasuke sighed, 'I can't tell her the truth, not before I ask. I promised to make her happy,' Sasuke thought before speaking, "do you remember the day we first met Kakashi? When we had to introduce ourselves?" Sasuke asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sakura demanded.

"You'll find out in a bit, just answer the question," Sasuke said slightly irritated.

"Yes, I remember the day we met him," Sakura said.

"Do you remember what I said?" Sasuke said.

Sakura thought back, '"…I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan…and to kill a certain man." Well the man was Itachi, and the resurrection of his clan…Oh!' "The resurrection of your clan? Are you, are you asking me to…"

"I know you loved me, so… yeah, I guess I am," Sasuke said looking at the ground.

"I, I… can't, Sasuke, I'm sorry," Sakura said.

Sasuke gave a sigh of relief, "I was kinda hoping for that answer," he said.

"What? Then, why did you ask?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto, he said to make you happy, and I was willing to be with you if it made you happy, but I never thought of you as more than a close friend. I was afraid that if we got together you might find out, I didn't want to ever put you though that, that's why I'm relived," Sasuke said.

"Why wouldn't you ask someone who you want to be with?" Sakura asked.

"I haven't met someone like that. I don't know if I will, I'm willing to be with someone I know, a friend, even without love, as long as I can stand to be with them," Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled, "you consider me a good enough friend to stand being with me the rest of your life."

"Yeah, I do," Sasuke said.

"Here's a tip Sasuke, whoever you find, don't tell her the truth, tell her you love her, never say you don't, it's a pain worse that than death to learn something like that," Sakura said.

Sasuke smiled, "yeah I know, I just wanted you to know, because you're a close friend," he said.

Sakura smile, "three years ago I would've considered that a good start, now, I glad to stay there," she said as she stood up.

Sakura walked towards the door and was about to open it when Sasuke spoke, "you love him, don't you? He's why you said no, isn't he?"

Sakura paused for a long time, she knew exactly who Sasuke was talking about, "yeah, I do love him, I just…"

"Yeah, I know," Sasuke said standing up too.

x-X-x

Chaos leaned back and sighed. The mirror in front of him was an overhead view of the room Sakura and Sasuke just left. Chaos looked over at Naruto sleeping on the ground.

"The dead don't get tired, and yet you manage to fall asleep," Chaos said to the sleeping boy. He turned back to the mirror and waved his hand, and it vanished. "He is going to make this difficult for me. They both are."

x-X-x

Sakura walked home, she was feeling different, better somehow, and couldn't really explain why. 'maybe because Sasuke said I'm a close friend. Or because he considered me to help restore his clan…' she stopped at her door, 'or could it be because I finally admitted I live him, to myself, and to Sasuke…'

She entered her house and fell asleep, she decided to start getting her control back tomorrow, the sooner she started, the sooner she'd be able to work at the hospital again. But today was to confusing, she had to think today through before starting her control again.

x-X-x

AN: sorry this chapter's shorter than the other ones, but if I waited until the next stopping point it be really long, or have a huge cliffhanger… I might still do the cliffhanger (evil grin). Anyway, they finally got some info on the Alliance, if you were wondering what happened to Fraya, this is why she seemed to vanish, I had to wait for a good point to put it in. Well, I'll try to update soon.


	11. To See Your Face Again

AN: I have but one thing to say before you read; "set jaws to drop."

x-X-x

**Chapter 11: To See Your Face Again**

Sakura walked into Tsunade's office two days after her talk with Sasuke. Tsunade said she had a mission. Sakura reached Tsunade's desk and stopped, waiting for Tsunade to look up at her and give her the details of the mission.

Tsunade finally looked up and sighed, "no, you're not being put back to work at the hospital," Tsunade said, expecting Sakura to sulk and leave, when this didn't happen she raised an eyebrow, "if that's not it, why are you here?" she asked.

"Um, Shikamaru said you have a mission for me," Sakura said fearing he was wrong.

"Oh, right! Sorry… yes, I have a mission for you, it's a C rank, but you'll be doing it alone, plus with your abilities on the decline, I don't want to give you any harder ones," Tsunade said.

"Right, I know, I've started to work on getting my concentration back," Sakura said wit ha nod.

"Good. Well, your mission is a simple escort mission, you are to meet to client in Tanzakugai and escort her to the Wave Country. You don't have to take her back, you mission ends when she crosses the bridge," Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded and took the information Tsunade handed her. She headed home reading what the details were. She's never been to Tanzakugai, and it appeared to be pretty far, the mission was bound to take a few weeks. Sakura sighed; she wouldn't be able to work on concentration much on this mission.

Sakura went home and packed what she would need and left the village, wondering why this woman was traveling to the Wave Country. She was just out of sight of Konoha when she heard something. She froze, hand on kunai pouch. Then the sound came again, a rustling in the trees. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sakura was struck in the left shoulder by a needle.

She winced in pain and went to grab it but froze, 'oh god, please no poison,' she thought desperately as she grabbed it and pulled it out. She looked closely at the needle and a slight sigh of relief escaped he, no poison. But that only resolved the very minor problem, the major one is the person who threw it.

"Something about you… you fit a description I was told. Could you possibly be, ah, you are," said a voice from the trees, no two words from the same place.

"Who, who are you, how many clones did you make? What do you want with me?" Sakura asked.

"I've made no clones. I'm throwing my voice to hide myself. And my mother said ventriloquism wouldn't be useful in later life, ha, to think. As to what I want with you, my sources tell me you're a medic ninja. I don't know how, but Red can always tell just by looking at someone what their specialty is," said the voice, again from all around.

"Red? Then, you're part of the Alliance? I have no bloodline, there's no need to fight me," Sakura said.

"Oh, I know, that's quite true. No need to fight, but, I'm entitled to my fun," the voice said.

"Fun? I'm only going to warn you once, I hit harder that you'd think based on appearance," Sakura said with a grin.

"That'll add a new level to it. You see, medic ninjas are the most fun to kill, because you beat them to death, they heal, you beat them to death, they heal, you beat them to death, they die. It's like a three in one kill sale. I just love it," said the voice as it stared to laugh evilly.

"Who are you? A Head? A Color? Or are you a Kid?" Sakura asked, kunai drawn.

"I'll let you tell me," the voice said from the trees, "My name is Green," it said right behind Sakura.

Sakura turned and jumped back away from Green. He was like Red, dressed in his color. He had green sandals, dark green pants, a forest green vest and blue-green sleeveless shirt. He had black gloves, and though his head was shaved, you could tell by his eyebrows his hair was black. His eyes were brown and he stood as tall as Red. He had a scar that stared in his mid left cheek, went over his left eye, over the top of his head and ended where the head meets the neck. His left eye was still functioning. He wore his forehead protector on his left sleeve, it had the Grave symbol on it.

"Hmmm. A kunai, for a medic ninja? You're the first I've seen like that. Needles are their preferred choice in general; you can carry a hundred in the same space as one kunai. I must admit, I've converted from the kunai," said Green with a grin as he pulled out a few needles, "though, I never use poison, the fight ends too soon that way."

Green threw the needles and Sakura blocked them. She threw a kunai at him but Green just caught it. He grinned again and threw it at a tree; it dug deep into its trunk. Sakura's eye's followed the thrown kunai, and when she looked back, Green had vanished.

Sakura looked around, desperate for a sign, 'damn it, he's way out of my league, he stays to far away to hit with a punch, I can't last long in this,' she though right before she was hit.

Several needles struck her in the back, and as she took a step forward in pain she was hit by several more in the stomach and chest. And as she steadied herself Green appeared out of nowhere and kneed her in the face.

Sakura flew back into a tree. When she was able to move again she pulled out the needles, she could feel the blood start to trickle out.

"Where are these hard hits you're supposed to be giving me?" Green asked, a grin spread across his face.

"Oh, they're coming, I was gauging you, now I know where you're at, and I can start winning this," Sakura said as she stood up, a slight grin on her face. _Oh yeah! That's it. Scare his into retreating!_

Green was walking towards Sakura, he had four needles in his right had, ready to be thrown, and a large number in his left fist. Sakura started concentrating chakra into her right fist. Green kept at his pace as he approached her, not expecting anything aside from her healing her wounds. He was greatly surprised.

Sakura jumped at Green and belted him one dead in the face. Aside from not expecting it, Green was sent into the trees, taking one down as he went. "Maybe I put too much into it," Sakura said. _Nope, if anything it wasn't enough._

Sakura was breathing heavy, her control was still on the decline, and to put that much into a hit took more chakra than she used. She couldn't afford to do another, nor could she heal herself. Green stepped out of the trees, his face bleeding heavily, his nose broken, and blood in his eyes, but he was smiling.

"You were right, I didn't expect a hit from you, let alone one that hurt like hell, which that did. But I see it wore you down, you're at your end. I may not get to kill you twice, but I still had more fun than with normal medic ninjas," Green said, his smile widening.

'Damn it, I don't know if I can block or dodge anymore needles. This is it, I'm gunna die here,' tears started down Sakura's cheeks, the first there since the funeral. 'I wish I could at least warn the others, warn the village, but I'm two far,' those thoughts came to her mind, and she was unaware that they weren't hers originally. Naruto had thought the same thing in the past, overcome with the knowledge and fear of death, but only thinking about warning and saving others.

"I'm sure you've seen some degree of Red's Fire Fist, unfortunately, I don't have any variation on that, in any element. But with how you are, I think a flesh and bone fist will be damaging enough," Green said as he clenched his left fist and ran at Sakura, his left arm pulled back, ready for the hit.

Sakura watched him, wondering why he was going to use his weak arm. Then she saw his right arm, twisted and bleeding, flaying limply as he ran, hitting the tree had broken it. As Green got closer Sakura clenched her teeth and shut here eyes, she knew he'd hit her in the face, it's what she had done to him. But then the footsteps stopped, and she hadn't felt the hit yet.

Sakura opened her eyes slightly, but what she saw made them shoot wide in shock. Green was in front of her, his left fist outstretched as far as it could, even with her face. But it had stopped, not of its own accord, but because a hand had caught it. A hand Sakura could see right through. But, though that would have shocked her, her eyes wouldn't have gotten so wide if not for the hands origin. It was coming out of her chest.

"What the hell jutsu is this?" demanded Green.

"Don't…" a voice called out it sounded like the last, fading call of an echo.

The hand stared pushing Greens fist back, and the arm and shoulder pulled out of Sakura's chest. Then Sakura's eyes widened even further, because with the shoulder came the head, and it was Naruto's.

"Hurt…" the voice said, it sounded the same, but came with the movement of Naruto's lips, he was saying it.

Most of Naruto's torso was out now, though it had stopped coming form her chest, it was as if he was standing behind her and leaning through her. It wasn't until Sakura blinked that she noticed that, aside from being transparent, Naruto was also bare chested, he didn't even have his forehead protector on.

Greens fist was now pushed back to next to his face, and he was wishing he could use his strong arm to knock this…thing…away and kill Sakura, but his right arm ignored all of the commands of movement he sent it.

Naruto's right arm started to swing out of Sakura and away from his side, "My…" his hand left the cover if her body and was revealed to be holding a Rasengan, "SAKURA!" Naruto yelled as he slammed the Rasengan into the side of Greens face.

With their left hands locked next right next to Greens head on the other side, he wasn't forced away by the attack, and instead it shredded his face, like it had done to the hand of Fraya's ally.

Naruto didn't release the attack until he was sure Green was dead. When he finally let go, there was a lot more blood on Green's face, and a lot less of his face to have blood on. Once Green had fallen to the floor Naruto's expression changed from anger to sorrow.

"N-Naruto, is that you?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, it is," he said, the same faded echo voice.

"H-how?" she asked.

"I promised, didn't I? That I would protect you," Naruto said the sorrow becoming apparent in his voice.

x-Flashback-x

A young Sakura was walking home form school, her hair tied back in the red ribbon Ino gave her. She turned a corner to see a boy, much older that herself, standing in her way. She knew by the look on his face that she wouldn't get past without being hurt.

"Hey forehead, trying to sneak on by? I think you deserve a harder beating for that," the bully said.

Sakura whimpered and took a step back.

"Hey, leave her alone!" yelled a voice behind the bully.

The bully turned to see a young Naruto standing there, determination on his face, "oh yeah, you gunna stop me?" he asked.

"Hell yeah I am! I'm gunna be the Hokage one day, I can handle you anytime," Naruto said pointing a finger at the bully.

The bully grinned and ran at Naruto and proceeded to beat the living crap out of him. Sakura just stood where she was before, her hands clenched into fists over her mouth. After a few minutes the bully stood back up looking at the back of his right hand.

"You're lucky I cut my knuckle on his tooth, otherwise you'd be next," he said before running off.

Sakura ran up to Naruto, his nose was bleeding, his left eye was swollen shut, and blood was trickling out the corner of his mouth. Sakura didn't kneel down next to him, or help him up, she just stood next to him as he slowly got to his feet. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Because, nothing gives him the right to pick on other people. Nothing," Naruto said.

"But why did you…" Sakura said.

"I stopped him from beating you up, right? And if he tries again, I'll stop him again, even if he keeps taking it out on me. I'll always protect you, I promise," Naruto said with a grin.

x-End Flashback-x

"I wasn't going to let Roken make me break my promise," Naruto said.

"Oh, Naruto…" Sakura said, the tears coming back.

"Don't worry though, I'm not constantly watching you. You still have privacy, just when you get scared I watch, to make sure you're okay," Naruto said.

"How, are you here? Why through me?" Sakura asked.

The sorrow deepened on Naruto's face. "You're right, I'm sorry, I'll leave," he said and he sucked back into her before Sakura could answer him.

x-X-x

AN: longest chapter yet, wonder if I can beat it?...


	12. How?

AN: sorry about the somewhat delayed updates. They may not really be that delayed, but by my standards, that is, the ones I set for myself, they are. The reason is the past two days I worked with my dad, so I didn't have the normal time in the day to write. And sadly, with September comes school and my chapters will be forced to have longer times between them again. Just when I start too…

x-X-x

**Chapter 12: How?**

Naruto pulled out of the mirror and noticed that his upper body was bare. As he watched the clothes slowly returned and covered him. Naruto looked at Chaos completely confused.

"It's what you were buried in; it's what you wear in the after life. But your soul is bare in the world of the living," Chaos said.

Naruto didn't say anything, he was still upset about what just happened with Sakura. He walked off into the darkness, Chaos watched him go with his seemingly permanent expressionless face.

"You surprise me boy. You're the first to find out about that on your own, one of few that have the strength to do it, and one of the handful that had an item in place to arrive. And yet you were tangible, even performing an attack. None other has been able to do that. If only you would willingly help…" Chaos said before turning back to the mirror and leaning closer.

Sakura had fallen to her knees, crying freely. "Naruto please, don't go, please don't leave me," she said through her tears. "Last time I lost you I thought I loved you, but now I know I do. Please, don't leave me again, please Naruto, come back…"

Chaos looked back to where Naruto had gone, he didn't hear a word of it, "young fool," he said turning back to the mirror. "Although, this could be a good chance to do it," he said.

Chaos started waving his hands around each other, white smoke started to form between them, and then, with a poof, there was a scroll in Chaos' left hand. He waved his white hand and the mirror changed to the overhead view of the Hokage's scroll room. Chaos switched the scroll to his right hand, reached it into the mirror, and set the scroll on the floor at the end of the room, between the last shelf and wall, out of sight enough to explain why it wasn't previously noticed, but in sight enough to be found the next time the room is scoured.

Chaos pulled his arm our and changed the mirror back to Sakura, who was still crying. "Must I help this one again?" Chaos asked himself before placing his right hand on the surface of the mirror. It flashed yellow and Chaos removed his hand. As he did Sakura stopped crying and rose to her feet. She paused a moment before running back to Konoha.

x-X-x

Jiraiya and Shizune were in Tsunade's office when Sakura burst through the doors.

"Sakura what the hell are you doing? I sent you on a mission?" yelled Tsunade rising to her feet.

"Oh my god, Sakura what happened, your bleeding," Shizune said rushing up to Sakura and healing her wounds.

Tsunade's face changed from complete rage to worry and confusion once she heard Shizune's words and saw the blood. "Sakura, what…" she asked.

"I was attacked, by a member of the Alliance," Sakura said.

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at each other, the same look on their face, they had been expecting an attack on Konoha, there were two bloodlines here.

"Did you get their name? what did they look like, which way did they go?" Tsunade asked sitting down.

"He didn't go, I already sent two chuunin to get him," Sakura said.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, Sakura had defeated him, but she was looking sad, and there were dried tears on her face. There was more to this, "why did you leave him, he could've escaped, can the Chuunin handle him?" Tsunade asked.

"If they can carry a body, he's dead," Sakura said Tsunade gave a knowing nod, this must be what it is, Sakura doesn't like killing.

"Did you get his name, his rank? Was he a Kid, or a new member?" Tsunade asked.

"His name's Green, he was a Color," Sakura said.

"Really, they're jounin level, according to our sources. How'd you end it, a well placed hit to the skull?" Jiraiya asked with a chuckle.

"Rasengan to the side of the head," Sakura said looking at the foot of the desk, she was burning to know how, pleading that Tsunade or Jiraiya would know how, but she didn't want to say it. She was afraid no one would believe her. And part of her wanted to keep it a secret, just for her, her and Naruto.

Jiraiya's face changed from a grin to complete shock, "when did Naruto teach you the Rasengan?" he asked.

"He didn't. he was the one that used it on Green," Sakura said. All the eyes around her widened.

"Sakura, Naruto, Naruto's dead, he couldn't," Tsunade said.

"I know, but Green was coming at me, I was to beaten to block, and I wasn't going to dodge-" Sakura started.

"Why wouldn't you dodge?" Shizune asked.

"Most of her wanted the attack to hit, to take her life. That way she'd be with Naruto. Right?" asked Tsunade, tears rose to Sakura's eyes but she blinked them away and nodded.

"I wasn't going to dodge," she continued, "but I prepared for the attack, but it didn't come. I opened my eyes and saw a transparent hand coming from my chest that caught Green's fist. The hand pushed back the fist and Naruto's upper body came out to, and then he hit Green in the side of the head with a Rasengan," Sakura said.

"Where in your chest?" Jiraiya asked.

Sakura would have thought this a perverted question if not for the seriousness of the way he asked it and the look on his face. Looking down she put her hand over her heart.

"I see, I think I know how this happened," Jiraiya said, both Sakura's and Tsunade's heads snapped to look at him.

"How, what is it?" Tsunade asked.

"Tell me, Tsunade, what is it under Sakura's hand?" Jiraiya asked with a slight grin.

"I swear to god Jiraiya if you're being perverted now…" Tsunade started.

"No, I'm serious, I just like what this means," Jiraiya said.

"Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Jiraiya before looking at Sakura, "her heart, but that doesn't mean anything," Tsunade said.

"No, that doesn't. Sakura, would you mind showing us your necklace?" Jiraiya asked his grin wider.

Shizune and Tsunade stared at Sakura whose eyes widened, 'how does he know I have it?' she asked herself.

Slowly Sakura reached inside her shirt and pulled out her necklace, it was the one Naruto won off Tsunade.

"That's mine!" Tsunade yelled standing up.

"No, it's Naruto's he won it, remember?" Jiraiya said.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya confused then her eyes widened and she sat down, "Wow, to think he could do it," she said.

"Yes, and without Kyuubi, it's still trapped in his body," Jiraiya said.

Tsunade was just staring off into the distance. She was still trying to completely understand what she had just realized.

"What, what is it, how did Naruto save me?" Sakura asked.

"When someone dies in battle, someone who was strong willed and strong in body, sometimes they can visit again," Jiraiya said.

"What? Then, why didn't he come back before, why didn't he stay longer?" Sakura demanded.

"He may have just learned of it, and it takes a lot of energy. There're only a handful of reports of it from the time chakra started to be controlled. The fact that he was able to come back, it means a lot of different things about him. and we know why he came from your chest," Jiraiya said.

"The necklace," Sakura said.

"Yes, one of the several requirements to do it is one the person doesn't control. A possession either prized or always with them, needs to be with someone who knew them well. You had his necklace, that's why he came by you, and he was forming from his necklace, which you have," Jiraiya said.

"How did you get it anyway? I wouldn't think Naruto would hand it over that easily," said Tsunade said.

"The day he died, Sasuke left me with his body for a few minutes to get the bag. I had my hand on his chest and I felt it, I took it off him to look at, and when Sasuke came back I put it in my pocket, not wanting to risk it falling out of the bag. When we got back I forgot about it, then when I went to wear the pants again I felt it, but he was already buried, so I decided to wear it," Sakura said.

"It's either very well rehearsed or true," Tsunade said with a grin, Sakura didn't return it. "Don't expect him to come back Sakura, it's never been reported of the same person coming back twice."

"True, but it's also never been reported that the person returning was tangible. He caught the fist, and even managed to charge a Rasengan. That takes a lot of chakra, in addition to what was used just to return," said Jiraiya.

"True, but we can't expect him back," said Tsunade.

"Is, is there any way to bring him back? I mean, if he could come this far, is there something we can do to help him stay longer, or even bring him back?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade looked at her, and saw the look on her face. It was the look she had had when she thought Orochimaru could bring Dan back. A look of loss greater than any other, and a pleading for the loss to come back. "I don't know of anything, but I'll look in the Kage level scrolls I have. There's still a lot I haven't seen," Tsunade said.

Sakura smiled at her, "thank you," she said.

Tsunade smiled back, "now, I want you to rest up for a bit, and in three hours, start back on your mission," Tsunade said.

"No, I don't want to be gone that long, if you find something, and have to act fast, I want to be there," Sakura said.

Tsunade scrunched her eyebrows at Sakura, "you're refusing a mission? A mission you previously accepted? No, I wont let you do that," Tsunade said.

"But, I'll do ones closer to the village, or ones that wont take so long away, please," Sakura said.

"No, I'm sorry Sakura, I can't afford to send a team on such a long mission, and you're the only one I'll let go alone that isn't already on a mission. I can't afford to waver on this," Tsunade said.

Sakura sighed and nodded, "Thank you for all you're help anyway Tsunade-sensei," she said before leaving.

After three hours Sakura left for her mission again. She passed the fallen tree and stain of Green's blood that the Rasengan caused. She picked up one of the several needles as she walked, 'I'll have to say this for Green, he had a point about the needles,' Sakura thought.

That night she sleep in the woods, she would reach Tanzakugai tomorrow and the mission would start. As she lay in her sleeping bag that night the events of the day ran before her eyes, some parts seemed to blur together, some seemed to be left out. but before sleep finally took her, the last thing that was in her mind were Naruto's words, "don't…hurt…my…Sakura…" those words would be all she could think about over the two weeks of the mission.


	13. Unlucky

AN: the title has nothing to do with the chapter it's based on the superstition of the unlucky number. Oh, and as of my posting of this I have exactly 2000 hits! I give my thanks to you, my loyal readers, for making this my best received story.

x-X-x

**Chapter 13: Unlucky**

Sakura burst through the doors of the Hokage's office, it had been two and a half weeks since she left for her mission, since she had seen Naruto, and now she could get her answers.

"Have you found anything yet?" she asked, slightly out of breath, she had obviously run through the village to get here.

Tsunade leaned back and looked at her, "before we can get to that there are two, more pressing matters. First being your mission report," she said.

Sakura sighed, angry 'this mission isn't nearly as important as Naruto,' "I met with the client at the scheduled time and escorted her to the Wave Country. We had a few bandits show up, but nothing really worth reporting. She made it safely to the Wave Country, and I made sure she was back with her family before leaving and returning here," Sakura said.

Tsunade nodded and wrote something down. She could feel Sakura's eyes on her, waiting for the other pressing matter.

"What is the other important matter?" Sakura asked irritation in her voice, and a want to get it over with on her face.

"Sasuke's punishment," Tsunade said once she finished writing.

Sakura's face immediately changed to one of worry and concern, "they, they've decided then? What are they going to do?" Sakura asked worry clearly in her voice.

Tsunade smiled inside, 'at least she still thinks about other things, but this situation with Naruto, it's bound to tear her control to shreds,' "yes, they've decided on a punishment, it's a probation. He can't leave the village for three months, and his ninja status is suspended for six. If he gets through the probation with no problems his leaving will go on his record as a mediocre violation of orders on a mission, which won't hinder him in any way. He'll be constantly watched during his probation, though not to his knowledge, to be sure he behaves," Tsunade said.

"Is he already released?" Sakura asked.

"No, he gets released in about three days, when his probation will be announced. It will be your job to help him get settled back into a house and living here. You are the only one, aside from the ANBU, myself, and the elders that know about him being watched, and are to tell no one. You only know because you will be reporting anything unusual to me," Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded, wondering if Sasuke's old house was still there, or even available, or if he'd have to get a new one, living with her until he does. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Tsunade's next words.

"And about Naruto…yes. We have found something," Tsunade said.

Sakura's head snapped up, eyes wide, "really, where, what do we do?" Sakura asked, eagerness overflowing from her.

Tsunade leaned forward, elbows on her desk, hands folded and chin on her hands, "in the store room of Kage level scrolls. It was kind of tucked away, my guess it that either the Fourth or Sarutobi though it best not be found. And I can see why," Tsunade said.

"What kind of jutsus are in it?" Sakura asked.

"It's a scroll of regeneration jutsus," Tsunade said.

"Regeneration? Like lost limbs and stuff?" Sakura asked.

"Exactly. Most of the jutsus in it are for regrowing lost body parts, however, the last four jutsus are for resurrection," Tsunade said Sakura's eyes widened.

"Then we can do it. We can bring him back! Which one do we use?" Sakura asked a huge smile in her face.

Tsunade didn't return it, "none, we can't use any," she said.

"Sakura's smile vanished in an instant, "why not?" she asked completely confused.

"The first is the one that bought Gaara back, the user is sacrificed and I won't allow anyone to do that. The second is the one Orochimaru knows, it also requires a sacrifice, though no the user. And the one brought back is a slave of the user. The third requires several people, all of whom must know several forbidden jutsus, though it can resurrect the person with just a trace of their body, a strand of hair or something. The last requires a very high level medic ninja with a vast store of chakra and unflinching control. It has a time limit of one year from the time of death; otherwise the body is too decayed. It also won't work if the body was damaged to far in battle," Tsunade said.

"So none will work, we don't want to sacrifice someone, we won't teach several people a bunch of forbidden jutsus, and Naruto's body was damaged to far in death," Sakura said downcast.

"Well, his body was restored; I was able to seal the wound before burial. If we did any, it'd be the last one. The problem lies in getting a medic ninja," Tsunade said.

"You mean, you couldn't?" Sakura asked.

"You, me and Shizune are the only ones I know of that could even try it. However, Shizune's chakra reserves are far to low, she'd die before it was finished. You, though you have more chakra, also don't have enough, though you may manage to bring him back before you die, but you control is in horrible shape at the moment. And me, though I hate to admit it, I'm too old, I wouldn't make it to the end either," Tsunade said.

"How much chakra is needed?" Sakura asked.

"The only two I ever heard of with enough to do it were the Fourth and Naruto, and Naruto might've only been able to do it because of the Kyuubi," Tsunade said.

Sakura's eyes widened, "If the Kyuubi gave Naruto enough, does that mean… Sakura asked.

"I thought the same thing, but he's not a medic ninja, and it would take more than a year to train anyone enough to be ready for it," Tsunade said.

"But to bring Gaara back, Chiyo didn't have enough chakra, Naruto put his hands over hers and using his chakra she finished the jutsu," Sakura said.

Tsunade's eyes widened, "I never heard of something like that, a non medic ninja supplying the chakra for healing. And the side effects didn't reach him he was just backup chakra," Tsunade said, deep in though. Then she grinned, "well, Gaara will definitely be willing to help, all we need now is you to get you control back as soon as you can," Tsunade said.

"Me? You want me to perform it?" Sakura asked.

"I can't it'll kill me, even with Gaara's help. And of you and Shizune you have more chakra, as soon as your control is back we'll send word to the Sand asking for Gaara's help," Tsunade said.

Sakura was frozen in shock and worry, 'oh no, I only have about ten months left, how long will it take to get my control back? If I don't do it in time… no, I will do it in time, I have to,' Sakura nodded to Tsunade and turned to leave, her hand was on the door knob when Tsunade spoke.

"Tomorrow morning at 8 I want you here so we can start getting your control back," Tsunade said. Sakura nodded and left.

x-X-x

It was a week later and Sakura had been going to Tsunade's everyday to work on control. Sasuke was out of jail and on probation and to Sakura's relief his house was still there and belonging to him. She got him situated with some food and other necessities.

When she wasn't busy training Sakura spent time showing Sasuke what had changed in Konoha and filling him in on the non visible changes as well as bringing him face to face with the other rookie nine as well as Lee and the others.

Sasuke was now pretty much completely caught up, both with what he wanted to know and didn't want to know and received welcome backs from the others, he had also apologized to Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru and Kiba for what they went through the day he left.

Finally a week after she heard about the chance to bring Naruto back Sakura had completely regained her control, Tsunade said it might even be better than before. A message was sent to the Sand stating that Tsunade had found a way to bring Naruto back and requesting if Gaara would lend his aid in the process.

The messenger hawk takes a day to fly between Konoha and the Sand, a day and a half after the message was send Gaara, Temari and Kankurou were at the gates of Konoha, the hawk had yet to return. Tsunade couldn't help but laugh at this when the chuunin told here the Kazekage was already here, though by the time Gaara arrived in her office she had finished.

After telling Gaara the situation they decided to resurrect Naruto the next day, giving the Sand ninjas the rest of the day to rest form the journey, and giving Tsunade time to have Naruto's body dug up and brought to an operation room of the hospital where they would be resurrection him.

Shikamaru was given the task of leading Gaara and the others to a hotel they could stay at, a task he was relieved to get once he heard what the chuunin next to him had to, 'poor guy, having to dig up Naruto and bring him to the hospital, I don't know if I'd be able to do it,' Shikamaru thought.

x-X-x

The next day shortly after noon Gaara, Sakura, Shizune, Tsunade, Sasuke, Kakashi and Jiraiya were in the operation room, Naruto's body lying in the center. Gaara and Sakura walked up to his body, the others stayed back by the walls, Tsunade and Shizune were ready incase Sakura needed the help; while Jiraiya and Kakashi were ready incase they didn't make it in time.

'It's supposedly four to five months, but the Kyuubi is strong, I hope he doesn't beat Sakura to the punch,' Kakashi thought.

Sakura and Gaara kneeled down one on either side of Naruto. Sakura placed one had on his forehead and the other on his chest, over his heart, Gaara put his hands on Sakura's.

"Just focus your chakra to your hands, I'll take it from there," Sakura told Gaara who nodded.

Their hands started to glow green as they resurrection jutsu started

x-X-x

Naruto was trying to juggle kunai when the one he meant to catch fell through his hand. He looked at his hand, or rather, through it, and started to freak out, "CHAOS! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" he demanded running up to the god.

Chaos looked down at Naruto and saw what he was referring to, "ah, finally, they have found your place. You're going where you belong now," he said.

"Will I still be able to help Sakura in Heaven or Hell?" Naruto asked.

"No, Hell is punishment, they don't even have the mirrors, and Heaven wants you to think about this life, not the last. If the mirrors exist there, they do not act as doorways," Chaos said.

"So then, no matter which I go to…" Naruto said.

"Your ties to the living world will be severed and nothing can help you reach between the two," Chaos said.

Naruto looked back at his hand; the transparentness had spread past his elbow. He looked back at the red mirror with 'fear' written across it. "I don't want to leave here, I want to be able to see my friends, to possible help them," Naruto said.

"You don't have any choice in the matter, though I could keep you here, it would be of no benefit to me," Chaos said.

"You heartless bastard," Naruto yelled.

"I am chaos, I follow no laws. When my actions seem to be kind and helpful, it is because that is how I will achieve my goals, the same with my evil acts," said Chaos.

Naruto just stood there, anger spread across his face, staring at Chaos as more and more of him became transparent.

x-X-x

AN: kudos to any and everyone who saw Gaara's statement at the funeral as foreshadowing, you're better at literary identification than me. I didn't realize it till now, and I had it planed from the beginning.


	14. He's Back

AN: I know Chaos alludes to some stuff that hasn't been revealed. Some if it will, some won't, and since I'm nice I'll take the next few chapters' author notes and explain some. The first being when Naruto kills Green and Sakura cries afterwards Chaos said he had to help her again. This was the second time, the first was after Naruto died, that's why she seemed to get over it so fast, and the side affect of his help was her control slipping.

x-X-x

**Chapter 14: He's Back**

Sweat was pouring down Sakura's face, it had been nearly an hour and they wert done yet, but they had reversed all the decay that happened to his body. She was praying he'd be back soon, not just to have him back, but because she didn't know how much longer Gaara could last.

x-X-x

Naruto was now completely transparent, and his lower half had completely faded away.

"What's Sakura doing? If it's the last time I get to se her…" Naruto said turning to the mirror.

"You don't have the power to go there, you can't even use the mirror, too much of you has left this place," Chaos said.

"Then, could you help me?" Naruto asked watching his hand fade into nothing.

"I could, but I won't. Don't think me heartless though, once you reach your destination, you'll see why I said no," Chaos said.

Naruto looked at him, "Are you doing something kind? Without any benefit?" he asked a slight grin on his face.

"I just might be, though I might not seem so now, I think you'll believe it fully when you arrive," Chaos said.

Naruto was nearly all gone now, his neck just finished fading, all that was left was his head, and if the dead could cry, he would be, 'Sakura, I hope I make it to Heaven, just so I can see you there.'

x-X-x

"Come on, should it be taking so long?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, first it heals the body, then it has to find the soul. The body's done, but the soul could be far, I don't really know the layout of the afterlife," Tsunade said.

Jiraiya nodded in response, his eyes back on Naruto.

"Please Naruto, come back to us," Sakura said shakingly, she was starting to lose her grip, Tsunade saw it, but as she moved forwards she froze. A voice called out in the relative silence of the room.

"Sa-ku-ra." It was a whisper, but it was heard eerily loud in the room.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, her hands stopped glowing and Gaara moved his off hers.

Naruto's eyes opened and he looked up at her face, "Sakura, why are you here? Is this Heaven?" Naruto asked.

A tear found its way to Sakura's eye, "no, this it the hospital, we brought you back," Sakura said.

Naruto sat up and looked around, seeing the others walk towards him, "so that's what he meant…"

"Who? What who meant?" Tsunade asked.

"I'll explain later, I guess I got a lot to explain," Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

Everyone looked at him one thought coursing through all of their heads, 'does he remember what he did when he died?'

"How'd you bring me back?" Naruto asked.

"I found a scroll one of the previous Hokage's hid away that had methods of resurrection, and we were lucky enough that one would work for you," Tsunade said as Sakura and Gaara helped Naruto to his feet.

The group left the operation room and was walking down a hall in the hospital. "So did that bring the Kyuubi back too?" Naruto asked.

"No, it must've stayed dead," Sasuke said.

"It didn't die," Jiraiya said.

Sasuke and Sakura froze, Naruto, however, took several hurried steps forward looking around franticly, "is it attacking? Did it leave Konoha alone? Is it way out where I died?" he asked the fear auditable in his voice.

"It didn't escape, it's still in the seal," Kakashi said.

Naruto stopped looking around. He turned around and looked straight at Kakashi, he had the look of complete understanding on his face. "That's why isn't it," it wasn't a question, it was a statement. Kakashi's eye widened in surprise and Naruto bolted down the hall as fast as he could.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled after him, but only took a few steps towards following him.

"Damn it, Kakashi what the hell was he talking about?" Tsunade asked looking at him, the others did the same.

"When a jinchuuriki dies, sometimes the demon dies, sometimes it lives. If it lives it stays sealed in the body for a few months, usually four to five. Naruto knows this and probably thinks that's why we resurrected him, in two weeks it'd be four months," Kakashi said.

"How the hell did he learn about that?" Tsunade asked.

"Over the two and a half years he asked me a lot of questions about jinchuuriki because of Akatsuki. That was one of them," Jiraiya said.

"What do we do? Should we go after him?" Sasuke asked.

"No, he needs to think it over, we should let him," Tsunade said.

"What if he tries to do something like kill himself?" Sakura asked.

"He won't, that would send the Kyuubi loose in the middle of the village, Naruto would never do that," Gaara said Sakura nodded in response.

Tsunade looked over at Shizune and saw the look on her face. She sighed, "I have to go, the paper work never stops," she said walking away, Shizune following.

"I'm sure there's something you three want to be left alone for, so I'll take my leave, Kakashi," Jiraiya said, but Kakashi had already poofed away. Jiraiya followed Tsunade and Shizune.

"I wish to tell my brother and sister of how it went, I'm sure they're curious to know," Gaara said before vanishing into sand.

Sakura looked at Sasuke who looked back. This was the second awkward silence between them, the first being when Sasuke was just released from jail. Then, too, neither knew what to say and both were trying to understand what they were supposed to do.

"You want something to eat?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Sakura said.

"Let's get some ramen, we might see Naruto there, and talk some sense into him," Sasuke said Sakura smiled and nodded.

x-X-x

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha, nothing had changed, and even if it had, he'dve seen it through the mirror. He wasn't looking for anything, not yet anyway, he was just taking the long way home. Then he saw someone walking in front of him, someone he recognized to well.

It was Hinata, the girl who liked Naruto for god knows how long. Chaos was kind enough to bluntly state Naurto's thickheadedness at not noticing she liked him. after he was told about her feelings her actions around him made a lot more sense. He sighed to himself, he had to tell her.

"Hey, Hey! HINATA!" Naruto yelled running up to her.

Hinata spun around to see who called her name and saw Naruto running towards here. She blushed instantly, 'Naruto's looking for me,' then she realized Naruto was dead, the blush vanished and anger swept across her face.

Naruto stopped in front of her and Hinata punched him in the chest, sending him back a few feet and causing him to land on the ground, "That's not funny Kiba!" she yelled.

"Ah, Hinata, that hurt," Naruto said holding his chest and standing up.

"Well you shouldn't do that! Take the henge of already!" Hinata yelled.

"Hinata, it's me, Naruto. Sakura and Gaara resurrected me, do you really think Kiba would be that mean to you?" Naruto asked walking up to her again.

"Why, why did they resurrect you?" Hinata asked, she half believed him; Kiba wouldn't do that, but how was Naruto here then? Could they really resurrect him?

Naruto sighed, "that's part of why I wanted to talk to you," he said.

x-X-x

Sakura was on the wall of Konoha leaning on the railing looking out towards the sky. She was there to watch the sunset, but that was hours ago, and she just never got around to leaving yet. Her mind was buzzing, Naruto being back, him misunderstanding why, Sasuke being more open with her. The world seemed to change over night, and only she noticed.

"I didn't expect to see you here," a voice said behind her.

Sakura startled and turned, it was Naruto. He had his backpack on and Sasuke's katana between the pack and his back, "Naruto, what are you doing?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"I…well I…umm…I have to go-" he started.

"No you don't Naruto! We didn't resurrect you because of the Kyuubi! I didn't even know it could get out! after you saved me I just wanted to find a way to bring you back! And we found one!" Sakura yelled before walking up to him and grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"Yeah, Sasuke said that too. But I still have to, for a little while," Naruto said, stepping around Sakura and resting his arms on the railing.

"How little of a while? What do you have to do?" Sakura asked.

"It should only be a few days at most," Naruto hopped onto the railing and crouched down, "if I succeed," he said.

"What are you going to do?" Sakura repeated walking up beside him and leaning on the railing.

"I'm glade someone was here. Someone to tell Granny Tsunade what could happen if I fail," Naruto said.

"Naruto what is it?" Sakura asked putting her hand on his arm.

"I want you to tell Granny that if I fail, It'll come back. I don't know if It'll come here or go somewhere else, but either way, It will be back," Naruto said.

"But Naruto, what are you going to do? What'll be back if you fail? Are you going to fight? Is that why you have Sasuke's sword?" Sakura asked, her grip on his arm tightening.

"Every Hokage, beside Granny Tsunade, has died to protect this village. Tsunade didn't because Orochimaru ran away before the fight was over, but all the others did. And I know, that if I fail, and probably even if I succeed, I'll never become Hokage, but right now I don't care," he stood up on the railing, his arm being pulled out of Sakura's reach by his height, "because if I succeed, or if I fail, whether the village ever knows about it or not, at least I'll die like a Hokage, to protect this village," Naruto said before jumping off the railing and wall, outside of Konoha and running into the forest.

x-X-x

AN: just a reminder on the naming of the jutsu that killed Orochimaru. It's the same name as where I got it from, you don't need to find the Japanese name for it. The first one who names it gets to make one of the OC's I introduce in the next arc. This is open until the author's note that states otherwise so don't think it's expired.

And if you're wondering why I'm mentioning this again, I want to know if any other Naruto fan also knows of where I got it from.


	15. Hokage Level Death

AN: okay, here's the second not explained thing from Chaos. Although this one is kinda easy to figure out, I though I'd just give you the definite yes on this one, the scroll that had the jutsu that brought Naruto back is the one Chaos put in the Hokage's scroll room.

x-X-x

**Chapter 15: Hokage Level Death**

Sakura ran back to Tsunade's office, her conversation with Naruto fresh in her head. She had to report this, not only because Naruto asked her, but because he had left the village without permission, he was risking becoming a missing ninja.

Sakura burst through the doors to the Hokage's office to find more than just Tsunade and Shizune there. When the doors burst open Sakura found Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Hinata, Neji, and Jiraiya there in addition to the two.

Tsunade sat behind her desk, Jiraiya and Shizune behind her on either side. Neji and Kankurou were by the windows, while Gaara stood opposite Tsunade, Temari on his left with Hinata at the right corner of Tsunade's desk.

"Sakura what the hell is going on? Didn't you ever hear of knocking?" Tsunade asked standing up.

"Naruto just left the village," Sakura said breathing hard.

"WHAT?" yelled Jiraiya.

"He said it'd be a few day before he came back if he succeed, but if he fails…he made it sound like he'd die," Sakura said.

"Naruto…" Hinata said.

"Did he say what he'd be doing?" Jiraiya asked while Tsunade sat down slowly.

"No, but he said that if he failed It would come back. He didn't know if It would come here, again, but he wanted you to know," Sakura said gaining her breath back.

"What is It though?" Tsunade asked.

"Maybe, It could be Kyuubi," Shizune said and all eyes shot to her.

"Oh damn. Sakura did he have anything with him?" Jiraiya asked.

"His backpack and Sasuke's katana," Sakura said.

"He's going to challenge the Kyuubi, like Shizune said," Jiraiya said staring at the ground in front of Sakura.

"How do you know that?" Tsunade asked.

"Think about it, he thinks that's why he's back, and he knows he can't live forever. Eventually he'll die and not be able to be resurrected which will release the Kyuubi. Now, we have a heads up, and if he dies, to him, we won't have to worry about bringing him back because the seal will be gone," Gaara said.

"We have to stop him," Sakura said turning to go.

"Sakura stop!" Tsunade yelled.

"I can't let him do this!" Sakura yelled turning back.

"You're too valuable to the village if we don't make it in time! I'll send a team of ANBU Tsunade said.

"Do what you want, but I'm going," Gaara said, Temari and Kankurou nodded.

"I can't stop you," Tsunade said.

"No, but you could help, none of us three are medic ninjas, when we get there we couldn't save him," Gaara said.

"Yeah, I get it, Sakura, go with Gaara, he'll be the mission leader," Tsunade said.

Gaara's expression didn't change though Sakura had a smile of relief on her face, "Thank you Gaara," she said.

Temari and Kankurou started to leave, thinking Gaara was right behind them, but he hadn't moved, "also, none of us are trackers, it could be a difficult task, especially in the darkness," Gaara said, and, though he was talking to Tsunade, and she was looking him in the eyes, his eyes were as far right as they could go.

Tsunade suppressed a grin, "yeah, I get it, Hinata, you go to, Gaara's the mission leader," Tsunade said looking at the Hyuuga.

Hinata jolted at being spoken to, but nodded in understanding. Gaara bowed and the five left the office, Gaara in the lead, Temari behind him, a big smile on her face.

x-X-x

Naruto ran through the forest, he knew where he was headed. He had found the place during his time with Jiraiya, it was a small clearing at the edge of the Fire Country. Konoha was the nearest village, and it was miles away, if Kyuubi won, no matter where he went, it'd be a few hours before he got there, and Konoha had a heads up already.

It was a few hours since he left Sakura and Konoha, midnight had arrived, and so had he. He stopped in the last tree at the edge of the clearing, this was the place. He hopped down and headed towards the center, Sasuke's katana in his right hand, his backpack swung down into his left.

x-X-x

Sasuke was moving as fast as he could. He had broken probation but didn't care, this was more important than him ever being a ninja again. He knew the direction he took when he left the village, he saw Sakura coming from that way, and now he was on the trail, he knew he was going in the right direction.

Naruto had become superb in hiding his tracks, Sasuke couldn't find a hint of anyone being through here, but he knew Naruto had. He knew because Naruto had taken his katana, which was embedded with his chakra. Not only did it make it nearly indestructible, but it left a faint trail Sasuke could follow, something Naruto didn't know.

If only he knew what Naruto had told Sakura, or why he had left. Or even why he decided to take _his_ katana.

x-X-x

Gaara was moving though the trees as fast as he could, Temari beside him. Kankurou and Sakura were right behind him and Hinata brought up the rear. Then suddenly Gaara stopped and the others did the same, though, not all as majestically as Gaara, Kankurou slipped and Temari was forced to grab him before he fell to the ground below.

"Hinata, see if you can find any tracks left behind, Naruto seems to be able to conceal them to the normal eye," Gaara said.

Hinata nodded and activated her byakugan seeing far more than the normal eye could. She looked around but saw no physical marks, Naruto was really good at this. But she did find a faint trail of chakra, but she knew it wasn't Naruto's it was different.

"You said he had Sasuke's katana, is it infused with chakra?" Hinata asked looking at Sakura.

"Yeah, Sasuke said it made it unbreakable, I figured that's why he took it," Sakura said.

Hinata smiled, "the katana's leaving a trail, I can follow it right to him," she said and Sakura returned the smile.

"Okay, Hinata take the front, Sakura and Kankurou behind her, Temari, you and me have the rear," said Gaara, they all nodded and took off.

"Either you have extremely powerful foresight, or there's something else about the Hyuuga girl," Temari said with a smile.

"Chose which answer you like," Gaara said, but Temari could see a faint blush on his cheeks as he said it.

x-X-x

Naruto walked down the decrepit hallway he had visited so many times before. The steady dripping of pipes sounded off in the background, 'I never figured out what those pipes were, part of me or the seal?' Naruto thought as he passed them.

He stopped at the end of the hall, Sasuke's katana in his hand, its sheath back at the clearing. Naruto looked up at the cage in front of him, the Kyuubi's cell.

"Hey fox!" Naruto yelled.

There was a stirring from the other side of the doors before two large fiery eyes opened and looked down at Naruto, "**_I'd like to know how the hell you got here kid,_**" Kyuubi said.

"This seal is in my body isn't it? I've visited plenty of times before and you never asked then," Naruto said with a slight grin.

"**_That's because you were alive. You died, I know, I was a week away from freedom. BUT YOU HAD TO COME BACK!_**" yelled Kyuubi flames bursting form the doors but fizzling before they reached Naruto.

"Of course I did, there's no way I was going to let you destroy my home, or my friends," Naruto said.

"**_You can't live forever kid, and however they got you back, it's probably a one time deal,_**" Kyuubi said a mixture of malice and twisted joy in his voice.

"I know, that's why I'm here, that's why I have this," Naruto said lifting the katana and resting it on his shoulder.

Kyuubi started to laugh, "**_you can't kill me in here kid, as much as this seal keeps me in, it keeps you out,_**" it said still laughing.

"I know, I'm ready to face that," Naruto said and Kyuubi stopped laughing instantly.

"**_You're going to break the seal and fight me? You got guts kid, I like that. I wonder how they taste,_**" Kyuubi said.

"Yeah, we'll fight till one is left. You think you can handle that? Not leaving this place, not going out to the real world until we have a fight to the death?" Naruto asked.

"**_Yeah, I can wait until I kill you before I kill your friends,_**" Kyuubi said with a wicked grin on its face.

"Let's go then," Naruto said as he pulled the katana back and jumped at the gates.

The paper over the gates ripped in half and the gates swung open. Kyuubi reaching out with its front paw and head towards Naruto who was still in the air. The two closed in on each other when everything went white.

The next instant both Kyuubi and Naruto were skidding backwards on the ground. The hallway was gone, they were in a large open field now.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked.

"**_The seal breaking, that's why were out of the hallway, this is some space in your mind. Here, any damage done, won't transfer to your physical self, but your mind will think it has. You die here, you die there,_**" Kyuubi said with a wide grin.

"And this is your real body, so it's the same for you," Naruto said.

Kyuubi's grin widened and he charged Naruto who followed in suit. Naruto jumped at Kyuubi's head, Kyuubi went to bite down on Naruto, but Naruto dodged over him and kicked off his nose as hard as he could.

Kyuubi followed Naruto into the air, trying to bite him in half again, but Naruto dodged again, this time to the underside of the mouth. And with Kyuubi's under neck exposed Naruto rammed the katana into the beast and kicked off.

Both landed, Naruto lightly and cat like, Kyuubi with a loud bang as its four paws slammed into the ground. The katana was still in Kyuubi's neck and wasn't budging, despite Kyuubi's efforts to remove it.

"**_Damn it kid, why'd it have to be a katana, I can't reach a damn katana,_**" Kyuubi yelled.

Naruto grinned, "fine then, let me get that for you," he said as he ran at the demon. Naruto jumped up and pulled the katana out and ran behind Kyuubi before a counter attack was launched.

"**_GODDAMNIT THAT HURT MORE THAN GOING IN!_**" Kyuubi yelled as it spun around to face Naruto.

As he watched, Naruto saw the cut in Kyuubi's neck seal over, this was going to be hard. Kyuubi swung at Naruto, and even though he dodged it, two claws still cut across his stomach. Naruto looked at the wounds, 'they're not that bad, but they won't get any better here, with him against me.'

"**_Give up kid, you just made the worst mistake of your life, you have no choice but to deal with it. If you just want to give in, I'll kill you now and make it painless,_**" Kyuubi said.

"Let me think it over," Naruto said, he needed time and Kyuubi was about to give it to him.

"**_Sure, I've waited thousands of years to reach the realm of the living, what's a few more minutes,_**" Kyuubi said with a grin.

'This can't go on like this, he'll win. Damn it, I should've thought about this more…' memories flashed through his head, the words Tsunade said before he left for the Sand, about rushing in blindly saving Sakura, and when he though he did it again he got Hinata and Asuma-sensei. 'Asuma-sensei! His chakra knives! Forcing his chakra into his weapon. Alright, this thing has Sasukes chakra, now it'll have mine,' Naruto thought and he started forcing his chakra into the sword.

After a few minutes Kyuubi was getting tired of waiting, "**_whether you've decided or not, you're going to die, so your times up,_**" it said before charging Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Kyuubi bounding at him, he hefted the katana and ran towards Kyuubi, sword at the ready. Naruto jumped at Kyuubi who dodged the blade, but the wind chakra that was infused to it was greater than the blade, it scratched across Kyuubi's cheek and cut deep into Kyuubi's shoulder and side.

The two landed and turned to face each other, Kyuubi's face back to normal, but his shoulder and side were slower in healing. 'this might work after all,' Naruto thought.

x-X-x

Sasuke had arrived at the edge of a clearing, his katana was close by, but he couldn't see anything in the dark, the clouds were hiding the moon. But as he searched the clearing from his branch a blaze burst out in the center, Sasuke's eyes were immediately drawn to that point, and he couldn't believe what he saw.

Naruto's real body was in the center of the clearing, Sasuke's Katana in his right hand, his head tilted slightly back, eyes glazed over and staring straight ahead. Then fire burst out form his stomach torching the front of his shirt and jacket. The fire was Kyuubi, it had burst from the seal, it had left the field of the fight, and it was making its escape.

Seconds after Kyuubi started to escape Naruto's left hand reached up and grabbed the fire fur on its back. Kyuubi was halfway out, and its head spun around to look at Naruto.

"I'm not dead yet," he said with a slight grin.

Kyuubi roared out as it opened its jaws and went for Naruto's neck. At the same time Naruto swung his right arm at Kyuubi, katana firmly gripped in hand. The moon returned and Sasuke heard the sound of his katana hitting the ground. He bolted from the trees and ran for Naruto, he stopped, kneeling down next to his former teammate and looked at his face.

Both Naruto's nostrils were bleeding heavily. Blood was trickling form the outer edges of his eyes, and his chin was coated in blood that poured from his mouth. His eyes were looking straight up, wide open and unblinking, but seeing nothing. "I…won…" was all he said before he went limp.

x-X-x

AN: he could be dead, he could be alive, I won't say till the next chapter, but it appears as though he succeeded.


	16. Dead Demon

AN: firstly I want to state the age of the teenage heroes. The rookie nine and Kankurou are 17, team Gui and Temari are 18, and Gaara is 16. Naruto's birthday was over the time he was dead, and for those who figured it out, yes, his birthday was the day he killed Green. And thus the tie in with Chaos' statements. He said he had no idea how Naruto was tangible, the answer is Kami allowed him to be for two reasons. It being his birthday and because the only reason he was coming back was to save a loved one, a completely selfless reason. Thus you now know how Naruto saved Sakura that day.

x-X-x

**Chapter 16: Dead Demon**

Sasuke didn't have time to panic about Naruto. As soon as the boy went limp five people appeared around the two.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled kneeling down opposite Sasuke. The others stayed standing.

"What happened?" Gaara asked Sasuke.

"I got here, there was a flash of light then I saw him fall. I ran over here and he said he won before going out," Sasuke said.

Sakura breathed a big sigh of relief, "he's not dead, just unconscious. Probably from the loss of blood," she said as she reached into her pack. She took out a small red pill and forced it down Naruto's throat, "he'll be fine, we should take him to the hospital, but there's no real rush," she said standing up, Sasuke along side here.

"I'll carry him, Kankurou, you go in front of me, Temari, behind. You three, wherever you see fit to follow," Gaara said as sand started to lift Naruto off the ground.

They all started walking back, all except Sasuke. Something else caught his eye, "Sakura, Hinata, hang on a sec," he said.

The two girls looked back as Sasuke slowly walked towards what he saw, "Sasuke, what is it?" Sakura asked as she stepped up next to him, Hinata behind her.

"Hinata, could you take a look at what that is?" Sasuke asked pointing at something on the ground.

Hinata nodded and activated her byakugan and looked at the object, "it's fireworks, three of them, on a timer," she said.

"Why would he set those up?" Sakura asked.

"A signal, he probably knew whatever he was going to do would knock him out, and these're probably big enough to see from Konoha," Sasuke said crouching down next to them, "how do I deactivate the timer?" he asked.

"Just pull of the explosive tag," Hinata said and Sasuke did. The then picked up the device and stood.

"Where's his bag?" he asked looking around.

"Over there, with your sheath," Hinata said pointing.

Sasuke retrieved the bag and his sheath sliding his katana into its resting place as he swung the bag over his shoulder. The three then hurried off to catch up with the others.

x-X-x

Chaos sighed as he leaned back in his chair, the mirror in front of him an over head view of Gaara and the others heading back to Konoha. "Ever chaotic aren't we?" he asked the mirror.

"Someone messing with your plans," a voice called from the darkness.

"I was wondering where you went. You haven't been around for a while," Chaos responded.

"You had a guest, I didn't want to intrude," the voice replied as a woman walked out from the darkness. She was in an elegant dark blue dress, her flowing black hair down to the small of her back. Her bright blue eyes were fixed on Chaos.

"Yes, and now he's alive again," Chaos said.

"Is that what disrupted your plans?" she asked walking closer the Chaos.

"He didn't disrupt my plans, but he almost did," Chaos said.

"How?" she asked.

"The boy's a jinchuuriki. You know about what happens when they die. Luckily he was revived before the demon got out, but then he goes and breaks the seal inside him and challenges the thing. If that demon would have won and gotten free, it wouldn't have been a minor set back, everything would have gone wrong," Chaos said.

"So that was a sigh of relief because the boy won and killed the demon. Who is this boy, which demon did he have?" she asked.

"He had the nine-tailed Kyuubi," Chaos turned to face the woman, "and he's your son."

x-X-x

Sasuke was up front with Kankurou both as silent as the night. Sakura and Hinata were behind Temari, Hinata was looking at the ground and Sakura was wondering what was wrong.

"Hey, Hinata, why were you in Tsunade-sensei's office earlier?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh," Hinata looked at Sakura and her hands started fidgeting, "I was in my room and Neji heard my crying. He asked what was wrong but I wouldn't tell him anything besides it having to do with Naruto. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to Tsunade-sama's office to tell her, but before I did Gaara and the other got there," Hinata said.

"Why were you crying? What did Naruto do?" Sakura asked.

Hinata looked her in the eyes and sighed…

x-Flashback-x

"Why, why did they resurrect you?" Hinata asked she half believed him; Kiba wouldn't do that, but how was Naruto here then? Could they really resurrect him?

Naruto sighed, "that's part of why I wanted to talk to you," he said.

Hinata's eyes widened as Naruto started to explain about Kyuubi. When he finished talking Hinata had tears trying to escape her eyes, "Naruto…" she said.

"So you believe it's me then?" he asked and she nodded, "good, because there's something else too, something I don't know how to say," Naruto said looking around for help.

"J-just say it. If it's important, i-it shouldn't wait," Hinata said.

Naruto sighed and nodded, "alright then, I know how you feel about me," Naruto said.

Hinata's face went beat red, "y-you d-d-do?" she stuttered.

"Yeah, I found out when I was dead," Naruto said looking at his feet and scratching the back of his head.

Hinata was looking around, not knowing what to say, "I, I um, w-well I, um…"

"I'm sorry Hinata," Naruto said.

"S-s-sorry? F-for what?" Hinata asked.

"For not being able to return you feelings. I'm really sorry Hinata, but I…don't deserve someone like you. You know about the Kyuubi, I shouldn't even have friends the way I am," Naruto said.

"Th-that's not true! The Kyuubi doesn't make you any different, you're still the same Naruto," Hinata said.

Naruto grinned at Hinata's words. He was going to tell her that he had Kyuubi his whole life, so no one, not even he knew the real Naruto, but he didn't. "Thanks Hinata, you were always kind to me. No matter how everyone else acted, you were always nice to me. That's why I feel so bad about this," Naruto said downcast.

"N-Naruto…" Hinata said.

"Really, Hinata, I'm sorry, I feel horrible about saying this, but I'd feel worse if you lived you life waiting for me," Naruto said.

"B-but, I…" Hinata said Naruto looked at her. She didn't have to finish what she was going to say, either he knew it already, or it wouldn't change what he said.

"I'm really sorry. I should go now," Naruto said and he did something that shocked Hinata to the core, he hugged her, "and thank you, for everything you did over the years," he said while her hugged her, then he walked away.

x-End Flashback-x

Sakura was staring at Hinata, "Naruto said all that?" she asked.

Hinata nodded looking at the ground, "I hurt when he said it, but, I'm kind of glad he did," Hinata said.

Sakura's eye's widened, "you're glad? Why, he was being a complete jerk!" Sakura said.

"No, he was being honest. And I guess he was right," Hinata said looking forward.

"What! What do you mean he was right?" Sakura asked loudly, Temari looked back at the two with a raised eyebrow.

"I shouldn't spend my entire life waiting for him. He's in love with someone else. We'll still be friends, and I'll always care for him, but I still have my life to live," Hinata said calmly, with a slightly cheerful voice.

"Hinata, are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I don't want to stand in his way, I don't want him to have to worry about my feelings about him anymore. I may sill like him, but I'll tell him he was right," Hinata said.

Sakura smiled to herself, 'Naruto, he has that ability to change people for the better, I don't know how, but I'm glad he does,' she thought.

x-X-x

Naruto was in a hospital bed. It had been a few days, Gaara and the others went back to the Sand, the report of what happened was still being filed and the elders were deciding what to do about Sasuke violating his parole. Naruto was sill unconscious from his fight with Kyuubi, Sakura barely left his side.

She was currently sleeping sitting in a chair and leaning over Naruto's bed, her head on his chest. She woke up suddenly but didn't move, she knew where she was and was just happy to be there, with him…

"Sakura, wake up," a voice calm from the door.

Sakura sat back and looked to see who it was, "oh, hey Sasuke, what brings you here?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke grinned as he sat down, "well, they finally decided how to file what happened," Sasuke said.

"Really, then they can decide on what to do with your probation right?" Sakura asked and Sasuke nodded. "So what's the file say?" she asked.

"According to Tsunade, it says that the time Naruto was dead weakened the seal, so he left the village to try and save it from the Kyuubi attacking. The six of us were ordered out to help him, once we realized he was gone, and arrived as the fight ended," Sasuke said.

"So, that means nothing happens?" Sakura said.

"Right, it says Naruto left to save the village, so nothing goes against him at all," Sasuke said with a nod.

"But, only five of us were ordered after Naruto, you just came on you own," Sakura said.

"Yeah, I know, but Tsunade said it's written off as me being one of the few who understood Naruto, and I was sent out of necessity," Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled, "so then you don't get any further punishments 'cause it was an order," she said.

"Right. Actually, because a lot of people don't believe the file, the elders among them, my probation time was cut in half. In about a week I'll be allowed to leave the village, and a month later, I'll have my ninja status back," Sasuke said.

"But, if they don't believe it, why are you getting benefits?" Sakura asked.

"Well, from what Tsunade told me when I asked the same question… it's because they believe Naruto was Kyuubi. So they think that he was getting wild, and we went out and killed him. but when the Kyuubi died the boy, Naruto, that was trapped inside all along by Kyuubi's power finally came out because the demon was dead," Sasuke said.

"So all the people who though Naruto was the Kyuubi are going to see us as the saviors that destroyed the demon and saved the little boy trapped inside?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, probably. And they might treat Naruto like a prisoner of war who just got home…at least that's what Tsunade said," Sasuke said.

"That'll be weird getting used to," said a voice behind Sakura.

She spun around to see Naruto wide awake and starting to sit up, "Naruto your awake!" she yelled and grabbed him in a hug, knocking him onto his back again.

"Sakura, calm down, you're acting like I've been dead for years," Naruto said.

"Close enough, you were out for nearly a week," Sakura said letting go and sitting down.

"Really, I guess I have to get used to longer stays in the hospital without Kyuubi to heal me," Naruto said.

"When did you wake up?" Sakura asked.

"A few seconds before Sasuke came in," Naruto said.

"And you didn't say anything?" Sasuke asked.

"I wanted to hear about what would happen with me leaving too, and your probation," Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed, "I should probably tell a doctor you're awake, and Tsunade too," he said getting up.

"Yeah, I guess they should know…" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke left and Sakura turned to Naruto, "you didn't have to go, you know," she said.

"Not now, no, but eventually I would have to, and I figured the village was as prepared as it would ever get," Naruto said.

"But you didn't have to go alone," Sakura said.

"The fight was inside the seal, only I could go there. If I brought anyone they would've gotten hurt if I failed," Naruto said.

Sakura smiled, "at least you didn't fail," she said.

Naruto grinned back, "yeah, you're right," he said.

At that time Tsunade burst through the door, Sasuke and a doctor behind her. "As soon as he's done checking on you I want to know what happened while you were gone, and what happened with Kyuubi," Tsunade said as the doctor began checking Naruto's status.

"Do you want us to leave?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his head, "I'll end up telling you anyway, I might as well do it now and get it over with," Naruto said.

"All clear, you should be ready to go in a few days, we'll keep you just to be sure nothing comes up," the doctor said before he left.

Tsunade sat down in the chair Sasuke was in earlier, Sakura was still in her chair and Sasuke sat on a table, "alright, start talking," Tsunade said.

Naruto sighed and started telling them about the afterlife.

AN: this is officially my longest fanfic to date, both in chapters and words. I give my thanks to you, the readers, because if no one read this, I don't know if I would've kept going.

So thanks!


	17. While I Was Gone

AN: I think that's all the Chaos things for now… however, this is the first chapter of the third arc, the Death arc is now over. I won't name this arc now, but at the end I will…that is, if they mention it in here, I'm not sure yet…

x-X-x

**Chapter 17: While I Was Gone**

Naruto told Tsunade, Sakura and Sasuke everything he remembered about the afterlife. There were some things he couldn't remember, like the name of the man in the chair, or the place he was, though he remembered it wasn't Heaven or Hell. Sakura asked how he could forget so soon but Tsunade said the man in the chair probably forced it out of Naruto's memory.

Once that tale was told he explained, with as much detail as he could, the fight between him and the Kyuubi. Once he was done he looked at Tsunade, "it feels weird, not having him there," he said putting his hand over his stomach.

"You'll get used to it. Now, I should probably go, Shizune'll want my neck for avoiding the paperwork for this long," Tsunade said before getting up and leaving.

"So you spent most of your time watching me?" Sakura asked with an unreadable expression on her face.

"S-Sakura, I said that b-before, remember? I only watched you when you were scared, o-or if I was scanning over Konoha and saw you were out of your house. I-I never watched when you were in your home, I g-gave you your privacy," Naruto said shakingly, he didn't know if Sakura was angry or not, but he knew it best to play it safe.

"You shouldn'tve told her you watched her at all," Sasuke said.

"But I didn't want to be cut off form the world. And I wanted to be sure she was safe," Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

Sakura opened he mouth to say something when the door burst open and Kiba walked in, Hinata and Shino behind him, "Hey, we heard you were alive again, and awake finally," Kiba said as Hinata shut the door.

"Kiba, Hinata, Shino, how're you guys doing?" Naruto asked.

"Alive," Shino said and Naruto laughed.

"N-Naruto, I, I wanted to thank you," Hinata said and all eyes fell on here, Kiba was in complete shock.

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"For what you s-said before you left to… do what you had to do. You were right, and I just w-wanted to tell you that and th-thank you," Hinata said blushing and looking at the ground.

"Hinata, are, are you sure you're okay?" Naruto asked and Hinata nodded and looked at him smiling.

"Well, if either of you decide to tell us what's going on, I'll be listening," Kiba said sitting down.

"It's Naruto's business, and not for me to t-tell," Hinata said Naruto just smiled at here.

"Naruto, did you tell her about…" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I kinda did," Naruto said grinning and scratching the back of his head.

Kiba looked between the two of them, "what the hell are you all talking about?" he demanded.

"Quit yelling, we heard you down the hall," Shikamaru said as he opened the door, Ino and Chouji behind him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing really, just passing time before out next mission starts, we leave at 5:00pm," Chouji said.

"You only got a few minutes left," Sakura said looking at the clock.

"Yeah, I know, but Shikamaru had to come here for something, and I didn't trust him to not stall and be lazy about it," Ino said looking at Shikamaru.

"What do you need?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura, Tsunade wants you in her office," Shikamaru said.

Sakura's eyes widened, "She was just here, why couldn't she tell me this then?" she asked standing up.

"No idea," said Shikamaru as Sakura walked past him and he followed.

"Bye guys, see you all later," Sakura said before leaving, the group returned her farewell as well as with Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji who followed Sakura out the door.

"We have to train," Shino said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, alright guys see you later," Kiba said standing and following Shino out.

"Bye guys," Naruto said waving. Hinata blushed slightly and waved back.

Naruto sighed, "I wish I didn't have to stay here for a few more days, there's nothing to do," Naruto said.

Sasuke grinned, "you could always practice chakra control, or practice clearing your mind," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but that's just even more boring," Naruto said, Sasuke chuckled.

"How could anyone put up with you?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess they don't," Naruto said lying back down.

"She's happy you're back," Sasuke said.

"It was your job to keep her happy while I was gone," Naruto said.

"I know, and I made the offer," Sasuke said lying down on the table.

"What offer?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke.

"You remember how she felt about me all those years ago," Sasuke said.

"Oh, _that_ offer. But I thought she was only a friend to you," Naruto said.

"She is, but to make her happy…" Sasuke said.

Naruto turned back to looking at the ceiling, "I hope you didn't tell her that," he said.

"No, I told her," Sasuke said.

Naruto sat up and turned his body towards, "You told her that she'd never be more than a friend and then asked her to go out with you?" Naruto said anger flowing through him.

"No, I told her after I asked," Sasuke said, his voice and expression unchanged.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled he was fighting the urge to jump at Sasuke and pound the life out of him.

"Calm down, she said no," Sasuke said sitting up.

Instantly the anger was gone from Naruto and replaced by confusion, "she said no?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's why I told her about us never being more than friends. I wouldn't do that to her Naruto, I'm not heartless," Sasuke said.

"But, she loves you, why would she turn you down?" Naruto asked.

"Because I've been replaced over the three years," Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto asked he still wasn't completely getting it.

"She said she couldn't because she loved someone else," Sasuke said.

"She turned you down for someone else? Who?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked and looked at Naruto, "yeah, she turned me down for some one else, and, she didn't say who, but I think it was you," Sasuke said, Naruto's eyes widened and his eyebrows nearly vanished into his hair.

x-X-x

Sakura knocked on Tsunade's door and waited for an answer before entering. She walked up to the desk and stood before it, "you wanted to see me Tsunade-sensei," she said,

"Yes, the Chuunin Exams are coming up, and I wanted to ask you opinion on something," Tsunade said.

"Sure. Where are they being held this time?" Sakura asked.

"Here again, it was going to be the Rock but they just had an earthquake, so I said we could do it again in their stead. What I wanted to ask you concerns Naruto. He's still a genin, and I know he's well beyond entry level chuunin, but…" Tsunade said.

"What is it Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Do you think he could make it through on his own? There aren't any partial teems to put him with, like when I put you with Ino and Chouji. He'd have to be alone, do you think he could make it?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. Back when we took it together I wouldn't be sure, but Jiraiya-sama taught him very well over the two and a half years. I have no doubt that he could make it," Sakura said.

"If you believe in him this much, I guess I'll tell the elders to let him go alone. But he has to do all three tests again," Tsunade said.

"I know, I think he'll pass without a problem," Sakura said.

"Alright then. Don't tell him about it yet, at least, not that he's in it, I'll tell him when I want him to know," Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded, "Is that all you wanted from me?" She asked.

"Yes, you can go back to him," Tsunade said with a smile and Sakura blushed before leaving.

x-X-x

Chaos sighed, she had left into the darkness after yelling at him about not telling her she had the chance to meet her son. It was hard sometimes to restrain form sending her off the Heaven, but each time he was about to, he reminded himself how pivotal she was to his plan.

"Yes," he said as he thought his plan over in his mind again, "With her I can get her husband on my side, then even if Roken doesn't find the scroll I should be fine," Chaos said.

Speaking of Roken, he was taking to long with the blood. The longer he took, the more time his enemies had to get stronger. "The fool better hurry, if he waits to long, the boy will become to powerful," Chaos said as a mirror appeared before him, showing Naruto sleeping in the hospital. "Though the ordeal with the Kyuubi has granted a nice piece of time," Chaos said.

x-X-x

Sakura opened the door to Naruto's room to find him sleeping, and Sasuke gone. She smiled, 'he looks so peaceful and calm when he's asleep.' _And quite, he's definitely quiet too. _

Sakura started to leave, she would see him tomorrow. He was fine now, she could leave him for one night. Once the door closed behind her and the footsteps faded away Naruto's eyes opened and he sat up. 'Ha! That nurse bought it! Now's my chance,' he thought at he got out of the bed and stated getting dressed, 'time to go train.'

Naruto was just about to climb out the window when the door opened and a nurse peeked her head it. She startled when she saw Naruto and he froze when he saw her.

"Where do you think you're going?" the nurse asked.

Naruto sighed, "bed," he said as he changed back and got into the bed.

"Just so you know, we have a sensor in here, so if you try again, we'll know right away," the nurse said before leaving Naruto to sulk.

x-X-x

AN: incase you haven't guessed it yet, this arc is the Chuunin Exam arc. This is also the last arc of part two, after it I start part three, part one being the same as in the manga and anime. And I would like your opinion on whether I should just jump into the third part when the second one ends, or should I do a few chapters explaining stuff, like the manga did with Kakashi. Also, for those who want me to the explain stuff, tell me what you want explained, I'll probably end up doing more than one, if that's what the votes say.


	18. Let The Exams Begin

AN: nothing to say, so read on

x-X-x

**Chapter 18: Let the Exams Begin**

Two days later and Naruto was finally out of the hospital and able to train again. He was walking to his apartment after just getting let out, he wanted to put his bag away and grab his gear. But the walk to his apartment was highly unusual. He had expected the villagers to be worse than normal for having him back after his supposed death. But to the contrary, he was getting smiles and greetings from people who, before he died, had chased him down and beaten him within an inch of his life.

"I knew it'd be different, but this is bordering on creepy," Naruto said as he looked around. He jump when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned slowly to see who it was only to find himself face to face with his teacher, "Kakashi-sensei! I haven't seen you since I was brought back," Naruto said.

"I was on a mission. And it seems you got one now, Tsunade wants to see you as soon as possible," Kakashi said.

"When did she tell you this?" Naruto asked remembering all to well Kakashi's knack for being late.

"Moments ago, I know how to deliver messages on time," Kakashi said before waving and vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto turned back and continued to his apartment, he was going to drop his stuff off before going to Tsunade's office. 'Maybe I'll see Sakura there, I haven't seen her since I woke up,' Naruto thought as he approached his apartment.

x-X-x

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I was just wondering if you told Naruto about the Chuunin Exams," Tsunade said.

"No, you said you wanted to tell him," Sakura said, 'and he doesn't seem to want to talk to me, pretending to be asleep when I came by…'

"I wanted to tell him that he was competing. Damn it, now I have to deal with his begging before I calm him down and tell him he's participating," Tsunade said rubbing her temples and getting ready for the yelling that was sure to come.

"Sorry Tsunade-sensei, I haven't seen him since he woke up," Sakura said playing with her hands.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "I thought you left to see him after I talked to you," she said.

"He was asleep so I left, but when I passed the nurses his alarm went off saying he was trying to leave. Since he was pretending to be asleep to avoid me, I've avoided him," Sakura said.

Tsunade sighed as a knock came from the door, "come in," she said.

The door opened and Naruto walked in, he startled at seeing Sakura, but quickly grinned and walked up next to her, "hey Sakura, I haven seen you for a few days," he said.

"Yeah, I was…busy," Sakura said looking down.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"That can wait, right now, there's something I want to tell you Naruto," Tsunade said drawing the boy's attention.

"What is it? Do you have a mission for me?" Naruto asked nearly bouncing in excitement.

"Of sorts. You might not've realized it with being in the hospital, but the Chuunin Exams are coming up in less than a week. And you still being a genin…" Tsunade said.

"You mean I'm gunna take the exams? I can finally be a chuunin? Alright!" Naruto yelled jumping in the air, right fist raised over his head.

"Yes, and you're going to be going alone," Tsunade said.

Naruto froze, "is that allowed?" he asked.

"In special circumstances. After talking with the elders and other Kages, it's been decided that you will be allowed to go alone, although you still have to take all three parts," Tsunade said.

"YES! Thanks Granny Tsunade!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down again, Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

x-X-x

A few days later Sakura Sasuke and Naruto were all sitting by the three tree stumps neat the memorial stone, they were taking a lunch break from their training. Sasuke was watching the sky, Naruto was pulling his lunch out of his bag, and Sakura had her eyes on the memorial stone.

"So, Sasuke, when do you get to be a ninja again?" Naruto asked locating his sandwich and removing it from his pack.

"The month that separates the second and third task," Sasuke said.

Naruto grinned, "then you're going to be the last of us to be a genin," he said.

"Nope," Sasuke said.

"Huh, what do you mean no," Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shikamaru wasn't the only one to pass at our first try, Sasuke passed to, but it wasn't announced because he was in the hospital, then he left the village," Sakura said turning to Naruto.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled before falling off the stump.

"Yeah, so when I get my ninja status back it'll be as a chuunin, not a genin. You're still the last," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto grumbled something as he got back up on the stump, though he couldn't here it all Sasuke was sure that the word 'bastard' appeared several times in it.

"You know Naruto, you got your wish," Sakura said her eyes back on the memorial.

"Huh, what wish?" Naruto asked turning to Sakura.

"When Kakashi-sensei tested us that day and you were tied to the stump you said you wanted to end up on that stone, before you realized what it was," Sakura said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Sasuke said looking at the stone, "I was the one that had to carve it in, as part of my punishment. I don't really get the thoughts behind it, but whatever," Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled as he hopped off the stump and walked over to the stone. "That's one wish I'd be glad to have not come true," Naruto said running his fingers across his name.

"Think of it this way, you managed to keep your word, your way of the ninja is intact," Sakura said with a smile.

Naruto returned it, "yeah, I guess you're right," he said returning to the stump.

x-X-x

Later that day Naruto got his first glimpse at his competition. Four people walking down the street, the three students and their sensei. Two students were boys, and the other was a girl, their sensei was also a male. The three looked to be twelve or thirteen; it was probably their first time taking the exams.

The first boy was small, about as big as Naruto was when he was twelve. He had blue sandals, foot and leg wraps and dark blue shorts. He wore a red sleeveless shirt and black gloves that went past his elbows. His hair was light blue and spiked and his eyes were dark blue. He wore his forehead protector above his forehead.

Then next boy was bigger, though still smaller that Naruto is now. He had black sandals and dark blue pants. A black shirt with the sleeves cut off and black gloves that ended at the wrist as well as elbow pads. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes, with his left eye scared shut. His forehead protector was around his waist.

The girl was between the other two in height though closer to the first boy. She had red sandals and leg wraps up to her waist. She had a short leather black shirt over the wraps. She had a black short sleeved shirt and white gloves. Her hair was in the same style as Anko though nearly pure white in color. Here eyes were yellow and her forehead protector was on her forehead. She had a chain that went once around her torso from right shoulder to left waist and twice around her waist.

Their sensei was taller than Kakashi and twice as scary. He had blue sandals and dark grey pants. His arms and torso was covered in wrappings with a jounin vest over them. He had black gloves that went halfway to his elbow. He had a black cloth over his mouth and spiky dark blue hair and his forehead protector was on his left sleeve. But it was his eyes that creeped Naruto out. the whites were black, the iris was red and the pupil was white.

Naruto managed to suppress a shudder as they passed but stopped to watch them walk away. He got the same feeling form them that he got from Gaara and the others the first time he met them. He was right about Gaara, and he was afraid of being right now too. But what made it worse was that were from the Grave village. Naruto only fought three ninja from the Grave, one almost killed Gaara, one almost killed Sakura and one did kill him.

"I wonder if Granny knows about them…" Naruto said before running off to the Hokage's office.

Naruto burst through the door to Tsunade's office and walked up to her desk.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing?" Tsunade demanded standing up.

"We have Grave ninjas in the village!" Naruto yelled.

"I know, they're here for the Chuunin Exams," Tsunade yelled back.

"They could be spies for the Alliance!" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade sighed and sat down, "I doubt that. Not all Grave ninjas are with the Alliance," Tsunade said.

"All the ones I've met," Naruto said.

"There were Grave ninjas in the last exams you participated in. they're not a major village, but they've never missed and exam," Tsunade said.

"Oh," Naruto said, he was beginning to feel very stupid about what he just did, "sorry," he said and turned to leave.

"And Naruto, good luck tomorrow, you just might need it," Tsunade said.

Naruto turned back, "Don't worry, I took it before, I'll pass the written test no problem," Naruto said with a grin as he left.

x-X-x

The next day Naruto woke up and headed off to the academy for the written part of the Chuunin Exams. When he got to the building he found Sakura sitting on a bench outside the main doors.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked walking up to her.

"I wanted to wish you luck," Sakura said standing up.

"Thanks, but you don't need to worry, I handled the test last time," Naruto said with a grin.

"Yeah, but you know the first part of the exam isn't always written right?" Sakura asked concerned.

Naruto's grin vanished, "its not?" he asked.

"No, it wasn't written when I became a chuunin and from what I hear, only Ibiki does it written, no one else," Sakura said.

"Is, is he doing it this time?" Naruto asked.

"He's doing one of the three exams, but I don't know which one," Sakura said.

Naruto sighed, "damn it, and I thought I was set. What did you have to do?" Naruto asked.

"It was a treasure hunt kinda thing. We were assigned a number and color and we had to find a box in the building that was our color but we couldn't look inside. The number we had was the floor, room and step number in the room to our box, we had to get the right one from our color. Very few passed, most did so on luck," Sakura said.

"Crap, I can't do that," Naruto said looking down.

Then something happened that wiped Naruto's mind of worry, doubt, and thought all together. Sakura kissed him on the cheek. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and his head slowly turned to look at her. Sakura blushed slightly as Naruto's hand rose to where she kissed him, "you'll do fine, you're gunna be Hokage one day, right?" she asked.

Naruto didn't respond he was still looking at here. Then finally he spoke, "I think I've died again."

Sakura's blush deepened and she grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him towards the door, "go, you're going to be late," she said as she pushed him.

Naruto nodded weekly and walked through the door, his had still on his cheek, his eyes still wide in shock.

x-X-x

AN: well, this is an interesting development, plus, we have our first pair. The first exam is next chapter. Hope you liked it, I'll update soon.


	19. The First Test

**Chapter 19: The First Test**

Naruto was forced out of his daze by a hand slapping him on the back, "What are you doing here boss?" a voice called beside him.

Naruto looked over to see three familiar faces, "Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"We're taking the exams, but what about you? Are you giving them or something?" Udon asked.

"No, jounin give the exams I'm taking them too," Naruto said with a grin.

"You mean you're not a chuunin yet?" Konohamaru yelled.

"No, I've been gone for three years, remember?" Naruto yelled back.

"Hey you two, quiet down, save it for the exams," Moegi said.

"Hmph," Naruto said before starting to the exam room.

"HEY! Wait up!" Konohamaru yelled as he ran to catch up, Udon and Moegi on his heels.

The four made it to the exam room moments before the jounin did. As with last time they poofed into the room, the one jounin and several chuunin. And to Naruto's disappointment, it wasn't Ibiki, it was Kurenai instead. She looked over the crowd of genin before her and smiled.

"Alright, first I'm going to congratulate you all on being found prepared enough to be considered for chuunin. You're all going to turn in your acceptance forms and be given a number, once you all have a number I'll explain how this is going to go," Kurenai said.

A murmur passed through the group of genin over what was going on. They turned in their forms and got their numbers, Naruto was 82 but he couldn't see the others to ask them.

"Okay, now for the rules. Your numbers correspond to an item or phrase that you must find. Each of the Chuunin you see here has a list of all the numbers and what they relate to. You must find out what you need from one of these lists and then go and get it within an hour. If a chuunin catches you, either trying to get the list, or going down a hallway, you fail. If you don't get what you need you fail. If you leave the building, you fail. And if someone on your team fails, you fail. If your not back here in an hour you fail. Any questions?" Kurenai said.

Silence answered her from the crowd, either they all got it, or were all stumped into silence. 'Either way, we have to get going,' "the hour starts on my mark. Ready… and… Mark!" Kurenai yelled. When she said mark all the chuunin vanished and the genin scrambled for the door.

x-X-x

Naruto found himself a good hiding place; he was in a classroom on the first floor under a desk. A chuunin wouldn't come looking for him there. And he had clones searching the building stealthily for a list. If they got caught they'd just cancel and vanish, he'd stay safe.

Two clones peeked around a corner and saw a chuunin, and even better, it was Kiba. 'Hehe, might as well mess with him while I'm at it,' one clone thought, the other had the same idea.

The two walked up the wall and onto the ceiling. Crouching low to the ceiling they made they way slowly to Kiba. The first clone dropped down and grabbed Kiba in a bear hug. The other clone dropped down and pulled Kiba's hood over his eyes in the same instance.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL! LET GO OF ME!" Kiba yelled trying to break out of the first clones grip.

The second started searching Kiba's pockets for the list. It finally found it when another chuunin turned the corner, drawn by the yelling.

"Hey, what the hell? Let him go!" the chuunin yelled running towards the clones.

The second clone, still holding the list, ran for it, and once it turned the corner the first clone canceled and vanished. The second clone now had Kiba and the other chuunin chasing him. he started flipping through the pages, "82, 82, where the hell is it?" he asked as he ran. Finally the clone found it as it ran up a set of stairs, he read it over a few times and canceled and vanished. The two chuunin only found Kiba's list.

Naruto started laughing back under the desk at what his clones did, but made sure to write down his phrase so he wouldn't forget. He decided to started back to the room, he only had ten minutes left before the hour was up.

It took nearly the entire ten minutes to get back, he had to avoid all the chuunin. He finally made it back and saw he was one of the last. He looked around, Sakura was right, a lot did fail. Naruto smiled when he saw Konohamaru and the others, 'at least they passed too,' he said.

He kept looking around and saw the three Grave ninja from before, they made it back as well. Naruto was getting the same feeling off them as before, but not as strongly, maybe it was because their sensei wasn't here.

"Alright, times up. When I call your number you'll come forward and either give me the item you needed, or the phrase you needed," Kurenai said before picking up a list. "Lets see, 1 through 19 already failed, so we start number 20," She said.

Naruto sat at a desk figuring he had a while to wait. He decided to watch the people walk forward and give what they found. Some found that they needed an item, but couldn't find it and failed, others passed but their teammates had the wrong item or phrase so they failed too.

Finally number 82 was called and Naruto walked up to Kurenai. "Hello Naruto, did you find what you needed?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto just grinned and handed her the paper watching the look on her face.

"Naruto, this is a grocery list," Kurenai said raising the paper slightly.

"Huh? Oh, wrong one, sorry, I know it's here somewhere," Naruto said scrounging through his pockets.

"Idiot you take my list and lose your phrase," Kiba said next to Kurenai.

"Oh, he got it form you?" Kurenai asked with a smile looking at Kiba.

"Found it!" Naruto yelled pulling a paper from one of his pockets and handing it to Kurenai.

Kurenai read it over, "alright you pass, just wait for you're teams results," Kurenai said.

"Oh, I'm taking it alone," Naruto said with a grin.

Kurenai startled, "Naruto, you have to take the exams in teams," she said.

"No, Granny Tsunade said it was a special circumstance," Naruto said his grin widening.

Kurenai sighed and nodded, Naruto walked away and sat at a desk, he wanted to see if Konohamaru passed.

After a while Naruto was getting bored, Konohamaru and Moegi both went and passed, but Udon still hadn't gone yet. Naruto also noticed that only when someone failed did they leave. Everyone who passed with their team stayed and he couldn't figure it out.

Finally Udon was called and passed so Naruto walked over to the three to congratulate them, "Hey guys, good job! You all passed," Naruto said when he reached them.

"Thanks! We saw you passed too, but what about your team?" Konohamaru asked.

"Oh, I don't have a team, Granny said I could take it alone," Naruto said.

"What? So all that team stuff doesn't apply to you?" Konohamaru yelled.

"I guess not," Naruto said grinning and scratching the back of his head.

"I wonder how much longer it'll take, we still have to wait for the jounin in charge of the second part to get here," Moegi said.

"Oh, that's why everyone's still here," Naruto said looking around.

Finally Kurenai had finished checking who passed, 13 teams passed, plus Naruto making a total of 40 genin. "Okay everyone, you've all completed the first portion of the Chuunin Exams, the proctor for the second portion should be here any moment," Kurenai said.

Right on cue the doors opened and Ibiki walked in. he walked past the crowd of genin and up to Kurenai. They shared a few words before Ibiki turned to the crowd and spoke.

"My name is Ibiki Morino and I'm the proctor for the second part of the exams. You all will meet me tomorrow at the main gates of training area 44 tomorrow at 10:00am. If you don't know where that is, ask your jounin leader, they know. I'll see you tomorrow," Ibiki said and then walked out, Kurenai at his side and the chuunin behind him leaving the genin standing there trying to take in all he said.

"Uh, boss, is this like the last time you took this?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well, the second part is in the same place, but other than that, it's completely different," Naruto said.

x-X-x

It was dusk and Naruto was getting ready for bed, he wanted a good night's sleep for the second part of the exam. He was going over the days events in his mind, Sakura, the exam, dinner with Konohamaru and the others, trying to find Sakura, ending up not being able to and winding up back home.

Naruto's head was buzzing with thoughts about what happened before the exam. 'I can't believe Sakura kissed me.' 'Was it just for good luck? Or something more?' 'Was Sasuke right when he said Sakura turned him down for me?' 'Why couldn't I find her after the exam?' 'Is she afraid I would think it was more than good luck?' 'Is she avoiding me now?' 'Is she afraid this could ruin our friendship?' the thoughts continued on until Naruto was asleep, hundreds of questions, and one fear of the answers.

The next day Naruto was at the main gates for training area 44 at 10 in the morning with the rest of the participants in the exams. At exactly 10 Ibiki stated talking.

"Welcome to the second part of the Chuunin Exams. Your task is to make it form the gate you start at to the building in the center. You have exactly 120 hours, that's five days. You're stating at noon today so use that at your guide on the last day. Each team will be given either a Heaven or Earth scroll, your task it to get the other one and get to the building with both within the time limit.

"This means you'll be fighting each other for the scrolls, and half are guaranteed to fail. You will also fail if you or a teammate dies, becomes incapacitated, looks at the contents of the scrolls, or does not make it to the tower in time or with both scrolls. You'll have to sign these," he held up a stack of waver forms, "wavers before we let you in. some of you won't be returning," Ibiki said with a smirk.

"Hey, how will you know if we look in the scrolls?" one of the genin yelled out.

"Have a look and find out," Ibiki said his smirk widening.

'Yeah, a lot of this is different,' Naruto though.


	20. The Second Test

AN: this was it for the contest like thing I had for the jutsu that killed Orochimaru. I'll name it in the next chapter, either in the actual chapter or in the AN.

x-X-x

**Chapter 20: The Second Test**

Naruto got his scroll, it was a Heaven, and went to his chosen gate, 23. He looked at his watch, ten till noon. He sighed, 'why is this taking so long, I wanna get in there and start already.'

Finally noon came and the doors opened, all the genin ran into the forest. Naruto went in and started on his course to the tower. After a few hours he stopped and rested. When he was done he made four shadow clones.

"Alright, you all know what to do right?" the real Naruto asked.

The clones nodded and the five dispersed. The five went off in five directions, the real Naruto continued on towards the tower, the clones began scouting for other teams that Naruto could easily over power. One of the clones finally found one. This was definitely their first time at the exams and they were no doubt rookies at being genin.

The clone jumped out of the trees and confronted the group, "hey, which scroll you got?" the clone asked.

"Wh-why do you want to know?" a timid looking boy asked.

"It doesn't matter, we'll beat him," the girl said stretching her arms.

"Um, I'm asking because it'd be pointless to fight if we both had the same scroll," the clone said scratching his cheek.

"Earth," the other boy said.

"Why the hell did you tell him?" demanded the girl rounding on the boy who just spoke.

'She acts like Ino,' Naruto though watching the three.

"He's right, we have to avoid unnecessary conflicts, we got five days here," the second boy said.

"Well, we'll be needing to fight, I got the Heaven," said the clone before charging the three. The timid boy and girl were completely caught off guard but the other boy wasn't and dodged the attack and countered the attack with a kick to the side of the head.

The clone vanished leaving the group slightly stunned. "Where the hell did he go?" the girl yelled at the second boy.

"No idea, but he ain't here," he said starting to walk away.

A distance away the real Naruto smiled, he canceled the other clones and headed off to intercept the group of three.

x-X-x

"That was kinda weird. The guy who vanished when you kicked him," said the timid boy.

"Dan, it was a clone, the guy probably sent out a few clones as scouts, be ready to see him again," said the second boy.

"Really? You think he'll be back," the girl said.

"Hey, you got an Earth scroll right?" said a deep voice behind the three.

They all spun around to see Ibiki standing behind them. "You're the guy running this exam right?" said the girl.

"That's right. You have an Earth scroll correct?" Ibiki asked again.

"Yeah, why?" the second boy asked.

"Turns out someone switched the Earth scrolls with fake ones," Ibiki pulled out an Earth scroll, "here's a real one," he said holding it forward to them.

"Wow, really?" the girl asked.

"I'm guessing you want me you give you ours," said the second boy.

"I don't care, we already know who did it. We just don't know what they did to the scrolls, if they just look like the Earth, or will cause eventual damage," Ibiki said as Dan took the scroll.

Dan shuddered and quickly reached into his pack and handed Ibiki their earth scroll.

"Ibiki smiled, have fun on the rest of the exams," he said and poofed away.

The three looked at each other and heard distant laughter.

"HA! I can't believe that worked!" Naruto yelled as he jumped from branch to branch, his newly acquired Earth scroll in his pack along with his Heaven.

It took Naruto another three days to reach the tower, he wanted to be sure that he avoided all other conflicts, and save his energy for the preliminaries. He got to the tower and entered his door. Once he was inside he opened his two scrolls, the smoke came out and summoned…

"Shino!" Naruto yelled as the Aburame appeared in front of him.

"Naruto, you already know about the scrolls and the message on the wall right?" Shino asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said putting his hands behind his head.

"Then I congratulate you and take my leave," said Shino before vanishing.

Naruto's arms dropped and he took a step forward, "Hey, Shino…" but the ninja had already vanished.

Naruto spent the last day and scattered hours sleeping and walking around the tower. Finally the end of the five days came and Naruto made his way to the preliminary hall.

When he got there he saw three other teams already there standing in their lines. A group of people stood on the stairs in front of them before the statue of the hand seal. Tsunade stood in the center of the group standing there. On her left were Ibiki, Kurenai and Neji. On her right were Kakashi, a leaf ninja Naruto didn't know, a ninja from the village in the Cloud and, 'oh crap,' the Grave ninja with the weird eyes.

Naruto walked up to the three lines and stood on the far right of them. He looked over at the other three, one was the Grave team, one was Konohamaru's team, Naruto smiled, 'he made it, alright.' The third team was from the Cloud.

The first boy in line was the tallest of the three, but like the Grave team, it was obvious they were 12 or 13. He had black sandals, dark green pants, a black open vest and black ninja gloves. His forehead protector was on his forehead, his eyes were brown and his head shaved.

Second in the line was the girl whom was the shortest of the three. She had blue sandals, black pants, a black sleeveless shirt, and blue ninja gloves. Her forehead protector was on her forehead. She had grey eyes and somewhat short navy blue hair.

A second boy was last in line and was middle in height. He had black sandals, blue denim pants and a black closed vest. His hands and arms were wrapped up and he had elbow pads over the wraps. His forehead protector was on his right upper arm, his hair was brown red, but he had sunglasses over his eyes. He also had a katana on his back.

"Congratulations to you all for passing the second part of the Chuunin Exams," said Tsunade.

"Whoa, we're all that passed?" Naruto yelled out.

"Yes, only you ten passed," Tsunade said.

"Hey, what the hell happened to his team?" yelled the girl from the Cloud pointing at Naruto.

"They are already chuunin, and it would be cheating to let them go again," said Tsunade calmly.

"What the hell happened to the three man team rule?" demanded the girl.

"There were no partial teams to put him on. It was discussed between the five Kages and determined he could go alone," said Tsunade.

"So all the crap about if a team member fails or dies doesn't apply to him?" the girl yelled out.

"Yes. But all the help a team member could have given, either in getting the information from the first task or in a battle in the second, he had to do alone," Tsunade said.

"This is bull-" the girl started.

"Coe! That is enough; it was decided by all five Kages. The Cloud has already approved of it," said the Cloud ninja on Tsunade's right.

'So the girl from the Cloud is named Coe,' Naruto though looking over at her.

"If I may speak now," Neji said walking forward towards the genin.

"Yes, go ahead," said Tsunade.

Neji nodded at her and turned back to the genin. "My name is Neji Hyuuga and I am the proctor for the third portion of the Chuunin Exams. Firstly, for this test you are alone, what happens with you team does not affect you. Secondly, this test is a series of one on one fights. Winner moves on, loser is done fighting. However, just because you lost does not mean you cannot become a chuunin.

"This means that all of you could become chuunin, or none of you. Winning only means that you have more chances to show off your abilities," said Neji.

"Hey, what about the preliminaries?" Naruto asked.

"Those are only held when too many people pass the second exam. Prelims usually take the number of contestants down to about ten, so it would be foolish to have them," said Neji.

"There haven't been preliminaries since the last time you took the exam Naruto," Tsunade said, and Naruto blinked at her, not quite grasping the fact that his first go at the exams were very unusual.

Kurenai stepped up to Neji and handed him a box and went back to where she was before. "You will all draw a number. The number will tell what order you fight in, and who. 1 will fight 2 in the first fight and so on," said Neji holding out the box so that each could take a number.

Naruto was number three. When the chat was finished Naruto got a look at it and saw several names he never heard of. Soel and Link were first. The winner would fight Naruto. Then there was Isis and Moegi. Then Udon and Vin. Then Coe and Dozez with the winner fighting Konohamaru.

Naruto looked over at Konohamaru Udon and Moegi. They looked somewhat scared and Naruto knew why. None of them knew who any of the others were, or their abilities, and the ones from the Grave looked extremely strong. Naruto sighed, at least they had a month to get stronger themselves.

"Okay, now that that's set, we want you to be at in top condition for the fights, so it'll be in a month. Use the time to rest and get a bit stronger if you feel it necessary. That's all," said Neji. The genin bowed and began to leave, their jounin leaders catching up to them. Naruto stayed where he was.

"Neji I didn't know you were proctor of any of the exams," Naruto said walking up to him.

"Yeah, well, I haven't seen you that much, I get a lot of missions," Neji said.

Naruto nodded and a hand clapped him on the shoulder. "Naruto, you made it. I have some training for you to do over the month," Kakashi said.

"Really? You gunna teach me chidori?" Naruto asked beaming.

"No, this is more important than a new move," Kakashi said and Naruto's face fell.


	21. Training

AN: the jutsu that Roken used to kill Orochimaru was the Five Point Palm Exploding Heart Technique from Kill Bill Vol 2. some of you may be slapping your foreheads at the moment, but that's okay, I might not have explained it easy enough to get from it's description.

Anyway, on with the fic…

x-X-x

**Chapter 21: Training**

The next day Naruto found himself waiting at the bridge for Kakashi. He was late as usual, but, unlike his earlier years, Sakura and Sasuke weren't here with him. Naruto still hadn't found Sakura since the exams began, though, by the time he had gotten out of the forest, night had fallen.

Finally Naruto saw a figure walking towards him, but he knew almost immediately that it wasn't Kakashi. For one this person wasn't reading a book while they walked, and for another, their hair style was different. Finally the figure got close enough for Naruto to recognize it, and it turned out to be…

"Sasuke! What're you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi said he had training for me and to meet him here," Sasuke said hopping onto a railing.

"But you're not a ninja again," Naruto said.

"Five more days and I am. So for now we just have to keep it a secret from the elders," Sasuke said shrugging.

Naruto nodded in response, then he realized something, "Hey, why are you so late then? You used to be here first, early that the scheduled time," Naruto said.

"Kakashi's always late. I could show up late and be early by his standards," Sasuke said.

Naruto opened his mouth to respond but at that moment Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke, "Yo," he said with a slight wave of the hand.

"What's the excuse this time?" Naruto asked with arms folded and eyebrows cringed.

"A neighbor asked a favor of me and it took some time to do it…" Kakashi said trailing off slightly.

"Whatever, what kind of training do you have for me, or us I guess?" Sasuke asked hopping off the railing.

"Well, you'll actually just be helping with Naruto's training. And depending on how fast he goes depends on if you do anything today," Kakashi said.

"Great, so I'm getting nothing out of this," Sasuke said sighing.

"What exactly am I going to be doing?" Naruto asked.

"Well, before you fought Kyuubi you had a chakra store this big," Kakashi put his hands an inch apart, "and one this big," he put his heads as far apart as he could. Kakashi dropped his hands to his sides before talking again, "Jiraiya taught you to tap into the larger store, which was Kyuubi's. Now you don't have this store anymore," Kakashi put his hands as far apart again, "but in stead of this," he put them an inch apart, "somehow you got this," he put his hands a foot apart.

"So, I lost a lot of chakra when I lost Kyuubi, but I also gained some?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, before, your small amount of chakra was on the large side comparatively. You have more stamina than anyone I've seen, with the exception of the fourth, and there are very few with as much chakra as you had," Kakashi said.

Naruto's eye's widened, "really, I have all that?" he asked.

"No, you had all that before the Kyuubi. Your stamina was unaffected by the loss, it actually increased from the training. But your chakra, it skyrocketed. What I just said was your ability without taping into Kyuubi. Now, somehow, you've gained more chakra from the loss," Kakashi said.

"How does that happen?" Sasuke asked.

"Apparently, the seal that kept the Kyuubi in needs a constant chakra flow to maintain, which the body does subconsciously. With the Kyuubi and the seal gone, that Chakra isn't tied up anymore, and is now at your disposal," Kakashi said.

Naruto beamed at Kakashi, "does that mean that I'm even stronger?"

"Yes, I've seen a handful of people with chakra stores as large as yours is now, and there is the reason why we're here," Kakashi said.

"Good, what is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto, you are used to controlling that small amount of chakra, but you have no control over what you currently possess. We are here to get you back in control by the time you have to fight, if you're not, you could accidentally use too much chakra and hurt or kill countess people, or not enough and kill yourself," Kakashi said.

Naruto got a grim look on his face, "yeah, I understand," he said.

"Good, first you're going to do the tree climbing, then water walking. Once you've mastered those again, it'll be time for Sasuke to help. If all works out right, it'll take you about five days to do that, then Sasuke will be a ninja by the time we need him and we won't have to worry about being seen in training," Kakashi said.

x-X-x

By nightfall Naruto had managed to make it halfway up the tree. Though, it was his fifth tree. He learned on his first try what Kakashi meant, the first step he took up the tree decimated it because he unknowingly put far too much chakra into it.

"Alright Naruto that's a good first day. Let's call it a night," Kakashi said.

At these words Sasuke stood up and started heading back, it was obvious that he wasn't going to be needed, "Kakashi, tell me when he masters water walking. I'll be training on my own until then," he said as he walked away.

Kakashi nodded at Sasuke's retreating form and heard the distinct sound of feet running on wood. He turned to see Naruto going up the tree again as if Kakashi hadn't said anything. "Naruto that's enough, we'll continue tomorrow," Kakashi said.

"No," Naruto said as he started to fall. He landed and turned to Kakashi, "I can't give in so easily, I can't quit so readily. If I can stand, I can train. You said I have a lot more stamina and chakra than before, I can make it through this longer, I can keep going," Naruto said before running at the tree again.

"That's true, but you're burning through both at a rate higher than you ever had before. That's why we're here, once you get both of these, you're control will be back to what it was before. It won't be perfect, but it won't be dangerous," Kakashi said and Naruto fell to the ground again, "and speaking of dangerous, you're killing yourself."

"The sooner this is done, the sooner I've got control and the danger will be gone. So I gotta get this as fast as I can," Naruto said standing up and charging the tree again.

"Naruto, we have a month for this! At the rate you're going you should be ready in a week at the most! Calm down!" Kakashi was on the verge of physically stopping Naruto now.

"I can't let this happen, I can't let my control be this bad. I've hurt my friends before when I lost control, I've hurt Sakura. I won't let it happen again, I won't let myself be a danger to others," Naruto said as he fell back to the earth.

"Naruto! If you keep going like this you'll die! The Kyuubi isn't here to heal you anymore. You don't have a one night recovery rate anymore. Your injuries stay and heal slowly, like the rest of us," Kakashi said.

"Then I won't be a danger. This time if I die the Kyuubi can't get out, and I won't be a danger," Naruto said looking at the base of the tree.

The two were silent for a moment, neither moving. The wind blew causing the leaves to rustle in the trees, the sun had completely set, they were under the waning moon, the stars had yet to come.

"You won't come back either. The jutsu that brought you back was a one time deal. And you're so set on not hurting your friends, what do you think you dying will do? Last time it hit them hard, but a second time? It'll shatter some of them, especially Sakura," Kakashi said.

Naruto turned to face Kakashi with a somber look, "what do I do then?" he asked.

"Sleep. Get rest and tomorrow we'll pick it up from here. You should be onto water walking in no time," Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded and followed Kakashi back into the village. Kakashi walked Naruto home and made sure he went inside. He waited outside for a while, properly hidden, to be sure Naruto wouldn't try and sneak out to keep training. Kakashi finally decided that Naruto was going to bed and left for home.

Once he was gone, however, Naruto escaped through his window, (his door squeaks) and was off to the training ground. He was determined to master tree climbing again before the sun came. He reached the tree and started again. As the hours passed more stars came and Naruto slowly made progress. With each fall he landed harder because of the higher height and less chakra and stamina he had. His body was getting more and more battered, more and more bloody.

It was well past midnight and Naruto was about ten feet from the top. Hours later and five feet left. Another set of hours later and he had finally made it, he had reached the top, first by running then he managed to walk all the way up. He had beaten the sun by half an hour. But he had beaten himself even worse. He barely had the energy to make his fall down survivable.

His hands, feet and face were covered in cuts. His entire body was sore and bruises and impact marks practically covered his body. He didn't have the energy to stand, he just lay at the foot of the tree on his back, staring up at the sky. "Kakashi was right, I won't heal now like I did the other times. But I'm not as much of a danger either. At least everyone else'll be okay," Naruto said.

"Well, that's a nice thought, but what about you?" asked a familiar voice.

Naruto slowly pulled himself into a sitting position to see Sakura standing a few feet away. "Sakura, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was looking for you. I left for a mission while you were in the first exam, I just got back a few hours ago and I wanted to congratulate you on passing the first two tests," Sakura said walking up to Naruto.

"So that's where you were, I was looking for you," Naruto said.

Sakura kneeled down next to Naruto and started to heal his cuts and bruises, "looking for me? Why, did something happen?" she asked while keeping her eyes on Naruto's hands, which she was currently healing.

Naruto sighed, 'I guess it was just good luck. There was nothing to it at all… of course there wasn't, why would I think there was, Sakura always hated me. Well, at least she's accepted me as a friend now,' Naruto thought.

"There, all better. Or at least, the cuts and bruises are gone, I can't stop the sore muscles without medicine," Sakura said as she moved over to sit next to Naruto, they were both leaning against the tree he had been climbing. "So why are you here?" she asked.

"Oh, when I lost the Kyuubi I gained a lot of chakra so my control is gone. Kakashi-sensei is retraining me to get it back to a manageable point. I just finished tree climbing," Naruto said looking at the stars, he was determined to look anywhere but at Sakura, doing so might cause him to do something that could make Sakura hate him again.

"I'm betting Kakashi-sensei doesn't know you're here now, does he?" Sakura asked with a grin and looking at Naruto.

Naruto smiled to, "No, he thinks I'm home, but I came back here to finish with the tree," Naruto said absently knocking his fist against the tree.

"I guess you got water walking next," Sakura said, her eyes still on Naruto, 'why isn't he looking at me?'

"Yeah, then I'm done with control. At least with Kakashi, I still have a lot of work to master it again," Naruto said his eyes shifting to the trees in front of him.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing why?" Naruto asked.

"Firstly, you're not looking at me. Also you didn't ask me about my mission, or even brag about how you got through the first two tests," Sakura said, her voice slightly raised.

"I though you didn't like me bragging," Naruto said looking at his feet.

"But you not doing it isn't normal," Naruto said.

"And you talking about your mission is?" Naruto asked coolly.

"Fair enough, but at least you normally look at me," Sakura said.

Naruto didn't answer. He was waiting for her to forget about it and move on to the next topic. He knew the tests and her mission would only worsen the situation, but he couldn't think of any other topic. He'd have to answer. "I haven't looked at you because…because…because I didn't want…"

But whatever Naruto didn't want was never found out, because as he spoke he turned to look at Sakura, and at that moment his words were stopped by the presence of Sakura's lips pressed against his and her arms wrapped around him.

AN: sorry, couldn't resist the cliffhanger. I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	22. One Month

AN: for those of you who have been begging for longer chapters, I give you this. Don't get used to it though, it's really cause I couldn't find a good stopping point.

x-X-x

**Chapter 22: One Month**

Sakura pulled back after a moment, once she realized that Naruto was rigid, "Naruto? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"I…I uh, thought you didn't like me…and…" Naruto said, staring at Sakura, his expression unchanging.

Sakura grinned, "Well, you've been wrong before," Sakura said.

Naruto grinned widely, "So this is real?" he asked.

"I hope so," Sakura said before kissing Naruto again, but this time Naruto didn't stay rigid and returned the kiss.

"Oh my god! What are you doing?" came a voice from the trees.

Naruto and Sakura pulled apart instantly and began looking around for the owner of the voice, they both had an idea of who it was, "Will you come out of hiding?" Naruto asked as he tried, and failed, to get to his feet.

In response Ino hopped out of the tree, "Tell me I didn't see that," she said with a wicked grin on her face.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked as she got to her feet feeling very embarrassed.

"Looking for Naruto. Tsunade-sama wants to see him, and he wasn't at home," Ino said.

"How'd you know I was here?" Naruto asked as Sakura helped him to his feet.

"I didn't, we were told to split up and find you," Ino said annoyed at the questions.

The sun had finally appeared and Ino and Sakura helped Naruto walk out of the training ground. Though his cuts and wounds were gone, he was nearly out of both chakra and stamina, walking was a task.

"So, was that the first kiss?" Ino asked looking at the other two, her wicked grin back.

Both Naruto and Sakura blushed, "uh, Ino, is there anyway this could stay off the front page?" Naruto asked.

"Why, trying to get someone with a smaller forehead?" Ino asked.

"It's none of your business Ino-pig. So it's not up to you to go announcing it everywhere," Sakura said before looking forward again.

Naruto looked at her, then at Ino, "Why does Granny want me?" Naruto asked.

"Hell if I know, Shikamaru told me to help find you," Ino said as she, too, turned to look forward.

Naruto stopped walking. It took Ino and Sakura a step to realize and they almost fell. "I can make it, it's okay," Naruto said.

Sakura just looked at him, Ino shrugged and let go of his arm, "suit yourself. I'll go let Tsunade-sama know you're coming," Ino said and darted off towards Hokage tower.

"Naruto, you could barely stand," Sakura said.

"Yeah, but I'm okay now, trust me, I can walk," Naruto said.

Sakura didn't move for a moment, then finally let go of Naruto. He smiled at her and started walking towards Hokage tower, although slowly. Sakura stayed at his side, ready incase he lost balance, 'why is he so stubborn? Why won't he let me help him?'

"Whatever Granny wants me to do, it's important. Important enough that I take time out of my month of training, and important enough that I risk injuring myself bad enough to not do the third test. If it's that important, I don't want her changing her mind because I'm hurt," Naruto said.

Sakura looked at him, "what are you talking about? You're barely walking! If she has a mission, you can't do it!" Sakura said.

"Don't tell her I'm injured. I have to train and get my control back, whatever she wants could help with that," Naruto said.

Sakura stopped walking and let Naruto pass her by, "Naruto…" Sakura said watching him go.

Naruto stopped too, "I really don't know what made you kiss me back there. But if you don't want me to, I won't tell anyone. We can pretend it didn't happen… if that's what you want," Naruto said over his shoulder, not trusting himself to turn around.

After a moment Naruto started walking again and Sakura just watched him go. 'Does, does he really think that I didn't mean it back there, or that I regret it?' _Argh! He is so stupid! Why does he have to be such a stupid person?_

x-X-x

Naruto knocked and slowly entered Tsunade's office. He was sure to hide his pain, he didn't want Tsunade to think he was injured and give the mission to someone else. Whatever it was, she wanted him to do it, and he was determined to. "You wanted to see me Granny Tsunade?" Naruto said standing in front of her desk.

"Yes, I apologize for it being so early, but this news just came to my attention, and it's vital you know of it too," Tsunade said.

Naruto's eyebrows rose, firstly, she didn't yell at him for calling her Granny, and he was the first to hear this information after her. What was going on? "What is it? Why is it so important I hear about it so fast?" Naruto asked.

"You have to hear about it because it has to do with you. Apparently the fight you had with Kyuubi altered your chakra capacity," Tsunade said.

"Oh, that. Kakashi-sensei told me yesterday," Naruto said relaxing.

"He did? Well then, you know full well why I'm taking you out of the third test then," Tsunade said calmly.

"WHAT? You can't do that! You said yourself I was allowed to do it! That it was special circumstances! What the Hell?" Naruto yelled.

Once he had stopped his assault on her ears Tsunade stood up and leaned forward over her desk, "you have zero control. In order to get it back to a safe and manageable point, more than a month is required. That is why you are being removed," Tsunade said blandly.

"But I've already remastered tree climbing! And today I'm going to start water walking. After that, Kakashi-sensei said my control will be at a manageable point. It won't be complete control, but it won't be dangerous either," Naruto said.

"Really?" Tsunade asked sitting back down, "how long does Kakashi give you to master it?" Tsunade asked.

"He gave me five days for both, so four left," Naruto said.

Tsunade nodded, "if you haven't mastered water walking by the end of the fourth day, you'll have to wait till the next exam," Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded, "No problem, midnight the fifth day, I can do it. I bet I can master it in one day too," Naruto said with a smile.

"Its sundown the fifth day, not midnight. If at sundown on…" Tsunade paused a moment, "Friday, you don't have water walking mastered, you don't take the exams. That still gives me time to finalize the order before the week is out, which is when the elders want it to happen," Tsunade said.

Naruto's shoulders slumped a little, 'sundown? I didn't remaster tree climbing until nearly sunrise. But that was in one day, I bet I can do this in one day too,' Naruto nodded to Tsunade and turned to leave. He was halfway through his turn when his legs decided they've had enough and gave out. Naruto fell to the side with a slight shriek.

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled running up to him, "are you okay?" She asked.

"Guess my legs still want to be in bed," Naruto said with a grin.

But Tsunade didn't buy it, now that she got a good look at him she could see what condition he was in. no doubt Sakura healed his wounds, but the marks where still there. "You've been up all night tree climbing haven't you? You just mastered it before you got the word I wanted to see you," Tsunade said.

Naruto sighed and nodded, "yeah. But it still only took one day," Naruto said in an attempt to lighted the heavy mood. It didn't work.

"You'll kill yourself like this, especially in water walking. You could've died in the night, being there alone. I have no choice about this Naruto," Tsunade said getting up and pulling Naruto to his feet, "I have to order you to rest the rest of today," Tsunade said.

"WHAT? But that'll only give me three days to get water walking!" Naruto yelled right in Tsunade's ear.

"IT'S YOU FALT! You could have rested at night like everyone else! This is your penalty for being an idiot!" Tsunade yelled back. "And I want someone there while you practice water walking. Doesn't matter who, but when they want to leave, you have to also," Tsunade said.

"Doesn't matter who?" Naruto asked.

"As long as it's not Jiraiya," Tsunade said with a slight grin.

'Damnit! How did she know I was thinking about having him watch?' "Why not him?" Naruto asked, his irritation apparent.

"Because he'll fall asleep while you're training and not tell you. He also might leave without your knowledge to peak at women," Tsunade said walking back to her desk.

'Yup, exactly why I wanted to choose him. Damnit. Guess I have to deal with Kakashi,' "There's no way I can talk you into letting me train today is there?" he asked.

"No, not until nightfall, and I don't thing you want to train in the shorter parts of the day. There's less time and people to watch," Tsunade said with a slight grin.

Naruto's shoulders slumped again and he made his way out of the office. He headed off to his apartment, hopefully after a short sleep he'd have energy enough to eat. Or at least work on his concentration, which he'd also have to regain because of killing the Kyuubi, 'damn fox. Constant trouble in life, pain in the ass in death.'

Naruto got home and collapsed onto his bed. He didn't even bother taking his dirty cloths off. He just walked up to his bed and fell forward. After what seemed like seconds he was shaken awake. He looked around groggily, 'still in bed, and something shaking me…Oh crap! Someone's in my house!' Naruto though in fear.

Instantly the tiredness that seconds earlier flooded Naruto's body was replaced by undeniable fear. He jumped up and away from the direction he sensed the person to be in and had a kunai in his hand by the time he landed. He was breathing heavily in fear and didn't recognize the face of the person right away.

"Sakura? What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Naruto asked as he started to put his Kunai away.

"Your door was unlocked. And I wanted to know what Tsunade-sensei wanted to see you about. When I asked all she told me was that it wasn't a mission and was for you to tell who you wanted," Sakura said.

"All she said was what Kakashi told me about my chakra. But she also said that if I don't master water walking by sundown Friday, I can't take the third exam," Naruto said as he got off his bed, Sakura just watched him walk out of the room.

"Naruto that's not fair! She can't do that to you!" Sakura said chasing after him.

She found him in the kitchen where it looked like he was starting to make two bowls of ramen, "Don't worry, it only took one day to relearn tree climbing and that took weeks to learn in the first place. It took me two days to get water walking last time, three days is nothing," Naruto said as he worked on the food.

"Um, Naruto Friday is four days away," Sakura said walking up behind him.

"Yeah, but because Granny found out I was up all night training, she ordered me to take today off. And to be sure it won't happen again she wants someone there to watch me train so I don't over do it again," Naruto said as if it were nothing important.

"I'd like to say I agree with her, but I don't know if you can make it in three days," Sakura said as she started to help him.

"Come on, I did it before," Naruto said with a big grin.

"Kyuubi probably helped you last time," Sakura said right away.

"Oh, right, forgot about that…" Naruto said his grin vanishing and stopping. Then he realized he stopped and continued what he was doing.

"Why is she only giving you until Friday?" Sakura asked.

"She said the elders want her to remove me by the end of the week. That's why I only have till sundown, it gives her time to file the work before midnight," Naruto said putting the ramen into two bowls.

"And if you do it she can probably argue that you're safe now," Sakura said following Naruto to the table.

"Yeah, the elders love me now. It's like I'm some long lost hero or something," Naruto said setting the ramen down and sitting down, Sakura following in suit.

"But, then why are they making Tsunade-sensei remove you from the exams?" Sakura asked.

"They care more for the village than me. And I'd have to agree," Naruto said as he began eating.

Sakura smiled and started eating too, "I don't," she said.

Naruto looked up at her shocked at her statement, "Sakura, what…" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I meant what I did this morning. I love you, and I don't care who knows it," Sakura said with a slight blush.

"Sakura…" Naruto said. His ramen, for once in his life, sat forgotten in front of him.

"What? Is something wrong?" her blush vanished, as did the slight smile she had when she spoke, "do you… I-I'm sorry, I thought you still… I'm sorry," Sakura said, rushing to get up and leave.

Naruto wasn't completely sure what was going on until after she had passed him heading to the door. He rushed after and caught her wrist as she opened the door, "Sakura, wait," he said as he pulled her back and spun her around, "I never thought, I mean… Sakura, yes, I still, and always have…" Naruto was looking for the word, desperately trying to find how to say it, but he didn't have to. Just like that morning, Sakura didn't wait for him to finish before kissing him.

When they finally pulled apart Naruto smiled at Sakura, "I guess killing Kyuubi was a better idea than I originally though," He said and Sakura laughed.

x-X-x

Friday afternoon and Naruto was getting desperate. Sakura had volunteered to watch over Naruto while he trained, but he had made very little progress. Anyone would make the argument that she was being more of a distraction that a help, but Naruto and Sakura both knew it to be false.

Sakura didn't know why, she just knew that he wasn't distracted at all by her presence. Naruto, of course, knew the reason why. It was because he wanted to prove to her that he was just as good as he always said.

And thus we are brought to Friday afternoon. Four hours away from sundown and Naruto wasn't doing as well as he said he would be. He had spent the rest of Tuesday with Sakura and Wednesday started water walking. When Sakura called it quits on Wednesday and Thursday Naruto had walked her home then went to his own apartment to work on concentration.

Naruto had put much more time and effort into mastering water walking this time over than he did last time, but he was still a day over the last time. Sakura was right, Kyuubi helped him master it last time. Naruto was getting about five steps out before falling in.

Sakura was starting to get worried, if Naruto didn't get it soon, he'll lose his chance to be a chuunin, and the elders might not ever see him as a special case again. This could be his last chance. Three hours until sundown and Naruto was finally staying on the water. Naruto made his way back to land and up to a smiling Sakura.

"You did it! And with three hours left," Sakura said with a smile.

"I'm not done yet. Now we got to go to the river," Naruto said picking his cloths up.

"Wait, why?" Sakura asked grabbing her bag.

"Moving water is different. It always changes. When I can do that, then I've mastered it," Naruto said.

"But, if it took you this long for calm water…" Sakura said slowing down.

Naruto turned to her and smiled, "that was the hard part. Now I've gotten the concept back, it may take me a bit, but I'll make it by sundown," Naruto said.

Sakura nodded and ran to catch up to him. They made it to the river and Naruto started again. He managed to last rather long each time, but he always ended up losing his balance in the current and falling.

After an hour and a half Sakura decided to give Naruto some motivation. So, she walked to the other side of the river and began cooking dinner. If anything could get Naruto motivated, it was hunger.

Though he could easily swim across, he knew better, Sakura wouldn't let him have any unless he could walk across to her. Her idea worked in the sense that it got Naruto motivated, but the smell of the food also served as a distraction. The setting sun served as an enemy as it got closer and closer to the edge of the earth. As the last light of the sun was beginning to vanish Tsunade arrived at the river.

"Alright Naruto, I'll give you three tries. If you make it across on any of the three I'll let you take the third test," Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded, "three tries, got it," he said.

Naruto focused chakra to the bottom of his feet and stepped out onto the water. He battled with the current a bit, and managed to make it halfway before falling over into the river. He went back to the bank with Tsunade, "That's one," she said with a slightly sad expression.

Naruto nodded and stated over again. This time he made it about three quarters across before losing to the current. He went back to the bank with Tsunade who remained silent and started again, 'this is it. If I get this now, I can be a chuunin, if not…no, I'll make it,' Naruto thought.

Naruto took his first step onto the river and made his way across. He stopped halfway and tried to keep his balance, both Tsunade and Sakura watching unblinking. He managed to keep his balance and continued forward and mere feet from the opposite bank he stopped to keep his balance again.

He started to fall to his side but managed to get chakra to his hand and catch himself. Naruto got back to his feet and quickly covered the last few steps to the other side.

"Naruto you made it!" Sakura yelled grabbing him in a hug and kissing him.

Tsunade watched the two and smiled, "I was wondering when this would happen," she said, both Naruto and Sakura blushed, "anyway, you managed it so you can compete Naruto," Tsunade said.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto yelled jumping and throwing his fist into the air.

Tsunade managed to hold back her laughter as she spoke again, "I want you to keep working on your control for the rest of the month. You managed to get past the point of immediate danger, but with your history of chakra control we can never be too safe," Tsunade said. Naruto nodded his understanding and Tsunade left.

"I suppose you want to celebrate?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"No, we can save the celebrations until after I'm a chuunin. For now, let's eat," Naruto said with a wide grin. As he started towards the food.

Sakura laughed as she followed Naruto over to the dinner she had previously made.

x-X-x

The next day Naruto woke to a knock on his door. He grudgingly got up and answered it to see Sakura staring at him with her brow crinkled, "Sakura, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi-sensei wants to meet us at the bridge. He's already there! Why are you still sleeping?" Sakura demanded.

"I didn't know! No one told me!" Naruto said running back into his apartment to get dressed.

He threw cloths on and ran out the door, Sakura taking a moment to realize he was gone, closed his door and took off after him. they arrived at the bridge to see Kakashi and Sasuke waiting, Sasuke with his forehead protector back signifying that he was a ninja again.

"Hey, Sasuke, you're a ninja again. But I though you were going to be a chuunin," Naruto said upon noticing the absence of a chuunin jacket.

"I am, I just don't wear the jacket. Actually, not many chuunin do, and even some jounin don't," Sasuke said with the air of knowing everything.

"Yes, well, now that we're all here, back together and ninja again, we're going to start training again," Kakashi said.

"What are you going to have us do?" Sasuke asked.

"This will mainly be beneficiary for Naruto, seeing as how he has the third test in less than a month," Kakashi said.

"Is this what you wanted me to do before?" Sasuke asked.

"Mostly. I've changed it now that Sakura will be joining us," Kakashi said as he started to walk towards the training area, his three students behind him.

"What are we going to be doing?" Naruto asked.

"Simple. We are going to start with combat training. Naruto, you can only use taijutsu. We," Kakashi signaled Sasuke, Sakura and himself, "will use taijutsu and ninjutsu. We won't move on until you beat all of us one on one," Kakashi said.

Naruto's jaw dropped, "only taijutsu?" this is gunna kill me," Naruto said.

"You should be used to it by now," Sasuke said as he got in a fighting pose.

"Whenever you're ready," Kakashi said and the two charged at each other.

x-X-x

Just short of a month later Naruto found himself in the stadium for the chuunin exams along with the Cloud ninjas, the Grave ninjas, and Konohamaru's team. 'This'll be fun,' Naruto thought.

x-X-x

AN: hope you all enjoyed the length of the chapter, and sorry for the lack of action, but this was more for the relationship between Naruto and Sakura, as you could tell.

Also, I'm gunna apologize now for any lacking romance that has, or will come up, I'm not good in writing it. Sorry.


	23. The Third Test Begins

**Chapter 23: The Third Test Begins**

The ten genin stood on a temporary stage in the middle of the arena, the audience surrounding them. At the top of the center stands sat three Kages; Hokage, Kazekage, and Raikage.

Naruto looked around at all the people who came to watch, 'so many, a lot more than last time… did they make the stadium bigger while I was gone?' Naruto thought.

"Hey, boss, when we fight in the finals don't hold back, 'cause I won't," said a voice behind Naruto.

He spun around to see Konohamaru smiling at him, "Right," Naruto said nodding and smiling back.

"You've all been announced, the first match is between Soel and Link. All others head to your designated watching area," Neji said pointing to a side door.

The eight genin not fighting walked off to the door while the shaven head Cloud ninja and the girl Grave ninja stayed behind, 'so he's Soel and she's Link,' Naruto thought as he walked through the doors.

As the genin walked up the stairs they couldn't see the fight, but they could hear the cheers, oohs and aahs of the crowd. When they finally reached their designated area Soel was beaten rather well and on one knee while Link had her chain in one hand and was walking towards him.

Link stopped walking and flung her chain out, it hit Soel in the side of the head and knocked him back, a deep gash where the chain had made contact with his head. Link started to wrap her chain around herself again as Neji ran up to Soel.

"The winner, Link!" he yelled out as two medic ninja ran out with a stretcher to get Soel. "The next match will be between Coe and Dozez," Neji said to the audience.

Link was already through the door when the announcement was made, and she apparently didn't care about the other matches. The Cloud girl jumped down from the genin area at the mention of her name, 'that's right, she's Coe,' Naruto thought, then he began to look around, 'which ones Dozez?' he asked himself.

Shortly there after the doors below Naruto opened and the Grave ninja with the scarred left eye walked out. He walked up to Coe and Neji and waited. "Ready? Begin!" Neji said jumping back a bit.

Neither moved for a moment, then at once they both did, Coe threw several kunai at Dozez who dodged them as he performed hand seals. He stopped his seals as he backed up to a tree and stuck his fists into the ground. An instant later a hand of earth came from the ground and reached for Coe.

Coe dodged the hand and another came out. She managed to dodge it as well, but more and more came, each one pushing here closer and closer to the wall of the arena. Then two hands came at her at once and she barely managed to clear both while a third closed fist came out from the arena wall. Coe saw it in time and jumped over it, as she did she threw more kunai at Dozez, finally having a clear shot of him again.

Dozez pulled his arms out of the ground to avoid the kunai as Coe landed on the closed fist that came out of the wall. "You missed," Dozez said.

"So did you," Coe said with a laugh.

Dozez raised an eyebrow as the fist Coe was standing on opened, causing her to fall, and closed an instant later catching her. From mid abdomen down Coe was trapped, although she still had here hands, she couldn't reach any more weapons.

"Damn it," she yelled and began making seals.

Dozez followed suit and managed to finish his first causing rocks to fly at Coe and disrupting her seals. Dozez started making seals again, but these were the same as he used at the beginning and he dug his hands into the ground again. Another fist bigger than the one currently holding Coe came from the earth and grabbed both her and the fist. Once the larger fist had a hold of Coe all the other ones crumbled back into dirt.

"Do you surrender?" Doze asked, his hands still in the ground.

"No," Coe said trying to break free.

The grip of the fist tightened, Dozez was about to ask again when Neji stepped it, "That's enough, this fight is over, Dozez is the winner," He said.

The fist turned to dust and Dozez walked back to the genin area. Medic ninja's came over to Coe, but she managed to walk over to the medic area. "Next we have Link against Naruto," Neji yelled out as Dozez and Coe walked off to different ends of the arena.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled as he jumped down from the genin area.

Link remained silent but jumped down as well. They walked over to Neji and stood to oppose each other. Neji gave the command and jumped back. Once he was gone Link's chain whipped out towards Naruto. Naruto ducked away pulling out a kunai and threw it at her. Link deflected it with her chain and began whipping it back and forth in front of her as she slowly walked towards Naruto.

"Shadow Clone!" Naruto yelled putting his hands in the familiar signal and countless clones appeared around him and Link.

Link was startled slightly by the sheer number of clones, but quickly gained her composure back. At once all the clones attacked her and she managed to fend them all off. None got closer than two feet before they were hit and dispelled by her chain. With one vast swing of the chain the last three Narutos were proven to be clones and vanished, but the real one was nowhere to be seen.

Link stopped swinging her chain and pulled it to her hand. She started looking around for the real Naruto, having no idea of where he could possibly have gone to.

The audience was in the same situation as Link, none having the slightest idea where Naruto had gone to. Every eye in the stadium was looking for a sign of the orange clad ninja.

Link walked over to the few trees in the arena. As she passed the first tree a trip wire was set off and several kunai shot towards her. Link managed to dodge all of them and land crouching on a tree branch. As she crouched there she looked around for Naruto, who still remained hidden. Suddenly three kunai shot from a tree in front of Link and dug into the branch she was crouching on.

"Ha, your aim is horrible. You missed," She said starting to stand up. But as her legs straitened there was a snag somewhere in her right arm. She looked down to see all three kunai had hit gaps in the chain links.

"My aims a lot better than you'd think," Naruto said hopping out of a tree, "let's see what you can do without the chain," he said grinning.

"Wow, that's really smart," Ino said from the left hand stands.

"Yeah, when did Naruto learn to think that fast," Kiba asked from behind her.

"He always came up with plans in battle. It's just that they didn't always work, or weren't always used," Sakura said with a smile, the other two looked at her.

"Well, I must say I didn't expect that," Link said dropping her chain and jumping backwards off the branch.

She then bolted from the forest, Naruto following behind. Link stopped near the center of the arena and spun around, throwing three kunai at Naruto. Naruto managed to dodge two, but the third hit him in the left thigh. Naruto fell to his side and pulled the kunai out. He looked up to see Link holding one end of a trip wire with several shuriken tied along it and a kunai tied to the end.

"Well, would you rather have me with the chain or this?" Link asked with a sadistic grin.

"Damnit," Naruto managed to say before the bladed wire flew at him and he was forced to dodge away.

Naruto ran back into the trees, he couldn't do what he did last time, but at least there were objects to hide behind. Naruto sat on a tree branch and watched Link walk towards him, her blade wire weaving back and forth like her chain did, 'she has to be manipulating that with her chakra,' Naruto thought. 'That would make her a wind type. Maybe I could…' Naruto grinned, this could just work.

Link was approaching the trees again, this time knowing Naruto was hiding there, and this time, ready for him. As she got closer dozens of Narutos suddenly shot out of the trees. Link stopped walking and looked around at all the clones encircling her, rather certain the real one was still in the trees.

The bladed wire started weaving around and building momentum to attack when all the Narutos put both their hands towards Link. All their hands were open and their fingers pointed skyward. Link looked at them again, they were in a nearly perfect circle, none were much further away or closer to her than the others.

Each Naruto had the same look on their face, the look of determined victory. Now Link was starting to fear what was coming, she sent the wire out to a Naruto but it was blown off course to the right by a strong gust of wind. But it wasn't just normal wind blowing, it was a spiral gust. It spun faster and faster forming a wall of wind between the ring of Narutos and Link, who was trapped in the center, the eye of the storm.

"Anything you try to sent through the wind will end up flying back at you much faster from the spin," one of the clones said.

Link looked around her at all the Narutos forming the spiral, her bladed wire was useless, even throwing a kunai wouldn't work. But no one could maintain something like this long; eventually he'll tire and be vulnerable.

"What the hell is he doing?" Tsunade asked standing up.

"Looks like Rasengan first stage," Jiraiya said next to her.

"But, that's way too big to be a Rasengan," Tsunade said wide eyed.

"I just hope he doesn't go to second stage, that big it would kill her, him, Neji, it could even get out of control enough to destroy half the stadium," Jiraiya said.

"What if he just bypasses it and goes to a full Rasengan?" Tsunade asked, her eyes on Jiraiya now.

"That big, I don't know if he can. But then again I didn't thing he could do a first stage that big," Jiraiya said.

"What the hell would happen?" Tsunade asked.

"If by some chance he manages to do that he, and everyone else outside the circle would be fine, but she'd be torn to shreds," Jiraiya said.

Tsunade turned to look back at Naruto, "Oh please let her give up, I don't want him to have to go that far," she said.

"He won't. At least, not if he wasn't sure that the village would remain unharmed," Gaara said from the chair next to Tsunade.

Tsunade turned to look at Gaara, but either he didn't notice she was looking at him, or he didn't care. Either way his eyes were focused on Naruto's fight.


	24. More of the Third Test

**Chapter 24: More of the Third Test**

Link was standing there, her blade wire coiled up and in her right hand, waiting for the instant the wind was gone to shoot it out at the clones. Soon the wind started to slow down though still to fast to go through, but it was a sign Naruto was running out of chakra.

But when other spirals of wind, in other positions around Link appeared and started cutting into the earth and forming a sphere around her she saw just how misleading that sign was.

"Oh damn, he's going to the second stage," Jiraiya said taking a step forward.

"But, but you said that could take out half the audience," Temari said from Gaara's other side.

"I know that, but it doesn't look like he does," Jiraiya said.

"We have to stop him!" yelled the Raikage standing up.

"No, give it time, he may manage it," Tsunade said.

"I know Naruto, he would never do anything that could possibly cause harm to this village," Gaara said, the only Kage in a seat.

x-X-x

"You should give up, I don't know how long I can keep this from taking the ground from under you," one of the Narutos said.

"Like hell! You're just imprisoning me, once you get tired, I'll be out, and you'll lose," Link said.

None of the Narutos answered, the wind just got faster, and became more sphere like. The wind spirals caused deep grooves into the earth, almost making a crater. The ground directly beneath Link was all that was still in the area of the sphere. But apparently Naruto couldn't hold the force of the Rasengan back any longer and it became a full sphere, taking out the ground beneath Link and causing her to fall into the winds of the attack.

The winds whipped her around roughly, pushing her into the ground and ripping her off it in one forceful motion. The winds were whipping her around the entire sphere, sometimes dumping her in the center, the only calm place. But with no ground to stand on, she barely had time to breath before falling back into the powerful gale.

With each passing moment the winds became stronger and stronger. But they also grew more and more wild, and bordered on chaotic.

x-X-x

"He doesn't want to kill her," Jiraiya said.

"He could end up doing much worse," Tsunade said walking forward and leaning on a railing over the rest of the crowd.

That's when it started to happen, the Rasengan became to powerful. It started reaching out and destroying the Naruto clones that maintained it. If too many were lost, the rest couldn't contain the attack.

"Jiraiya, what happens when the attack destroys enough clones that the rest can't contain it?" Tsunade asked.

"A bomb of wind. With a normal Rasengan it's like a medium strength wind. It knocks the user down, but that's it. At this scale… I have no idea how much damage it could do, the winds could be powerful enough to be felt throughout the village," Jiraiya said.

"Imagine if he didn't have his control back…" Tsunade said.

"He'd never be able to even start a normal Rasengan, let alone this size," Jiraiya said.

Tsunade nodded, "and I thought he'd be safe…"

x-X-x

The wind grew stronger and wilder, barely half the Narutos were left. Link was still inside and conscious, though severely battered. The crowd was on the edge of their seats, eager to see how this turned out. There was no real individual match that called the attention of the people, just the fact that the exams were back, but they were all glad they showed up, this was one interesting fight.

"Sakura, do you know what he's doing?" Ino asked, her eyes on the fight.

"No, but I hope he does," Sakura said, her knuckles turning white in her lap.

Then it happened. It sounded like a bomb going off, and felt like a hurricane. The Rasengan destroyed one to many Narutos and was now out of control. All the other clones were gone the instant the control was lost. The blast shot Neji back into the opposite wall of the arena and nearly decimated the trees. Smoke completely covered the area that Naruto and Link had once been.

Nearly the entire audience was knocked backwards from the gust of wind. Even Tsunade found herself being helped back to her feet. As the crowd got up they all remained on the feet, watching eagerly the fate of the two ninja who were at ground zero of the blast.

Link opened her eyes. She was sore all over from the wind whipping her around, but that was it. She heard the blast, but didn't feel it at all. Slowly she became aware of her surroundings, she was just outside the crater of the blast. She was huddled in a fetal position and there was something heavy covering her.

Then she realized what it was, Naruto was hunched over her, protecting her from the front of the blast. Before the Rasengan fully went off the real Naruto came from the trees and grabbed Link, pulling her from the bowels of the attack. Naruto had taken the full force of the blast and showed it. His pants and jacket were it tatters, and practically nonexistent on his back. And though he was in such a bad condition, he was still awake. He was on his hands and knees covering Link, his eyes slightly opened looking down at her.

"Hey, you alive?" he asked.

Link just looked at him, "but I'm your enemy," she said.

"Only in a tournament. There's no need to kill you. There's no need to kill anyone," Naruto said as he slowly pushed himself off his hands and onto his knees sitting on his feet.

"Why did you do the last blast then?" Link asked sitting up slowly, the dust was almost completely gone now.

"I didn't want to, but I had to do the second stage to beat you. I could've contained it, but that would've killed you instantly. I only wanted you beaten enough to win," Naruto said in between moans of pain.

"You can't stand now, can you?" Link asked.

"Heh, it was a bit too strong," Naruto said with a slight grin.

Neji came walking up to them, he had a few scratches, but was definitely on the better half of the spectrum, "are you two okay?" he asked.

"Sorry Neji, I couldn't grab both of you, and she was right in the middle of it," Naruto said looking at Neji's cuts.

"It's fine Naruto, I'm rather surprised you even saved her," Neji said. Naruto started to get up, but fell back down, he was to beaten. Neji looked him over, "it looks like you over did it," Neji said before turning around to the audience, about to announce something.

"Wait, I give up," Link said.

Neji turned to look at Link, Naruto's eyes shot at her as well, "What? I can't move, I'm almost completely defenseless," Naruto said.

"Yeah, because you decided not to kill me. If you hadn't grabbed me I'dve died and lost, so you should win," Link said standing up.

"But I did save you! You can't talk about what would have happened if you're a chuunin! You have to only deal in what did happen," Naruto said.

"That's why I'm giving up. I'm thinking like that, so I'm not fit to be a chuunin," Link said as she started walking away towards the medic area.

Neji and Naruto looked at each other. Naruto's expression was completely blank, while Neji had a grin on his face. He turned back to the audience, "The winner is Naruto!" he yelled.

The crowd cheered loudly and Neji signaled for medic ninjas to get Naruto. 'You definitely have an ability to change people Naruto…' Neji thought as the medic ninjas carried Naruto away.

x-X-x

"He did it! He won!" Ino yelled.

"I hope he isn't hurt to bad, it'd suck if he was forced to forfeit his next fight," Chouji said.

"I'm gunna go check on him," Sakura said before running by them.

"Is she okay?" Chouji asked watching Sakura running away.

"I don't know, maybe she just wants to congratulate him right away," Ino said.

Sasuke smirked, "it's a bit more than that," he said, but when prodded for more information, he proved to be very unhelpful.

Sakura ran through the stadium, ignoring the people around her, ignoring the glares as she passed, only one thought in her mind, 'please let him be okay.' Sakura soon found herself outside the medic room of the stadium. She paused a moment, allowing herself to catch her breath, before calmly walking in. Soel and Coe were sitting on the edge of a bed talking to each other, both being heavily bandaged up. When Sakura came in they quickly quieted down and looked at her.

"Hey, what the hell happened in the fight? Both of 'em came in here but neither said anything," Coe asked her.

"It…was really interesting…" Sakura said as she walked past, Naruto was probably in the next room getting fixed up.

"How did she win?" Soel asked.

"She didn't," Sakura said before going through the door.

"No way. The way she got you, she had to've won. Plus she walked in, he had to be carried!" Coe said.

"What would she get from lying?" Soel asked.

x-X-x

As Sakura entered Link stood up, her mending finished. She looked over at Sakura with a blank face.

"What happened in the smoke?" Sakura asked.

"He could have let me die, or get severely injured. But instead saved me and took the blunt of the blast. He even covered me when it went off," Link said.

Sakura smiled slightly and looked at the floor, "that's Naruto," she said.

"He's one of a kind," Link said before leaving.

Sakura's smile widened slightly, "he sure is."

Then Sakura's smile vanished and her head snapped up. There was a curtain pulled around a bed and four medic ninjas stood around the bed healing the occupant. Sakura walked up to the bed, afraid of what was behind it. When she was a few steps away the curtain was pulled back and all four medic ninjas started walking away.

"What are you doing here?" one of the medics asked stopping in front of Sakura.

"I want to see him," Sakura said pointing at the bed.

"I'm sorry, he can't have any visitors. He needs his rest, I don't think he'll be able to fight in his next match," the medic ninja said.

"Listen, I'm going to see him. I'm a medic ninja too, so whatever comes of it, I can handle. If you try to stop me, you may need someone to help you," Sakura said before walking past him.

The medic turned to watch her go, but didn't follow, or try to stop her, just in case it wasn't an empty threat. Sakura reached the bed and saw Naruto in a bad state. His jacket and shirt were on the floor next to his bed. His entire torso was wrapped in bandages, and Sakura could see there was more wrapping and padding on his back. Both his forearms were wrapped up and stray bandages were on the rest of his arms. His forehead protector was next to his head; in its place was a wrapping that also covered his left eye.

Naruto's other eye was shut, and though he was almost perfectly still, Sakura could see his chest rising and falling with his breathing. Sakura breathed a small sigh of relief at seeing him still alive. She walked over to his shirt and jacket and bent to pick them up. As she was bent over her necklace came out of the collar of her shirt. She stood back up and tossed Naruto's shirt and jacket on a bed next to her.

Sounds in the other room signaled a new person in the medic area, another fight had ended. Sakura turned back to Naruto and started unfastening the necklace, his necklace, the necklace he won from Tsunade. She took it off and leaned over Naruto and put it on him, "Here, I was just holing on to it while you were gone. You're here now so you can have it back," she said as she fastened it behind his neck.

"Thanks Sakura," Naruto said as Sakura stood back up. She startled and looked at Naruto, his right eye open and head tilted towards her, "you were always there when I needed a hand," Naruto said.


	25. Round Two

**Chapter 25: Round Two**

"What are you talking about? You've always been fine on your own. I was the one always being saved by you and Sasuke," Sakura said.

"I'm not talking about in a fight," Naruto said as he tried to pull himself into a sitting position.

Sakura put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down, "No, you need your rest, especially if you're going to still fight," Sakura said.

Naruto was startled a bit at this, "you want me to still fight?" he asked.

"No, but I know you do, and I won't be able to stop you," Sakura said with the shadow of a smile.

Naruto grinned, "thanks. But seeing as how you won't let me get it myself, can you hand me my kunai pack?" Naruto asked pointing to the round pack at his feet.

Sakura took it and held it in her hands, "What's in here that you want so badly?" she asked.

"I'll show you," Naruto said reaching for the pack.

More sounds from the other room signaling the end of another fight, only one more until Naruto is up again.

"Udon and Moegi are done huh?" Naruto asked.

"I guess," Sakura said, her eyes on the door and handing Naruto the pack.

Naruto took the pack and started looking through it. Sakura turned back to him to see what he was looking for. Finally he found it and took out a small container, inside where three pills.

"Soldier pills? Naruto why do you have those?" Sakura asked.

"Situation like this," Naruto said forcing himself to sit up.

"But you can barely move, you're so beaten up," Sakura said.

"You just said you couldn't stop me from fighting in my next fight, right? Would you rather have me fight like this, or with the help of one of these," Naruto asked.

Sakura didn't answer, 'I also said I didn't want you fighting at all,' she thought. "But those are dangerous, taking one is fine, but why do you have three?" Sakura asked.

"In case I lose one, or need another one," Naruto said.

"Naruto, please, promise me you won't use all three. Promise you won't use more than one for a single fight," Sakura said.

"Why?" Naruto asked as he opened the container.

"Taking two, even one for each of the two fights could end up causing a lot of damage. But all three, the repercussions could be deadly, especially in your current condition," Sakura said.

Naruto looked at her face, saw the pleading in her eyes, "Alright, I'll only take two of these a most, one for each fight," Naruto said holding up one of the pills.

Sakura smiled slightly and nodded. Naruto put the canister back in his pack and forced himself onto his feet. He put his forehead protector back on and his pack back on the back of his belt. He pocketed the pill, he was going to wait for the start of his fight before taking it so he could use the full effects of it.

Sakura helped him walk out of the medic room and into the other one. There they saw Udon and Moegi sitting on their beds talking to each other. They stopped when Naruto entered and looked at him.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Moegi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How 'bout you two?" Naruto asked.

"We're fine, just a few scratches, but you should be careful, that guy I fought, Isis… his ninjutsu is academy level, but his taijutsu is really high," Moegi said.

"Yeah, and I got the feeling Vin was toying with me," Udon said.

"Well, I just hope Konohamaru does good, I'm really looking forward to fighting him," Naruto said.

Almost on cue Konohamaru walked in with two medic ninja. He had a few scratches, but was in a relatively good condition. It appeared Dozez used the same technique on him as he did on Coe.

"Konohamaru! Are you alright?" Moegi running up to him.

"Yeah, but I lost," Konohamaru said looking at the floor.

"Hey, at least you can walk on your own. I won and I can't even make it to the arena on my own," Naruto said with a smile.

Konohamaru looked up at Naruto, "boss! What the Hell happened to you?" he asked.

"He saved a life," Link said from the corner of the room.

All heads turned to look at her, but it was apparent she wasn't going to say anything else.

After a moment Naruto spoke again, "well, if you're done then my fight is next, I gotta get to the arena," Naruto said as Sakura helped him out of the room.

x-X-x

"It seams your special circumstance is out of commission," the Raikage said looking at Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama, what do you want to do? Call an intermission and allow him more time to heal?" a chuunin asked.

"That seems a bit unfair. Although they all get a breather, the two Grave ninjas didn't get one after their first fights. Are you planning on calling an intermission after every round?" the Raikage asked.

"No, not after every round, just the largest. This is about halfway through the test, the audience may appreciate the break," Tsunade said.

"There's never been an intermission before, the audience is used to it that way," the Raikage said.

"If you two would look at the arena, or even listen to the crowd, you'd see that an intermission would be unnecessary," Gaara said.

Tsunade and the Raikage looked to the stadium, and as if taking out earplugs, could hear the cheer of the crowd. Out in the center of the arena stood Neji, and walking towards him at a somewhat slowed pace was a heavily bandaged Naruto.

"Damnit, what's he thinking, why isn't he resting?" Tsunade asked.

"When was he last time Naruto stayed in a hospital bed without being unconscious?" Jiraiya asked with a smile.

Tsunade smiled in remembrance, 'he never did like the hospital...'

x-X-x

Neji looked at Naruto as he got closer, "are you sure you can fight?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll win this thing," Naruto said with a smile.

Neji returned it and Naruto's opponent appeared, it was the short Grave ninja. 'this is Isis then,' Naruto thought.

"Ready?" Neji asked looking from one to the other, Isis nodded and Naruto raised his had to his mouth, ready to deposit the soldier pill there, "Begin!" Neji yelled jumping back.

Isis dove at Naruto who dodged, grabbed Isis' wrist, pivoted, and threw him across the arena, 'whoa, this it great! I don't even feel the pain form the last fight anymore,' Naruto thought.

Isis skidded to a halt and stood up, Naruto was still in the center of the arena. Isis extended his left arm towards Naruto with his middle and pointer extended forward, the other fingers folded back. Isis turned his body so that his left side was towards Naruto and right side away.

"You're fast for being so wounded. Let's see just how fast you are," Isis said as he touched the middle and pointer finger of his right hand to their counterparts on his left.

Naruto stood watching Isis, as did the rest of the crowd, waiting for the attack that would come. Isis kept his left arm still and pulled his right arm back and a blue light connected his extended fingers.

x-X-x

"What the hell? Is that…" Tsunade asked standing up.

"Yeah, it looks like lightning," Jiraiya said.

"Is that even possible?" Tsunade asked.

"It'd have to be. but for someone that young to even do something like that… Naruto might not be able to beat him," Jiraiya said.

x-X-x

The light disconnected from Isis' right hand and shot out like an arrow. Naruto didn't even have the time to dodge, the bolt struck right in front of his left foot, leaving a small crater.

"My Arrow Lightning moves as fast as lightning with the accuracy of an arrow. If you don't give up, I will kill you," Isis said.

Naruto grinned, "let's go then," he said before charging Isis, kunai in hand.

Isis grinned and pulled back another bolt. His left arm followed Naruto, keeping his aim. Then he released his bolt, an instant later Naruto threw his kunai at the ground a few feet in front of Isis. The bolt shot at Naruto but was redirected and pulled towards the metal of the kunai.

Naruto kept running, and pulled out two kunai, Isis pulled back another bolt and shot it at Naruto, as soon as it was fired he shot another, and then another.

Naruto threw both kunai, the first two bolts hitting the first kunai as it struck the ground near the other, the third bolt hit the second kunai as it continued to soar threw the air towards Isis. Isis dodged and caught the kunai by the handle. Naruto stopped suddenly as sparks emitted from the kunai.

"That will do nothing but empty your resources of kunai," Isis said.

Then the kunai in his right hand exploded. Isis stumbled backwards out of the smoke, his right hand and arm covered in blood and his face burned from the blast. Naruto charged him again and punched him in the burnt part of his face, sending him to the ground.

Naruto stepped back looking at his fallen opponent. Isis was holding his burnt face with his left hand, his right arm limp at his side. Naruto waited for Isis to get up and waited for him to throw an attack but Isis just looked at him whit his left eye, his right being covered by his hand.

"Why didn't you make it stronger?" Isis asked.

"I have nothing against you," Naruto said.

"Your kindness will be your downfall," Isis said jumping back several times to put great distance between the two.

Isis took the stance of firing his bolts again. His left arm straight, his right covered in blood, and the right of his face covered in burns and blood. His will of fighting had to be near Naruto's.

Isis fired a bolt before Naruto had time to react to it. He was hit in the right shoulder and fell to the ground. Naruto was on his back, the area on his shoulder around where he was his was burned and his right arm was twitching from the electricity. He slowly got up and grabbed his right arm, waiting for the twitching to stop. As he got up Isis fired another bolt. Naruto managed to dodge it and began running towards Isis. He took out a kunai and when Isis fired another bolt Naruto flung the kunai at the ground, knowing his aim wasn't as good with his left hand as with his right.

The bolt shot to the kunai and Naruto continued running, he started to get control back in his right arm. He pulled out another kunai, this one in his right hand. When Isis shot another bolt Naruto threw the kunai at his feet. The kunai struck the ground at Isis' feet and the bolt shot to it.

Naruto smiled, his aim had returned. Isis pulled back another bolt and shot it, Naruto threw another kunai which landed next to the last one, but he was unaware of the second bolt. The first went to the kunai, but the second hit him dead in the chest. Naruto was knocked back from the blast. Now it wasn't just his arm paralyzed, but nearly his entire body. In addition to that, the soldier pill seemed to have worn off.

Isis pulled back another bolt, "I must comment you on your rather good accuracy, especially with only one eye, but if you don't surrender now, this next bolt will kill you," Isis said.

"Heh, I don't even know how bad I'm hurt, my bodies gone numb from that last bolt," Naruto said.

"Is that a surrender?" Isis asked.

"No, I'm still waiting on yours," Naruto said.

"I won't give in because you spared me as Link did," Isis said.

"I don't expect you to," Naruto said.

Isis scowled, he was about to release the bolt when there was an explosion at his feet. One of the two kunai Naruto threw there had an explosive tag on it. A tag with a much stronger explosion than the last one. When the smoke cleared Isis was on his back, his entire front covered in blood.

Neji walked over to him and inspected him, "the winner by knockout is Naruto," he yelled to the audience which instantly burst into applause.


	26. The Finals

**Chapter 26: The Finals**

Four medics came running into the arena. Two put Isis on a stretcher and the other two took Naruto. When they reached the edge of the arena in the medic area Sakura ran up to Naruto and walked next to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, the numbness from the bolt is wearing off," Naruto said with a smile.

"You made it to the finals," Sakura said with a grin.

"Yeah. How far did you get when you took the exams?" Naruto asked.

Sakura had to wait to answer, they had taken Naruto into the second medic room, she could only go in once they were done. Sakura looked around her, the others were gone, except Link. For some reason she was still there, sitting on a bed.

"Why are you still here? Don't you want to see how your teammates do?" Sakura asked.

"I'm more concerned with their health than their victory," Link said.

"I'm sure he'll be okay. Naruto doesn't like killing," Sakura said.

"I know. I learned that first hand," Link said.

Sakura didn't know what to say to that. But she was saved the trouble of finding something by the medic ninjas leaving the second room. Sakura walked in, Link behind her. Both went straight over to their team mates.

"So, how far did you get?" Naruto asked. His right shoulder was bandaged now and the bandages on his torso had been changed.

Sakura smiled, "I got to the semi finals. You got farther than me," she said.

Naruto grinned, "Sorry, I thought I'd be out in the first round," he said.

"Hey, after the last two fights, even if you give up on this one, I'll be shocked if you don't get chuunin," Sakura said.

Naruto's grin widened, "I hope," he said.

x-X-x

"You awake?" Link asked.

Isis was in a bed, his right arm was wrapped up to the shoulder, his face completely wrapped up, only his mouth and left eye weren't covered. His entire torso was also covered with extra wrappings and padding on his chest and abdomen. At Link's words he sat up and looked at her.

"Yeah, I've been awake the whole time," he said.

"But the guy said he won by knockout," Link said.

"Yeah. When the second blast went off I knew he made the choice to use the small one when I'd catch it," Isis said.

"Yeah, he's a strange one. He goes all out, but stops short of killing his opponent," Link said.

"You thinking of going against the plans?" Isis asked.

Link looked at him, the look was as much a warning as it was a confirmation.

"Yeah, me too. Only problem is Dozez," Isis said.

"No chance in hell he'd go against the plans," Link said.

"Unless that he fights that guy and decides against it too," Isis said.

"That won't happen. He'll decimate the guy in the state he's in," Link said.

"If he even fights him," Isis said.

"The guy ain't gunna give up," Link said.

"No, but that Vin guy, he's way more than we thought," Isis said.

"What, like us?" Link asked, her interest peaked.

"No, like a prodigy. I think he might even have a bloodline," Isis said.

"You sure?" Link asked, now skeptical.

"Yeah. I don't know where he is on the board, but he could defiantly give Dozez a run for his money. He could even weaken Dozez down enough so this guy can win," Isis said gesturing to Naruto.

"Doubt it. After the beating he took in the fights with us. If this Vin guy can beat Dozez that bad, he can win against him," Link said.

At that moment Dozez burst through the door, with two medic ninja behind him. he was beat up pretty badly, but was still standing and walking. Both Link and Isis was backed as far away as they could, they knew a pissed Dozez when they saw one.

"How'd you take him down Dozez?" Isis asked.

"Bastard won," Dozez said as the medic ninjas finally forced him into a bed to heal him.

"How?" Link asked.

"His sword kept cutting down the hands. Plus he's faster than me. Finally used a damn genjutsu on me for the final blow," Dozez said.

"Naruto, if he's here I think that means your up," Sakura said.

Naruto nodded and the two left the three Grave ninjas and the medic ninjas. They walked out of the medic area and Naruto took out another soldier pill. Sakura looked at it with disgust, but could see the third still in the container, as long as he didn't resort to it she'd be fine.

x-X-x

"That was quite the show. Do you know what genjutsu he used Raikage?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm afraid not. I'm not very familiar with these three. The other two were near the bottom of the class, and Vin there never showed more than he had to," the Raikage said.

"A wise decision," Gaara said.

"Yes, and an unexpected one from a thirteen year old," Tsunade said.

"If I remember his family history properly, he possesses a bloodline limit," the Raikage said.

"Really, which one? I know your village also possesses two, but I though they were lost," Tsunade said.

"Nearly. There are very few with either left, and if he has one I cannot say witch. I have not seen it, nor gotten reports from those who had," the Raikage said.

x-X-x

Vin didn't leave the arena, he merely walked back to Neji. Naruto walked into the arena and made his way to the other two. He didn't get as enthusiastic a roar of cheers as when he came to fight Isis, but the crowd still sounded their favor.

Naruto reached the two and put the pill at the edge of his mouth, ready to take it the instant Neji gave the signal.

"Ready?" Neji asked looking at the two.

"I'm going to give you the chance to back down. You fought very well to get this far, and I am sure you will become a chuunin from it. But I will not hold back in this fight, despite your injuries. I will not pull my hand back from death as you have. I will kill you if I must," Vin said.

"That's a lot words. But I don't think it worked on the others at the lower level fights, it won't work now on me," Naruto said.

"Very well," Vin said.

Neji looked at the two, both nodded at him, "Fight!" Neji yelled before jumping backwards and out of their way.

Naruto took the pill, but as it went down his throat Vin attacked. Almost no one in the audience saw the in-between movements. They just saw the two standing a few feet apart then face to face, Vin's sword in Naruto's gut.

"Oh hell," Naruto said as Vin pulled the blade out.

"Surrender at any time and I will stop. If not it will take the proctors word or your death to end this assault," Vin said before swinging to cut Naruto's chest open.

Naruto dodged out of the way and stumbled backwards. The soldier pill was working, but so was the sword wound. 'gotta get the katana out of his hands,' Naruto thought.

Naruto made a clone and both he and the clone started making Rasengans. Vin looked at the two and saw the attack before it happened. The real Naruto was first the clone right behind it. Naruto wound up the Rasengan and was about to thrust into Vin when the katana cut through him. he turned to smoke and the clone behind him followed though with the attack.

The Rasengan hit Vin in the chest and sent him flying back. The clone had grabbed the blade of the Katana in its left hand as it attacked, the sword and master were now separated.

"Very smart. Using the Body Substitute jutsu with your clone to switch places with it the moment I attacked. I never would have thought someone would have tried that," Vin said.

"How'd you know I did that? How'd you know which was which? Do you have the sharingan?" Naruto asked.

"No, I have no Leaf blood in me," Vin said.

Naruto threw the katana as far behind him as he could, to keep Vin as far way from it as he could. He took out a kunai and charged Vin. Vin stood there waiting for the attack, ready for it. Naruto brought the kunai down onto Vin's shoulder.

Vin was forced back a bit from the attack, but no blood fell to the ground, no wound was made on Vin. "I do not have the sharingan, but that doesn't mean I don't have a bloodline limit," Vin said as he straightened back up.

"What the hell? I just hit you," Naruto said breathing heavily, the run mixed with the stab wound was wearing him down fast.

"My skin can become stronger than normal skin. If I want it to, it could get as strong as steal," Vin said.

"WHAT?" Yelled Naruto.

Vin grinned, "giving up yet?" he asked.

Naruto gritted his teeth. What did he have that could get through that? Then it hit him. he threw the kunai at Vin and started running. Who dodged it and took off after Naruto. Naruto took out another kunai and threw it back at Vin, who avoided it as well. Naruto turned sharply and made four clones. Each Naruto taking off in a different direction. Vin stopped running and looked at the five Narutos running. Each in a different direction, each turning and throwing kunai at him periodically.

Vin was looking for the real one, but all five were clones. The real one was hiding again. A rather smart trick. Vin grabbed a kunai at his feet and took off for the nearest clone. But his eyes were late in seeing what was going on and he barely stopped in time. Some of the kunai had trip tags on them. If he entered the area they'd all go off.

'quite the plan, but I saw it, it's useless now,' Vin thought turning around.

As he did he saw the real Naruto standing there with a Rasengan in his hand. Vin's eyes widened and was about to strengthen his skin when he was hit in the gut by the attack.

The force of the Rasengan sent Vin into the area marked by the trip tags. At once they all went off. The force knocked Naruto back quite a bit and caused him to dispel his clones. Naruto forced himself into a sitting position. And stared at the smoke as it cleared.

x-X-x

"Is there any particular reason Naruto found it necessary to blow up all three of his opponents in three different ways?" Temari asked.

"Well, it had to be different ways, the new opponent would be watching out for the old way," Jiraiya said.

"But yes, it is odd he resorted to blowing up all his opponents. As if it was the only thing he could think of that could take any of them down. He even had all the tags already," Tsunade said.

"The only field though he did was which explosion choice to use," Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Hm, that makes him far less remarkable than I thought," the Raikage said.

"The forethought that had to go into this was still impressive. As was the way in which he brought out the different explosions, each one specified to the opponent he was faced with," Tsunade said.

The Raikage looked at her and rubbed his chin in thought, "perhaps," he said.

x-X-x

The smoke was mostly gone now, revealing Vin in he wounded state. Most of the wrapping form his arms was gone, his vest and pants were in taters and his glasses were gone. He was holing onto his forehead protector, the cloth that held it to his arm gone in the blast.

Vin was standing but hunched over, his head dropping forward. Naruto tried to get up, but the pill was gone, there was a hole in his gut, and he had lost a lot of blood. 'Damnit, if Vin starts an attack, I'll have to surrender," Naruto thought.

"I know you could have killed me. You showed how well your aim was in a previous fight, and you could have placed the kunai closer," Vin said looking up. "You could have beaten all your opponents into unconsciousness, even death, yet held back. That is a trait I admire, but not one for a tournament winner," Vin said pulling out a kunai and walking towards Naruto.

"Alright, if you can still fight, you win," Naruto said.

Vin stopped and put the kunai away, "I still commend you for you restraint. It is a good quality to have," Vin said.

Neji called for the medics and turned to the audience, "The winner of the tournament has been chosen and it is Vin!" he yelled and the crowd roared with cheers. "The genin will be treated then the Hokage will announce which have been elevated to the chuunin status. Until then please enjoy the intermission," Neji said as the medics carried Vin and Naruto away.


	27. New Chuunin

**Chapter 27: New Chuunin**

While Sakura waited outside the medic rooms she heard someone walk up to her. She spun around to see Kakashi standing there "yo," he said.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"I'm Naruto's team leader. When he goes back out to hear the results I am the only one allowed to go with him," Kakashi said.

"No one went with us the past times," Sakura said.

"I'm going to be helping Naruto stand. After all the beatings he took, I think he may need the hand," Kakashi said.

Sakura nodded and turned back to the door. After a few minutes it opened, the medic ninjas walked out Sakura and Kakashi walked in. Vin was sitting on a bed, his torso bandaged up and his forehead protector temporarily on his forehead. His katana was still in the arena. Sakura and Kakashi walked past him without a word and headed to Naruto.

They got there and looked at him, more bandages. Mainly at the exit and entry wounds of the sword. He was pale from the loss of blood.

"Hm, he may not be able to go out there for the results," Kakashi said.

Naruto groaned, "Sakura, why didn't you tell me blood pills tasted so bad?" he asked putting a hand on his stomach.

Sakura laughed, "sorry, I never thought you'd have to take one. How you feeling?" Sakura asked.

"I lost," Naruto said.

"Knowing when you can no longer fight is a good quality for a chuunin. I'm really surprised you managed to even fight in the last two," Kakashi said.

"No, I had soldier pills," Naruto said, then he looked at Sakura with a slight grin, "and I only took two," he told her.

"Thanks. Do you feel the side effects of them yet?" Sakura asked.

"Probably, but mixed in with the other pain, I can't distinguish it," Naruto said.

"You think you're able to go out there for the results?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know if I can walk," Naruto said pulling himself into a sitting position.

"I'm allowed to help you walk if you need it," Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded and started to get to his feet, Kakashi and Sakura helping him.

x-X-x

"Dozez slow down!" Link yelled trying to catch up with her teammate.

Dozez stopped and spun around, "what the hell is it?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you," Link said catching up with him.

"What about?" Dozez asked.

"The plan…" Link said.

"That ain't my duty," Dozez said turning again, "bring it up with-"

"NO!" Link yelled grabbing Dozez's arm and spinning him back around, "this is outside of what he wants," Link said looking into Dozez's eye.

Dozez pulled his arm from Link's grasp, "you got until we get called to the arena," he said crossing his arms.

x-X-x

Naruto and Kakashi walked into the arena and towards the temporary stage that had been put back up. Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon were already there, as were Soel and Coe. As Naruto and Kakashi got onto the stage Vin came over holding his katana. Shortly after that Isis showed up from the trees holding Link's chain.

The stands were rather empty in the intermission when the call for the competitors was made. Dozez and Link came running into the arena from the medic area. When they got to the stage Isis gave Link her chain, which she wrapped around herself. The stands were packed again by the time Neji, Gaara, Tsunade and the Raikage made their way to the stage.

The four stood facing the genin and the crowd. Tsunade in the center with Gaara on her right, the Raikage on her left, and Neji of to the right side.

"If I call your name you either have, or may become a chuunin. Some more deliberation may be needed in particular cases," Tsunade said.

The ten genin nodded their understanding, Kakashi standing a little bit behind Naruto, allowing him to stand on his own.

"Okay then. First congratulations to Vin, on becoming a chuunin," Tsunade said.

The crowd erupted with cheers and applause and the Raikage clapped loudly.

"Second, Isis, may become a chuunin," Tsunade said.

Another eruption of cheers from the crowd, though not as loud as for Vin.

"And finally, the last chuunin of the event, Naruto," Tsunade said.

Despite all injury, all pain and loss of blood, Naruto still managed to jump in the air with his fists raised, "YES! I made it!" he yelled as he jumped. But his yells were nearly drowned out by the yells and cheers of the crowd, louder than their cheers for Vin.

x-X-x

Tsunade Gaara and the Raikage were in Tsunade's office, Vin and Naruto walked in and stood before Tsunade's desk. Both were back in their normal attire, with the bandages underneath it all.

"Congratulations again on becoming chuunin. The paperwork will be finalized in about a week. By that time the decision on Isis should be made too, so we'll know if it's two or three chuunin advancing," Tsunade said.

Vin and Naruto both bowed, "was there anything in particular you wanted from us?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, firstly to Vin, you are welcome to stay here until the paperwork is finalized. If your team would rather leave sooner though, then we'll send the documents by messenger when they are completed," Tsunade said.

"Thank you. The decision of staying is up to my team leader though," Vin said.

Tsunade nodded, "and Naruto, I want you to go straight to the hospital from here. And I want you there for at least the rest of the day, if not longer," Tsunade said.

"WHAT? But I'm fine, I can walk on my own and all," Naruto said.

"Yes, but you can't train, and the only way I know you won't be training is if you're in the hospital," Tsunade said.

Naruto was about to answer when the doors burst open. The three Grave ninja walked in, Isis and Link shutting the doors behind them.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Tsunade rising to her feet.

"We have something important to tell you," Dozez said.

"I'm in the middle of a meeting! Why did the guards let you in?" Tsunade yelled.

"They're unconscious," Isis said.

"Then this is an attack! An act of war!" the Raikage yelled.

"No, this is an act of preventing a war. If you don't listen, things could go bad very fast," Link said.

Tsunade sat down slowly, "What exactly is going on?" she asked.

The three Grave ninja looked at each other, "we have to show her, it'd be better if we do it now," Link said and Isis nodded.

"Your bandages might come off," Dozez said.

In response Isis put his hands in the rat seal. Link did the same and Dozez copied with a sigh. Then at the same time they all yelled "end!"

A white poof of smoke covered the three and when it was gone each had changed. They were all taller now, most certainly in their late teens. They were dressed the same, and the bandages on Isis' face had come off, though the rest remained.

Link immediately started reapplying the bandages to Isis' face While Dozez turned to the others in the room, "we've been deceiving you," he said.

"What the hell jutsu is that? Is that what you really look like?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, these are our true forms. Me and Dozez are 18, Link here's 17," Isis said.

"I don't know the jutsu, an ally used it on us, he only showed us how to end it," Dozez said.

"Ally? You're from the Alliance!" Naruto yelled pointing at the three Grave ninja.

"Yes. We were sent here to check how well you were prepared against an attack. We are the distraction while Gaze checks out the village," Dozez said.

"Who the hell is Gaze? What the hell is he doing?" Tsunade asked rising to her feet again.

"He's the one who came here as our team leader. He's just scoping out the village, not doing any damage," Link said.

"So I'm guessing you're going against him by telling us," Gaara said.

"Yeah. That, and the Grave doesn't really know of us. We're considered dead there," Isis said.

"What rank are you? What is Gaze?" Tsunade asked.

"We're Kids. Gaze is a Head," Dozez said.

"You're full members! You could really help us out! giving us all the information you know," Tsunade said.

"Sure, but first we have to take care of Gaze. He's the second strongest of the Heads," Link said.

"Is Roken the strongest?" Naruto asked.

"No, he's third, Vox it the top one," Isis said.

"We can get into that later, now we have to take care of Gaze," Tsunade said.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked.

"He should be at the western section of town," Dozez said.

"Let's go!" Naruto said running from the room, the Grave ninjas and Vin on his heels.

Naruto led the way to the west side of town. All eyes were open, looking for Gaze. Dozez was the only one who knew what they were getting into. Isis and Link also knew how strong Gaze was, but didn't realize the situation. All five of them were wounded, and even if they weren't Gaze would be a challenge.

"There!" Naruto yelled pointing out the distant figure of Gaze.

"Right, let's surround him," Isis said, as he, and the other foreign ninja jumped off the path, Naruto continuing straight.

Gaze saw Naruto coming and threw a kunai at him. Naruto barely got out of the way. Even a few hours after the final exam he was to beaten to keep fighting. Gaze took a step towards Naruto when and earth hand reached out from the ground to grab him. Gaze sidestepped the hand and shattered it with a kick. Vin dove at him from a rooftop and Gaze dodged. He grabbed Vin's hair and brought Vin's face into his swinging knee.

Gaze dropped Vin and was hit in the back by a bolt from Isis. He turned to face Isis and got a chain through his abdomen. The chain went through Gaze and into a wall behind him. another earth hand came up and pushed him back against the wall, the chain still through him.

Dozez and Isis dropped down next to Link and looked at Gaze, "We're out. we already told them about the attack. We're done with the Alliance and we'll stop you if you come," Link said.

"You don't understand the magnitude behinds the words you speak," Gaze said.

"We know full well. Go tell the others you got no chance in hell of bringing them back," Dozez.

"The scroll currently lies in our possession. If you wished to leave you should have chosen a time when your threats would be less empty," Gaze said.

Naruto slowly walked up to Vin whose face was bleeding rather heavily. He pulled Vin to his feet and started over to the three Grave ninjas, "Come on Vin, they may need a hand," Naruto said as he helped Vin walk.

"You still won't make it. Too many are gone, too many well hidden," Isis said.

Gaze pulled out a small vile of blood, "we now have five," he said tilting it to the side.

"It'll take you far to long to get the rest," Link said.

"More time to prepare for the arrival," Gaze said.

Dozez and Isis looked at each other. Gaze grabbed the chain, and started pulling it out of the building and him. Dozez stated flying through his hand seals and Isis started to pull back a bolt, but Gaze was free and vanished before either could attack.

"Damnit, he got away," Isis said.

"Come on, we still gotta tell the Kages," Vin said.


	28. After the Exams

**Chapter 28: After the Exam**

The five made their way back to Tsunade's office and told the three Kages what happened. Naruto and Vin were escorted to the hospital, there by forcing Naruto to miss all the parties and celebration over his accomplishments.

Vin was out of the hospital by nightfall and was able to celebrate with his team. The Grave ninjas were with Ibiki telling all they knew. They were only there for their own protection, depending on if Gaze would decide to come back and kill them.

Naruto was sitting on his hospital bed hating every moment he was there. Tsunade had told him that he would be let out once the stab wound was gone because by the time it was gone, any other remaining injuries would be minor enough.

Medic ninja had already gone as far as they could with the wound, all that was left was about a week. 'A whole damn week! This isn't fair! Everyone else is out having fun. Partying at the end of the exams. I got second place and I'm stuck here alone,' Naruto thought fiercely.

There was a knock on the door that shook Naruto from his sulking. He called for the visitor to come in and was slightly surprised to see Sakura and Sasuke walk in.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Naruto asked.

"We're here to congratulate you on being the last of our class to make it to chuunin," Sasuke said with a grin as he sat down.

"Yeah, I bet I made it farthest in the tournament though," Naruto said.

"No, Lee won his," Sakura said.

Naruto was a little shaken by the quickness of the statement, but not by the statement itself, Lee is the type who would win.

"So, how long you in here for?" Sasuke asked looking around the room.

"A week at best," Naruto said sulking again.

"Yeah, well once you're out you'll start getting high ranked missions so…" Sasuke said.

"I've already had A rank missions. All that's above that is S, and I won't get one until I'm a jounin," Naruto said.

"What was the big deal with the Grave ninjas? I heard some rumors about a prevented attack," Sakura said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, they decided to turn against the plans," Naruto said.

"Really, of their own accord?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Seems like it. They even attacked and injured their team leader," Naruto said.

"But that wouldn't stop another village from attacking," Sakura said,

"No, it was the Alliance that would attack. They were Kids," Naruto said.

"What? But the Kids were supposed to be in their late teens, not early!" Sakura said.

"They had a weird henge," Naruto said thinking back.

The three sat in silence for a while, none knowing what to say. Finally Sasuke spoke up, "So does he know yet?" he asked.

"Huh? Who?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Sakura said looking at Naruto and smiling, "he knows."

"Who, me? What do I know?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing apparently," Sasuke said standing up, "I'll leave you to fill him in," Sasuke said to Sakura. As he reached to door he turned back to Naruto, "After today, maybe you'll finally be able to beat me," he said then left.

"Hmpf. I probably would've beaten him at any point over the past month if Kakashi-sensei hadn't kept restricting what I cold do," Naruto said.

Sakura didn't say anything, she was just happy that Naruto was okay and with her. Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled, she returned it, "I know what you're thinking," she said.

"Really? What?" Naruto asked grinning.

"You want me to speed up the healing of the stab wound," Sakura said.

Naruto's grin vanished, "Wow, you're right," he said stunned.

"I've known you practically my whole life. Of course I'd now something like that. But I can't do it," Sakura said.

"Please, Granny didn't give me a time frame, just by the time it's healed," Naruto said.

"No Naruto, I physically can't. as far as it was healed is as far as anyone can get it. It was a bad cut, and with all you did once you had it, it only got worse. Tsunade-sensei might be the only one that can do anything, and you know she won't," Sakura said.

Naruto started sulking and Sakura smiled, he was always so easy to predict.

x-X-x

Jiraiya knocked and entered Tsunade's office. He walked up to her desk and she offered him a chair on the other side. The mere face that there was a chair to sit in meant something was up.

"You wanted to see me?" Jiraiya asked as he sat down.

"I just got the full reports the Grave ninjas gave," Tsunade said tossing a file to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya didn't touch it, "what's the damage?" he asked.

"Well, it confirms the basic structure of the Alliance. We also got name to go with all the members. Plus we got word on their eventual plans, what they want to do once they get all the bloodline limits," Tsunade said.

"They are?" Jiraiya asked.

"Written in the reports. I haven't fully read them yet, so I don't know myself. That copy is yours by the way," Tsunade said gesturing the file she previously tossed to him.

"Why do I get my own copy?" Jiraiya asked taking the file.

"It concerns you mission," Tsunade said leaning back in her chair.

"Really? Am I to infiltrate the Alliance or something?" Jiraiya asked sarcastically.

"No, you're going to get information on them. Confirm all you can from this, and anything more you can find," Tsunade said.

"You don't trust it?" Jiraiya asked thumbing through the documents.

"Not entirely. These three seemed to fall into our laps a bit too perfectly. They could be completely legit, but it could all be a deeper plan," Tsunade said.

"And you'd rather be safe knowing, then left hoping," Jiraiya said.

"Right. You, of course, have a choice of who goes with you. You'd be the team leader and deciding when to get home. Try to make it a minimal number of years, just in case," Tsunade said.

"No contact at all, even in emergencies. Strange how familiar that sounds," Jiraiya said with a chuckle.

"Any idea on who to take? I'd like a finalized list in two days," Tsunade said.

"No trouble, I can list the whole team for you now. Me and Naruto," Jiraiya said closing the file.

"No one else? The last time must've been real fun to want to do it again," Tsunade said with a smile.

"I can't do it alone. I've learned that last time, and I know I can count on him. plus I could probably help him with his control, I noticed it's slipped a bit since he died," Jiraiya said.

Tsunade nodded, "you can tell him tomorrow, till then jut read the file and I'll do the same. You'll be able to leave once he's released," she said.

Jiraiya stood up, "right, I'll let him know tomorrow," he said before turning to leave.

"One more thing Jiraiya, only you and me are to know what this is. I don't want the Grave ninjas thinking we don't trust them. To anyone else, it's for Naruto to gain his control back. Don't even tell Naruto the truth until after you leave," Tsunade said.

Jiraiya nodded again and left. He left the tower and headed home. As he walked he passed few people, even fewer were ninja. One made themselves known, "oh, Jiraiya-sama!" the ninja yelled.

Jiraiya tuned to see a chuunin standing before him, "Yes?" Jiraiya asked.

"I've been wondering and meaning to ask, when will you pick a new sennin?" the chuunin asked.

Jiraiya was taken aback by the question, not expecting anything remotely near it, "What are you talking about?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well, Orochimaru is dead isn't he? That means there are only two sennin left. When are you going to pick a replacement third?" the chuunin asked.

"We won't. sennin are picked in threes. They hold the title till death, and are very rare, when a three man team survives into adulthood together and all reach Kage level. If there's no current sennin they get the title, even if one becomes Hokage," Jiraiya said.

"Oh, I though it was always the three best, aside form Hokage," the chuunin said.

"No, I believe I'm only in the second set of sennin since the Leaf was founded," Jiraiya said.

"Oh, cause I… I was kinda hoping," the chuunin said.

"Sorry, but it's up to the elders anyway," Jiraiya said before walking away, 'what the hell is up with that guy? Asking that question, thinking he'd be in the running… if it were the three best then ANBU would get it before him…'

x-X-x

The next day Jiraiya went to tell Naruto what's going to happen. He walked into the room to see Naruto tossing a ball into the air and catching it.

"Where'd you get that?" Jiraiya asked closing the door.

Naruto looked at him and sat up, ceasing his tossing of the ball, "Sakura. She said it could help pass the time faster," Naruto said.

Jiraiya nodded, "Well, firstly, good job in the exams," Jiraiya said.

Naruto smiled, "thanks."

"Tsunade has a mission for you once you get out of here," Jiraiya said sitting down.

"Really? What is it? What am I going to be doing?" Naruto asked leaning towards Jiraiya.

"Training," Jiraiya said.

Naruto flopped back into the bed, "training? That's not a mission," he wined.

"Yes and no. Your control isn't quite perfect anymore and she wants it back to normal before you get any real missions. You and me are going to leave as soon as you get out," Jiraiya said.

"Leave? Why do we have to leave?" Naruto asked sitting up again.

"There are a few errands Tsunade wants me to take care of and I'm going to do both the errands and training you at the same time," Jiraiya said.

"How long will this take?" Naruto asked.

"The training should be a few months, but the errands could take into the years," Jiraiya said.

"Years! You want me to leave for years again? I just got back!" Naruto yelled.

Jiraiya looked at him a moment, "how about this, once you finish the training the first chance we get, I'll drop you off here. I can't say a chance will come, but it's always a possibility," Jiraiya said.

Naruto crossed his arms, 'not much of a compromise. But I don't have a choice either way, it's a mission,' Naruto thought. "I don't really have a choice do I?" he asked.

"No, not really. Tsunade said it should be three or four more days till you're out," Jiraiya said standing up, "Don't do anything to make it longer, your training may be able to be postponed, but the errands can't." Naruto nodded and Jiraiya left.

x-X-x

Two days later and Naruto was much better. He'd be released tomorrow, and leave for the mission day after that. The only problem is that he hadn't told Sakura yet. She'd been to see him everyday, and spent a lot of time there, but he just couldn't bring himself to say anything. But with two days until he left, he knew his time to stall had run out.

Sakura was busy fixing up the room when Naruto finally decided o tell her, "Sakura, I have to tell you something," Naruto said.

Sakura spun around to look at him, her face instantly changed to one of concern, "Naruto, what's wrong?" she asked slowly walking to the chair beside him.

Naruto waited for her to sit down before continuing, "I got a mission," he said.

"What? But you're still in the hospital," Sakura said standing up.

"No, we don't leave until the day after I'm out. but I'll be gone a while," Naruto said.

"How long of a while? Who else? What are you going to do?" Sakura asked as she sat back down.

"Perv Sennins going with me. We're going to be training and running some errands for Granny, and I could be gone anywhere from a few months to a few years," Naruto said.

"A few year? For training?" Sakura asked.

"And the errands. I don't know what they are, but if I finish my training and we get close by, Perv Sennin said he'd drop me off here and keep going," Naruto said, from the time he stated to tell her he'd avoided Sakura's eyes, and now was no different.

"What training?" Sakura asked.

"Control. It's still bad, and Granny wants it back to normal before I get any other missions," Naruto said.

Sakura sighed, "My first mission as a chuunin sucked, but it wasn't that bad," She said.

Naruto nodded, "Everything seems to happen to me," he said downcast.

Sakura grabbed him in a hug, "and you always overcome it," she said.

x-X-x

Two days later and Jiraiya, Naruto and Sakura were standing at the gates of Konoha.

"Good bye Sakura, I'll be sure to get back as soon as I can," Naruto said as he hugged her.

"Just don't get hurt while you're gone, please," Sakura said.

Naruto kissed her, "I promise," he said.

The two stayed together for a moment then pulled apart, Naruto heading off with Jiraiya, and Sakura standing there watching them go. After they were out of view of Konoha Jiraiya started talking.

"Naruto, I lied to you back there," Jiraiya said.

Naruto's head snapped to look at Jiraiya, "what do you mean you lied?" he yelled.

"There's only one errand, and your mission is to help complete it. We're gathering information again," Jiraiya said.

Naruto looked at the ground in front of him, "why didn't you say that back there, now I lied to Sakura," Naruto said.

"No, you misinformed her with misinformation. Not your fault. And why I didn't tell you is because it's a secret mission. Only us two and Tsunade know about it," Jiraiya said.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya, "what kind of information is this?" Naruto asked.

"Before I tell you that, have you ever heard the tale of the first shinobi?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, what about him?" Naruto asked.

"Not him, them. Whether it's true or not is disputed, but the story is unaffected either way," Jiraiya said.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Naruto asked.

"The documents on this mission remind me of them. Would you like to hear the story?" Jiraiya asked.

"Okay, we got awhile don't we?" Naruto asked.

x-X-x

AN: alright this ends the Chuunin Exams arc and part two, part one was identical to the manga and anime. I will now do like the series did and tell the tales of some stuff. I have one I'm gunna tell, but if you would like me to do any others, send me word, if I can do it, I will. So any back stories you'd like to know let me know, and if I can, or don't mind revealing it now, I'll do it, plus I'll mention who suggested it when I start it.


	29. What Started It All

**Chapter 29: What Started It All**

"Retreat! Back, get back to the damn base!" a man in full body armor yelled, waiving away from the battlefield.

On his command several men started running back, some carrying wounded allies, some saving themselves. The other side chased them off the field, cheering their victory for the day. Back at the base the man that called the retreat was going from bunker to bunker, checking the status of his men. He entered one bunker to see only twelve men in it.

"Artem, what the hell happen to your men?" the man demanded.

One of the twelve stood up and saluted, he, as well as the other eleven were dressed in battle clothes and some chain mail all their hair was cut short, his hair was red and eyes were blue, "Sorry general, we were sent in first. We were lucky that the twelve of us made it back sir," Artem said.

"Then be grateful for the chance to live. And live for the kill of battle," the general said.

"Sir!" Artem said saluting again.

The general turned and left and Artem sat back down, he turned to the man sitting next to him, one with blond hair and blue eyes, "how you doin' Lukien?" he asked.

"Okay," Lukien said with a big grin, Artem grinned back and rubbed the blonds head.

"Yeah, we really were lucky to get out of there. What the hell does the general have against us?" a blond with brown eyes asked.

"I know, that's the third time we were first in. it's like he wants us gone," said the man with brown hair and blue eyes sitting on the other side of Lukien.

"Hey, Rhorik, Ivike, calm down," Artem said looking at the two in turn.

"He does what us gone. No new men have been assigned to this brigade since he became general," the white haired brown eyed man said.

"Orwin, what the hell are you talking about?" a red haired yellow eyed man asked.

"I arrived with the general. We were both assigned to this brigade, but he was moved out after a week because he wasn't able to keep up with the rough manner that we keep in battle," Orwin said.

"So you think this is revenge?" Artem asked.

"Hey, I know Orwin's always right, but this ain't some conspiracy against the country. We act on it, and we're committing treason," a man with black hair and grey eyes said.

"No, I know we can't act on it. At least not directly," Artem said.

"No. No way in hell! I am not doing this crap again!" the man with black hair and yellow eyes said standing up.

"Larc, calm down, he didn't say anything yet," the red haired yellow eyed man said.

"Kain, I know you're all anti violence and peace for all, but seriously, this is a damn war," Larc said.

"I'm trying to suppress a fight between friends," Kain said.

"Alright, what's the plan Artem?" the man with black hair and green eyes asked.

"Oh Delzan, please don't tell me you're gunna help," Larc said.

"Hey, Artem's plans usually work," a blond haired green eyed man said.

"At least listen to it," a black haired grey eyed man said.

"I'll give you that Bozel, the plans do usually work. But I ain't listening," Larc said.

"Please Larc, I don't like the fighting here," Lukien said.

Larc looked at Lukien and sighed, "yeah, okay, what's the plan Artem?" he asked sitting back down.

"I'm at a loss for one. It's usually Tunos who has the flawless plans anyway. Mine usually slip a bit and he saves me," Artem said looking at the brown haired green eyed man.

"What can I say, it's a gift," Tunos said shrugging and meeting Artem's eyes.

"So what do we do?" the black haired grey eyed man asked Tunos.

"I don't know Juret. All the ideas I have are guaranteed to get all those who help labeled as traitors. And with how the general feels about us now, added in with the wartime, its decapitation without a trial," Tunos said.

"Let's do it," the brown haired grey eyed man said.

"Geeze Siezz, try and be more pessimistic, your good attitude is so unfitting for the war," Ivike said looking at the man.

"What do you want, this war is gunna kill us. With this rout we expose corruption in our own system, and are guaranteed a quick and seemingly painless death," Siezz said.

"You're a dick you know that?" Bozel asked with a raised eyebrow and Siezz just shrugged.

Ivike stated rubbing his eyes with his palms. Lukien was first to notice and handed him a glass of water. Ivike took it and nodded to Lukien.

"Pain's back?" Artem asked.

"Yeah, they're burning again. Feels like they don't want to work the same anymore," Ivike said pouring some water into each eye.

"What the hell do you mean?" Delzan asked.

"Sometimes I see more than normal. I see through stuff that's solid. Right after I do though, I get hit by major migraines," Ivike said.

"Oh hell," Orwin said looking around at the others.

"What? Something wrong?" Larc asked standing up and looking around.

"I never noticed it until now, but we all have it," Orwin said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rhorik asked.

"I feel three different kinds of people. Most of the soldiers on both sides are the second kind. Nearly everyone else is the first. I always thought the first was normal people and the second was those built for battle," Orwin said.

"Yeah, you said that before, so what?" Bozel said.

"No, he never said it was three before," Artem said leaning towards Orwin.

"Yeah, just now I noticed it. All of us are a different kind. Further beyond the second kind. I always felt it with myself, Kain, Lukien, and Tunos. But just now I noticed it in Ivike too, then I checked the rest of you, and we all have it," Orwin said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Larc asked.

"Wait, I think I got it," Artem said standing up, "Kain was always more agile than normal, Orwin can feel these things, Tunos and his plans, and Lukien…Lukien's special. I think we all have something like this," Artem said.

"What the hell does _that_ mean?" Rhorik asked.

"The opportunity for a new kind of battle. All of the second kind of people have the capacity, but we have it strongest. It is up to us to find this new fighting style," Siezz said.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," Orwin said nodding.

"What's going on?" Lukien asked.

"Orwin just found a way for the fighting to stop sooner," Juret said.

Lukien grinned widely, "way to go Orwin!" he said.

Orwin smiled, "Thanks Lukien," he said.

"What do we do now? Confront the general? Work on this new fighting style? Leave the army?" Juret asked.

"Well, if we want to go with the new fighting we can't fight tomorrow. It'll take all twelve of us, we'll have to leave until we master it," Artem said.

"Is that what we all want to do?" Rhorik asked.

Lukien nodded instantly, the rest followed moments after, "Then how do we leave without getting hit with treason?" Bozel asked.

"Easy. We've been sent first the past three days, my bet is it'll happen again tomorrow. When we head out, we rush forward, leaving the sight of the other first strings. By the time they reach they ridge, we're gone, escaped, while they think us dead. No bodies found at night, maybe we were captured. When we return we confirm that theory," Tunos said.

"There are way too many holes in that," Larc said.

"There always are, and he never failed us," Artem said.

"Is that the plan then?" Siezz asked.

"We should vote on it," Artem said.

"No. you're the squad leader. We follow your decision," Lukien said, the others nodded their agreement in turn.

"Yeah, but this is kinda…" Artem said.

"We just voted, and we decided to go with what ever you chose. After all, Lukien's right, you are the squad leader," Delzan said.

Artem nodded, "Alright, we use Tunos' plan the next time we get put of first string," Artem said.

x-X-x

The next morning they found themselves on first string, and two days later, were thought dead or captured and walking in town. They had already gotten rid of their army uniforms and acquired street clothes, but they all had the army hair cut, and to disguise that they'd have to shave. Twelve grown men walking down a street all shaved bald is worse than being seen with army haircuts.

As they made their way through the busy streets they heard shouting from behind them. They turned to see Lukien and a store owner. Lukien was holding something in his arms and cowering while the store owner had a grip on Lukien's arm and was yelling at him severely.

"Damnit!" Artem muttered under his breath as he ran over to the two.

The instant Artem reached them the owner stopped his yelling and Lukien looked at Artem with apologetic eyes. Artem pulled the shop owners hand off Lukien and put his hands on what Lukien was holding, "Lukien, it's okay, let go," Artem said.

Lukien nodded and released his hold on the object, Artem found himself to be holding a white rabbit. "Lukien, go over to the others, I'll be right there, just let me talk to the man," Artem said.

Lukien nodded again and ran off to the others, Artem turned to the shop owner. "What the hell is going on?" the shop owner demanded.

"Sorry about him, but what were you doing with the rabbit?" Artem asked shifting the animal in his arms.

"What the hell are you talking about? That damn idiot ran in my store and grabbed the animal form a cage!" the shop owner yelled.

Artem took a step back to see what kind of place it was. He smiled grimly when he noticed it was a butcher. "Yeah, I'm sorry. My friend is mentally challenged and he doesn't like anything getting hurt or killed. He was trying to save the rabbit," Artem said handing it back to the shop owner.

"Yeah, well just keep him out of here, if he does it again…" the shop owner said.

"Me or one of the others will stop him again," Artem said before walking back to the others.

Once he met up with them Lukien immediately started the questions, "Is the bunny okay? What did the man say? Am I in trouble?" he asked.

"No, you're not in trouble, but if you do it again the man said you would be. And the bunny's fine, it won't get hurt, the man said so," Artem said as they continued to walk.

x-X-x

A few hours later and the twelve were sitting in a circle on the floor in an abandon building. It was their first real chance to rest since they left the battle and became deserters. They sat in silence for the most part, none really knowing what to do.

"Well, Tunos' plan worked perfectly. Some think us dead, others captured, and we're officially dead," Orwin said.

"Huh, I always thought dieing would be more painful," Bozel said.

"Shut up," Larc said waving his arm at Bozel, "what do we do now Artem?" he then asked.

"Well, we gotta work on finding that new fighting style right?" Artem asked.

"Yeah, but how?" Ivike asked, rubbing his eyes again.

"Any ideas Tunos?" Artem asked.

"Simple meditation could most certainly bring it out. but we should train our bodies as well," Tunos said.

"Yeah, and we'd need money for food, which means at least one of us needs to get a job," Juret said.

"We could steel food," Siezz said.

"Always so positive," Delzan said.

"We gotta answer something before we actually start. Are we going to do this to beat the Valleys, for the Mountains? Or are we doing this for everyone, end the war and teach all the new fighting style," Kain asked.

"I think a mix of the two. We do it to beat the Valleys, but after the war, teach it to everyone," Bozel said.

"What's the consensus on that?" Artem asked.

There was a murmur through the other eleven, "whatever you say Artem, you're still squad leader," Lukien said.

"We're not in a squad anymore. So I have no rank over you guys anymore," Artem said.

"Yeah, but you're a born leader, I'll stick with you being our group leader," Siezz said and the others nodded their agreement.

"Fine, whatever, but I'll calling for a vote on this one. Who what's which?" Artem asked.

After some somewhat confusion methods of retrieving the information, Artem finally had what he wanted, the groups decision on the matter. They would do it for the Mountains now, and after the war, teach it to all.


	30. They Who Were Feared Most By All

**Chapter 30: They Who Were Feared Most By All**

It's been five years since the last of the WarMongers brigade was declared dead after going mission in the midst of battle. Almost from the instant they were gone the war went downhill for the Mountains. Five long years of war and a depression starts for the losing side. But the rumors form the front lines sent a ripple of hope through the country.

"Did you hear? New warriors! With powers of the gods!"

"One emptied the battlefield of enemies on his own."

"And they're on our side?"

"Yeah, they can do almost anything."

"Each ones got their own specialty."

"Powers of the gods!"

"Who are they?"

"Powers of the gods!"

"Why now? Why on our side?"

"Powers of the gods!"

"How many of them are there?"

"Word is twelve. They say they're the WarMongers."

"Powers of the gods!"

x-X-x

Twelve men sat in an old bunker. It sat unused for the past five years, but they felt at home. Each had black fighting pants, and long sleeved shirts, all having hoods to conceal their faces. The door burst open and the general of the past seven years walked in. None of the twelve rose at his presence, few even acknowledged that he was there.

"What the hell is going on? Who are you? Why are you here? Who said you could use this bunker?" the general demanded.

"We're here to help with the war. We are who we are. And this place was empty for five years, it could use some occupants," one of the twelve said.

"If you're helping in this war, than you're under my command," the general said.

"Hell no. I'm not your damn underling," another of the twelve said.

The general paused for a moment, 'Who the hell are these people?' he thought as he took a few more steps into the bunker, shutting the door behind him. "How did you do all that on the battlefield? We've never won a battle that fast. It was amazing," the general said.

"That's why we're here, to help the Mountains win," a third man said.

"But how? How did you do all that?" the general asked.

"Once the war is over, we'll start teaching people. When there is peace, we'll teach those from both countries. From all countries," the second man said.

"What! Teach the enemies? No way in hell am I going to let you do that!" the general yelled.

"They won't be the enemy when we teach them," the first man said.

"You even try it, you even consider it for another day, and I'll have you all killed for treason, no mater what you can do out there," the general said before turning and walking out.

"I'll tell you the plan tomorrow then!" a fourth man said.

"Don't provoke him, we still gotta take his rules, even if we use them as guidelines," the first man said.

"Come on, anyone of us would be a better general," the fourth man said.

"Yeah, but none of us can be, we're not in the army now," the second man said.

"I'm gunna get him, and I'm gunna do it tomorrow," the fourth man said.

"Don't push him," the third man said.

"Hey, it's not my plan, I'm just the one to do it," the fourth man said.

"If you kill him…" the first man said.

"All that'll happen is fear of us, and hopefully a new general. Either by resigning or by being removed from his seat. If he dies, it won't be by my hand," the fourth man said.

x-X-x

The next day, after the other army had retreated for the day, the fourth man sought out the general. He found him in his office, and grinned as he walked up to his desk.

"Just to let you know, in case you're wondering where I am, I'll be across enemy lines teaching them my fighting style, while the others remain here," he said.

"Well, thanks for letting me know," the general said.

The fourth man nodded and left the office, once he was in the street he was tackled from behind by the general, "that's treason! You're going to the guillotine!" the general yelled as two soldiers lifted the now handcuffed fourth man off the ground.

"Be sure to invite my friends, I want them to see the show," the fourth man said.

The general scowled and the soldiers carried the fourth man away. A few minutes later the announcement was made, "traitor caught! Sentenced to guillotine at 6:00pm!"

"Damnit! Was this his idea of handeling it?" the first man asked the other ten as they sat in the bunker.  
"We should go, I want to see if my plans still work," a fifth man said.

"Why wouldn't they?" the first asked.

"Things changed," the fifth man said.

Shortly there after they all got up and headed over to the Sentence Block, where the fourth man was to be killed. The eleven not captured men were first to the Sentence Block. As they waited, and the time drew closer and closer to 6, more and more people showed up. Apparently this was a rare and entertaining treat. Finally at quarter to 6 the general and the fourth man showed up.

The group of four men; general, prisoner, and two soldiers, made their way through the crowd and up to the stage where the guillotine waited. The fourth man was given his last rights. Then he spat on the generals boots. The cuffs where taken off his hands and he was put on the death bench on his chest.

"Do you want the hood with your head or body?" the general asked.

"Body please," the fourth man said.

The general grinned, "Head it is," he said waling away.

"Worked like a charm," the fourth man said with a chuckle.

The general untied the knot that held the rope which held the blade. He looked at his watch and waited the last few moments until dropping the rope, "Ready?" was all the warning anyone got before the blade was dropped.

It shot towards the earth and towards the fourth mans neck. The blade connected with his flesh and shattered into pieces. While everyone was still stunned from the shattering blade, the fourth man stood up and faced the crowd. He pulled back his hood revealing his black hair and yellow eyes.

"Greetings soldiers, my name is Dragoon, I am here to help you all win. That is the treason I committed," he said a wide grin on his face.

"That's a lie!" the general said.

"Really? Than what is my name?" Dragoon asked turning towards the general.

x-X-x

"He is always like this with the general," the second man said.

"Yes, but only the general. I wonder if they have past," the first man said.

"I can't see one," a sixth man said.

x-X-x

"I can't say, but you said you were going over to teach the Valleys you abilities," the general said.

"Hell no, I said that once peace was set, then I'd teach anyone, despite where they come from. And others can account for that," Dragoon said gesturing into the crowd.

"But you said you were going now, that's why I arrested you," the general said.

"If that's true, why am I not recaptured now? Perhaps because they heard what I said to you in your office, that I hoped for a quick end to the war?" Dragoon asked. And, as if to prove his point, turned and walked off the stage, no one making a move to apprehend him.

"What the hell are you?" the general asked.

"Innocent. And the punishment for trying to execute an innocent man is rather harsh," Dragoon said.

"Who, who are the others?" one person from the crowd asked.

"Care to show them?" Dragoon asked the other eleven.

The first man pulled down his hood revealing his red hair and blue eyes, "I'm Wiseman."

The second man pulled down his hood showing his brown hair and blue eyes, "Nomad," he said.

The third man showed his face revealing blond hair and brown eyes, "name's Frost."

The fifth man revealed his face showing his brown hair and green eyes, "call me Strag."

The sixth man showed his white hair and brown eyes, "I'm known as Sage."

A seventh man revealed his black hair and green eyes, "they call me Sin."

An eighth with blond hair and green eyes, "Grim's mine."

A ninth uncovered his brown hair and grey eyes, "Stone."

A tenth showed his red hair and yellow eyes, "they say it's Lax,"

An eleventh revealed his black hair and grey eyes, "I go by Dea."

And the twelfth showed his blond hair and blue eyes, "and I'm Edge," he said with a grin.

"What are you?" another man from the crowd asked.

"Warriors. Here to end this war and bring peace to the land," Wiseman said.

"No matter how we have to do it," Stone said.

"Let's go," Sin said and the other eleven followed him out of Sentence Block and back to their bunker.

x-X-x

"Did you hear? The fighting's over!"

"They said it was because of the newcomers."

"I heard they couldn't die."

"Yeah, they're immortal!"

"They do unnatural thing."

"Power of the gods."

"I heard that when the treaty is signed and peace is definite, they're gunna start taking students."

"Really? They're going to start teaching their abilities?"

"Impossible. They're not human, that's why they can do that."

"We should fear them, not thank them."

"But thank the gods they helped us!"

"Yes, thank the gods we were helped by these demons."

"But fear them, above all others. Fear these twelve warriors beyond any other fear you have."


	31. Terror Walks Again

**Chapter 31: Terror Walks Again**

Twelve beings sat in a room. Each in a black holocaust cloak with the hood up, covering the face. The room they were in was large, almost too large to be possible. Across the center of the room was a line of twelve summoning circles. At the center of each circle was a vile of blood.

The twelve being sat on the ground before the line of circles, five beings in front, four behind them, and three behind them. They were preparing for some kind of ritual, and were just about to start.

"And we're sure this will work?" one for the four asked.

"The jutsu will most definitely work," one of the five answered.

"That's not were my doubts lie. I was asking if it will actually bring them here. Or if the plan concerning them will succeed," the man replied.

"According to Mulow's research this will be flawless," another of the five answered.

"Let's begin then," the center of the five said.

Silence answered him. He began making hand seals and the other five soon joined in. Almost immediately after that the four started, and soon after them the three did as well. As the twelve proceeded through the hand seals the summoning circles began to glow. Once each was glowing a bright white they began to sizzle and emit smoke. Each of the glass vials broke, spilling their blood onto the circle which immediately absorbed it.

Once the blood was absorbed the smoke thickened. It thickened to the point that visibility through it became impossible. And in almost an instant the hand seals stopped, the smoke vanished, and the circles turned back to normal. But now the room had more occupants. Twelve more beings were sitting there, once in the center of each circle.

"It worked! They have returned! The Twelve Terrors have returned to us and will aid us in-" one of the four started saying but was cut off by the far left of the newcomers words.

"Where the hell are we?" he demanded.

"Allow me to explain," one of the five said standing up.

"And you are?" the center-left on the newcomers asked.

The man pulled back his hood, "Roken, my name is Roken. We are the Alliance, and we have brought you back," the man said.

In the blink of an eye he found himself ten feet in the air and a hand around the neck of his collar. On of the newcomers had grabbed him by the collar of his cloak and lifted Roken in the air as high as his arm extended, "Why? Why are we back? We did what we did at our end for a reason!" the newcomer yelled.

"Put him down! You'll kill hem before he can answer!" the center-left newcomer said.

The newcomer dropped Roken, who barely managed to keep his feel under him. The man then sat back at his circle at the far right. He set his eyes upon Roken, waiting for his explanation.

"I'm guessing you're Dragoon," Roken breathed rubbing his neck.

"Nope," the man replied.

Roken paused a moment but decided to give the newcomers the information they wanted. "We have brought you back because we wish for you're help. Our ultimate goal is world domination, and we would love the help of you, the Twelve Terrors," Roken said.

"It's just a title," the center-right man said.

"What?" Roken asked.

"We were only called that because of the abilities we had in the war that none other had. We taught them to everyone, and I can tell you all are very skilled in them. You are all the second kind of person," the center-right man said.

"But, you decimated an entire country," Roken said.

"Yeah, in a war. Those Feared Most By All, it's just a name," the fifth from the right said.

But, what about…" Roken said.

"Damnit Roken! At least find out which is which!" the center of the five asked.

In response the newcomer on the far left stood. He had brown boots, blue denim pants and a black vest. His chest and arms where bare, and he wore brown fighter gloves. He had grey eyes and short black hair. "I'm Dea."

The one next to him stood up. He had black spiked boots, black denim pants and a black cloth shirt. His hands and arms were bare. He had green eyes and his blond hair reached his shoulders. "Grim."

Next had brown boots, blue cloth pants, and a white short sleeved cloth shirt. He had a black denim vest and grey fighting gloves. Brown eyes and spiky blond hair completed his look. "Frost."

After him was one in full black fighting cloths. Black boots and black fire gloves completed this. His blond hair was short and eyes were blue. Six katana were on his person, one on each hip and four on his back. A claymore was down the center of his back. "My name's Edge," he said with a grin.

Next to him was one in black boots, blue denim pants and a grey cloth shirt with sleeves to the elbows. Brown work gloves covered his hands and twin katana rested on his back. His red hair reached his shoulder blades and his eyes were blue. "Wiseman."

Next to him was no doubt the shortest of the group. The others were around 6 feet tall, while he was only about 5'7. His boots were light grey, his pants were white cloth, as was his long sleeved shirt. His hands were bare and he held a walking staff as tall as him. His hair was white as snow, as was the cloth that covered the empty sockets that once held his eyes. "Sage."

Beside him was a man in brown boots, dark blue cloth pants, and a black sleeveless shirt. His arms and hands were bare, and his eyes were green and brown hair spiky. "Strag."

Next to him was a man in black boots, black cloth pants and a black sleeveless overcoat. His chest and arms were bare, black fighting gloves covered his hands. His eyes were grey and brown hair went to his shoulder blades. A bastard sword was on his back. "Stone."

Next came a man in brown leather boots, deer hide pants, and a bare chest and arms. His hands were covered in deer hide gloves. He had blue eyes and brown hair to his shoulders as well as a beard about an inch off his chin. A spear was on his back. "Nomad."

Beside him stood a man in grey boots, blue denim pants and a black cloth shirt. A grey jacket was over his shirt and his hands were covered by brown work gloves. His eyes were green and had black hair down to the small of his back where he had a battle axe. "Sin."

Next to him was a man with dark plate armor covering his lower half. He had a black cloth long sleeved shirt and bare hands. He had yellow eyes and spiky black hair. A long bladed katana was on his back. "Dragoon."

Last came the one who lifted Roken off the ground. Sage was obviously the shortest, and there was no doubt he was the tallest; his height nearing if not passing seven feet. He had grey boots, black cloth pants, and a dark grey short sleeved cloth shirt. A black vest over his shirt and black fighting gloves over his hands. Yellow eyes and red hair to his shoulders. "Lax."

"Wait, _you're_ Lax?" Roken asked pointing at Lax.

"Roken, shut up," the center of the five said.

Roken flinched slightly and went silent.

"What's on your right arms?" the center of the five asked.

Instantly all of the twelve newcomers looked at their right forearms. On each one near the elbow was a very general curve. And in the middle of their arms was a roman numeral, each facing a different direction. Wiseman was I. Frost was II. Grim was III. Lax was IV. Dragoon was V. Nomad was VI. Strag was VII. Edge was VIII. Dea was IX. Sage was X. Sin was XI. Stone was XII.

"A connecting bond between us," Wiseman said.

"I've always wondered the cause of your name Wiseman," the center of the five said.

"A man is only as strong as his soldiers, only as wise as his advisors," Wiseman said.

"Alright, so here's our plan," Roken said taking a step towards the twelve.

"Wait, who said we would help you?" Dragoon asked.

"We summoned you, you have to do our bidding," Roken said.

"No, this is a specialized case. We were summoned against our will, against the protection we instilled to keep us dead. We do owe you something for bringing us back, but because our moral values are against yours, it is not to do your bidding," Strag said.

"What is it then?" Roken asked.

"A free walk away. The next time we meet in a situation that we would be on opposite sides of the fight we will walk away, avoiding the conflict. However, you are forced to do so as well. We are bound by a whole day of avoidance, you can return after about an hour," Strag said.

"That's bull," Roken said.

"He forgot to mention that we give you a one day grace now too. Plus we can't hunt you down with intent upon destroying all of you," Wiseman said.

"But this… this isn't fair…we brought you back," Roken said.

"Against our wishes. And your plans are against our moral values. Lucky for you if we team up with your enemies, we don't really know that much of your plan, only the final goal," Strag said.

"You're serious…" Roken said.

"No doubt," Wiseman said as he began to leave the room, the other eleven following him.

The twelve left the room and building they were resurrected in. They looked around at where they were, the country borders they knew were gone and changed. According to Sage, the new fighting style, the one they had designed, was the main one. All others were nearly nonexistent now. The put some distance between themselves and the Alliance as a precaution.

"Sage, were any of the ones who brought us back the third kind of people?" Frost asked once they hand stopped moving.

"Possibly, I didn't look that hard, my sight in that aspect has dwindled greatly with the loss of my eyes," Sage said.

"There's bound to be some," Grim said.

"Yes, our descendants," Strag said.

"No, that was one of our guards against coming back, the absence of offspring," Sin said.

"It's how we did comeback. Each of our special abilities assigned itself to a bloodline. Everyone with that blood would have one of our abilities to a degree. They used a sample of each of those bloodlines to bring us back," Strag said.

"How do you know?" Wiseman asked.

"The scroll that was in front of what seemed to be the head man, I read what was there and pieced the rest together from that," Strag said.

"You read it from where you were, upside down," Dragoon said.

"Are you seriously asking that?" Frost asked.

Dragoon paused a moment, lost in thought, "no, sorry, you're right," he said with a nod.

"So what's the game plan now?" Nomad asked.

"Well, we can either seek out our descendants, or get off the hook we're stuck on," Wiseman said.

"You said we were bound not to follow them," Frost said.

"Not to follow them with intent upon stopping them. We don't intend that, only to alleviate ourselves," Strag said.

"How do we do it?" Dea asked.

Wiseman turned to Nomad, "let's see those eyes," he said.

In response Nomad's blue eyes turned a milky white, both iris and pupil. He looked in the direction the Alliance was and watched as they argued about something, "I see them," he said.

x-X-x

A man was lying wounded in the middle of a road, the injuries he had very minor, the fight just begun. His opponent, Roken, approached him, drawing his katana and preparing for the kill. He ran at the man and brought the katana down, but it was suddenly stopped. In its path was another katana which forced his away and him back.

Once he was a few steps away from the new blade he got a good look at the owner, "Wiseman? What the hell?" Roken asked.

"Damnit Roken! I didn't know it was you, can't recognize you without the holocaust cloak," Wiseman said sheathing his blade.

"So what happens?" Roken asked.

"This is the free pass. When I see the others again I'll tell them, and when you see the Alliance again you tell them," Wiseman said turning and walking away.

"But what about here, now? Is this the free pass for everyone?" Roken asked.

"Yeah, this is the one for everyone. Now I have to leave and avoid this conflict for a day, you for an hour," Wiseman said vanishing.

A few moments later Wiseman appeared in a small clearing where the other eleven waited, "all done, we're freed of that," he said.

"Good, now what do we do?" Dea asked.

"Find our descendants. Don't say who you really are, just find the village they're in. In a month we'll all meet back here, if the village seems like one that we could all live in, bring a representative for the rest of us to meet. If not, then just show up," Wiseman said.

"Meet back here?" Frost said looking around.

"It's as good a place as any," Grim said.

"We all ready to go?" Sin asked.

"Hey Edge," Dragoon said.

"I know, I'll be careful," Edge said quietly.

"No, I was wondering if you wanted to keep me company," Dragoon said.

Edge's face lit up, "sure, it'll be fun," he said.

The others held in their smiles, Edge didn't like being alone. but he was too kind to burden others with his presence, as he saw it. But if Dragoon asked for his own sake, it wasn't a burden.

"Alright, see you all in a month," Wiseman said and all twelve vanished.

x-X-x

AN: well, now you have the title action. Yes, bringing back the Twelve Terrors was a 'Resurrection of Honor' on the part of Roken. And if you hadn't noticed, the little explanatory gap thing was only two chapters, we're back at Naruto's time, and next chapter starts part three. This can be considered part of the explanatory gap.


	32. Back Home

**Chapter 32: Back Home**

It's been two years since the alleged Alliance attack has been averted. The Grave ninjas are living in Konoha, though, the Grave still thinks them dead. Two years have passed and many a thing has changed. But to one spiky haired blond, no matter what changes, it'll always be home.

Minutes after returning home Naruto found himself in front of Tsunade's desk with Jiraiya giving their report. Naruto's control was back to normal and they had managed to confirm most of the information, but found nothing new.

"Well, confirmation of news is just as important as getting new information," Tsunade said.

"Can I go see my friends now?" Naruto asked.

"No you can't go see Sakura yet," Tsunade said with a smile.

Naruto instantly went into his pouting pose and grumbled something under his breath.

"What else do you need Tsunade?" Jiraiya said trying to cover up exactly what Naruto was saying.

"Just letting you know that I'm stepping down soon. The elders know and are considering who to choose for the next Hokage," Tsunade said.

"Really? Are they gunna pick me?" Naruto asked eagerly.

Tsunade nodded at Jiraiya, who got the message and left. Once he was gone Tsunade turned to Naruto, "I have no word in the matter of who they chose. All I can do is suggest names, the elders won't let me have a hand in choosing," Tsunade said.

"What? But the other Hokages got to chose their successors," Naruto said.

"They think my decision could be weighed more by personal feeling over what's best for the village," Tsunade said.

"So what does this really mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you've been mentioned as a possibility. But I can't say how good you're chances are," Tsunade said.

"When are you stepping down?" Naruto asked.

"I want to see this thing with the Alliance to an end, but if it draws out too far then I won't be able to," Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded.

x-X-x

Jiraiya was walking through the streets heading home. He was going to dump off his stuff then head to the hot springs. But a yell behind him halted all those plans.

"Jiraiya-sama! You're back!" a woman yelled.

Jiraiya turned slowly smiling, 'he he, I am irresistible' he thought. But then he was put face to face with Sakura and all his thoughts were instantly distinguished. She wasn't happy to see him, she was happy because if he was back that meant Naruto was back too.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked looking around, proving Jiraiya's thoughts correct.

"Tsunade's office. We just got back form giving our reports and she wanted a private word with him," Jiraiya said.

"Tsunade-sensei's office. Okay thanks," Sakura said running off towards Hokage tower.

Sakura turned a corner to see Naruto leaving the tower. Upon seeing him she sped up and glomped him with enough force he fell to the floor. "Naruto!" she yelled as she grabbed him.

"Ahh! Sakura!" was all Naruto managed to get out before he hit the ground.

"I missed you! How was the training? Did the errands go well?" Sakura asked.

Naruto got to his feet with Sakura's help, "Uh… the training was good and…" he said, 'damn, I forgot to ask if I could talk about the real mission with Sakura.'

"And what? Are you hiding something?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know if I'm allowed to talk about it," Naruto said.

"Why what kind of errands were they?" Sakura asked.

"Uh…I don't know if I'm allowed to tell anyone," Naruto said.

"Naruto come on, Tsunade-sensei wouldn't want you to be that tight lipped about it," Sakura said.

"I don't know…" Naruto said and Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"Jiraiya-sama said she wanted to talk to you privately, what was that about?" Sakura asked as they began walking to Naruto's apartment.

"Oh, she said she's going to retire soon," Naruto said.

"Yeah, she told me about that too, she hopes to resolve the Alliance first though, she doesn't want to put that on anyone else," Sakura said.

"Yeah, she told me that too," Naruto said nodding.

"But why talk about it privately?" Sakura asked.

"It wasn't privately, Jiraiya just didn't need to say for it. She told me I was mentioned for one of the possibilities," Naruto said.

"Oh, you too?" Sakura asked with a slight grin.

"Huh? Who else is in the running?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke, Neji, and Lee are the ones I know about," Sakura said.

Naruto grinned, "I wonder who'll get it," he said looking at the sky.

"It's not just you four, you're just the youngest. There's a few others, Tsunade just never told me who," Sakura said.

"So, did Sasuke ever make jounin?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Sasuke, Lee, Shikamaru, Shino and me are jounin now too," Sakura said.

"Really? You made jounin? Great job," Naruto said grabbing Sakura in one arm and kissing her cheek.

"I'm just a tokubetsu jounin. In medics, obviously," Sakura said.

"Hey, jounin is still a jounin. I'm still stuck as a chuunin," Naruto said.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't let that get you down. Gaara went straight from genin to Kazekage, so when you're Hokage it won't matter what you're coming from," Sakura said.

"Hey Naruto, long time no see," a female voice said from behind Naruto.

He and Sakura spun around to see Temari standing there. She looked almost identical to two years ago, there was only one difference. It took Naruto a second to notice it.

"Hey Temari. Hey, why do you have a Leaf forehead protector?" he asked finding the one difference.

"Huh?" Temari said looking down at her forehead protector, "Don't you know?" Temari asked.

"He had no communication, I haven't told him everything yet," Sakura said shrugging.

"It's part of a peacement plan between the five Kages. Four ninja from each village are removed and sent one to each of the others. They stay for four years, three left, and return home of they choose," Temari said.

"And Gaara sent you?" Naruto asked.

"It was kinda a favor," Temari said with a grin.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I'll tell you later," Sakura told him.

"So what was the mission you were on?" Temari asked.

"I uh, don't know if I'm allowed to say anything," Naruto said.

"Sakura, what mission was he on?" Temari asked wit ha grin.

"No idea. He said he can't say," Sakura said slightly annoyed.

"Wow, work before love, that'll keep you two together," Temari said sarcastically.

"I can't afford the wrong ears hearing it," Naruto said looking around.

"Ah, safety, that's a good cover. Claiming safety to keep safety," Temari said rolling her eyes.

Naruto looked at the ground, he had no idea what to say to that. 'is Temari right?' he thought.

"Hey Naruto relax, I'm only kidding," Temari said before waving and walking away.

After a moment Naruto and Sakura continued walking. Then a thought hit Naruto, "What kind of favor was Gaara doing?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, did you know about Temari and Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"No, but I get what you're saying. Who else came here?" Naruto asked.

"No idea. Not anyone that we knew," Sakura said.

"Anyone we know leave?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Hinata," Sakura said smiling.

"What? Why Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Gaara, he uh…" Sakura said.

"Same as Temari?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Sakura said wit ha laugh.

"That's good, I hope they're happy and doing good," Naruto said.

"No idea, I haven't heard anything about it since the switch, but Tsunade-sensei knows," Sakura said.

They were just outside Naruto's apartment door when a voice called to them from the other side of the street, "Hey Naruto! Sakura!"

They turned to see Kiba and Akamaru running towards them. "Hey Kiba, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you. She said it's real important," Kiba said.

"What? I was just there!" Naruto wined.

"It's okay, I'll see you when you get done," Sakura said.

"She wants to see both of you," Kiba said.

"What did I do?" Sakura asked.

Kiba just shrugged and left. Naruto opened his door and dropped his stuff off then proceeded to accompany Sakura back to Hokage Tower, where they had just been. As they walked they ran into the others and Sakura filled Naruto in more of what happened over the two years. The Grave ninja had made their way into main stream society in a sense. They were getting missions, though not really major ones, and had made several friends already.

When the two entered Tsunade's office they saw three people already there. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and some man in animal skin and a bare chest. Naruto's eyes were stuck on the man, while Sakura was looking at Tsunade, apparently she had seen this man before.

"Is something wrong with Nomad-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Please, just call me Nomad," the man in animal skin said.

Naruto's eyes shot open, "Nomad! Like from the Twelve Terrors! One of the first shinobi!" Naruto yelled pointing at Nomad.

"Yeah, we've already been through this," Tsunade said.

"But," Naruto turned to Jiraiya, "I thought the Alliance were bringing them back, does this mean they did?" Naruto asked.

"Yes it does," Jiraiya said.

"Then he's our enemy!" Naruto yelled pointing at Nomad again.

"No, he's not. The Alliance thought they were villains, but they're not. They were only feared because no one else could do jutsus. He's on our side. All twelve are," Tsunade said.

Naruto lowered his hand but kept his eyes on Nomad. Something was going on, Nomad may not be the cause, but he was as good as any to watch.

"You're here because Nomad is leaving tomorrow to meet up with the other twelve. They were told that if they find a suitable village to bring a representative of that village to meet the other eleven. So we need someone to send," Tsunade said.

"Why is Jiraiya-sama here then, or me even?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at her confused but Tsunade seemed to understand, "I was talking to Jiraiya when Nomad arrived. And Nomad seems to know you rather well, who he takes is his decision," Tsunade said.

"By chance is this the boy you told me of? The one who had Kyuubi?" Nomad asked looking Naruto over.

"You can't see it with your eyes. None of the Hyuuga's can," Jiraiya said.

"What about the Hyuuga's? See what?" Naruto asked.

"Nomad is the first with byakugan," Tsunade said.

"WHAT? But you're eyes aren't white!" Naruto said.

"I conceal them. I had to back when I was first alive," Nomad said.

"But what are you looking for?" Naruto asked.

"I'll take him. I wonder if Sage can see it," Nomad said turning to Tsunade.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Naruto yelled.

Nomad's head snapped to look at Naruto, he leaned over slightly to be eye to eye with him, "something's there," Nomad poked Naruto's stomach, "and we need to know what it is," Nomad said.

"It's where Kyuubi was, but he's dead now," Naruto said.

"If we're lucky," Nomad said walking to the door, "I'll meet you at the gates at sunrise. If you're not there, I'll come get you, and take you as you will be at that time, sleeping or awake," he said and left.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Naruto asked looking at the other three in the room.

x-X-x

AN: it's been two years, and just to make it easier on your minds, I'll give you the ages of everyone. Gaara is 18. Kankurou and the rookie nine are 19. Gai's team, Temari, and the Grave ninjas are 20. Konohamaru and his team are 14, the Cloud ninjas are 15. and the Twelve Terrors are in their late twenties. That is, their bodies are, their minds are from when they died, so they can still do all they could at death.


	33. Proper Representation

**Chapter 33: Proper Representation**

"You're going with Nomad to meet the other twelve. You're the representative for Konoha, so this is a mission," Tsunade said.

"What? I just got back!" Naruto said.

"He chose you, so you go. And if you misrepresent Konoha there…" Tsunade said threatening.

Naruto took a step back, "Ah! Yeah, I won't do anything to misrepresent Konoha," Naruto said quickly.

Tsunade nodded to him and Naruto left, Sakura right behind him. They walked back to Naruto's apartment, covering this distance for the third time in about an hour. When they got to his apartment however, they couldn't relax.

Rather, Naruto couldn't, he had to unpack his bag of what was dirty and such, and repack it with clean clothes and such. Sakura could've easily relaxed, but that would mean Naruto would be doing this alone, so she helped, even after he told her she didn't have to.

By the time they had finished Naruto was very pissed at Tsunade. Night had fallen and the only time he got to spend with Sakura on his day back was packing. He'd have to get to sleep soon to be rested up for leaving tomorrow. He was about to vent his anger but Sakura spoke first.

"It's kinda annoying that the only time we got together was packing your stuff for your mission," she said.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," Naruto said plopping himself into a chair.

Sakura sat down too, "you wanna get something to eat before you have to get to sleep?" she asked.

"Sure, where?" Naruto asked.

Sakura paused a moment, 'did he just give me the choice of where to go?' "um, I don't know, anywhere you wanna go?" she asked.

"As long as you're having what you want, I'll be good," Naruto said stretching.

"Okay, what's the deal?" Sakura asked standing up.

Naruto looked at her utterly confused, "Huh?"

"You're acting really weird. Giving me the choice of where to go, not saying you want ramen when I give you the choice! What are you up to?" Sakura asked.

"Every time we used to go out we'd argue over having ramen or not. And I'd usually win. I'm avoiding that," Naruto said.

"Oh," Sakura said sitting down, "thanks," she said meekly.

Naruto grinned, "you said you were sick of having ramen, so you pick something else," Naruto said.

"When did I say that?" Sakura asked.

"Day before the third test," Naruto said getting up and checking he packed everything he needed.

'How does he remember that? I don't even remember it, and I said it.' Sakura shook her head, and was grateful Naruto didn't notice, "Lest just go for a walk and see if we find a place," she said.

Naruto closed up his bag, "sure," he said with a smile.

x-X-x

The next morning at sunrise Naruto found himself at the gates of Konoha leaving again. Another mission of importance beyond his understanding, and another unknown period of time to be gone. Jiraiya had already told Naruto about the first shinobi, the Twelve Terrors so he knew of them. But new questions had appeared in his mind since the events yesterday.

"Hey, Nomad," Naruto said.

"What?" Nomad asked.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Naruto asked.

"Ask as much as you want, it doesn't bind me to answer," Nomad said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"I won't answer if I don't want to," Nomad said.

Naruto breathed out heavily, "Fine. But how did you get byakugan?" Naruto asked.

"I was first to have it. Each of us twelve have a bloodline limit. And each bloodline limit has it's origins in us," Nomad said.

"Who has the sharingan?" Naruto asked.

"None that was developed from the byakugan" Nomad said.

Naruto paused a moment, "how long were you all dead?" Naruto asked.

"Over a thousand years. Could even be two thousand. We were brought back by the same scroll as you," Nomad said.

"What? How did you know I died? How was it the same scroll?" Naruto asked.

"It was stolen from you Hokage. She has it back now, but the jutsu was copied down. And I was informed of your deeds while I visited the village. Your pink haired friend was abound with stories of your adventures," Nomad said.

Naruto laughed a bit, "Sakura," was all he said.

"Does she know of your feeling for her, and do you know of hers?" Nomad asked.

"Yeah, we know. But how do you?" Naruto asked.

"There are some things I don't need byakugan to see," Nomad said and there was silence between the two for a while.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"We have no home. We wanted to learn what came of our decadents so we separated and decided to meet again in one month. If any of us found a place where we could live easily we were to bring a representative for the others to meet. That's why you're here," Nomad said.

"Why did you choose to be called Nomad?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't. Its what they called me," Nomad said.

"Who, the other twelve?" Naruto asked.

"There's twelve total, eleven others. And no. we were named by the people of the village we trained in," Nomad said.

Naruto was silent for a moment, trying to remember all the others names. Some weren't positive. "About how long until we get there?" Naruto asked.

It's about a three day journey walking. We have to be there in about two. How fast can you move?" Nomad asked.

"How fast do you need?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Nomad returned it, "just keep up. I'm not gunna slow down for you," Nomad said.

"You won't have to," Naruto replied.

At that Nomad took to the trees at an accelerated rate. Naruto right behind him. Nomad sped up, and Naruto kept up. Nomad grinned, 'let's see if he can keep up with me at top speed,' Nomad thought as he went as fast as he could.

Naruto was left behind, but only momentarily. He soon caught up to Nomad, and kept inline beside him. Nomad was able to conceal his exterior surprise, but he couldn't help but grin.

x-X-x

A day and a half later Nomad stopped and Naruto soon did the same. They jumped to the ground and Nomad started walking away. Naruto quickly by his side.

"Are we close?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. And stay quiet, we've met the Alliance in this area," Nomad said.

"The Alliance!" Naruto yelled.

Nomad spun around and slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth, "yes, so shut up and we might manage to get out of here without a confrontation," Nomad said.

"But you're so powerful, all those stories, you could probably kill all of 'em on your own," Naruto said grinning.

"All those stories are comparing us to people who couldn't use chakra. In reality we're only at about Kage level," Nomad said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You know a lot of things from now that weren't around back then," he said.

"I've been in Konoha for a month, the Hokage has been very helpful filling me in on what I've missed," Nomad said stopping.

They had entered a small clearing and were not the only ones there. Sitting around the edge of the clearing and in some of the trees were eight other people. Naruto looked at all of them, mesmerized by their appearance, while they looked at him confusingly.

"You four a village Nomad?" one asked.

"Yeah, did any of you?" Nomad asked.

All eight shook their heads. One jumped to his feet and walked over to Naruto, "Hi, I'm Edge, what's you're name?"

"Um, Naruto," Naruto said taking a step back.

"Yes, this is Edge, that's Dragoon, Sage, Strag, Stone, Dea, Lax, and Sin," Nomad said pointing to each in turn. "Any word about Grim, Frost or Wiseman?"

"No, and I'm not surprised about Grim or Frost, but Wiseman is usually early," Dea said.

"Yeah, I wonder…" Nomad said looking around then sitting down.

"This is so weird, three years ago I've never even heard of you, now I've met almost all of you," Naruto said.

"That's very complementing," a voice said as two beings walked into the clearing.

"Ah, Naruto that's Frost and Grim," Nomad said pointing to the two newcomers in turn.

"Naruto is it? I'm guessing you found a village Nomad," Frost said sitting down.

"No, Naruto's just a stranger he found on the way here," Grim said hopping into a tree.

"Wiseman's last," Edge said looking around.

"Yeah, I wonder…" Nomad said again as his eyes turned white.

"You know Nomad, you don't have to conceal your eyes anymore, people are used to seeing the byakugan," Naruto said.

"Yeah, but it keeps my ability hidden, plus this ain't byakugan," Nomad said.

"Then what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Byakugan has nearly 360 degrees, I have a full 360 degrees," Nomad said.

"Heh, same here, the trait now is weaker and more limited than what I can do," Dragoon said.

"I'm willing to bet it's like that everywhere," a man said as he appeared in the center of the clearing, "and sorry I'm late but I had a little run in with our awakener."

"Naruto's that's Wiseman, and which awakener, I don't see anyone," Nomad said.

"The only one we know, and I wouldn't be surprised if he's headed this way. I tried to throw him off, but after the month I had, I can't fight him back," Wiseman said.

"What happened?" Edge asked.

"I'll explain after we handle this. Strag, any ideas on how to pull this off?" Wiseman asked.

"Kill or get away?" Strag asked.

"Kill, we used the free pass, and we're gunna need to kill them eventually," Wiseman said.

Strag nodded and began thinking. Naruto, however, was slightly confused, "Who's your awakener?" Naruto asked.

"From the Alliance, guy named Roken," Nomad said.

"Roken!" Naruto said clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Yeah, the Alliance brought us back, he's the only one we got to see the face of, and he's here now. I think we're still to close to their base," Nomad said.

"I'm not here," Naruto said.

"What?" Nomad asked.

"Don't do anything till Roken gets here, and act like I'm not here," Naruto said.

Nomad was about to ask what Naruto was talking about when he vanished in a cloud of smoke. "Hey, whatever you're planning, Naruto already started his own. He said not to do anything and just act like he never came," Nomad said.

"How trustworthy are his plans?" Sin asked.

"Never heard one before. But I would say to give him the chance, Strag, if you want to have a plan, get a backup," Nomad said.

"This is insane, he's just a kid," Dragoon said.

"Reports are he killed Kyuubi," Nomad said.

"No way in hell," Lax said.

"Hey, later. Roken's almost in earshot," Stone said.

Silence fell upon the twelve as they waited for Roken to arrive, waited for Naruto to use his plan. Soon they heard what Stone did earlier, the sound of someone approaching through the trees. The sound ended with the arrival of a man all too familiar to the twelve before him, and the one who vanished.

"Hey, since you used that pass, does that mean I can kill you now?" Roken asked.

"Oh, when'd you find your backbone?" Dragoon asked.

"Yeah, a month ago you were wetting your pants at the sight of us, now you think you can kill us?" Grim asked.

"I've admitted my failure, I've admitted that I was wrong. I've also learned you're nothing special, just another bunch of ninjas at a high level. You're not gods, and you're gunna meet them," Roken said pulling out his katana.

"We already died, death threats don't scare us," Stone said.

"That's right, you're already dead, we already got twelve dead here," Roken said.

"What'dya say we go for fourteen?" a voice asked behind Roken.


	34. Fourteen Dead Bodies

**Chapter 34: Fourteen Dead Bodies**

Roken spun around to be face to face with Naruto. As soon and Roken was facing him Naruto grabbed his right hand in his left, immobilizing the katana.

"YOU! I killed you!" Roken said obviously scared.

"I know, I was there," Naruto said as a Rasengan began to form in his right hand.

"How? How are you here?" Roken asked.

x-X-x

"What's with the kid?" Wiseman asked.

"No idea, I've only known him for three days," Nomad said.

"Is there a past between them?" Strag asked.

"Yes. Pain. Immense pain. Beyond what is normal," Sage said.

"What do you mean?" Dea asked.

"I can tell it's partitioned. Two pieces, one slightly larger than the other, but the smaller, it's stronger that the love for a parent, for a spouse. It's as if was him," Sage said.

"He was killed and brought back," Nomad said.

"Perhaps Roken was the one to do it," Strag said.

"But that was the smaller of the two. What could Roken have killed that the kid loved more than someone loved themselves?" Wiseman asked.

"Himself could be the stronger, and the other could be the smaller," Stone said.

x-X-x

"I came back. To kill you, and the Alliance. Say hi to Green for me," Naruto said before slamming the Rasengan into Roken's stomach. He didn't let go of Roken's hand though, and plowed the sphere deeper and deeper into Roken, until it had made it's way though him.

"Remind me never to piss the kid off," Frost said.

Roken's body hit the ground and there was silence in the clearing save Naruto's heavy breathing. Then the twelve walked over to him, "You okay there kid?" Wiseman asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"We know you two had a past, what did he do?" Wiseman asked.

"Killed me," Naruto said as he walked away from the body.

"The smaller of the two," Sage said.

"What's the larger?" Wiseman asked.

"I must hear his words to know," Sage said.

"Is it that important?" Dragoon asked.

"Yes, it is," Wiseman said walking up to Naruto, Sage and Nomad behind him.

"Kid, what else. We know he did two things, what was the other?" Wiseman asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Naruto asked.

"It could be a weakness. We need to see if it is," Wiseman said.

"He almost killed Sakura," Naruto said.

Sage nodded, "that's it," he said.

"Who's Sakura?" Wiseman asked.

"His girlfriend, though, from what I gather that parts recent," Nomad said to Wiseman, Naruto not hearing what the three were saying, not caring what they were saying.

"He had more feeling over his girlfriend getting hurt, than himself dieing?" Wiseman asked.

"He's one of a kind," Nomad said.

At that time the rest of the twelve had reached the four. Naruto looked at them all and sighed, "Sorry, I just…" he said.

"It's okay, the method isn't nearly as important as the outcome," Sin said.

"So, who brought the kid?" Wiseman asked.

"I did, and his name's Naruto," Nomad said.

"Anyone else find a good village?" Wiseman asked.

The others shook their heads, "there were a few good individuals, but I know the village would have exploited us," Dragoon said.

"And the ones you found were good?" Wiseman asked Nomad.

"Yeah, they filled me in pretty well on what happened while we were gone," Nomad said.

"I guess we'll all check it out," Wiseman said.

"Hold it, first things first. You said he killed Kyuubi," Lax said.

"Yeah, I did. It was sealed inside me and when I died it almost escaped. When they brought me back I challenged it and won," Naruto said.

"Sealed inside you?" Wiseman asked.

"Yes, it was attacking the village and our fourth Hokage sealed it inside me to stop the attack," Naruto said.

"There should be something left then," Strag said.

"I'm looking now," Sage said.

"What's the big deal?" Naruto asked.

"How you think of us, being ultimately powerful beyond thought is how the tailed demons are to us. But instead of you only knowing of us a few years, we grew up on the stories of the tailed demons. No man could defeat any of them, it took several just to make one sleep," Strag said.

"Yes, it's there," Sage said pointing at Naruto's abdomen.

Naruto lifted his shirt to look, "I don't see anything," Naruto said.

"Your eyes can't, neither can mine," Nomad said.

"But he doesn't have eyes," Naruto said pointing at Sage.

"I don't see with my eyes," Sage said.

"What do you see?" Stone asked.

"The scar, where the seal once was. Kyuubi is dead," Sage said.

x-X-x

Three days later and thirteen people walked into Konoha. Eleven were doing so for the first time. They walked to Hokage tower and entered Tsunade's office. When they entered Tsunade looked up from her paperwork and jumped. The Twelve Terrors now stood in her office, as well as Naruto.

"I brought them back," Naruto said.

"I can tell," Tsunade said getting to her feat cautiously.

"Are you okay Hokage?" Nomad asked.

"Yes, it's just startling," Tsunade said standing up straight. "Naruto, you can go, I'll hear the story from them," Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded and left the office. As soon as the door shut behind him he ran off to his apartment where he dumped off his bag. He then left and ran off to Sakura's house. 'It'll be more time together this time, I'll be sure of that,' he thought as he ran.

Sakura wasn't home, but that didn't stop Naruto. He started running around the village looking in all the places she could be, finally he found her at the hospital. She was sitting at a desk and Naruto walked up to her and grabbed her wrist. Before Sakura could say anything she was pulled to her feet and out of the hospital.

"Naruto what are you doing, where are we going?" Sakura asked as she followed behind Naruto.

"Last time Granny sent me out right away, I don't want her to again, so we'll go someplace they won't find us for a while," Naruto said.

x-X-x

"So how long are you staying exactly?" Tsunade asked.

"At least a month. The rest of us have to see if we agree with Nomad. If we do then we'll come back here to ask for residence," Wiseman said.

Tsunade nodded, "and none of you helped with Roken?" she asked.

"He did it all on his own. Though there wasn't really much of a fight involved," Frost said.

"Does that count as an adequate report?" Nomad asked.

"For what? The mission? Naruto's report was enough, the fact that you came back was a successful mission for him," Tsunade said.

"No, on Naruto's behalf," Nomad said.

"Oh, yes, I believe it does, I'll check to be sure, but I do believe it does," Tsunade said.

"By the way, the Kyuubi is dead," Sage said.

Tsunade smiled and nodded, "I already knew that, you just needed to confirm it yourself. But if that's all you can go find a place to stay while you're here," Tsunade said and the twelve nodded and left.

x-X-x

Sakura smile looking out at the city. She sat with Naruto on the fourth Hokage's head on the cliffside. This was only the second time she had been up here, the first was on her first date with Naruto. The view was just a wonderful as she remembered it. The village was so peaceful and quiet.

"Naruto, Hokage-sama wants to see you," said a voice behind them, completely breaking the silence they just had.

"No," Naruto said looking at the chuunin that had just arrived.

"What do you mean no?" the chuunin asked.

"She did this before, sending me out right after I got back. If she wants me out of the village she can just kick me out, but have her come here to do it, cause I ain't going there," Naruto said.

"But, she demands your presence," the chuunin said.

"And I want to spend more time here than I got to last time I got back. Tell her if it's that important she should come here and get me," Naruto said.

"Naruto, come on, I'll go with you," Sakura said standing up.

"No, she's just going to send me off again," Naruto wined.

"Well, you said you wanted time with me, and I'm going to see Tsunade-sensei," Sakura said.

"Fine," was all Naruto said as he got up.

The chuunin nodded and vanished while Sakura and Naruto took the longer rout. The sun was on its way down, and Naruto was pissed at Tsunade for her timing, the view of the sunset from the Hokage's heads was the best part and now Sakura would miss it.

They reached the tower and entered Tsunade's office. She sat at her desk filling out paper work. When the two entered and stood before her desk she looked up, "I've been told you didn't want to come," Tsunade said.

"Yeah, because I know you're just gunna send me out on another mission and I don't want to leave again so soon," Naruto said angrily.

"I don't have a mission for you. Not at the moment anyway," Tsunade said leaning back.

Naruto faltered slightly, "you don't?" he asked.

"No, I'm promoting you to jounin," Tsunade said.

There was silence in the room for a few seconds before it sounded like a bomb went off. "YES! ALRIGHT JOUNIN!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down.

"Calm down Naruto," Tsunade said holding her temples and Sakura laughed.

After a bit Naruto had calmed enough to be in a normal conversation again, "but, wait, how?" he asked.

"Do you know how someone is promoted to jounin?" Tsunade asked and Naruto shook his head. "When a chuunin goes on a mission with a higher ranked ninja who isn't part of their original four man team that higher ninja can recommend them for jounin. Jiraiya recommended you. Then, the next three missions you go on you're under watch. Any higher ranked ninja can be the eye that watches you. If in any of the three the higher ranked ninja declares you high enough to be promoted you are," Tsunade said.

"But, I didn't have a mission with a higher ranked ninja since I got back with Perv Sennin," Naruto said.

"Nomad counts, he's a legendary ninja who can claim his origins to be here," Tsunade said.

"So I'm, I'm really a jounin?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Tsunade said.

Sakura grabbed Naruto in a hug, "congratulations," she said in his ear.

Naruto smiled, "I always thought it be harder, like the Chuunin Exams," Naruto said.

"If there were jounin exams than no one would watch the Chuunin Exams because the jounin would be a bigger draw, even if they were at different times," Tsunade said, "plus, you'dve heard about people going to the exams before."

Naruto nodded and smiled before heading out, Sakura in his arm.


	35. Before the War

**Chapter 35: Before the War**

Sakura sat on the head of the fourth Hokage watching the sunset. She was dressed differently though similar. She had the same red top she always did, this one having short sleeves. Black tight pants and her blue sandals along with her belt and black elbow covers. Her hair was down her back, and her left hand held the charm of her necklace.

The previous owners of the necklace included the first Hokage, Tsunade, Naruto, Sakura herself, Naruto again, and back to Sakura now. But her mind wasn't on the necklace's past, but on the village's future. She was many years older now, many years wiser.

A man stepped up behind her, but she ignored him, this was her time now. Once the sun had set Sakura got to her feet and faced the man. It was an old man in black clothes. His white beard reached his chest and his hair down his back. It was a man she'd never seen before, but she wouldn't show her fear.

"He's gone you know. Beyond your reach this time. You won't see him again," the man said with an expressionless face.

x-X-x

"Aahh!" Sakura yelled sitting up suddenly.

It was dark, but she could see that she was in her room, it had all been a dream. She was covered in a cold sweat and she pulled the covers off her. She was about to get out of bed when her door opened suddenly.

"Sakura what happened? I heard you scream," a woman asked at Sakura's door.

"Nothing mom, it was just a bad dream. Sorry I scared you, but I'm okay," Sakura said standing up.

"Are you sure?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, I'm just gong to get a drink and go back to bed," Sakura said.

Her mother nodded and went back to bed while Sakura headed to the kitchen the dream still vivid in her mind, the man's voice still ringing in her ears. 'This is the second time I've had this dream. What does it mean? …maybe Tsunade-sensei will know…' Sakura thought as she got a drink and headed back to bed.

x-X-x

The next morning Sakura had told Tsunade her dream and asked her opinion. She had told her that it was the second time she had the dream, and it was identical each time.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I can't say what it means. I'm not all that good at translating dreams and that's a pretty difficult one," Tsunade said.

"It's okay," Sakura said slightly defeated.

"You could try asking Sage. If I understand the extent of his abilities correctly, then he should definitely be able to tell you exactly what it means," Tsunade said.

"Sage-sama? From the Twelve Terrors? Naruto brought them all back?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, though I believe it to be more out of interest in him than anything else," Tsunade said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?" she asked.

"Something happened while they were out there. I know part of it, but they won't tell me everything, and I'm pretty sure Naruto doesn't know everything," Tsunade said with a sigh.

Sakura was silent for a moment. Then she looked Tsunade in the eye, "where're they staying?" she asked.

"Check the hotels, I didn't give them any particular one. Your best bet it where Nomad stayed when it was just him," Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded and left the office. She was hoping he'd be there, especially since the only one of the twelve she knew by appearance was Nomad. Luckily though, she did know the hotel that he stayed at before. She entered the hotel and saw two men she'd never seen before. Throwing caution to the wind she went up to them.

"Excuse me, but are either of you Sage-sama?" she asked.

"No, he's still in his room, who are you?" one of the men asked.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Sakura. I was wondering if he could help me," Sakura said.

"Frost go get Sage, tell him he's got something to do," the man said and the other left, "I'm Strag, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Sakura said bowing.

A few minutes later Frost retuned with Sage. "What is it that I'm needed for?" Sage asked.

"I had a dream, and I was wondering of you could tell me what it means," Sakura said.

Sage nodded, "we should go someplace more private, Strag, you come too," Sage said.

Strag and Sakura nodded and followed Sage back to his room. Once there all three sat down and Sakura told them he dream in its entirety. Once she was finished Sage and Strag were silent for a time. Finally one spoke.

"Has this dream occurred before?" Sage asked.

"Yes once," Sakura said.

"Is there any possible link to them through reality?" Sage asked.

"Not that I can think of…" Sakura said.

"You had this dream last night correct?" Sage asked and Sakura nodded, "did anything substantial happen yesterday?" Sage asked.

"Naruto came back from getting you. And he was promoted to jounin," Sakura said.

"And on other occasions Naruto returned from missions has this dream happened?" Sage asked.

"No, he's come back several times, I only had it once before," Sakura said.

"What happened the day before the other time?" Strag asked.

"It was the final test of the chuunin exams," Sakura said.

"Anything substantial then?" Strag asked.

"Only Naruto's fights, and making chuunin," Sakura said shrugging.

"I believe we have our connection. Naruto was elevated in rank each time you had the dream," Strag said.

"How many ranks are there? How does it work?" Sage asked.

"When we graduate and become ninja we're genin, then after the chuunin exams, if we pass we're chuunin, and after doing well enough on special missions we're jounin," Sakura said.

"How long ago did he become a genin?" Strag asked.

"Seven years, but the dream I had after becoming a genin was different, I can still remember parts of it," Sakura said.

"Naruto became a genin the day after everyone else. I've read his reports," Nomad said entering the room.

"Were you listening the whole time?" Strag asked.

"Yes he was," Sage said with a slight grin, "now Sakura, try and think back, did you have this dream that night? The night after the night you became a genin?" Sage asked.

"I don't think so, I hated Naruto back then," Sakura said shaking her head.

"Naruto isn't in the dream. The only link to him is the necklace, but then it would've been just another necklace to you," Strag said.

"Why does this really matter? Why can't you just tell me what the dream means?" Sakura asked.

"The meaning will be different if you had it three times as opposed to two," Sage said.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes thinking back. This was a lot harder than one would think. Remembering what she did that day was hard enough, but the dream that night, it would be nearly imposable. She thought back to that day, what she did. Then it hit her, the memory of waking up in fear that night, having a nightmare. Telling her mom about sitting on the Hokage's heads, an old man talking to her…

Sakura's eyes shot open, "yeah, I did have it that night," she said slowly.

"Yes, I thought you did," Sage said nodding.

"Well what does it mean? Back then I didn't even know Naruto became a genin, what does this all mean?" Sakura asked.

"The dream is a look into the possible future. It's triggered by an external force masked as another. The mask is Naruto going up in ranks. I'm not sure on the real force though. What would the next rank up be for Naruto?" Sage asked.

"ANBU, but I don't think he'll get that. Or even want it, he could turn it down. But Hokage is after that," Sakura said.

"Perhaps it is something that will happen when he gets to Hokage rank, as she is sitting on the Hokage monument," Strag said.

"No, it is something beyond that. I do not think it has anything to do with Naruto, he is merely a mask of the cause. In one possible outcome of life, the rout there determined by factors you can't control, you will spend a lot of your time on the monument.

"Someone close to you will be dead, and you may spend your time on the monument thinking of a way to get them back. The man tells you that you can't. Whether or not he will exist or just represents a part of your subconscious I don't know. But that is what the dream means," Sage said.

Sakura was silent for a while, "who will I lose?" she asked.

"There is no way to tell. There is also no way to know what will happen to lead to that future or how likely it is to happen," Sage said.

"Sorry for the depressing news. It could turn out the knowledge of this will avoid it," Nomad said.

"Yes, but the returning of the dream means that from seven years ago, the events that took place could still become that future. If it comes again than we are still on a path that could link to it," Sage said.

Sakura nodded silently and slowly. She got to her feet, thanked Sage and Strag and left the room. The worry and fear she now had because of the dream was nothing compared to what the three others had.

"What do we do?" Nomad asked.

"Tell the others, as soon as we can," Sage said.

"War seems to follow us," Strag said.

"It makes me feel sorry for Edge," Nomad said rising to his feet to get the other members of the Twelve Terrors.

"Any ideas?" Sage asked once Nomad had left the room.

"No. for once in my life I'm face with a major problem, and got nothing to say about getting out of it," Strag said.

"You know Wiseman's plan though," Sage said.

"Yes. It worked on the tailed demons, but this is further up the chain," Strag said.

"What was you're plan with them, the demons?" Sage asked.

"Run. But I know it won't work now," Strag said.

Sage smiled, "the first time Wiseman's plan worked and he didn't need saving from you," Sage said.

"I hope this will be a second time for that," Strag said.

"Yes, me too," Sage said, his smile fading.


	36. Battle Preparations

**Chapter 36: Battle Preparations**

"Hey Naruto!" a voice yelled out in the forest.

Naruto spun around to see two people behind him. Two people he hadn't seen since he got back with Jiraiya. "Isis? Link? Is that you?" he asked taking a few steps towards them.

"Yeah, it's us. Where've you been?" Isis asked.

"I had a few missions, I've only been back two days," Naruto said.

"Damn, that kinda sucks," Link said.

"I'm okay with it, missions keep the village going," Naruto said grinning, in his mind all the information he and Jiraiya confirmed proved Isis, Link and Dozez were out of the Alliance.

"Not that so much as this, we're heading out," Link said.

"Oh, you got a mission?" Naruto asked.

"No, we're goin' back to the Grave. We've spent enough time here," Link said looking around.

"And as some are concerned, we overstayed our welcome," Isis said.

"Where's Dozez then?" Naruto asked looking around.

"Waiting for us, he ain't got no one here to say bye to. We kinda forced him to stay, and he stayed out of the public eye," Isis said.

"Well I hope I'll get to see you guys again," Naruto said.

"Yeah, and stay so we can get to know each other next time," Link said.

Naruto grinned, "yeah, I'll do that," he said and the two smiled and turned to leave. Naruto watched them go but Link suddenly turned to face Naruto again.

"Hey, Naruto, can you tell Kiba goodbye for me, I don't think I can face him," Link said.

"What, where you two close?" Naruto asked.

"Just tell him for her, he knows the deal, you don't have to," Isis said forcing Link around and continuing on, leaving Naruto there slightly dumbfounded.

x-X-x

"Well, that's the best news I heard since we were brought back," Grim said rubbing his eyes with his palms.

The twelve were gathered together in the room that Sakura had just told her dream and Sage and Strag had now just retold those events to the others. Grim's sarcasm was expected.

"What the hell do we do now?" Dea asked.

"Well, we got a war on our hands. We get ready and fight it," Wiseman said.

"More war?" Edge asked.

"Sorry Edge, it seems to follow us around. There's no way to avoid this one either," Sin said.

"Alright, some of you said that the village was no good, but there were individuals, go and get them," Wiseman said.

"I'd love to but…" Dragoon said.

Wiseman saw the look on his face, "Damnit Dragoon, are there any otherwise?" he asked.

Dragoon sighed, "No, I'll get them," he said defeated.

"Anyone else find some? As long as they can fight it can be our style or old style," Wiseman said.

Edge raised his hand, "You're coming with me Edge, don't worry," Dragoon said and Edge lowered his hand.

Wiseman looked around, "No one else? Damnit!" he said punching his palm.

"We have a few here, plus the Hokage might know of some from other villages," Nomad said.

"Yes, it looks like that's what we got. The ones here, the ones Dragoon and Edge bring, and the ones the Hokage know. Plus us. I don't know how many that is in total," Wiseman said.

"We're bringing three if we're lucky, one if not," Dragoon said.

"And the Hokage can say how many from this village and the others that will help," Strag said.

"My bet is under fifty though," Frost said.

"Even with fifty it won't be enough. The tailed beasts were hard enough, but Him?" Stone asked.

"Hey, the kid killed Kyuubi, they're stronger here," Nomad said.

"It's not enough," Stone said.

"But isn't only one? Why is it so hard for one?" Edge asked.

"He's like an army on his own Edge," Dea said.

"That's what was said of each of us when we first arrived, remember how wrong they were?" Sage asked.

"Let's get moving, time is against us, everything is against us," Lax said.

x-X-x

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha looking for Kiba. He wanted to get this over with so it wouldn't haunt him. he headed to Kiba's house, it was as good a place to start as any. He got there and knocked on the door, Kiba answered.

"Naruto, what's up?" Kiba asked.

"I got a message for you," Naruto said looking at the floor.

"From who? Tsunade-sama?" Kiba asked.

"No," Naruto said looking Kiba in the eye, something was wrong… "hey, why're you all different?" Naruto asked completely losing track of why he was there.

"Huh? Oh, I'm going out soon," Kiba said adjusting his clothes.

"Uh, yeah…" Naruto said as he was snapped back on track, "The message is from Link," he said,

"Link? What's wrong is she not gunna be able to make it?" Kiba asked.

"She's gone. She had to go back to her village. She asked me to tell you," Naruto said looking at the ground again.

"She had to leave…" Kiba said.

"Yeah, she made it sound kinda like Dozez was forcing them. I didn't know about you two…I'm sorry," Naruto said.

"It…it's okay…" Kiba said slowly as he walked back into his house, leaving the door wide open. Naruto reached in to close it and left.

x-X-x

The doors to Tsunade's office burst open. Instantly there were three ninja between her and the door weapons drawn to protect her, the center with a katana and the other two with kunai. Wiseman strode in as the doors banged against the walls and went straight up to Tsunade's desk, walking through the three protector ninjas and placing his fists on her desk, "we have a problem," he said.

The two side ninja turned to look at him utterly petrified, while the center one hadn't moved. Wiseman had physically passed through him, as if one were a vapor. "How the hell did you do that?" the left side ninja asked.

"We have a problem Hokage," Wiseman repeated, louder this time. It appeared she was shocked by his actions to.

Tsunade snapped out of it and looked at Wiseman, "What kind of problem?"

"War. The god of all wars," Wiseman said.

Tsunade's eyes widened, "where are the others?" she asked.

"Getting ready. Strag and Sage are outside the office, waiting for you to clear the room of all others before entering," Wiseman said.

"What happened to the guards?" Tsunade asked.

"Sage and Strag are holding them. Hokage, this is very important. I don't care who you tell after this, but we're only going to tell you," Wiseman said.

Tsunade nodded and ordered everyone else out of her office. Once they had all left Sage and Strag walked in, shutting the doors behind them. "Alright what the hell is going on? What's all this about war? Is this about the Alliance?" Tsunade asked.

"This is above the Alliance. Someone behind them all, pulling the strings. All the preparations we're doing, all the men we're gathering, I don't know if it'll be enough," Wiseman said.

"One man? You make him out to be a god," Tsunade said.

"He is," Sage said.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "what the hell are you talking about?"

"An old man, draped in black, a white beard to his chest, whit hair down his back," Strag said and Tsunade's eye's shot open.

"Yes, the man from Sakura's dream. This is our only warning. He's coming soon. You must get all the soldiers you can, from you're village and others that will help. The Alliance is his front, we'll have to face them as well, but he could wipe us out," Sage said.

Tsunade didn't move, or, more precisely, she was moving too much, trembling.

x-X-x

"You've done well," a voice called out in the darkness.

"Who speaks?" demanded a man sitting alone in the dark room.

"I have driven your every ambition. I have watched you fulfill my plans to an unimaginable extent," the voice said.

"You didn't answer my question," the man said.

"I am what can give you your goals. You have nearly reached that point of having them. There is but one thing that stands in our way," the voice said.

"Really? What would that be?" the man asked.

"The Twelve Terrors, and the allies they have acquired," the voice said.

"It was Roken's mistake to bring them back," the man said pounding his fist on a desk.

"I guided that decision. They threaten us less where they are, than where they were," the voice said.

"You made him suggest killing Akatsuki and Orochimaru as well, didn't you?" the man asked.

"Yes. I was his hand when he killed the sennin, and aided him when you fought Akatsuki," the voice said.

"Why were they a threat to you? If we are not?" the man asked.

"You will help me from where you are, they would not. I needed them here," the voice said.

"When do you want to attack? When Roken returns?" the man asked.

"Roken is with me now. He was killed three days ago. Assemble your Alliance. When you have them all here, then you attack," the voice said.

"All of them? We have spies well hidden," the man said.

"If they are Ranks pull them out. We may need all we can get, I don't know what the Twelve may attempt. They are at Konoha, when you get all your Ranks back, march on them," the voice said.

"Indeed," the man said, but there was no answer, the voice had left.

x-X-x

AN: I know the days may confuse you, this last event with the man and voice happened the night Naruto got back with the twelve, the night Sakura had her dream. Wiseman spoke with Tsunade the day after that, the day Sakura spoke to Sage about the dream.


	37. Armies Assembled

**Chapter 37: Armies Assembled**

Time, according to Sage, was growing short. Tsunade had already sent messages to the other Kages about the situation, and received her responses. Only Gaara had said he would send help, and word was that he had already left. Sage also announced Edge was drawing nearer, meaning Dragoon had gotten those he could from the village he had visited.

It had since been two days from Sakura telling Sage her dream. No one really knew what was going on, only the twelve and Tsunade knew about the meaning behind the dream, everyone else only thought of it as the Alliance making an attack.

There was no denying the fact that some people were stating to get scared. The only people from the Alliance that were known were Red, Green, and Roken, and the last two were dead. And Red had shown that he can surpass Gaara's defenses. This was not a fight that people were looking forward to.

The only thing that anyone could possibly consider a plus came the day Gaara and his troops arrive. The elders entered Tsunade's office after her meeting with Gaara had ended and everyone else had left.

Tsunade looked up at the two that had walked in, "What is it? I have a lot to do," Tsunade said rashly.

"We wish to inform you that we have selected your successor," the male elder said.

"Really? Save the announcement of who until after the battle. I won't resign until then," Tsunade said going back to paperwork.

"Don't you want to know who we chose?" the female elder asked.

"Not at the moment. I know that if you would have chosen someone I wanted you would have told me instantly, same if it was someone I was outrageously against," Tsunade said.

The two elders looked at each other, "when do you want to know?" the male asked.

"After we're done with the Alliance. I don't want to be bothered with anything besides the upcoming battle until it's over," Tsunade said.

The elders nodded and left. Once they were gone Tsunade put her paperwork down and looked out the window. 'Even though they made their choice, I can still go through this hoping that he got it,' she thought as she gazed out the window.

x-X-x

"Already?" a voice whispered in the darkness.

"Yes. We are to wait until he calls for us, but he wishes to attack at dawn," another answered.

"But our reports say that all twelve are there! As well as both the Leaf and Sand armies," the first responded.

"He overpowers us. All of us. The twelve fear him, that's why they've called for all this. And he knows it. This isn't some blind rush, he's older than man, and he's been planning this the whole time," the second voice said.

x-X-x

Chaos sat on his chair watching Konoha prepare for the upcoming battle. It looked like they would be ready in time. No matter, he can change some things around…

"You seem different," a woman said walking out of the darkness.

"Ah, so you've decided to speak to me again. It was a lonely two years," Chaos said.

"I've realized the only way to really watch my son is through you, because you keep me from getting to heaven," the woman said.

"Yes, how sad," Chaos said.

"Has he disrupted it again? Is it all shot to pieces yet?" the woman asked curiously as she got closer.

""No. it's never been this close to completion before. A few more things need to fall into place for it to be seamless, but with the army getting ready, I don't know if it will happen," Chaos said.

"Could it be? are you getting excited? So excited in fact, that you might jump the gun?" the woman asked as she reached the side of his chair.

"You've known me nineteen years. And you know the answer to that question. Although you could call this jumping the gun," Chaos said calmly.

"Did you ever have emotion? Even anger, I could go for anger at times. But you have nothing. You are so lucky you're a god, 'cause no living person would want to be around you," the woman said before leaving.

"Yes, and few dead," Chaos said his eyes back on Konoha.

x-X-x

Shortly after sunrise, after everyone had woken up and were meeting together, either to discuss battle plans, theories on why they were really there, or to train something happened. The call of an attack was made. Ninja from all over the village came running to where the call had been made.

It was the main gates of Konoha and as the ninja arrived they looked around for who had called out the attack, and who was attacking. Once all of the Twelve Terrors had arrived the gates to Konoha were slammed shut.

"What the hell?" Dea asked.

"Gates that big can't slam," Strag said looking behind him.

As the others turned as well a wall of earth shot up to block anyone form getting out by scaling the walls. "Stone…" Wiseman said looking at the wall.

"Wasn't me," Stone said looking at it also.

"Thirty," Sage said facing away from Konoha.

"Thirty what?" Naruto asked.

"Warriors. Only thirty people made it through before the doors shut," Frost said.

Naruto looked around at who they were. There were the Twelve Terrors, Tsunade and Jiraiya, that's fourteen. Six of the rookie nine making twenty, Ino, Chouji and Kiba weren't here. Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai making twenty four. Lee, Neji and the Sand trio making twenty nine. And the thirtieth was a man Naruto didn't know.

He turned back to looking for their opponent when his eyes snapped back to the man, he looked familiar… "Vin?" Naruto asked.

The man's head turned, "Naruto, haven't seen you in a while," Vin said walking towards Naruto.

"I didn't recognize you, where are the others?" Naruto asked.

Vin jabbed his thumb at the stone wall, "other side of the gates, I barely made it," Vin said.

"How did you get here?" Naruto asked.

"Dragoon. I met him a few weeks ago and he just came back saying he needed help," Vin said.

"Any idea on what? They keep saying the Alliance, but I think there's more to it than that, we wouldn't need all this help if it were the Alliance," Naruto said.

Way I here it, it's the Alliance plus one, some godly powerful guy," Vin said.

"One guy?" Naruto asked looking around again.

At that time darkness fell. It blocked out the sun, and all other light. Nothing could be seen, nothing at all. Moments after it had come, it left. But now something new had joined them. Standing in the wide path outside Konoha's main gates, a little bit away from the others was a man, standing twelve feet tall and built like a warrior, he was instantly recognizable to some who stood by Konoha.

"It…it's the man from my dream," Sakura said.

"YOU! You're the guy that held me in that….Void! You're…Chaos!" Naruto yelled pointing at Chaos.

"Yes, the blocks I put in your mind seem to vanish when I am near you again. But now that I'm here, my aids can show themselves," Chaos said gesturing to the trees at his sides.

At that moment fourteen people jumped from the trees and stood between Chaos and Konoha. Naruto knew instantly who they were, the Alliance. On the far left stood Red, and there was no doubt the three on his right were the other Colors.

One was a girl in a dark blue overcoat that was buttoned from top to navel, blue denim pants, blue sandals, and black gloves. Her hair was short and brown and eyes were purple. Her forehead protector was around her belt, she was a Cloud ninja. No doubt she was Blue.

Next to her was a man in black sandals, black cloth pants, black gloves and a black sleeveless shirt with a short sleeved black overcoat. His hair was spiky and dark grey while his eyes were yellow. He was the biggest of the Alliance, probably with the most physical strength. His forehead protector was around his neck, he was a Mist ninja. He had to be Black.

Beside him was a woman in white sandals, white cloth pants, and a white sleeveless top and white gloves. She had a white clothe covering her eyes and a katana on her back, her hair was short and navy blue. Her forehead protector was on the cloth that covered her eyes, she was a Grave ninja. She was definitely White.

On the far right was a group of six that had to be the Kids, they looked the youngest. Farthest right was a boy in blue sandals, black cloth pants, a grey closed vest, ninja gloves and a black open overcoat. His hair was spiky and red and eyes were grey. His forehead protector was on his forehead, he was a Rock ninja.

On his left was a girl in blue sandals, black cloth pants, and a blue sleeveless top that left her midriff bare. She wore Black gloves and arm wraps. Her eyes were yellow and her red hair went to her shoulder blades. Her forehead protector was around her belt, she was a Mist ninja.

Beside her was a man in black sandals, dark blue cloth pants, a red vest and arm wraps. He wore elbow pads and black gloves over the wraps. A large sword was on his back. His eyes were purple and short hair a dark blue. His forehead protector was around his forehead, he was a Waterfall ninja.

Next to him were three familiar faces, Link Dozez and Isis. Next to Dozez was a man with blue sandals and black cloth pants. His torso and forearms were wrapped and he had a chest plate over the wrappings. Several small spikes picked through the wrappings on his forearms. He had a double bladed sword on his back. His hair was red and spiky and his left eye was blue while his right eye was scarred and grey. His forehead protector was on his left upper arm, he was a Grass ninja.

Beside him was Gaze. And next to Gaze was a man in blue sandals and blue denim shorts. Leg wraps covered the rest of his lower body. He had a black waist cape connected to his white belt and a dark black short sleeved shirt. He had arm wraps and black gloves covering the rest of his arms. He also had a full black cape that was buckled into the shoulders of his shirt. His hair was brown and spiky and his right eye was blue. His left eye was covered by an eye patch. There were four katana on his back. He wore no forehead protector.

Between him and White was a man in black sandals and dark blue denim pants. He had a white open vest and hand wraps. His right arm was scared from shoulder to elbow and two lined scars went across his chest from right shoulder to left hip. He had two katana on his back and his hair was spiky and white while his left eye was brown. His right eye was covered by his forehead protector, he was a Rain ninja.

"I believe some of you have met, but for simplety we will give our names, it makes it easier, that way you know who killed you," the man with no forehead protector said.

The Colors gave their names, and Naruto's suspicions on who was who were correct. The man with the scars and two katana was Kraik, the one with no forehead protector was Vox while Mulow was the one with the scared eye. The Waterfall Kid was Zigg, the Mist Kid was Lerah and the Rock Kid was Tzet.

"We're not announcing ourselves," Naruto said.

"You don't need to, we already know all of your names," Vox said with a grin.

"Alright, let's go guys," Wiseman said as he rolled up his right sleeve, having already removed his right glove.

The other eleven were already in such a condition, all the right gloves were pocketed and right sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Each pulled out a dagger and held it in their left hand and they made a small circle. "Give us a sec Chaos, we got one more fighter to get," Wiseman said.

Chaos put a hand to his chin, 'what could this be? surely they've lost their summon. Do they not know that?' he thought.

The twelve raised their right arms towards the center, their fists touching. If one were to look at this from above it would look like a clock, a curve on each forearm that could be connected in the gaps to be a full circle, and the roman numerals on each arm, each turned slightly to be able to be read from Nomad who was VI.

At the same time each brought the dagger to the curved line and traced across it with their daggers, cutting into tattoo. Then the I on Wiseman turned white. Then the II on Frost, the III on Grim, the IV on Lax, the V on Dragoon, the VI on Nomad, the VII on Strag, the VIII on Edge, the IX on Dea, the X on Sage, the XI on Sin, the XII on Stone and the XIII on a man Naruto never saw before.

Once all thirteen were white they faded back to black and the thirteen replaced their gloves and sleeves. The thirteenth man had white sandals, white martial arts pants and a white cloth sleeveless shirt with a hood that concealed the man's face. He had brown leather gloves that strapped up his forearm.

The man looked around him, seeing the twelve, Naruto and the others, then the Alliance and Chaos. "Called me just in time I see," he said.

"Hello Elvo," Chaos said.

"I'm surprised you let them summon me," Elvo said.

"I thought it had expired," Chaos said.

"You should know better that that," Elvo said.

"HEY! Who are you? How do you know Chaos?" Naruto yelled.

"_Chaos_? You told them your name was _Chaos_?" Elvo asked looking into Chaos's eyes.

"Knowledge of a name is power over that entity," Chaos said.

"I know, I told you that," Elvo said.

"Then your real name isn't Elvo?" Naruto asked.

"No, it's the name _Chaos_ gave me," Elvo said with a slight grin.

"Who are yo-" Naruto started but a hand over his mouth stopped the rest of the question.

"He's the summon king," Jiraiya whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Like Gamabunta?" Naruto asked once Jiraiya had removed his hand.

"No, Gamabunta is the frog boss, even he has to look up to Elvo," Jiraiya said.

"Am I right in thinking you're going to use your blade?" Elvo asked.

"Why would I not?" Chaos asked.

"Mine takes a bit to conjure; will you give me a sec? it's only to be fair," Elvo said.

"Take the time you need," Chaos said.

Elvo turned to face the twelve behind him, "Wiseman, the Twins," he said and Wiseman pulled out his twin katana and handed them to Elvo.

Elvo stuck them into the ground a distance apart with the blades facing away from each other. "Sin, the Brute," Elvo said and Sin handed him his ax.

Elvo stuck it in the ground in between him and the twins. The edge of the left katana was even with the left blade of the ax, and same for the right. "Dragoon, the Length," Elvo said and Dragoon handed him his sword.

Elvo stuck it in the ground between the Twins, closer to the left twin. "Edge, the Master," Elvo said and Edge handed him his claymore.

The claymore went between the Length and right twin, closer to the right twin. "Nomad, the Shear," Elvo said and Nomad handed him his spear.

The spear was place inline with the handle of the Brute but in front of the swords as opposed to in line with them. "And Stone-" Elvo said but Stone was already holding the sword out, "Destiny," Elvo said taking the blade.

Destiny was place in the center space of the swords and spear and ax, the center of the seven weapons. As soon as Destiny was placed in the center the seven weapons glowed white and shot one singular beam of light up to the sky, the beam concealed all of the weapons. Elvo reached his right arm into the light. After a moment the light had vanished and revealed Elvo's right arm and hand, holding a great sword, as long as he was tall.

"Devine Influence. How cliché," Chaos said.

"Quite," Elvo said as he rested the blade on his shoulder.

He started walking towards Chaos, ready to start the battle when Chaos raised a hand towards him, "wait now, you have your little army, allow me to get mine," Chaos said.

"You're army stands in front of you," Elvo said stopping.

"They are my protectors, an army stands behind their general," Chaos said as his hands began weaving around.

A dark ball appeared in his weaving hands and slowly grew. The ball grew to engulf Chaos and the Alliance, it grew to take in the space around them and in an instant the dark ball was gone and behind Chaos stood several people. An army of those that have passed from the living realm.

Naruto looked through all of them, and he recognized some face, like Roken, Orochimaru, Itachi and the rest of Akatsuki. These were the once Chaos once told him of, those that stood before Chaos and agreed to aid him in his plans, to get one thing they wished for. There were far more than thirty of them, there was a full army of them.

"Shall we begin?" Chaos asked as he waived his right hand and a scythe appeared in it, its handle was fifteen feet in length and its blade was serrated. He waved his left and a helmet appeared in it, its frame was the same as the rest of Chaos' armor, but the rest was pieces of other helmets that were stitched on. He put his helmet on and looked at Elvo.

Elvo was looking at the army behind Chaos, "you have you're armor, let me get mine," he said as he stuck his great sword into ground. He started removing the glove on his right hand, "sorry guys, we got one more," he said as he turned to the Twelve Terrors.

The twelve also removed their right gloves and rolled up their right sleeves. The stood in the circle again, making the clock again. "it's the numbers this time," Wiseman said as they pulled out their daggers.

"It'll hurt the whole time it's in effect, please hold on until I'm done," Elvo said.

The twelve traced out the numbers on their forearms with the daggers. Once all the numbers were traced out a blue sphere appeared as the clock face between their arms. Elvo stepped between Wiseman and Stone and plunged his right arm into the sphere.

Not a word was spoken as every eye was on the thirteen warriors. The pain was visible on each of the twelve, none would last much longer. Then finally Elvo pulled his arm out of the sphere, pulling a man out of it with it. As soon as the man was pulled out the sphere vanished and the twelve fell to their knees, breathing heavily.

The man Elvo had pulled from the sphere was dressed in normal ninja gear, jounin vest and all. His forehead protector was on his forehead, but his hair covered the symbol on it, he also had a short sleeved light grey overcoat with a flame pattern on the bottom and his hair was blond and spiky. Upon the sight of him all the Leaf sensei's jaws dropped.

"Is, could that be?" Tsunade asked.

"No, it can't… it's not possible…" Jiraiya said walking toward the body.

Elvo grabbed Devine Influence and placed the tip of it to the man's neck, "awaken Akutei," he said.

Upon the utterance of those words the man's bright blue eyes shot open and Elvo helped him to his feet. "Where am I?" Akutei asked.

"Well, we got a war to fight, and we need your help," Elvo said.

"Always fighting…" Akutei said.

"I… is it really you?" Jiraiya asked walking up to Akutei.

"Jiraiya-sensei? How long have I been gone?" Akutei asked.

"Nineteen years. Tsunade has become Hokage…" Jiraiya said.

"We can fill him in on everything after we kill Chaos and his army," Elvo said resting his sword on his shoulder again.

"Where? Where is he? How is…" Akutei said but his eyes drifted around him, looking at everyone else there. "Kakashi, you're here too," Akutei said walking over to him, ignoring what Elvo had just said.

"Akutei-sensei, I can't believe you're back," Kakashi said.

"Sensei? But didn't you say the fourth Hokage was your sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Look at him Naruto, can't you tell he is the fourth Hokage?" Sakura asked.

Akutei's head snapped to look at Sakura, "Did you say Naruto?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm the one you sealed Kyuubi in," Naruto said in a slightly angered voice.

Akutei grabbed Naruto in a hug, "Forgive me son, it was a terrible thing for a father to do," he said.

x-X-x

AN: about the double bladed sword, think Darth Maul, handle in middle, blade at both ends. Also, I know the anticipation for that action is growing, but I promise the next chapter will have the start of the fight, not sure how much it'll have, but it'll have the start at least.


	38. The War Begins

**Chapter 38: The War Begins**

Before Naruto could react to what was said Akutei was grabbed by the collar and pulled from Naruto. "Come on, we got a war to fight, you can catch up once we stop Chaos," Dragoon said as he pulled Akutei back to Elvo.

"I don't like the way ninjas battle, the fights continue on far longer than they need to. Lets get this over with," Chaos said, "Alliance wait here. Army, destroy them," he said pointing his left hand at Elvo and the others.

"Time to shine," Elvo said hefting his sword and charging towards the oncoming army, after a moment Akutei and Nomad joined in.

After a few moments Kakashi and the other sensei ran towards the battle, along with a several others. Naruto was among the few still not fighting and he made his way over to the eleven of the twelve who were not fighting.

"Was…is…he…" Naruto said, lost for words.

"No idea," Grim said.

"Emotions are too high here from the battle to know, but he did say it," Sage said.

Naruto didn't say anything, he just watched the fight before him, not quite realizing that he should join in. perhaps he was about to realize this when something else caught his attention. Several mirrors of ice flew over his head and enclosed a small amount of enemies. As Naruto was watching the mirrors Frost ran past him and up to the mirrors where he jumped into one of them.

"He, he can use that?" Naruto asked pointing at the mirrors.

"Of course, that's his ability, why do you think they called him Frost?" Grim asked.

Dragoon pulled a machete out form under his shirt and ran towards the enemy, "it's been far too long since I had a good fight," he said as he ran.

"What does he do?" Naruto asked.

"His skin becomes like armor. When you see it, it looks like scales, hence his name; a dragon knight," Grim said.

Edge and Strag ran forward, five swords surrounding Edge, a sixth in his hands. Naruto's mouth fell open at the sight of it, "yeah, he can control up to six objects in battle. They're used as if the wielded were invisible. And Strag can take on inanimate properties, he probably turned his hands into blades," Grim said.

Dea, Lax and Stone charged forward now. None looking any different, a dagger in each of their right hands, "What do they do?" Naruto asked.

"Lax's body is built differently, he can contort in ways impossible for other people, giving him insane agility. Stone can control aspects of nature, and Dea can turn his hair into small bombs, the effect depending on how much of his force he puts into it," Grim said.

"You mean chakra," Naruto said watching the fight.

"Whatever it's called," Grim said.

Now it was Sin who ran out as Wiseman walked up to Naruto, "watch him and you'll se why he got his name," Wiseman said.

Naruto nodded and watched, and as he did spikes grew from Sins arms back and legs, "oh, the bone manipulation," Naruto said watching.

"No, that's body manipulation, he can do stuff I can't," Grim said.

"You?" Naruto asked looking at Grim.

Grim smiled, and as he did the flesh of his face receded, or at least, it appeared that way, in reality bones protruded from his skin to cover his head while maintaining the skull look, and keeping his hair as it is, "they don't call me Grim for nothing," he said before charging into the battle.

"I just wish I didn't have to use these," Wiseman said as he pulled out two daggers.

"Why?" Naruto asked looking at them.

"I prefer the reach of my katana." Wiseman said shrugging.

"So what do you do?" Naruto asked.

"Kill people," Wiseman said before running into the battle.

"He can move his molecules at a speed fast enough to pas through solid objects," Sage said walking up behind Naruto.

"I guess you won't be fighting?" Naruto asked looking at Sage.

"I lost my eyes, not my sight," Sage said and he walked into the battle.

Naruto looked over at the others by the gate with him. Tsunade, Sakura, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, and himself were the only ones not fighting. He headed over to them when Sakura smiled at him strangely. He paused a moment looking at her, she waved at him and ran into the fight.

Sakura pulled out three needles as she ran and threw them at a man with his back to her. All three struck his back and the man winced from the attack and turned to see who had thrown the needles. As he turned to face her Sakura punched the man dead in the face. The bones crunched and shattered from the impact. Sakura ran further into the fight as the man's dead body fell to the ground.

Naruto watched her go after killing the first man, "she can take care of herself," a voice said behind him.

Naruto turned to see Tsunade standing there smiling, "Yeah, I know, it's just…she could get hurt," Naruto said turning back to the fight.

"Then go take them out before they can hurt her," Tsunade said with a smile.

"Yeah," Naruto said then he turned to the others, "come on, they need our help," he said before running into the battle. The others followed him, although hesitantly, Tsunade was now the only one not fighting.

x-X-x

"Vox, you and your men go in there and capture the one Elvo brought forth. I have a proposition for him, he may join us," Chaos said.

"Do we finally get to spill blood?" Mulow asked.

"You can kill the others, and once he is here you can, yes," Chaos said.

Mulow laughed giddily as the Alliance entered the fight.

x-X-x

A scream of pain called out in the fight. Tsunade's head snapped in the direction of its origin, "Jiraiya," she said before running towards it.

Jiraiya was faced off with a man holding a large sword. There was a deep gash in Jiraiya's chest, the cause of the scream. Tsunade came in time to see Jiraiya lean his back against a tree and slide down it. Tsunade ran up and hit the man in the side of the head, sending him to the ground and breaking his neck.

Tsunade kneeled down beside Jiraiya, "are you okay? You have to be more careful, you're not as young as you used to be," Tsunade said as she began to heal Jiraiya's wound.

"Yeah," Jiraiya said weakly. They were silent a moment then, "Tsunade!" Jiraiya said, his voice still weak, but the urgency was clear.

Tsunade jumped out of the way as a sword swung by where she was. Unfortunately she didn't manage to make a clean escape, her right arm was severed above the elbow. She landed on her feet and left hand, skidding to a halt.

Once she had stopped she looked up to see Mulow standing over Jiraiya, his sword in Jiraiya's neck, "he he… blood," Mulow said as he watched Jiraiya die.

Tsunade charged at Mulow who saw her coming. He cut her across the stomach as she charged, but she didn't stop, she belted him in the face, sending him into a tree. As she walked up to him Tsunade released her stored chakra, healing her stomach and stopping her right arm from bleeding. The arm didn't grow back, but it healed over.

Mulow didn't even get the chance to get to his feet before Tsunade punched him in the chest and shattered every bone in his upper body. Once he was dead she wandered back to Jiraiya's body and sat down next to it, leaning against the same tree and started crying.

x-X-x

Sakura ran threw the battle and found a target, he was facing her ready to cut her down as she ran by. She ran up to him and stopped suddenly right in front of him. before the man could react to this change Sakura brought her right leg up into his chin knocking his head back.

Then an instant later she brought her leg down planting her heel into his face and causing him to hunch over. Sakura then brought her right leg up, kicking the man in the face. This last kick had so much force it caused Sakura to back flip and the man to stumble backwards.

Sakura landed from the back flip and dove at the man, using both the built up momentum and added chakra in her arm to punch through the man's chest. Once her arm was through the man he fell backwards and Sakura was pulled with him and forced to flip over him.

She rolled on the ground a bit before stopping and getting to her knees, her right shoulder was dislocated. Sakura gritted her teeth, popped her shoulder back into place, and went back to the fight.

x-X-x

Sasuke was fighting several people around him, his katana drawn and occasionally cutting through other blades because of his chakra in it. His sharingan was activated, but thought it aided in dodging attacks, it did nothing to survey the field. And as he cut one man down, Sasuke was stabbed in the lower back by a katana.

As soon as the blade had entered him he spun around and killed the man that stabbed him. he grabbed the tip of the blade that was sticking out his abdomen and pushed it back into his body, reached behind him and pulled the katana out.

'This fight'll be hard and painful form now on,' Sasuke thought as he looked at the blade that was just in him.

x-X-x

Shino was in a bad condition. He was a long ranged fighter, and this was a close ranged situation. He shouldn'tve let Hinata pull him into the fight once Naruto spoke. He had a kunai in each hand, which were only for defense, he had the bugs to attach with, but unfortunately in the manner the battle was going, they weren't doing much.

An ax came whizzing towards his head and Shino blocked it with both kunai but the force behind the swing pushed him back. A stray sword swing cut into his heel severing his achilles tendon.

His left leg unable to support him any longer gave way and Shino fell to the ground. As he looked up at he battle above him a man stood over him, spear in hand. There was no blocking the spear as it plunged into Shino's heart. As the spear was being pulled out a kunai found its way into the neck of Shino's killer. The man turned his head slightly to see Hinata some distance away, her arm still extended from the throw.

As he fell dead a katana swung at Hinata's head, ready to sever it. She ducked below the blade and jabbed her right hand upwards, pointer and middle fingers extended, into the adams apple of the once who swung at her. Hinata was no longer afraid of fighting, or afraid of anything. Whether it was her time with Gaara or the death of a teammate, only she would know.

x-X-x

Black stepped before Chaos, trapped in his arms by a bear hug was Akutei.

"Good job Black," Chaos said.

"What the hell is this?" Akutei asked as he tried to get out of Black's grip.

"Calm down, I have a proposition for you," Chaos said.

Akutei stopped struggling and looked at Chaos, "What the hell is it?" he demanded.

"You're beloved wife is currently in my Void. If you switch sides and fight for me, I will allow you two to be together again. Whether both alive or dead, whatever you chose would be," Chaos said.

"And Naruto?" Akutei asked.

"I can not promise about him, though I may manage it," Chaos said.

Akutei was silent for a moment, then suddenly Black gasped and coughed up blood, his grip on Akutei releasing immediately. Once freed Akutei fell to his feet and turned to face Black.

There was a kunai in his gut and Akutei grabbed it and pulled it up cutting Black from navel to chin. The large man fell backwards and Akutei threw the kunai at Chaos who blocked it with his scythe.

Akutei ran back into the fight as the kunai bounced off the blade. "Foolish man, you'd die either way, why not get something out of it?" Chaos asked but no ear heard him.


	39. One Last Charge

**Chapter 39: One Last Charge**

A katana shot forward and Naruto jumped to the side, barely escaping damage from the attack. The katana came again, this time as a swing for his head. Naruto ducked under it and took his chance plunging a kunai into the man's unguarded stomach.

The man was forced a step back and he looked down, pulling the kunai out, when he looked up it was in time to see the kunai fly into his neck. The man fell to the ground and Naruto could see Sasuke in the distance.

Sasuke was breathing heavily, and blood coated his right side. It was shear force of will that kept him on his feet, but the enemy wouldn't let up. In fact, they became more and more ruthless as he got weaker and weaker.

Sasuke no longer had the energy to keep the sharingan going. His arms and legs were covered in varying degrees of cuts and he was barely ably to defend himself, attacking was out of the question.

But Naruto couldn't see this from where he was, he could only see Sasuke block one attack from the front, and a second from behind pierce his heart. Naruto took the first step forward to charge to his teammate, his mouth was open to scream the name when another scream echoed into his ears.

It was a cry of pain and it froze Naruto in his tracks, the voice was distinct, the voice was Kakashi. Naruto spun around to see his sensei in an unfavorable state. Kakashi was breathing heavily and holding a large gash across his chest, the cause of the scream. The gash was both long and deep; the cause was a battle ax that now found itself stuck in the ground.

The wielder over swung and was now defenseless, but Kakashi was in no condition to attack. Naruto started over to him, he could still be saved. Naruto took out a kunai and threw it at the man with the ax sticking him in the base of the skull.

As the man fell Naruto continued over to his sensei intent on helping him any way he could. A katana reached out from battle surrounding them. Kakashi saw it in time to dodge, but his reflexes were not fast enough and he was cut deep into his left side.

The cut forced Kakashi to stumble a bit before falling to his knees. Naruto was almost there, he was moments, steps away from protecting his sensei when a kunai flew through the air and struck the copy ninja in the heart.

Naruto didn't stop running and he kneeled beside Kakashi's body, but there was no life left in him. If Kyuubi wasn't killed this would be the time it would take over. This would be the time it would wreak havoc on the enemy, this is the time Chaos' army would fall to the ground, and the Alliance would be decimated.

But there was no Kyuubi, there was just Naruto, a nineteen year old jounin. A ninja who never knew war standing on the battlefield. He wouldn't just be standing for long. This was all Chaos' fault. He had brought this army here. He had caused them to die.

If Chaos was gone, the army would be pulled away, then the Alliance would be easy to kill. That was it, kill Chaos, and the war would end. It was his fault, he should die, he will die.

Naruto charged a Rasengan in his right hand and charged at Chaos. He ran through the mob of warriors, none paying him any mind, none trying to stop him. Naruto exited the mob of people and jumped at Chaos, Rasengan ready.

"Foolish boy, you've just given me your life," Chaos said as he brought his scythe to meet Naruto.

In the air there's nowhere to dodge to, and Naruto was defenseless as the serrated blade swung towards him. But something stopped it, Elvo now stood outside the fight, his great sword stopping Chaos' scythe from cleaving Naruto in two.

But Naruto was not unscathed, he was still caught in his right arm, discharging the Rasengan and sending him across the battle and into a tree. Naruto hit the tree and fell to the ground, his right elbow was bent forward completely, the cut had severed his right triceps, meaning he could not straighten or use his right arm.

x-X-x

"You're quite the hero of the war," Chaos said.

"And you're quite the villain," Elvo said.

"I suppose that is our destined roles," Chaos said as he forced Elvo back and the two separated.

"Only because you chose it that way," Elvo said.

"Yes, I also chose the way I came here, I'm stronger like this than you are now," Chaos said.

"Normally, someone would grin while saying that," Elvo said.

"You've known me long enough to know how normal I am," Chaos said.

"Afraid I have," Elvo said before jumping at Chaos, starting their epic duel.

x-X-x

Naruto was lying at the foot of a tree outside the battle, half unconscious. His right hand would twitch occasionally, just to remind him how damaged it was. His eyes were closed and he could taste his blood in his mouth. But then his right arm started to feel weird, but not a painful weird.

He opened his eyes to see a figure kneeling beside him. the figures hands were over his right arm and glowing green, and as Naruto's eyes started working again he recognized the face.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"Fixing your arm what do you think?" Sakura asked.

"I never knew war was like this," Naruto said.

"This isn't war, this is hell, this is chaos," Sakura said.

"Did you see Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked and Sakura just nodded.

Naruto's arm was healed now and he sat up. Sakura was about to start healing a cut on Naruto's face when she gasped and froze. He looked at her in confusion, seeing the expression on her face, halfway between pain and shock.

Naruto looked at her, then his eyes caught something behind her. Something metal leading from her back up to a hand, the hand of Vox. Vox jerked his hand backwards and the tip of his sword was pulled out of Sakura's back. She gasped again and started to fall backwards but Naruto was quick enough to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Pity she didn't get to finish before she fell, but thus is war," Vox said with a wide grin.

Naruto didn't hear him, he was holding Sakura in his arms, only seeing her, only hearing his own unsteady breathing. Her eyes were closed, and body still, she had left the realm of the living. Tears flowed unchecked down Naruto's cheeks as he held her.

"If you miss her that much, speak with Chaos, he may strike a deal to bring her back," Vox said as he raised his katana.

Naruto didn't pay him any attention, his everything was in his hands, and she was gone. The katana rushed down, ready to take his life as well when it stopped suddenly. Another katana had blocked is path, though it had no wielder.

Vox turned his head to the side to see Edge standing there, it was his katana that had stopped him, "excellent, a legend stands here and wished to challenge me, fear me and fear my power," Vox said with a grin as he charged Edge.

After a time the tears stopped coming and Naruto set Sakura down. He got to his feet and looked for Vox in the crowd, finding him getting badly beaten by Edge. Naruto started towards him, but them the words he said reached him, as if they were delayed, '"speak with Chaos…" yeah, Chaos, it's all his fault…' Naruto thought. He charged a Rasengan in each hand and waited a moment, giving the attacks time to grow in power.

Elvo was still fighting with Chaos, but it was obvious that Chaos was the stronger. After a bit Elvo was sent into the battle by a great swing of Chaos'. At that time, Naruto charged Chaos. Elvo saw it instantly, saw the attacks that were ready, saw the hatred in Naruto's eyes.

Elvo raised his great sword and pointed it at Naruto, "Flank The Kid!" he yelled.

The call was answered by several people. Most, however, took it as needing to kill Naruto, seeing as he was apparently pivotal. The first group that came up to kill Naruto were cut down by six swords that started revolving around him. Edge was running behind Naruto, all six of his swords protecting Naruto.

This lasted him a bit until Edge was taken down and killed, the six swords shot out in different directions killing six more of Chaos' army. Two figures came at Naruto at a great speed now, one with a large sword, and one with red eyes. Itachi and Zabuza charged Naruto, Zabuza in front.

Zabuza raised his large sword over his head, as if he were going to split Naruto in two. But as the blade came down its direction changed, it swept over Naruto's head and cleaved the Uchiha in two. As Naruto passed Zabuza called to him, "go get him kid…"

Two beings now came up behind Naruto, each held a dagger in each hand. Dea and Lax were now guarding Naruto as he ran. They pivoted around him stopping those who tried to attack him and killing his attackers. As they revolved around Naruto Dea was stabbed in the back and taken out. Sage was quick to take is place in the defense, with Frost beside him.

The three now surrounded Naruto protecting him. Lax's agility helping him protect Naruto, but it proved a hindrance for Sage as Lax dodged an attack and it found its way into Sage's chest. The legend fell to the ground and Frost looked back at his friend, a fatal move as his throat was cut as he looked away.

Stone and Strag took their places almost instantly. Stone with a short sword in his right hand while Strag's hands were blades. Stone was the unfortunate one to receive one of Lax's dodged blows. He managed to maintain fighting though, having taken the attack to his left arm.

But in addition to Lax being a hindrance to the others, they were one to him as well, and soon Lax found himself with nowhere to dodge to. He took a blow to the chest and was brought down. Strag was soon to follow with a blow to the back leaving the wounded Stone to guard Naruto.

Nomad and Dragoon soon joined him, but were shortly left to themselves as Stone was hit in the back of the neck. Grim was quick in taking his place and sent out quite a few fingertip bullets. The three guarded Naruto as he got closer and closer to Chaos, the only one he could see, the one who caused all this, the reason Sakura died, the one who made him break his promise to her.

x-X-x

At almost the exact time Grim started protecting Naruto Wiseman came up from behind Chaos and grabbed him in an odd way. Wiseman's hands were on Chaos' shoulders, his elbows straight. His lower body was phased inside Chaos' torso and Wiseman's legs were sticking out his chest wrapped around Chaos' arms.

This unusual configuration, as well as the suddenness of it caused Chaos to drop his scythe. Chaos looked up at Wiseman, who looked down at him, "You know, whatever the kid plans to do, with you there, you'll die," Chaos said.

"Yeah, but they don't need me to finish you once he immobilizes you," Wiseman said with a grin.

"He won't manage that, it won't do anything. Although you've stopped me from blocking and countering, I can still move," Chaos said.

"You sure, check you're legs," Wiseman said and Chaos looked down, "with you like this, the kid might just kill you."

Chaos didn't answer, his legs were trapped, wrapped around both individually and together, by an unusually substance. When he traced them back to their source he saw they were Sin's fingers, "Well planned, but he won't manage to break the armor," Chaos said.

x-X-x

A kunai flew towards the group of four. Grim managed to deflect it, but Nomad, not knowing that would happen, dodged away from it, moving into the path of a battle ax. Nomad was brought down but Naruto, Dragoon and Grim kept moving forward.

Dragoon didn't bother to dodge the attacks that were coming for him, his skin was stronger than steel and could take the hits. But when a needle came soaring through the air and lodged itself deep into Dragoon's eye, he was forced to a knee from pain.

Naruto and Grim didn't pause for him, and the enemy swarmed him, Grim could hear his screams of death, but Naruto was deaf to everything, he could only see Chaos, and the distance until he could kill him.

Grim was now the only defense Naruto had from the oncoming enemies, but Naruto wasn't thinking about that, not about Grim, the enemies, or the fallen nine. Soon after the fall of Dragoon, it became the fallen ten as Grim was caught in the gut by a great sword.

Naruto was defenseless, but not for a long period of time. Moments after Grim was taken down a yellow flash came up beside Naruto, defending him and killing his attackers. Naruto just kept charging Chaos, not realizing that his father now protected him.

Naruto soon broke out of the mob of warriors, Akutei stopping his protection once Naruto was in the clear. There was nothing now to obstruct his attack, but Chaos knew that it would never harm him, it may break the armor, but it couldn't both break the armor and damage him.

The instant Naruto had broken free of the battle Elvo threw his great sword with all his might directly at Chaos. Naruto was a few steps away from Chaos when the sword hit Chaos in the chest, breaking the armor he had there. The sword fell to the ground and Elvo smile, "you lose Chaos," he whispered to the wind.

Naruto jumped at Chaos and slammed both Rasengans into the break on his armor. Chaos screamed out in pain but Naruto's only thoughts were of Sakura, 'please, let me go to heaven, if only for a moment, just to see her again, if only to say goodbye to her,' was the last thought that went through Naruto's head before both Rasengan went off like bombs in Chaos' chest killing him, killing Wiseman, and mortally wounding Sin.


	40. What Happened?

**Chapter 40: What Happened?**

Darkness. Nothing but darkness. It went off in all directions eternally. An old man stood alone in the darkness staring off in one direction, as if he could see something. He was dressed in black samurai robes, his white hair was down his back and his white beard reached his chest.

Two figures appeared behind him suddenly, appearing so absolutely that one would think they had always been there. The first of the two was dressed in elegant white robes. He had a frail frame, in no way suited for battle. His age was no doubt the highest, the previous man looked young by comparison. His eyes were grey while his head was bald, a combination of age and shaving, though he had a white beard that went about an inch off his chin.

The second newcomer was also dressed in white, though his robes were that of a samurai. He had purple beads wrapped around his left arm. His teeth were long and sharp with a few curved outward almost looking like spikes. His eyes were red while his hair was white and slightly long, but nothing of his appearance suggested an old age.

These two men were Kami and Shinigami respectively. "Well, I suppose this is a mission successful for you," Kami said.

"No, I failed. Which is what brought us here," the man said.

"So you take responsibility for it?" Shinigami asked.

"Why would I not, it was my doing," the man said.

"What went wrong? If this was not your goal, what was Nostradamus?" Kami asked.

Nostradamus turned the face the other two, "I'd prefer Chaos," he said.

"Enough of this power of a name bull. We're all gods, what power could we hold over each other?" Shinigami asked.

"Actually, it's easier on everyone. Easier to say, or to remember," Nostradamus said.

"Well to bad. It's your name, you're stuck with it," Shinigami said.

Footsteps echoed into the darkness signaling the arrival of another. The fourth being entered the field of sighted and stopped beside Kami. He was dressed in black elegant robes, and looked to be in his mid to late twenties. His eyes were golden and his hair was silver and reached down his back.

"Congratulations Nostradamus, you've destroyed the universe," the newcomer said.

"Why do you not tell Elvo what you just told me Shinigami?" Nostradamus asked.

"For all we know, Elvo could be his real name," Shinigami said.

"Now that we're all here, why not let us know exactly what happened. You've already informed us this was not your goal, what was?" Kami asked.

"I intended to take control of the planet, to rule over it. Several things needed to fall into place, one of them being an army to fight for me.

"If I had waited for all of the proper events to take place, perhaps I would have succeeded. It's also possible that the events would have never happened, thus putting my plans on hold for an unknown period of time," Nostradamus said.

"How did it go wrong?" Shinigami asked.

"Well, aside form you letting Elvo take a man from your depths, and Kami giving him his sword I found out our limitations in the mortal realm, no matter the methods we use to get there," Chaos said.

"Did the kid manage to banish you on his own?" Elvo asked.

"Was that you're intention?" Nostradamus asked.

"No, I was hoping it would weaken you to the point where I could do it. Then I would be able to send you're army back, if they didn't go with you," Elvo said.

"No. he didn't banish me on his own, such an act would not bring us to a place like this. It would not end the universe," Nostradamus said.

"What is it you're trying to say? Stop speaking so damn cryptically and tell us what happened," Shinigami said.

"Two of the twelve held me still so I could not dodge or block the attack. Elvo threw the great sword and broke the armor of my chest allowing the kids attack to hit my flesh. The kid was strong enough to kill me, bringing us here," Nostradamus said.

"That kid killed you? He's that strong? He could kill a god?" Shinigami asked.

"Yes. I didn't think he would be able to either, I thought he would only manage to weaken me, allowing Elvo to do what he planed. But we stand here as proof," Nostradamus said.

"So what should we do now?" Kami asked.

"We could start over. Change something like last time," Elvo said.

"What would we change? We've given them stronger spirits this time," Nostradamus said.

"Better than the stronger minds of last time," Kami said.

"They destroyed themselves then, it was necessary for a change. Do we need to change something again?" Nostradamus asked.

"No, this one was perfect, they wouldn't destroy themselves the way they were," Shinigami said.

"No, but this would all happen again," Elvo said.

"I agree, something must be altered," Kami said.

"What if we pull this last one back," Nostradamus said.

"Pull it back? Reinstate it with its current history?" Elvo asked.

"Yes. We find a point and pull everything back to that point," Nostradamus said.

"And just replay this whole event? Or is this to give you the chance to try again, to see what would happen if you waited?" Elvo said.

"No, I would wait for a generation to pass before I acted on any part for any plan. That would force me to restart my plans. Those waiting in my Void will be sent to their proper place, with the exception of those whose wishes I could still grant," Nostradamus said.

"Shinigami and I would be the ones the chose who's wishes to answer," Kami said.

"We're mission two major points here. First is the most important. What point to we pull back to?" Elvo asked.

"The last major interference I had aside from arriving was telling a group, which would act as my guards, of my arrival. Any point after that would be a waste, everyone would be waiting for the war. Before that might change too much," Nostradamus said.

"Well, I interfered that night too, giving a girl a dream that would lead to an opposing army arising," Elvo said.

"So if we pull to that night, before either of you interfere, much would change," Kami said.

"Yes, that seems the best point to me," Nostradamus said.

"I would agree," Elvo said.

"Yes," was Shinigami's response.

Kami nodded, "let us do it then," he said.

"Wait, what was the second important item?" Nostradamus asked.

"What to do with the kid that could kill a god," Elvo said.

"Wait and see if he reaches that point again, he might not with the altered events," Kami said.

"And if he does?" Shinigami asked.

"We could always use a focal point," Nostradamus said.

"We'll get to that when we need to, but there's something you forgot Elvo," Shinigami said.

"What would that be?" Elvo asked.

"What to do with the changed history," Kami said.

"Right, we can't ignore what happened. Even if it's only a few days, something happened, we have to acknowledge it," Shinigami said.

"Not a dream, that's to cliché," Elvo said.

"A legend? To be recited in the leaf village?" Kami asked.

"Perhaps, if the kid becomes a focal point…" Nostradamus said rubbing his chin.

"Yes, the tale of how he acquired it," Shinigami said nodding.

"Legends are always over embellished and often false," Elvo said in an agreeable tone.

"But what if he doesn't. We must have a definitive answer to this. We cannot allow what has happened to be forgotten. We have done it with the last time we created, and there is much confusion in the after realms," Kami said.

"But no new beings are created in this time that wouldn't otherwise," Nostradamus said.

"Hey, here, there're laws we all need to follow," Elvo said pointing at Nostradamus.

"Then do we guarantee him becoming a focal point?" Nostradamus asked.

"As Shinigami said, it was only a few days, there is no possibility of a power jump that significant in three days. Any increase he had he would still get in those few days, if not those days, only a few more after them," Elvo said.

"Do we really need a focal point?" Shinigami asked.

"That, as well as what we do with the events of the last day can be determined later, let's pull back the universe," Elvo said anxiously.

"That's it. If he's not a focal point it'll be a prophesy of the last day," Nostradamus said and the other three nodded.

"It's agreed then, let's get to work," Elvo said pulling his sleeves back.

x-X-x

AN: alright just to clear it up, Kami is the good god, Shinigami is the bad god, Nostradamus is the chaos god and Elvo is the order god. Good and bad are opposites as are chaos and order. Hence the opposites matching in color. Nostradamus and Shinigami have samurai robes because they tend to start the troubles while Kami and Elvo react to them to even everything again.


	41. First Change

**Chapter 41: First Change**

Sakura sat up suddenly in bed. She was breathing heavily and covered in a cold sweat. She grabbed her heart and felt it pounding as if she had just run a race. There was an odd feeling, as if she had just avoided an extreme danger. As her heart calmed down she felt a twinge in her back like she over extended fresh scar tissue.

She got out of bed to investigate this, she hadn't been wounded in a while, and almost never in the back. She got to her mirror the have a look at her back, positioning herself so she could do so. And there it was, right where she felt the pain, on the back right behind the heart. It was a small scar, a stab wound from a sword or kunai.

Sakura slowly got back to her bed, wondering how in the world she could acquire such a scar overnight. These thoughts carried her into sleep. When she woke the next morning she decided to get a better look at the scar, she took a second mirror and went back to her wall one, but when she tried to find the scar she couldn't. She looked again, the way she had at night, but still, the scar was now gone, as if she never had it. Now Sakura was confused. And as soon as she was ready she went over to Tsunade's office to tell her about it.

When Sakura walked into the office it was to find Tsunade closely inspecting her right arm. She stopped when she saw Sakura enter, "something wrong?" she asked looking at the expression on Sakura's face.

"Nothing as important as something with your arm," Sakura said walking up to Tsunade.

"Last night it hurt and I thought I saw a scar there, but I was wrong, nothing there," Tsunade said showing Sakura her arm.

"The same happened to me, but it was a scar on my back," Sakura said.

Before Tsunade could say something the doors opened and Nomad and Sage walked in. Tsunade sighed and sat down while Sakura stepped to the side, signaling them to go ahead.

Nomad nodded to Sakura and turned to Tsunade, "firstly I'd like to say that I will be staying here in Konoha. The other eleven still need to decide, but I already have," Nomad said.

"Well, thank you for choosing to become a part of Konoha. Would you need help finding a place of residence?" Tsunade asked.

"Not at the moment. If others chose to stay it'll be a larger house that is needed," Nomad said and Tsunade nodded.

"My news isn't as easy going I'm afraid," Sage said.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Did either of you wake in the night with scars of wounds you don't recall having, only to have the scars vanish in the morning?" Sage asked.

Both Sakura and Tsunade nodded slowly, "how did you know?" Sakura asked.

"Something changed. We don't know what, but the scars show it. Them being gone shows that the change has been completed. Everyone who was involved had the same experience as you did, the only difference is they might not have had the scars," Sage said.

"Why not? What was changed? Who changed it?" Sakura asked.

"One possible future led to something that would gain you and others wounds, the scars are from those wounds. When you woke that future could still happen, but by morning it couldn't, a fight could come, but history will not repeat," Sage said.

"But who changed it?" Sakura asked.

"And why are you telling me?" Tsunade asked.

"Others are bound to bring it to your attention, you must tell them some sort of fabrication. Something like an enemy who can alter dreams or something," Sage said.

"That's not possible though, people can't alter dreams or make those scars," Tsunade said.

"I could alter a dream, make it appear so real you thought it was, thus meaning the scar was part of it," Sage said.

"You can?" Sakura asked shocked.

"Yes, it would be difficult, but I could," Sage said.

"So that's the excuse you want me to give?" Tsunade asked.

"No, chose another if you wish. Just make sure they're all the same," Sage turned to face Sakura, "and no one is to know the truth behind it all," he said, Sakura nodded.

"But who made the change?" Sakura asked.

"I can not answer that," Sage said.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"If you were supposed to know, you would," Sage said turning back to Tsunade.

"Yes, fine, wonderful, was there anything else?" Tsunade asked.

"No, what is in store for us, no one knows," Sage said turning around.

"Are you saying you know of a planned attack on Konoha?" Tsunade demanded rising to her feet.

"No, I'm saying no one knows," Sage said before he and Nomad left.

"Should we start preparing everyone?" Sakura asked.

"They already are, since the whole business with the Alliance started, I just hope I can make it to the end," Tsunade said sitting down again.

"Have the elders picked the next Hokage yet?" Sakura asked.

"No, and even if they did, I wouldn't step down until this was finished, I don't want the next Hokage caught up in something like this," Tsunade said.

x-X-x

Naruto was doing target practice when two beings came up behind him. he stopped what he was doing and looked to see Isis and Link standing there, "Hey guys, it's been a while," Naruto said,

"Yeah, it has. What were you up to these past two years?" Isis asked.

"Training without the distractions Konoha has. Plus a few stray missions here and there. How 'bout you, getting used to Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Link said nodding and looking around.

"Fairly well, though Dozez doesn't socialize at all," Isis said.

"Yeah, he's kind of a downer," Link said.

"From what I can tell, all the three man teams have one guy who's antisocial, very quiet, and usually the strongest on the team. It's almost like a rule," Naruto said with a slight laugh.

Link laughed too, "yeah, it does kinda seem that way," she said.

"Yeah, but, anyway…" Isis said.

"Huh? What's up?" Naruto asked confused.

"We're heading out in a few days. Going back to the Grave," Isis said.

"Really? Not liking Konoha that much?" Naruto asked.

"No, it's good here, we've just been away from home for to long," Link said.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Naruto said nodding.

There was a long pause between them before someone spoke again, "yeah, well, we're just telling everyone we know now so it's not so hard the day we leave," Link said.

"Yeah, we might not see you again before we leave so we'll say our goodbyes now," Isis said before he and Link bid Naruto goodbye and walked away.

"He hopes to see us again, they all do," Link said once they had left Naruto.

"Yeah, I know, I just hope we don't," Isis said back.

x-X-x

Tsunade sat in her office massaging her temples. On top of what happened with her and Sakura about the dreams, and what Sage had told her, several people had already come in asking about the mystery scars.

She had been forced to tell them the story that Sage had given her. Tsunade agreed that the truth shouldn't be told to everyone, but so far, all that asked were the ones that could be told and trusted to keep quite.

But of course when things like 'so far' are said or thought, life has the impeccable timing of proving you wrong. Now was no exception. As Tsunade thought that she could have trusted those with the dream a knock came on the door.

The person entered when Tsunade called for them to do so and Naruto walked in the room. Tsunade sighed, 'he's probably got the dream too. Any story I tell him could easily make its way to public ears. Just one push too many and he could spill it all…' Tsunade thought.

"Granny I was just wondering…" Naruto started.

"Does this have something to do with a dream last night?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto stopped abruptly, and looked and Tsunade in an odd way, "what about my dream last night?" he asked in utter confusion.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "you didn't have some weird dream about a scar or something?" Tsunade asked.

"No, why should I?" Naruto asked.

"You shouldn't," Tsunade said regaining herself, "now what was it you wanted?" she asked.

"Do you know that the Grave ninja are leaving soon?" Naruto asked.

"Really? They hadn't cleared it with me…" Tsunade said slowly.

"Yeah, they were acting kinda weird. It might just be that I never really got to know them, but something might be wrong," Naruto said.

"Where are they planning on going?" Tsunade asked.

"They said they wanted to head back to the Grave cause they haven't been home in such a long time," Naruto said.

"Something's definitely wrong. If they go back to the Grave they'll get either killed or thrown in jail for what they did with the Alliance. The Grave village has an almost zero tolerance policy," Tsunade said.

"What should we do?" Naruto asked.

"You do nothing, this is a mission for someone with the byakugan," Tsunade said.

"But… I just…" Naruto started.

"Got back from a mission, and complained yesterday about wanting more time here after getting back," Tsunade said.

"They're not leaving today!" Naruto yelled.

"No, but the mission would start today," Tsunade said. Naruto crossed his arms in anger and grumbled something, Tsunade grinned at him, "Is that all you wanted to tell me? If so you can leave," Tsunade said.

"No, that's not all. What happened about my dreams last night?" Naruto asked, his expression having changed.

"Tell me the dream and I'll tell you if there's something wrong with it," Tsunade said.

"What's going on though? Did someone tell you I had a weird dream or something? How would you know?" Naruto asked.

"It was loosely mentioned, though you weren't specified. I was guessing about you," Tsunade said.

"Oh… well it was weird, but I didn't think anything of it," Naruto said.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked.

"That guy I was with when I was dead was in it. He said things were changing and for me to be ready," Naruto said.

"Seems like a normally weird dream to me," Tsunade said waving her arm.

Naruto nodded slowly before leaving. Once the door shut behind him Tsunade stood up and began pacing in her office.

'Everyone around him had the dream but he didn't…is there something important about this? Should I ask Jiraiya, or the elders? Or the Twelve? No, I think I might rely on them to much, plus the elders are busy discussing the next Hokage. The Twelve could take it to be more than it really is, and Jiraiya, what could he say? It's probably best left alone,' Tsunade thought.

x-X-x

Somewhere hidden in the Wind country eleven beings were conferring over the possibilities of the dreams they had. Theirs were similar to Sakura's and Tsunade's, waking with scars that were gone by morning.

The meaning behind the dreams was completely unknown to them. Or rather, one had an idea, "it is a premonition of war. If we do not time it properly, the wounds we dreamt of will come to pass," White said.

"How do we time it properly?" Kraik asked.

"The three are returning aren't they?" Vox asked.

"Yes, they are telling those they need to, and saying they are returning home to the Grave village," Red said.

"Fools, if that story reaches the Hokage…" Vox said.

"Dozez isn't that foolish," Black said.

"Not only that, he won't let anything stop him. I almost hope Konoha tries to stop him, then he'll bring them and the twelve down," Vox said.

"But he would be nearly useless in any other fight," Gaze said.

"Plus Isis and Link probably wouldn't make it out," Lerah said.

"Yes, we don't want to lose them," Vox said.

"So what, we wait for them to get here before we attack?" Red asked.

"We have to, the right time won't be before they are here, and they may be able to aid us in finding it," White said.

"Can…can I kill…can I kill them?" Mulow asked shaking in excitement.

"Yes, anyone who isn't from the Alliance you can kill once we get into the village," Vox said.

"Hehe, blood… lots of blood," Mulow said as he started to drool.

"But if they get out the village let them go, only the ones in the city," Black.

"And it we marked them you must leave them as well," Tzet said.

Mulow looked at them and started bouncing up and down. "Listen to them Mulow, they're only guiding you," Kraik said.

Mulow looked at the floor in front of him, his eagerness for death and decay nearly taking over him, "The world will run red with the blood of our enemies," Gaze said.

"Isn't that everyone?" Zigg asked.

"Exactly," Vox said with a twisted grin.


	42. The First Attack

AN: okay, real quick, in the last chapter the part with the Alliance, it said twelve people but there are only eleven alive now, Roken isn't back. I fixed it so if you read eleven, ignore this, but if you read twelve, it's supposed to be eleven.

x-X-x

**Chapter 42: The First Attack**

It was early morning on a Friday, just over a week after Naruto returned with the twelve. Most of the village was still asleep. The only ones who appeared to be awake were the two guarding the gates and the three approaching them.

"Why are we leaving so early?" Isis asked.

"Avoid being seen. That story you told everyone probably reached the Hokage," Dozez said.

"So what, they're not going to attach us," Isis said.

"Idiot, they have the byakugan here. We could be tracked and followed without even realizing it," Dozez said.

The three reached the gate in relative silence and proceeded to walk through it. Once they had left the village they were forced to stop however, the guards were calling to them.

"Hey, where're you three headed so early?" the one guard asked.

"Home, we're from another village," Dozez said without turning around.

"Which one?" the second guard asked.

Dozez turned around, "Take a guess," he said.

The first guard whispered something to the second who vanished in a puff of smoke. "The Hokage wants to say something to you three before you leave," the first guard said once the second had vanished.

"Too bad for the Hokage, cause we're leaving now," Dozez said turning around and walking away, the other two behind him.

A line of kunai struck the ground in front of the three forcing them to stop, "attacking us at your gates? Konoha doesn't house the smartest ninja," Dozez said as he and the other two turned to face the guard.

"I don't see any wounds on you. I'd say we attacked the ground," a voice said behind the three.

Spinning around they found Wiseman now blocked their way, "a Terror, would you really throw you're life away for this village?" Dozez asked.

"Maybe, but I know I would do so to stop the Alliance," Wiseman said.

"What you got against us?" Isis asked.

"You were the ones who woke us. We never should've been resurrected," Wiseman said.

"Right now I'd have to agree, but we weren't there," Link said.

"Yes, but you helped gain the blood to do it. That's just as bad," Wiseman said.

"You know that you can't take us three alone," Dozez said.

"He ain't alone," a voice called from the trees before Dragoon and Nomad jumped out and landed on either side of Wiseman.

"Fine then," Dozez said before taking his bag off and tossing it to the side of the path, Link did the same but Isis kept his on.

Link unraveled her chain and held it in her right hand. Nomad drew his spear Wiseman drew his twin katana and Dragoon drew his long katana. Isis pulled back a bolt and shot it at Dragoon.

Dragoon didn't even flinch as it bounced off his chest, "I'll take him then," He said as he walked towards Isis who jumped back a few times to increase their distance.

Link whipped her chain at Wiseman but it was soon wrapped around Nomad's spear instead, "I'll take the girl," he said before whipping he spear to the side, the repercussion sending Link into the border trees.

"That leaves us," Wiseman said.

"So it does," Dozez replied as an earth hand shot from the ground and grabbed Wiseman.

"I was told you needed hand seals for this," Wiseman said.

"I did when I was twelve, so I played it down for the exams," Dozez said.

Wiseman didn't say anything, he just walked through the hand and found himself face o face with Dozez.

Dozez jumped back several times and threw a few kunai at Wiseman. Wiseman dodged or blocked all the kunai then charged Dozez. His arms were crossed at his chest making his swords go over his shoulders blades facing away from his head.

Dozez stopped jumping back and pulled a wall up from the ground that was over ten feet high, and much wider. Whichever way around it Wiseman would choose; he'd be open for an attack.

Dozez stood waiting for Wiseman to come around the wall, or try to jump over it. He leaned forward slightly to better prepare himself for the hand to come form the ground. But as he leaned forward his eyes shot wide open and he kicked back sending himself straight backwards.

As Dozez sent himself backwards Wiseman came up form the ground with one katana in front of him, aimed to split Dozez's head in two. When Dozez stopped he felt his face, something had been hit. Then Dozez fond it, the cut was right over the scar in his left eye, 'White you will never cease to amaze me,' he thought as he pulled out a kunai.

Wiseman charged Dozez again and Dozez threw the kunai. Wiseman blocked the kunai and was on the verge of colliding with Dozez. Dozez had a kunai in his other hand and brought it forward and right across Wiseman's neck.

But nothing happened, Wiseman kept going, right through Dozez, but the instant he was behind Dozez Wiseman spun around and swung his katana. The blade hit its mark perfectly this time, completely severing Dozez's spinal column at the mid back.

After a moment Dozez fell forward, paralyzed from the cut down. Wiseman walked up next to him and ran the tip of his blade into the base of his skull.

x-X-x

Isis was jumping back away from the slowly approaching Dragoon. The others still stood facing off. Isis stopped jumping and shot a few bolts. Dragoon didn't even try to dodge, they hit his chest and dissipated, just like the first one.

Once the last one hit Dragoon charged Isis, pulling a machete out from under his shirt. He flung the giant blade at Isis who dodged it easily. But he was struck in the side by a dagger, thrown after the distraction of the large blade.

Dragoon never stopped running at Isis, and by the time Isis had removed the dagger he was face to face with Dragoon, "I was told your bolts would find metal rather than their target," Dragoon said.

"Dozez said to dumb our abilities down for the exams so we'd be thought less of," Isis said taking a few steps away from Dragoon.

"Wise kid that Dozez," Dragoon said before swinging at Isis's head.

Isis ducked and jumped back shooting a bolt at Dragoon. The bolt struck Dragoon in the chest and dissipated. Dragoon charged at him again, sword at the ready. The tips of Isis' fingers on his right hand began to glow blue as Dragoon got closer.

Blue bolts of electricity began shooting between his fingers and soon coned out to be a pyramid like shape that went about a foot out from his finger tips. Isis pulled his right arm back, preparing to strike when Dragoon reached him.

Dragoon swung downwards and Isis side stepped the blade and jabbed the tips of his fingers into Dragoons abdomen. But the pyramid didn't enter Dragoon, it hit his skin and shot off in different directions.

Most of the bolts went to Dragoons sword, but some strays made contact with Isis' side. Isis stumbled backwards, his left hand already on his stab wound, his right now covered where the bolts had hit.

"One would think you'd figure it out by now, the lightning won't get through me. My skin's to tough," Dragoon walked up to Isis, "if all you got's lightning, it's over," He said, but before Isis could respond his throat was slit and fell to the ground dead.

x-X-x

Link had just been thrown into the trees on the side of the path. Trees were bad for her, Naruto was kind enough to show her that. And judging by the appearance of Nomad, he was better in the trees.

Link grinned slightly as she ran from the trees and into the open. She wrapped her chain around her again, it would be useless against the spear. Nomad was nowhere to be seen, 'must be in the trees looking for me,' Link thought.

She grinned again and started flying through seals. When she was done she extended her hands in front of her with her fingers separated and extended.

Then, one link from her chain flew of the chain and wrapped itself around Links right pointer finger, taking on the appearance of a ring covering form knuckle to first joint. Soon after nine more had covered the rest of her fingers in the same way.

Link lowered her hands and Nomad jumped out of the trees, "I've given you enough time to get ready, now I can kill you with honor," Nomad said.

"Honor? You're from the Twelve Terrors, what the hell is wrong with you? Shouldn't you be on our side in the first place?" Link asked.

"The legends of us were misleading, we're what many might consider to be heroes," Nomad said.

"Heroes die," Link said raising her arms again to be in the same position as before.

Another link of the chain shot off and flew towards Nomad. Nomad raised his spear to block it, but the link struck him in the right wrist.

It wrapped around his wrist like a shackle and a second one, flying in the shadow of the first, struck the shackle forming a half link on the side where a chain could attach.

Nomad looked at the shackle then up at Link, "this could be interesting," he said before charging her. As soon as he took his first step forward countless more links shot out form Link towards Nomad.

Nomad tried blocking them, but no matter where they hit, on his body or spear, they still had the same effect: almost instantaneously adding a new link to the chain coming form the shackle on his right wrist.

The chain had grown very large in a very short period of time. Nomad had only covered half the distance between them, they now were about ten feet away and suddenly Nomad stopped.

The last link had acted as a spike and dug itself deep into the ground. When the chain stopped and jerked on Nomad's arm he nearly lost his balance, and nearly pulled his arm out of his shoulder. Lucky for him neither happened and he was now bound to the earth.

Link grinned again and started walking towards him, "looks like I win," she said.

Nomad didn't say anything, but his eye's had become white. His right arm grasped the chains that bound him, and when Link was about five feet away the chain snapped near the spike and whipped out, swinging over Link's head.

When the chain snapped Link stopped walking and prepared to shoot more links at Nomad, but then the chain came straight at her and pierced her left shoulder. Link screamed and grabbed the chain wither her right arm, her left hanging limply.

Nomad gave a great jerk on the chain and Link was sent sideways to her left. As she was in the air Nomad threw his spear with his left hand and it pierced Link's abdomen, in the right of her spine.

The spear shot Link straight back, forcing the chain out of her shoulder. The spear took Link to a tree where it stuck with her feet about a foot above the ground. Nomad ran up to her, a dagger in his hand.

"You win. Just please, don't let him see my body…" Link said weakly.

Nomad stopped running and looked at her in silence for a moment, "is it any chain you can control?" Nomad asked.

"No, only that one, I infused my chakra into it. To do it with another chain would take weeks…why?" Link asked slowly.

Nomad took the remainder of Link's chain off her, taking the ones from her fingers as well. As each link was removed from her fingers the transformed back into links and connected themselves to the chain.

"Wha…what are you doing…?" Link asked.

"Taking you prisoner," Nomads said as he broke the shackle and it became a link again, connecting to the rest of the chain.

"Why… I'm your enemy…" Links barely managed to say.

"Of all the things to say or do after I pinned you to a tree, your thoughts were on the one you love. You'll live," Nomad said pulling his spear out of Link and putting it on his back.

Wiseman and Dragoon had already finished their fights, Dragoon was pulling the spike from the ground. Once he had it became a link again and connected itself to the chain. Wiseman carried the dead bodies as Nomad took Link, Dragoon having her chain and the backpacks.

The three entered the city and split up. Dragoon dropped the bags off at the guard stating and headed off to the prison, Nomad to the hospital, and Wiseman to Tsunade's office. Despite the words the two guards were saying and, soon, shouting Wiseman walked right into Tsunade's office, both bodies still in his arms. Tsunade looked at him from her desk, Jiraiya beside her, and two of the elders in front of her.

"What the hell?" Tsunade asked rising to her feet.

"They were trying to head back to the Alliance. Dragoon and I killed these two, Nomad defeated and took the girl prisoner," Wiseman said dropping Dozez and Isis onto the floor.

"Why did you bring their bodies here?" Jiraiya asked.

"Where else would I take them? Plus, this give proof to my words," Wiseman said.

"I was planning on having them followed," Tsunade said.

"Strag knows where their base is," Wiseman said immediately.

Tsunade's eyes shot open, "He does? Why didn't he say anything?" she asked.

"We wanted to see what the village was like first. Then handle them," he gestured to the two bodies, "before we took out the rest," Wiseman said.

"Why capture one?" the male elder asked.

"She fought well, and as Nomad was going to give the final blow her words were not fore herself, but the one she loves," Wiseman said.

"The one she loves?" the female elder asked.

"Those are Nomad's words. You'd have to ask him for a better description of it, I was busy fighting the big guy," Wiseman said.

"Tsunade, what level have we given these three?" the male elder asked.

"The Grave ninjas? They were Kids. Members ranked Kids and Colors are Kage and above while the Heads are all above Kage. Why?" Tsunade asked.

"And of the Legends?" the female elder asked.

"We don't know. They've only been here about a week, and Nomad said he wouldn't take the test without the others to take it as well," Tsunade said.

"We should test them," the male said.

"Well, I'll be going," Wiseman said nodding and turning to go.

"Yes, thank you Wiseman, I'll ask you three back for a fuller description when I'm not busy," Tsunade said.

Wiseman nodded his agreement and left the office.


	43. Classifying Legends

**Chapter 43: Classifying Legends**

Hours later, after noon in fact, a large group of people left Tsunade's office. Among them were Wiseman, Dragoon, and Nomad. The rest of the group was the elders who demanded to be present when the three told Tsunade what happened outside the village gates.

"The explanation could have been much quicker if the elders weren't here," Dragoon said.

"Yea, it seamed like everything we said was impossible or something," Nomad said.

"I think they just use any chance they can get to contradict each other," Wiseman said.

"So he _can_ live up to his name," Dragoon said with a smile.

"Shut up Dragoon," Wiseman said successfully suppressing his laughter.

"Why? What's so dignifying about right now?" Dragoon asked.

"We're still surrounded by the elders," Nomad said.

"If they could hear us, they wound have spoken up at what we said before," Dragoon said.

"Dragoon, shut up. We can talk about all this later with the others. We still have to tell them about what the Hokage wants us all to do," Wiseman said.

The three were silent for a while, a long enough period to be out of earshot from the elders. They were nearly back at the hotel they were staying at when Dragoon spoke again.

"When are we going to drop the fake names?" he asked.

"I thought you liked Dragoon," Wiseman said.

"I did, when everyone knew what it was. I wonder if these people know what a knight is, let alone a dragon knight," Dragoon said.

"Plus, we don't all have positive names like Sage and Wiseman. Look at Sin," Nomad said.

"I know. We got the codes so we wouldn't be recognized, but no one here knows who the real us are. There might not be a reason to keep the fake names," Wiseman said.

"And the verdict is?" Dragoon asked.

"On hold till everyone has their say," Wiseman said before the three entered the hotel.

x-X-x

"Really? Those idiots got themselves killed? Vox is gunna love this," Red said, nearly laughing.

"Who tells him?" Black asked.

"Let's send the Errand in. If he survives, good for him, if not, no lose," Red said.

"N-no, please, I don't want to," a young man was saying.

Black grabbed his upper arm, "you brought it to us, so carry it to the top," Black said.

"But, please," the young man said trying to pull his arm free.

"Consider it an order, if you don't, you're a traitor and I kill you now," Blue said from the other side of the room.

At Blue's words the young man stopped resisting and walked out of the room and deeper into the hideout. Red followed silently behind, eager to know what happens. He followed the young man through the hallways, and stopped suddenly when Vox appeared coming from the other direction.

Red quickly hid in the shadows, lucky Vox didn't see him. he listened as the young man told Vox that Isis and Dozez were dead, and Link was either dead or captured by Konoha. Red didn't see what happened, it was too fast, he just heard Vox yell in anger then the sound of tearing flesh.

Vox walked away his hands red with blood and Red walked up to the young man. Blood stained the walls and floor, body parts were scattered, "yeah, glad we sent an Errand. I better get some others to clean this up before Mulow finds it," Red said before walking away.

x-X-x

Three days had passed since Dozez and Isis were killed. Link was still in the hospital and was still not allowing anyone to see her. The twelve had gone through the tests that Tsunade asked them to take.

The tests would say what rank each one was. Something the elders demanded to know and something the twelve were also curious about. How well did they compare to the current people.

Two days had passed since the twelve had taken the tests. They had gotten a better understanding of the world they were now in, learning what some of the new terms and items were, things were no longer as confusing to them.

The twelve were sitting in one of their hotel rooms, having just finished eating lunch when a knock came on the door. It opened and in walked Naruto carrying a small sack.

"Kid, what is it?" Dragoon asked.

"Granny wants me to give you guys this," Naruto held out the sack, "I got no idea what's in it," he said as Strag took it.

Strag opened the sack and looked inside. He blinked a few times and passed it to Dragoon who sat next to him. Dragoon looked in the sack and was still for a moment before dumping its contents onto the table.

Twelve forehead protectors fell out, half with blue cloth, one with white, and the rest with black. Tied to one end of each cloth was a piece of paper with one if the twelve's names on it. There was also an envelope among the forehead protectors.

"What's the letter say?" Lax asked as Wiseman took it.

"'I hope you twelve accept these forehead protectors as our way of welcoming you into our village. You're having them signals that you are able to do ninja arts, making you official ninja. It is not necessary to where them if you don't wish to, but I would ask that at least for the meeting you do.' And its signed Tsunade with a crest next to it," Wiseman said.

"That's the Hokage seal," Naruto said leaning over Wiseman's shoulder.

"So we were just made ninja? _Now_?" Dragoon asked.

"We're soldiers, not ninja," Wiseman said tossing the letter on top of the forehead protectors.

"She wants us to do so for a meeting, what meeting?" Lax asked.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to take you to a meeting with Granny and the elders," Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Who's Granny?" Wiseman asked.

"Oh, Granny Tsunade," Naruto said grinning.

"Why do you call her Granny?" Grim asked.

"We don't need to know," Sage said. All eyes were instantly on him, but all he did was grab the white forehead protector. It was his name at the end of it, "I'll go put this on. We should at least do this for the meeting, like she asked," Sage said getting up and leaving the room.

"Why do you have to take us to the Hokage's office? We know the way," Dragoon said as he sifted through the pile for his forehead protector.

"It's not at Granny's office, it's at the elder's meeting hall. There's enough seats for everyone there," Naruto said.

When Sage had returned the forehead protector was over his eyes. The other eleven had also found their forehead protectors and the place to wear them. Wiseman's was black and on his forehead. Sin's was blue and on his left arm. Dragoon's was black and on his right arm. Nomad's was blue and on his forehead. Grim's was black and at his belt. Frost's was blue and on his forehead. Stone's was black and at his belt. Strag's was blue and on his forehead. Lax's was blue and on his forehead. Dea's was blue and around his neck. Edge's was black and on his forehead.

"Alright Kid, take us to this meeting," Wiseman said.

Naruto nodded and left the room, the twelve following him. They walked through the village and to a large building near the center. They walked in and through the entrance hall and into the next room. This next room was enormous; an entire fleet of men could easily fit inside.

Tables went around three of the walls of the room, Tsunade sitting in the center and the elders filling in the rest of the chairs. Naruto led the twelve to stand before the half box shape tables and went to leave the room.

"No Naruto, you can stay," Tsunade said.

Naruto stopped at the door and turned around and leaned against it. There were several murmurs passing through the elders because of how the twelve were dressed. No ninja dressed like that, it was impractical.

"I see they have forehead protectors," one elder said.

"Yes, they received them today for this meeting, whether they wear them again is their choice," Tsunade said.

"So the results of their tests are in?" another elder asked.

"Yes," Tsunade said nodding to the elder that just spoke, then she turned to the twelve, "I wish to congratulate you all on passing the tests. They showed that you have ninja skill and can now be officially called ninja," Tsunade said.

"How does that affect us?" Dragoon asked.

"It could lower the amounts of fights you get in, non ninja won't be hasty to fight ninja," one elder said.

"Oh, just what I wanted, an excuse to run from a fight," Dragoon said.

"Dragoon," Stone said warningly.

"The other part of the test was to see where you would rank. We know you're above genin, but not how far. Now we know," Tsunade said.

"And?" Strag asked.

"Do you want the group score or an individual one?" Tsunade asked pulling out a sheet of paper.

The twelve looked at each other a moment before Dea spoke, "yeah, go individual," he said and Dragoon grinned widely.

"Alright Dea, Sage, Frost and Strag, you're all Kage level. Edge, Lax, Grim and Nomad are S class, just above Kage. Wiseman, Dragoon, Sin and Stone are SS class, just above S class," Tsunade said.

"Can you tell us the order of our power form lowest to highest?" Dragoon.

"No, we can only give your rankings," Tsunade said.

"Okay, what do we compare this all with?" Strag asked.

"The entire Alliance is Kage or above. I'm on the low end of Kage, as is Jiraiya, but the weakest among you are at the high end of Kage," Tsunade said.

"Well, now you know where we stand," Wiseman said.

"Yes, with the Leaf," and elder said.

"Not necessarily. We haven't made that choice yet," Wiseman said.

"But the forehead protectors," another elder said.

"We were asked to. Nothing really beyond that," Wiseman said shrugging.

"Is this all you have for us?" Strag asked.

"Yes, I suppose it is," Tsunade said.

"Wait, are you all saying you may turn against us?" and elder asked standing up.

"No. we will stay to help with the Alliance, we have something against them as well. But after that, we may leave, we may stay," Wiseman said then he and the other eleven left, ignoring the yells of the elders behind them.

"You! Boy! Go after them! Get them back here!" An elder yelled pointing at Naruto.

"No! Naruto don't bring them back. That's all we needed them for, you can go Naruto," Tsunade yelled over the voices of the elders.

Her words enraged all the elders for undermining them and they all immediately forgot about the twelve and turned on Tsunade, Naruto chose that point to slip through the door. Naruto caught the twelve as they headed back to the hotel, all of them but Nomad and Sage had removed their forehead protectors.

"How likely are you to leave?" Naruto asked as he got into stride next to Wiseman.

"The decision is individual, Nomad has already decided to stay. The rest of us appear to want to wait until the Alliance is taken care of before we vocalize our decisions," Wiseman said.

"That wasn't an answer," Naruto said.

"Yes it was, just not to the question you asked. You'll find out with the rest of the village," Wiseman said.

Naruto stopped walking, letting the twelve pass him by, Edge patting his shoulder as he passed. 'This village needs you, it needs strong protectors. People who could stop a war just by the fear they give off. One Terror isn't as scary as Twelve Terrors…' Naruto thought as he watched the twelve walk away.

x-X-x

AN: okay, I don't think I mentioned what and Errand is in the Alliance. Errands are the rank below Kids and aren't considered real members. Fraya was an Errand. They're named Errand because they do want ever the members need them to, so that the members don't get unnecessarily hurt.


	44. Finding The Enemy

**Chapter 44: Finding The Enemy**

The next few days were strange. Although Naruto hadn't seen Tsunade since the meeting with the twelve, everyone who did said she was more on edge than ever. Apparently the elders really got to her, and she was starting to vent on the ninjas when she was giving missions.

This was possible the only good thing about not getting a mission, because Naruto was sure Tsunade would lay it harder on him than the others, because he was there. That didn't stop Naruto from wanting to have missions though.

Naruto was currently sitting at the edge of one of the training fields. With him were Grim, Frost and Sasuke. They had spent the morning sparring in pairs and were now breaking for lunch. They had finished eating, but had yet to resume the training.

"Why do you guys hold back?" Sasuke asked.

"We don't want to kill you," Grim said.

"Wait, you've been holding back?" Naruto asked.

"Grim has, and I'll bet Frost has too," Sasuke said.

"No, I can't afford to hold back. I'm on the weaker end of the twelve when I don't use my ability," Frost said.

"You're one of the weakest?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but with his ability, he's one of the strongest," Grim said.

"Not true," Frost said.

"Took me out with it," Grim said before taking a drink of his water.

"And you're the strongest?" Frost asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"I'd like to think so," Grim said and Naruto and Frost laughed.

"Alright, enough talk, lets get back to training," Frost said standing up after he finished laughing.

"Don't hold back this time," Sasuke said.

"I ain't gunna hurt ya kid," Grim said.

"I know, that's why I'm telling you not to hold back," Sasuke said with his superior grin.

"No, I don't want to that's…" Grim trailed off and began looking around.

Frost turned to look in the direction of the village, and in a moment, a ninja appeared at the edge of the training ground walking towards them, "found him Grim," Frost said and Grim turned o look at the ninja.

"Guess the trainings over," Grim said.

The mystery ninja turned out to be Kiba and he stopped when he reached the four, "Hey guys, Tsunade wants to see you," he said.

"Yeah, we're on our way," Frost said.

"No, Naruto and Sasuke," Kiba said pointing at the two he named.

"Us, what does she want us for?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe it's a mission," Naruto said excitedly.

"No, she wouldn't need both of us for a mission," Sasuke said as they began to follow Kiba back to the village, Grim and Frost stayed behind and started sparring.

"Hey, Kiba, where's Akamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Hospital," Kiba asked.

"What? What happened?" Naruto yelled.

"Nothing he's fine. He's guarding Link," Kiba said.

"Link?" Naruto asked.

"He's the only one she lets in to see her, aside from the doctors," Kiba said.

"She's embarrassed about her actions," Sasuke said.

Kiba didn't say anything, it was very apparent he wanted to get out of this line of conversation. "So, any idea what Tsunade wants us for?" Naruto asked.

"No, I was just told to get you," Kiba said.

x-X-x

Naruto and Sasuke entered Tsunade's office to find Strag and Sakura there with her. Kiba had stopped at the doors to the office.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Waiting for you two," Sakura said with a smile.

"The four of you have a mission together," Tsunade said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Ha, I was right," Naruto said pointing at Sasuke.

"Strag knows the location of the Alliance's base, but only spatially. He doesn't know what region its in. you three are to go with him to find out," Tsunade said.

"Why all three of us?" Sasuke asked.

"Incase you run into the Alliance. It needs to be a small team, and all of them need to be able to fully handle themselves," Tsunade said.

"So we're just finding where they are. We're not attacking?" Naruto asked.

"No, do not attack them. If they attack defend and try to escape, but don't lead them here," Tsunade said.

"When do we leave?" Sasuke asked.

"Noon tomorrow, unless Strag wants to leave sooner," Tsunade said.

The three jounin nodded and left. Once they were gone Strag turned to Tsunade, "I know the Kid is good, but what about the other two?" he asked.

"You'll see for yourself, if it comes to that," Tsunade said.

x-X-x

At noon the next day Naruto and Sasuke were at the front gates to Konoha waiting to leave. Sakura and Strag had yet to show.

"Any idea what's taking so long?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura's at the hospital, if something happened she'd want to take care of it," Naruto said as he slid down the door to sit on the ground.

"And Strag?" Sasuke asked picking up a rock and tossing it back and forth between his hands.

"How should I know?" Naruto asked.

"You seem to be with them the most," Sasuke said shrugging.

Naruto was about to answer but something cut him off, "Hey, sorry I'm late," Sakura said running up to them.

"Any idea about where Strag is?" Sasuke asked once Sakura had reached them.

"No, why, he isn't here yet?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, and we don't know where he is," Naruto said standing up and walking over to Sakura.

"I have no excuse, lets go," Strag said as he appeared just outside the gates.

All three snapped to look at him, "where were you?" Naruto asked.

"I just said I have no excuse. Now let's get moving, we're already late," Strag said turning around and walking away, the three quick to catch up.

"About how long will it take to get there?" Sakura asked once they caught up with Strag.

"Kid, how long did it take to get back from when you met all of us?" Strag asked.

"Uh, three days," Naruto looking at the sky.

"Then about four or five," Strag said.

"That was two days away from the Alliance?" Naruto asked looking at Strag.

"We told you to be quite there Kid. We had a reason," Strag said.

"So, you gunna tell us what took you so long?" Sasuke asked.

"You're thicker that the Kid. I already said I have no excuse. He asked and I repeated myself. Why do you need three times?" Strag asked.

"I know you have an excuse, and I'm wondering if you're going to tell us," Sasuke said turning to look at Strag.

"Just pray you never find out how right you are," Strag said.

There was silence for a long while before Sakura spoke, "um, Strag-sama, where did you get your name?" Sakura asked.

"What brings that question on?" Strag asked.

"I was just wondering, I mean, I understand some of the names, like Sage, and Nomad. And I'm sure some have to do with their abilities in battle, but I don't know where yours comes from Strag-sama," Sakura said.

"You know, you don't have to call any of us sama. We're not highly authoritative. We were footmen in our war," Strag said.

"Sorry. I'm just…" Sakura said looking down.

"Yeah, yeah I know. My name comes from strategy," Strag said.

"But, Strag isn't in strategy," Sakura said.

"I said comes from, that it's origin is strategy. I didn't make it up, and I'm not sure who did," Strag said.

"Then why use it?" Naruto asked.

"We needed codenames. The people of the village called us these names when we weren't around. And so we decided to use them," Strag said.

The conversation continued in a similar manner until nightfall when they set up camp. Once the tents were pitched, the fire made and the food cooked they all ate dinner. There wasn't much of a conversation to have; they had worn nearly every topic to nothing over the past several hours.

Once he had finished eating Strag stood up and walked into the trees at the edge of the path, "don't follow me, I'll be right back," he said as he vanished between the trees.

"What's up with him? is he always like this?" Sasuke asked.

"No, something's probably going on," Naruto said.

"Should we follow?" Sakura asked.

"We don't know what he can do, I doubt his bloodline is intelligence, he could see us coming," Sasuke said.

"What do we do then?" Naruto asked.

"Wait it out. Eventually, we'll have to find out," Sasuke said.

x-X-x

The days passed in a somewhat uncomfortable silence and every night Strag disappeared into the trees after dinner. Then on the fifth day of the journey, a few hours after lunch, Strag stopped.

"We're getting close," he said turning to the others.

"How close? Hours?" Sasuke asked.

"Minutes. We have to be silent from now on. We'll go until we see the building then back away to about here where you can figure out where we are," Strag said.

The three nodded and followed Strag silently as they left the path and entered the trees. A few minutes later and they could see the hazy figure of the building in the distance. They slowed to a near crawl to be sure they wouldn't be heard.

They finally reached the edge of the clearing that held the building. The building that was the base of the Alliance. The four ninjas crouched there in silence, not just because of what Strag had said, but because they weren't alone.

Two members of the Alliance were outside the building. One boy and one girl, judging by their appearance, they were Kids like Link. The four stayed put, not wanting to be spotted on the retreat.

"You gunna stay there all day, or you gunna attack?" a voice asked from the trees behind the four.

They turned to see a woman in blue looking at them from a tree branch.

"Blue, what the hell's going on?" the boy asked.

"We got intruders Zigg. You, me, and Lerah should be able to handle them though, three are just children, even if one's a legend," Blue said jumping down from her branch.

Strag stood up and looked at Blue, "you recognized me?" he asked.

"How could I not, we resurrected you," Blue said.

"Kid, Sakura, Sasuke we got a fight on our hands," Strag said and the three stood up beside him.


	45. Against the Alliance

**Chapter 45: Against the Alliance**

The four walked out of the trees, Blue behind them. "Give me your bags," Strag said holding his hand out to the other three. They handed him their backpacks and Strag placed them beside a tree at the edge of the cleared path.

"Who gets who?" Zigg asked as he drew his giant sword.

"However we do it, one of us gets two," Blue said.

"I'll take the legend then, let you two fight over who gets the extra kill," Zigg said.

"You don't always have to play so unfairly, I'm sure we can even this out," Red said as he jumped down beside the other members of the Alliance.

"You have horrible timing you know that Red?" Blue asked taking out two short swords.

"I do what I can," Red said shrugging.

"I got the katana kid," Lerah said pulling out a kunai.

"I'll take the girl," Blue said.

"I'm good with the weak one," Red said with a slight grin.

"Don't hold back, eventually we have to kill them, we do it now, and it saves us more trouble later," Strag said quietly so the Alliance wouldn't hear him, the other three nodded and the four jumped at the Alliance.

Naruto had a kunai out and Red blocked it with his own. Naruto threw it at Red as he pulled out another. Red caught it and threw it back, striking Naruto in the arm. Naruto took a step back from the kunai and looked down as he pulled it out; when he looked back up he was kicked in the face by Red.

Naruto flew backwards and landed hard on the ground. By the time he got to his feet Red had already reached him, and had a ball of fire in his hand.

"I stopped it from killing the old man last time, I won't stop it now," Red said before thrusting the ball at Naruto.

Naruto dodged to the right and then droved his kunai into Red's open stomach. The ball of fire vanished once the kunai pierced the skin. Red jumped back as he pulled the kunai out, "better than I expected kid, congrats," Red said as he landed.

Then Red started flying through hand seals, hand seals that looked vaguely familiar. Red raised his left arm and aimed it at Naruto, "Hellfire Catastrophe!" he yelled.

Naruto's eye's shot wide open as the giant fireball shot from Red's hand towards Naruto. Naruto dodged as best he could to the left as the fireball reached, and passed him. Several trees were taken down by the attack, but there was no remaining fire once the attack dissipated.

Naruto was on the ground, his left leg badly burned, standing and fighting were impossible now. Red walked over to Naruto, one of his fire fists in his hand ready for the kill. Red was a few feet away from Naruto when he suddenly spun around and grabbed something in the air. A kunai had come flying from behind him, straight for the back of his neck.

Naruto took his chance and threw a kunai at Red, striking him in the left ankle. Red screamed as he fell to the ground, his fire attack dissipating. Naruto pulled out another Kunai and started inching his way towards Red who was trying to get back on his left leg and stand.

Neither was first and neither was second. Naruto never reached Red and Red never stood back up. A second kunai came through the air and dug itself into Red's neck, killing him.

x-X-x

Strag landed in front of where Zigg had just been with the other Alliance members. But Zigg was now further back, putting more space between the two as the other six spread out and began their fights.

"I'll let you draw your dagger, otherwise, it'll be over too soon," Zigg said.

"You know what I find highly amusing? The village we stay at tested the twelve of us to see what rank we were at. But they only tested us normally, not with our abilities," Strag said with his left hand raised to be even with his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zigg asked.

"I was ranked a Kage, but all the results are very skewed, and I'm well above that," Strag said as his left hand and forearm turned into a blade.

"What the hell?" Zigg said taking a step back.

"Meet my bloodline," Strag said jumping at Zigg.

Zigg didn't dodge this time, rather he blocked it with his sword. Strag turned his right hand and arm into a blade as well and he dug it into Zigg's thigh. Zigg screamed and the two broke apart.

Zigg kept his left hand over his wound as he swung his sword at Strag. Strag didn't move, the distance between them was greater than the sword length. But somehow, the sword still managed to cut across his shoulder.

Zigg grinned and swung again. This time Strag ducked below the blade and charged while still ducked below the blade. Zigg saw the change and had to put both hands on the sword to stop it and change its direction down at Strag.

"Big swords are good in one direction, but horrible in two," Strag said as he came up in front of Zigg, knocking the sword aside.

"You talk too much," Zigg said.

In response Strag dug his bladed left hand into Zigg's chest.

x-X-x

Sasuke swung his katana across to cut Lerah across her waist. But Lerah jumped over the blade and Sasuke as well, landing behind him as the others began their fights.

Sasuke spun around swinging his blade but Lerah blocked it with a kunai. "Come on, let's see it, let's see what makes you so great," Lerah said pushing Sasuke back.

Sasuke stopped himself and gripped his katana in both hands, lowering it to his left side. Blue bolts started to jump across and surround the blade. Sasuke changed Lerah and cut her across the waist, but all that happened was the image of her faded away.

'A clone? When? I didn't see her move,' Sasuke thought as the image vanished. Then the ground shifted and Lerah came out of the earth under Sasuke's feet, 'below? Damn she's fast,' he thought as Lerah left the ground, knocking him back and depositing a kunai in his side.

"Come on, I thought you were going to show me what makes you so big and powerful," Lerah said with a grin as she took out another kunai.

Sasuke pulled the kunai from his side and flung it into the ground. He looked up at Lerah and his eyes turned red.

"Ah, there it is, let's see how I stack up to it," Lerah said grinning again and putting her kunai away.

Sasuke jumped at Lerah who dodged and started flying through hand seals. She finished the seals and ice started to gather in her right hand.

'Ice attack, I can stop that,' Sasuke thought at he sheathed his katana and started going through hand seals.

The ice in Lerah's hand started to take shape as Sasuke fired his great fireball at her. The fireball moved faster than Lerah could read and it engulfed her. Sasuke stopped running once he fired the attack, he took his katana out again and started closing in on the dying flames.

Suddenly he spun around and held his katana in front of his chest as it blocked another blade. Lerah stood before him, the ice she had gathered now in the form of an ice sword, and was the blade Sasuke had blocked.

"An ice sword?" Sasuke asked looking at the blade wide-eyed.

"Yeah, I like it to," Lerah said pushing Sasuke backwards.

Sasuke jumped at Lerah swinging his katana at her head, but Lerah blocked the attack. Sasuke swung again, this time at her legs, but Lerah blocked it as well.

"Is that all the last Uchiha has? Maybe we shouldn'tve killed your brother," Lerah said before forcing Sasuke backwards away from her again.

But instead of waiting for Sasuke to attack her, Lerah lunged at Sasuke and swung upwards. Sasuke took a step back and leaned back as far as he could without falling over. The tip of the sword sliced into his chin leaving a small cut.

"Come on sharingan, couldn't you see it coming? Why couldn't you dodge?" Lerah asked with a laugh as Sasuke righted himself.

Sasuke just looked at her, 'what is she? No matter what I do, I'm bested…this could be a fight I have no way of winning…' he thought as his hand absently went to his kunai wound.

With little warning Lerah charged Sasuke again, and Sasuke was trapped in a state of constant defense with no breaks or chance of attack.

x-X-x

Sakura's fist cratered the ground Blue had just been standing on. The others scattered for their fights and Blue bounded into the trees, Sakura behind her. Suddenly and without warning Blue changed directions and shot straight back at Sakura.

Sakura was in midair and had nowhere to dodge to. She was cut deep into her left shoulder and side. Blue stopped on a branch behind her and watched as Sakura healed her wounds.

"I can see why Green loved it so much," Blue said.

Sakura's head snapped up to look at Blue, "I forgot Green was one of you," Sakura said.

"Oh, you met him?" Blue aside as she twirled her sword.

"You could say that, he tried to kill me and died," Sakura said standing up.

Blue froze and her sword fell to the ground, "you… you took Green away from us…from me…" Blue said her grip on her other sword tightening.

Sakura wasn't give time to answer; Blue dove at her, consumed by rage. Sakura dodged away and started back to the others, Blue hot on her tail and with both her swords again.

Sakura kept looking back at Blue, 'she's way to strong for me, I just hope I can wear her down or…' Sakura's thoughts were cut off by a brightness coming form where the others were, and it seemed to be closing in on her.

Just in time Sakura realized what it was and moved out of the way as Red's Hellfire Catastrophe shot past her. Blue, however, wasn't fast enough and was hit by the blast head on, though she managed a water shield it didn't look as though it was in time.

Once the fire ball had dissipated Sakura went to the end of its trail to see what condition Blue was in. what she found were a few scarce charred bones. Sakura turned around and headed back to the others.

Sakura reached the edge of the trees to see Naruto slowly getting to his feet in front of Red's dead body. Strag was walking towards him from Zigg's dead body and Sasuke had just gotten the tip of his chin cut by Lerah.

Sakura started towards Naruto when she heard footsteps behind her. She looked back to see Blue charging at her full speed. 'Must've been animal bones,' Sakura thought as blue neared her, her coat slightly singed. Blue dove at Sakura who managed to dodge the attack. As Blue turned to attack again Sakura hit her in the stomach with a reinforced punch and sent her into a tree.

Almost the instant Blue hit the tree a line of fire erupted along the center of the clearing they were fighting in. Sakura, Naruto, and Strag were on the side that led to the trees, while Sasuke, Lerah, and the slowly rising Blue were on the side leading to the Alliance's hideout.

Strag turned to Sakura, "Sakura, get the Kid back to where I said, I'll get Sasuke," he said.

"But, what's going on?" Sakura asked taking a step towards Strag.

"Sakura now!" Strag yelled before jumping through the flames.

Sakura flinched at the yelling but ran over to Naruto and healed his leg as best she could before they ran back to the safe place Strag had indicated. Stag watched them go from the other side of the fire. He then looked over at Blue, she could barely stand, if time wasn't so vital, he'd end her mortal struggle now.

Strag turned to the two still fighting and with both hands as blades again, stopped the swords, "Sasuke, we're leaving, when I say, jump through the flames," Strag said.

"But we're not done here," Sasuke said.

"We were told to retreat when we could, our mission objective is completed, now I am ordering you to go," Strag said.

Sasuke just looked at him, Lerah watched the two, a grin on her face. Strag's eyes were on the flames, then he looked at Sasuke, "Now!" he yelled.

Sasuke didn't move for a moment, but then dove through the flames. he stood on the other side, waiting for Strag.

"Saving him are we? How noble, especially for a terror," Lerah said, her grin not vanishing.

"Remember this, I'd kill you now if time didn't matter," Strag said before he jumped through the flames.

Strag started walking into the trees, but Sasuke was still watching the flames, there was something odd about them, something deeply odd…

"Sasuke!" Strag said grabbing Sasuke by the upper arm, "we have to move, now," he said as he started to pull Sasuke away.

"Yeah sharingan, you have to go home now," Lerah said as she stood at the edge of the flames, her sword gone.

Sasuke's eye's snapped to her, and as he looked at her something happened, her eyes changed. The instant they did Sasuke had the nearly overpowering urge to jump back through the flames, but Strag adjusted his grip, this time around Sasuke's waist, and pulled him away, carrying him back to where the others were.

Sasuke was silent with shock the journey back, and he stopped struggling once they had entered the trees. They reached Naruto and Sakura and stopped. Strag let go of Sasuke who turned back to face the Alliance's base, but made no motion towards returning.

"Strag what's going on? What was that fire?" Naruto asked.

"The signal, we're in the clear unless we hear any loud noises form that direction," Strag said.

"What signal? What happened?" Sakura asked.

"We got you're asses out of there," a voice called from the trees and a moment later Nomad and Sage appeared, Nomad holding their packs.

"You, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"What Strag asked us to, keeping an eye on everything," Nomad said.

"You were why he kept disappearing after dinner," Sakura said.

"Right, but we're not supposed to be here, so don't tell the Hokage," Sage said.

"Hey, Sasuke what's wrong?" Naruto asked walking up to him.

"I'm going back," Sasuke said.

"What? Why? What the hell happened?" Naruto asked.

"She's and Uchiha, she has the sharingan," Sasuke said.

"No way, that's not possible," Naruto said taking a step back.

"Sasuke think, she had red hair and yellow eyes, no Uchiha ever had red hair or yellow eyes," Sakura said.

"It doesn't matter, I'm going back, I'll see you back in Konoha," Sasuke said taking a step back towards the Alliance.

Almost immediately Sasuke had his back against a tree, his feet off the ground and Nomad's hand holding him up by the neck. "You go back, you leave this mission, and you're a deserter. You did it once and were forgiven, I doubt it'll happen again," Nomad said.

"Let go, I don't care," Sasuke said.

"Fine, but I'll let you think something over," Nomad said letting go of Sasuke.

"What the hell would that be?" Sasuke asked.

Nomad looked Sasuke dead in the eye and whatever he did, it made Sasuke's eyes widen.

"We're going," Nomad said walking away, Strag, Sage, Naruto, and Sakura following behind.

"Nomad, what did you show him?" Strag asked once they were clear of the Alliance's area.

"I showed him my sharingan," Nomad said.


	46. Again

**Chapter 46: Again**

Naruto and Sakura were still looking back at Sasuke as they walked away, and he was watching them, "but, you can't have sharingan, it came from the byakugan, but that was way after your death," Sakura said as she slowed to a stop, Naruto at her side.

"I'll explain everything later, we're not out of danger yet," Nomad said as he Sage and Strag continued walking.

"But you said we were safe back there," Naruto said.

Strag stopped and turned to look at them, the other two doing the same, "if a Head comes, they can reach us, we want to move before that happens," he said.

"We can't leave without Sasuke," Naruto said.

"He's a deserter. It's his choice to disobey orders and stay here, he got off last time, but I doubt it'll happen again," Nomad said.

"You can stay too, if you wish to desert with him," Strag said.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke who was still watching them, although unable to hear what they were saying.

"Otherwise, we're leaving now, and it's an order to leave with us," Strag said.

Sakura looked from Sasuke to Naruto, who was staring at Sasuke, "Sasuke! Don't be an idiot! Lets get out of here, you'll see her again!" Naruto yelled.

There was silence for a moment, it was obvious Sasuke had heard Naruto, Sage was sure the Alliance had heard him. Then Sasuke turned his back on them and walked back to the Alliance. Naruto started after him, but Nomad grabbed his arm, "you did your best Kid," he said.

"No, I can beat some sense into him," Naruto said.

"It didn't work last time Kid, he still got away then, and I doubt this time would be any different," Nomad said.

Naruto stopped trying to break free of Nomad and stood there looking at the ground. Nomad let go and Naruto fell to his knees, Sakura quickly ran up to him and pulled him to his feet, she was hurt by what Nomad said too, but Naruto was there, he was hit harder.

"We're going now, and we're going silently until we camp," Strag said before taking to the trees, Nomad and Sage behind him. Sakura looked at Naruto whose eyes were on the ground.

"Come on Naruto, we gotta go," Sakura said defeated.

Naruto nodded and Sakura followed after Strag, and a moment later so did Naruto.

x-X-x

Although Strag had only said to be silent until they camped, Naruto and Sakura were silent much longer. And when one did finally speak it was three days later as they finished dinner.

It was Sakura who broke the silence, "Nomad-sama-"

"I said you don't have to say sama. At least not for me, the only one who might actually deserve the title is Wiseman," Nomad said cutting her off.

"Sorry… but before you said to ask you later about the sharingan," Sakura said.

"That I did," Nomad said before taking a bite of his bread.

"Well, is this later enough," Sakura asked.

"It certainly is," Nomad said.

"Then, can you please tell me how you showed Sasuke you're sharingan when it's not possible for you to have it?" Sakura asked slightly annoyed at him for trailing her on.

"There you go, that's what I was waiting for. Don't make sure the question is okay before asking it, just ask," Nomad said and Sakura nodded slightly, "anyway, my ability isn't just byakugan, it's manipulation of the eye," he said.

"Manipulation of the eye?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, byakugan is only a part of that, which is why I say what I have isn't byakugan it's different. I can use byakugan, but it's not all I have," Nomad said.

"What else can you do?" Sakura asked.

"One thing is change my eye appearance. I can't use sharingan, but I can make it look as though I can by making my eyes look like the sharingan," Nomad said.

"So that's what you did to Sasuke," Sakura asked.

"Yes, because I'm sure the girl did it to him as well, I was hoping he'd figure that out for himself, I was wrong," Nomad said.

"He probably thought it was just another one of your abilities. He probably took it as proof of Lerah having sharingan," Naruto said setting his unfinished dinner down.

"Naruto…" Sakura said looking at him as he stood up.

"I'm going to bed," Naruto said before leaving the fire and entering his tent.

"Is it really that hard on him?" Strag asked.

"After the last time I'm sure it is," Nomad said.

"Stop it! You don't know what it's been like for him, half the village blamed Naruto last time Sasuke was gone. Every time Naruto did something that would earn any ninja recognition half the village didn't believe it was him, they all though it was Sasuke and that Naruto was taking credit…" tears were making there way down Sakura's cheeks, and the three legends were staring at her.

"But Sasuke always corrected them, he never took credit for something he didn't do, and he always told the people that it really was Naruto who did it. And even though the village has taken Naruto back, they could still blame him for Sasuke leaving this time," Sakura said.

"That doesn't make it alright-" Strag started but Sakura cut him off.

"Nothing's ever been alright for him! Ever! But you don't see someone who overcame everything that was done against him, someone who still fights for the village despite what it does to him. all you see is a Kid," Sakura said before getting up and going to her tent, tears still flowing.

"So, what were you going to say?" Nomad asked once Sakura was gone.

"It doesn't make it alright to get emotional over an impulsive traitor," Strag said.

"It's better you didn't," Sage said.

"Yeah, if you said that… I don't want to know what would've happened," Nomad said.

x-X-x

The next day Strag, Naruto and Sakura returned to Konoha, Sage and Nomad had gone ahead so it didn't seem like they followed Strag. The three made there way to Tsunade's office. As they entered some elders left, each one looking intently at Strag and Naruto. Once the door closed behind them Tsunade looked up from her desk.

"What happened to Sasuke? Is he in the hospital?" she asked.

"He's with the Alliance," Strag said.

"WHAT?" Tsunade demanded standing up.

"We reached the location but were attacked, Red and Zigg were brought down but one of them appeared to show Sasuke the sharingan, and Sasuke decided to remain there," Strag said.

"And you let him?" Tsunade yelled.

"I told him the consequences of his actions, but he still went back," Strag said.

"Naruto, why didn't you try and stop him?" Tsunade asked.

"I told him that if he went after Sasuke, he'd be a deserter as well," Strag said.

""So you just let him go, you let him betray us?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, because soon he will, if he hasn't already discovered that he is the last with the ability. At which point he will try and return, possibly taking one or two of them down on the way," Strag said.

"I can't believe you just let him go," Tsunade said falling back into her chair.

"Can we go now?" Naruto asked looking at the floor.

"Who killed who?" Tsunade asked.

"I killed Zigg, and Naruto took out Red," Strag said.

"I had help," Naruto said.

"Help?" Tsunade said looking at Naruto.

"Yes, it appeared Naruto needed a hand so I threw a dagger at Red to distract him, allowing Naruto to defeat him," Strag said.

Tsunade nodded slowly, "Naruto, Sakura, you can go… I want one of you to tell Kakashi about Sasuke," she said.

Naruto and Sakura nodded and left the office. The split up at the base of Hokage tower and went to their houses to drop off their stuff. After which they met back up at the training area and started looking for Kakashi, although doing so halfheartedly.

After a few hours of not finding Kakashi Sakura decided she should check the hospital, incase he was visiting someone there. Naruto determined to check his house, which for some reason they had yet to inspect.

Sakura reached the hospital and asked if Kakashi was there, either as a patient or visitor.

"No, sorry, he's not here but it's a good thing you are, they're short handed on the third floor," the nurse at the desk said.

Sakura nodded and headed off to the third floor. When she got there she saw a nurse in the hallway and hurried up to her, "hey, I heard you were short handed up here, anything I can help with?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, yes thank you. The last four rooms on the right side need to be checked," the nurse said.

Sakura nodded and headed off to the four rooms. The first two were fine, injuries getting better and no complications. As Sakura left the second room she saw an ANBU walk out of the fourth.

Her interest was peeked but she forced herself to continue onto the third room. It too was fine and Sakura now continued onto the fourth, expecting to see a wounded ANBU member in the bed, she was wrong. Sitting in the bed was none other than Link.

"What are you doing here? I don't want any visitors," Link said.

"I'm sorry Link, but I work here and today I'm checking on you," Sakura said as she started her work.

Link was silent as Sakura worked, but as she added to the doctor's notes Link spoke up, "I heard about what happened with the Alliance. Zigg and Red dead," Link said.

"Is that what the ANBU was here for?" Sakura asked still working on the notes.

"Yes, whenever anything happens with the Alliance they tell me. At least all the stuff against the Alliance," Link said.

"It might be a form of punishment," Sakura said setting the clipboard of notes back into their holder.

"I'll be glad when they're all dead," Link said.

"Why, because they let you get captured?" Sakura asked.

"I know everyone thinks it was all a show, and it was planned to be, but I really changed," Link said.

"Oh? When? Was it after Dozez and Isis died, or once you were captured?" Sakura asked slightly on edge.

"When I fought Naruto in the Chuunin Exams," Link said looking at the foot of her bed.

Sakura's eyes widened but they quickly went back to normal, "so you weren't faking it when you said you wanted to go back on the plan? Then why didn't you tell Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I did, but not right away. I was scared of Dozez, and I wasn't sure Isis was on my side, I couldn't confront them," Link said.

"Is that why Nomad let you live? Because you told Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"No, they didn't know that I talked to her, all three were trying to kill us. I gave it my all in defense of my life," Link said.

Sakura was silent for a while, then she looked at Link, "why don't you let him see you? He still cares about you," Sakura said.

"But he doesn't know I talked to the Hokage, he might think it was all a lie," Link said.

"I think you not wanting to see him is only confirming that," Sakura said.

Link didn't respond and Sakura turned to go. But as she opened the door Link spoke, "I also heard about your friend, going with the Alliance because of the sharingan," Link said.

Sakura stopped and shut the door turning back to Link, "yeah, it was a Kid who showed it," Sakura said.

"None of the Alliance has the sharingan. But he could still be trapped there, you should get him out," Link said.

"We can't, a team that'll be large enough to ensure our getting of Sasuke would be too big. We'd be noticed immediately and confronted by the Alliance head on. We can't afford that happening," Sakura said.

"I'm betting those are the Hokage's words," Link said.

"No, I just know it's true," Sakura said.

"Not if you use the secret entrance," Link said.

"Secret entrance?" Sakura asked.

"Only me, Zigg, and Tzet know about it. We used it all the time to sneak out without the others knowing," Link said.

"Would they tell the others?" Sakura asked.

"No, the Alliance only thinks I've been captured. Neither would tell the others, although they might personally guard it. But Tzet is the only one left," Link said.

A smile found its way to Sakura's face, "thank you Link, thank you very much," Sakura said before leaving.

x-X-x

Naruto was leaving Kakashi's house after telling him about Sasuke. He reached the streets and saw Sakura running up to him, and she looked really happy.

"Sakura what is it?" Naruto asked when she was in earshot.

"Is Kakashi-sensei home?" Sakura asked once she reached Naruto.

"Yeah, what is it?" Naruto asked again.

"Come on, I'll tell you together Sakura said grabbing Naruto's wrist and heading into Kakashi's house.


	47. Unorganized Rescue

**Chapter 47: Unorganized Rescue**

"Very interesting Sakura… and it might even work, but…" Kakashi said.

"But? But what? What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Tsunade might not approve of it," Kakashi said.

"What? Of course she would, she sent Naruto and the others after him before," Sakura said.

"He was still in the Fire Country then, we wouldn't have any diplomatic issues at that point, but from what I hear the Alliance is at the border of the Fire and Rice Field Countries. We don't know which they are really in, putting us in a hard spot," Kakashi said.

"Fine, I'll go anyway, and I'll get him back alone if I have to," Sakura said a little too loud and standing up.

"You won't go alone," Naruto said, though there was no enthusiasm in his voice.

Sakura didn't notice this, she just smiled at him and sat down, "Thanks Naruto," she said.

"You should ask Tsunade first, and I'll pretend I didn't hear you say you'd go anyway," Kakashi said.

Sakura smiled and nodded as she and Naruto stood to leave, "We'll go ask her now," she said.

"Naruto, I'd like a word with you first, Sakura you can go ahead," Kakashi said.

Sakura looked at the two curiously before leaving. Naruto turned back to face Kakashi once Sakura had left, "What is it?" he asked.

"You don't seem like yourself. I know some of it has to be from Sasuke leaving again, but you weren't all that enthused when you said you'd go with Sakura no matter what," Kakashi.

"It's nothing. It's just all this that Sakura's doing… I guess I was wrong is all…" Naruto said looking at the ground.

"Ah, I see. You think her feelings are back to Sasuke, or maybe never changed from him," Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess you could say it that way," Naruto said shrugging.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you how to think, but you should remember that she was much more frantic and single minded in that area the first few days he left last time. And you probably don't know this, but she had a near total breakdown when you died, and when she found out you could come back, she did nothing but work on getting you back," Kakashi said.

Naruto was silent and still looking at the floor. He turned and left Kakashi's house without a word and headed to Tsunade's office where Sakura most likely was. He entered the office to hear Tsunade's reply to Sakura's question.

"No, I can't let anyone go on such a pointless mission," Tsunade said.

"Pointless? It wasn't pointless last time he left, and this time he was tricked into it!" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade looked at him, "but he won't come back, he left for a reason and until that reason is fulfilled he won't return, when he left with Orochimaru it was to kill Itachi, and one he did he came back," Tsunade said.

"By now he would know that he was tricked. He could be a captive at this point!" Sakura said.

"Or are you questioning the source of the information?" Naruto asked.

"No, Link did tell me what was going on a while before they tried to leave; I have no doubts in her. I only doubt Sasuke's willingness to return, as well as the guaranteed wellbeing of any that I send," Tsunade said.

"There's no way we can change your mind?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry, no. I will not let any go to retrieve Sasuke, if he comes back, I doubt any will welcome him openly anyway, he's betrayed us twice," Tsunade said.

Sakura's face crinkled in anger and she stormed out of the room, pulling Naruto, who was yelling unmentionables at Tsunade, behind her.

Naruto had stopped his yelling by the time the two had left the building, he had also finished thinking over what Kakashi had said and realized how stupid he was. "When do you want to leave?" he asked.

"I'll go ask Link where the secret entrance is, I'll meet you at your house," Sakura said.

"Okay, I'll have my stuff packed," Naruto said.

"We just got back, I should still be packed," Sakura said.

"Oh yeah… want me to go grab your bag for you then?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, see you there," Sakura said before kissing him and running off.

Naruto stood there grinning for a moment, wondering how he could've doubted her. He then headed off to Sakura's house to grab her bag.

After a while Sakura arrived at Naruto's. Link had told her where the secret entrance was and how to get to it. Sakura relayed this information to Naruto as well as telling him that Link swore not to tell Tsunade about what they were going to do.

"Alright, when do we go?" Naruto asked.

"We should wait until nightfall at least," Sakura said.

"But Granny might be expecting that," Naruto said.

"We just have to be careful is all," Sakura said smiling.

Near midnight the two left Naruto's house ready to go and get Sasuke back. Half an hour later they were sitting in the trees outside the walls breathing heavily. They barely made it out without being seen. Once they had caught their breath they began moving again.

"What's this? Traitors to Konoha? What to do…" a voice called from the trees.

"But that's Sakura! And Kid too! We can't fight them," another voice called out.

When the first voice called out Naruto and Sakura started looking around franticly, but with the second they both calmed down.

"Edge! Come on out, who's with you?" Naruto called into the trees.

After a moment Edge, Wiseman, Sin, and Lax came out of the darkness, "don't worry, we're not gunna fight you, we were just trying to scare you," Sin said.

"Sorry I ruined it," Edge said looking at the ground.

"It's okay, we didn't want them to scared anyway," Sin said patting Edge's shoulder.

"What are you four doing here?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"We came to see if you'd really head out without the Hokage saying so," Wiseman said.

"You're gunna take us back, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, we're going with," Sin said.

"What? But the others stopped us fro going back," Naruto said.

"Sage knew you two were far too wounded and emotional to act effectively," Wiseman said.

"And Strag knew that it was a death wish. Sasuke might make it out alive, but you two wouldn't," Lax said.

"Why not us?" Naruto asked.

"By now the entire Alliance believes as Blue seems to that you, Sakura, killed Green. And they already know Naruto killed Roken, and he killed Red there. As for us, they want to rectify their mistake in bringing us back," Wiseman said.

"How do you know Blue believes that? I didn't tell anyone," Sakura said.

"Nomad and Sage were in the trees watching the fight, one of them heard it," Wiseman said.

"So pulling us away was for our safety…" Naruto said slowly.

"Mostly. Now, what's your plan? Barge in the front doors and take down all in your path until you find Sasuke?" Sin asked.

"No, Link told us of a secret way in, aside from her, only one living member knows about it," Naruto said.

"Can she be trusted?" Sin asked.

"Yeah, she told Tsunade-sensei about the spying well before they were caught, even Tsunade-sensei said so," Sakura said.

"Lead the way then," Wiseman said waving his arm signaling Sakura and Naruto to start walking.

Naruto and Sakura did so, Edge Sin and Lax right behind them, but Wiseman stayed put for a moment. He turned to the trees he was in and Dea emerged from the darkness.

"You get everything?" Wiseman asked.

"Every word," Dea said nodding.

"Perfect. Tell the others and any other who should know about what's going on," Wiseman said.

"You gunna tell the Kid?" Dea asked.

"No, we don't want anyone who's not involved to know. It'll be easier and less painful that way," Wiseman said.

Dea nodded and jumped backwards into the darkness. Once he was gone Wiseman took off after the others, catching up just as Naruto noticed he was gone.

x-X-x

A few days later and Naruto and Sakura were in a familiar spot, where Strag had told them to retreat to for safety. They didn't get any closer to the Alliance, rather they starting making a circle around it. They stopped when they were directly east of the building.

"What do we look for?" Wiseman asked.

"The dead tree," Sakura said.

"Which one?" Sin asked looking around and seeing several.

"The one across from an oak," Sakura said.

"Which one?" Lax asked with a slight grin.

"Not funny," Wiseman said.

"Found it," Naruto said a few feet away from Wiseman.

The others crowded around him as he pried back the bark of a dead tree, revealing an opening into a tunnel.

"Alright, I'll go first," Wiseman said climbing into the hole.

Edge followed him, then was Sakura and Naruto with Lax behind him. Sin was still holding the opening open and once Lax was gone he stuck a kunai into the ground to the hole at the end of the handle. Once the kunai was in the ground Sin jumped into the hole as well.

The six crawled through the tunnel in silence until Wiseman suddenly stopped.

"What's the hold up?" Sin asked from the back.

"We reached the end. No one move or make a sound, I'll check it out," Wiseman said before moving through the stone piece that was at the top of the tunnel.

The top of Wiseman's head peaked through the stone and up into a dark room. It wasn't very large but was very empty. The only light came in from the cracks around a door at the other end of the room. Wiseman climbed the rest of the way through the tile and slowly over to the door.

He put his ear through the door and heard the steady breathing of a sleeping guard. Wiseman went back to the tile that covered the tunnel and lifted it off the opening. The others silently climbed out and Wiseman replaced the tile once they were all gone.

Wiseman drew his swords and approached to door, the others silently behind him.


	48. Inside The Alliance

**Chapter 48: Inside The Alliance**

Wiseman leaned his head through the door and saw the guard asleep on the floor across from the door. Wiseman continued through the door and slit the guard's throat when he reached him. He sheathed his swords and opened the door allowing the others into the Alliance's base.

The door was in the center of a hallway with doors along the walls going in both directions.

"Which way?" Lax asked.

"Link said this is the second basement, we have to go to the left to get to the first, which is where Sasuke would be if he were a prisoner," Sakura said.

"The left it is then, no one talk again until I say so," Wiseman said before heading left down the hall.

They reached and climbed the stairs to the first basement and began looking in all the rooms. These doors hand barred openings that they could easily look through. Nearly all the rooms were empty, though some had occupants, none were Sasuke. They were nearly halfway down the hall when Lax looked through an opening to find someone looking straight back at him.

"Ooh, you're new here! Can I spill your blood?" the man behind the door asked in a voice that echoed down the hall.

The instant the man spoke the others looked at Lax who had stepped out of the man's view.

"You don't belong here do you?" the man asked in the same echoing voice. "I want your blood, GIVE ME BLOOD!" the man shrieked his hand reached through the opening in the door and clawing at the air.

"Lax, shut him up," Sin said from further down the hall.

"Mulow! What the hell's going on down there?" a voice called from the other end of the hall as several sets of footsteps came charging at them.

"We've been found," Wiseman said drawing his swords.

"That we have," Sin said taking out his axe, "only the Master in here Edge, not enough room for the rest," he added looking at Edge.

Edge nodded and drew his claymore. Wiseman's eyes were on the end of the hall, concealed by darkness that held an unknown number of enemies. Sin was looking at the same thing, until the flailing arm distracted him.

"This guy's Mulow huh?" Sin asked.

"Yeah, I'd guess that by what the voice said," Wiseman said.

"Ain't Mulow the name of a Head?" Sin asked.

"Sure is," Lax said.

"Thought so," Sin said before raising his axe and bringing it down fast on the flailing arm, severing it.

Screams of pain now came from the cell as they heard Mulow stager around inside it yelling, "My Blood! Not Blood! My Blood! Not Blood!" over and over again.

"Sin, shut him up please," Wiseman said.

"Sure thing," Sin said before he took the door down with two swings of his axe.

More screams came once Sin entered the cell, each one ending in something that sounded like blood. Sin soon emerged, his hands and axe covered in blood and he looked down the hall into the darkness.

"Mulow's dead but, how long is this hallway?" Sin asked.

"A lot longer than I thought, they're still coming," Wiseman said.

"Well, more accurately, we're already here," a voice came from behind them.

Wiseman and Sin turned to see a man in all black holding Naruto in a bear hug, his mouth gagged. Another man, dressed in mostly black held Sakura. Lax was on his knees, two men had his arms behind his back and Blue had him in a headlock. Another woman, this one in white with a white blindfold, held the tip of a katana to the back of Edge's neck.

"Well, I see we have some Colors here, as well as some Kids," Wiseman said.

"I'm not that good with names, who's who again?" Sin asked stepping next to Wiseman.

"The one holding Lax is Blue, the one holding Sakura is Tzet, the one covering Edge is White and Black is the one holding the Kid," Wiseman said.

"Bravo, got them all, or at least, all that matter," Black said with a glance at the two holding Lax with Blue.

"How long were you there?" Sin asked.

"Just after you cut Mulow's arm off," Black said.

"And you let us kill your Head?" Wiseman asked.

"Saves us the trouble. We need to lock him down here every night otherwise he'll kill us in our sleep," Black said.

"Frankly, I'm glad to be rid of him," Blue said.

"And to cover it up, we just tell the other Heads we didn't get here fast enough," a voice said behind Sin and Wiseman.

The two spun to see Lerah walking out of the darkness; she was the one who had distracted them.

"He was pretty weak for a leader of such a strong group," Sin said.

"He didn't have any weapons with him. Plus, his jutsu are all torture, not very combat orientated," Tzet said.

"Well, you thought this out very well, and were even smart enough to know not to try and capture me and Sin," Wiseman said.

"We've done our research on you. We know what all of the Twelve Terrors can do," Tzet said.

"Lax, care to prove them wrong?" Sin asked.

"Way ahead of you," Lax said as he pulled out of the three people holding him.

Lax pulled out two daggers and dug them in the chests of the two men that held his arms. Blue had her short swords out and took a swing at him, but Lax easily dodged and got behind Blue where he knocked her to the floor and put her own daggers through her shoulders and into the ground.

"Get off her. Now! Unless you want one of them dead," Black said nodding towards Sakura in Tzet's arms.

"For your own safety, I wouldn't recommend hurting her," Wiseman said.

"Perhaps not, but what of him?" Lerah asked behind Sin and Wiseman.

The two turned to see a beaten Sasuke in her arms, a kunai at his throat. Sin sighed, "all good so far?" he asked Wiseman.

"Hey, sorry I couldn't asked Strag's opinion on this but he was out at the time," Wiseman said back.

"What, this little mission wasn't planed by the great Strag? You're doomed to failure," Black said.

"Edge, when you're ready," Wiseman said.

"You move, I kill you," White whispered in Edge's ear.

Edge stood still, not moving an inch.

"Whatever he's got to do, the poor bastards too scared to do it," Black said with a laugh.

"Might be," Lax said pulling the short sword from Blue's left shoulder and throwing it at Black, hitting him in the upper right back.

Black recoiled in pain letting Naruto break free, who immediately decked Tzet in the face, freeing Sakura. The instant Black was struck Edge ducked fast, causing White to stumble forward slightly. He kicked her feet from under her and quickly got to his, the tip of his sword and Whites neck, while her katana was at her feet.

At the same instant Wiseman lunged at Lerah, both swords raised for the kill. Lerah stepped back and pushed Sasuke into the line of attack, But Wiseman just went right through him and Sin caught Sasuke as he fell.

"Well, that worked rather well," Sin said pulling Sasuke to his feet, Sasuke wasn't even conscious.

More footsteps sounded in the halls above and below them. "Kid, Sakura, get Sasuke back to the base, Lax, see them out of here," Wiseman said.

On these words Sin gave the limp Uchiha to his teammates and Lax started back the way they came. Naruto and Sakura, not knowing what was going on, followed close behind with Sasuke between them.

Tzet and Black started after them, but Sin knocked the back, "Sorry, you're not allowed to go any further," he said as the two stumbled backwards.

Black was on his fists and knees, slowly standing and Blue came up behind him and pulled her sword out of his back, "you'll move better like that," she said as Tzet pulled Black to his feet.

x-X-x

Lax and the others moved silently through the tunnel back to the outside. They reached the tree and Lax held it open for Naruto and Sakura to carry Sasuke through.

"Go back to the village, you should make it safely," Lax said.

"What about you, I'm not gunna run out while I can help fight," Naruto said.

"He needs help and Sakura can't do it here, or alone, you gotta get him back to the village," Lax said.

"I won't leave you alone," Naruto said.

"They're not alone," a voice said behind Naruto.

He turned to see Dragoon standing there, "what the hell are you doing here?" Naruto demanded.

"Lending the aid in battle so you can save Sasuke," Dragoon said.

"The others inside?" Lax asked.

"All of 'em" Dragoon said nodding.

"But what about you? Saving Sasuke is the reason we came, but not at the sacrifice of anyone," Naruto said.

Lax grabbed Naruto by the collar and lifted him to be eye level, "we're not built the same Kid. You're built to do amazing things everyday, and fight sometimes. When you fight, it's big and flashy, and hurts you as much as the enemy.

"Us, we're built to fight every damn day of our lives. We're soldiers; we're built to die by the end of the war, so that our side had the chance of victory. But we're special above the other soldiers, we can do those flashy things too.

"So when any of us twelve go down, we do it in a blaze of glory, and we take as many of the enemy down with us as we can. If we're meant to pull through Kid, we will," Lax said before dropping Naruto.

He pulled open the tree to let Dragoon through. Lax didn't say another word before he vanished into the tree, Naruto and Sakura stood there a moment, Sasuke on the ground between them.


	49. The Crumbling Alliance

**Chapter 49: The Crumbling Alliance**

Sakura was first to move, picking Sasuke up, "come on Naruto, we have to get him out of here," she said.

Naruto nodded and took Sasuke's right arm across his shoulder, Sakura under Sasuke's left, and the two carried the unconscious ninja away from the Alliance.

x-X-x

"Sounds like you got reinforcements," Black said once he was back on his feet, Blue having just removed the blade from his back.

"We might just," Sin said with a slight grin.

"Is this the traumatic end of all of us then?" White asked from the floor beneath Edge's sword.

"I can live with that," Wiseman said.

Out of the darkness behind Lerah came three men, the last remaining Heads of the Alliance.

"Ah, Vox, Gaze and Kraik, the parties all here," Sin said.

"Just about," Dea said from behind Sin.

Sin looked behind him, "just Lax and Dragoon missing then," he said.

"Were here," Lax called from behind Vox.

"It appears these two have the drop on us," Kraik said glancing behind him at Dragoon and Lax.

"Now that the Twelve Terrors are here in full representation, I believe it has arrived at the proper time to rectify the vast error in our previous judgment," Vox said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Blue asked.

"Kill the twelve," Kraik said.

"Why the hell couldn't he say it like that?" Blue asked.

"Have you never heard Vox talk before?" Black asked.

"Can we fight already, my swords thirsty for blood," Dragoon said drawing his blade.

"Edge, if you'd be so kind as to let White up, I would like to fight one of my descendants," Sage said.

Edge nodded and stepped away from White who got up and grabbed her katana. She walked over to Black Tzet and Blue, the three Colors and Tzet were now in the center of the hall. To their left were Sin, Dea, Frost, Stone, Strag, Sage, Grim, and Nomad. On their right were Wiseman and Edge. Further right was Lerah, Vox, Gaze, and Kraik. And beyond them were Dragoon and Lax.

"What manner of ideology did you prescribe in the processes of designing this assault and further conflicts in the manner of individualities betwixt the oppositions we now see ourselves facing?" Vox asked.

"We thought we'd just kinda wing it from here on out," Strag said shrugging.

"The great mind held captive within your cranial prison did not devise such designations for further usage beyond this point of conflict we now face? The knowledge of such vast failures upon the opposition of this organization has thusly caused fatal errors in both of the opposing directions.

"Though one is most assuredly doomed to the great and vastness of failure, the direction of which that failure was once so forcefully known by both sides, however with the horrific addition of this knowledge that once know direction is left in the spiral motion, and therefore none whom are currently held within these stone barriers can properly predict what the final determination will lead to," Vox said.

"That's a mouthful," Dragoon said.

"It's true too," Sage said.

"Unfortunately," Wiseman said.

"Am I the only one who's lost?" Blue asked looking around.

"Before Wiseman said that them being here was without the aid of Strag, they were doomed to loose. Then Strag shows up, meaning in reality we are doomed to fail. But their plan ends here, so from now on, the winner is unknown to both sides," Black said.

"Screw it, I'll ask later, I got legends to kill now," Blue said.

"She didn't get after that?" Dea whispered in Frosts ear, Frost just shrugged.

"It's a bit tight to have twenty people fight here. Who's gunna move?" White asked.

In response Kraik took out his two katana and slammed them both into the right side wall of the hall. About fifteen feet of the wall crumbled into rubble giving the fighters the room of the three cells behind it, "that should be plenty," he said stepping back.

"There's more room upstairs though," Gaze said walking into one of the cells. He went to the opposite wall and crouched low, "whoever wishes to fight me, or in more space, follow," he said before jumping up and through the stone ceiling.

"Aw damn," Frost muttered.

"Got him," Grim said, Nomad behind him. the two jumped through the hole after Gaze.

Without a word both Kraik and Vox went through the hole as well. The twelve looked between themselves for a moment before five more went through the hole, Dragoon, Dea, Wiseman, Edge and Sin.

"And then there were ten," Frost said.

"We got more than enough room for the ten of us. Who gets who?" Black asked.

"Id rather kill the girl, but I guess I'll have to settle for the one who led her out," Blue said.

"Sorry, I already got dibs," Black said.

"What?" Blue yelled turning on Black.

"He threw a sword into my back, I'm gunna be the one who kills him," Black said.

"I'll take the smart one," Lerah said cutting Blue off.

"Mr. silent for me," Tzet said.

"Looks like you get the leftovers," Black said.

"Okay, now that you know who you're fighting, mind telling us?" Frost asked.

"Well, from how I gather it, I fight Black, Stone fights Tzet, Strag fights Lerah, and you get Blue," Lax said.

"Oh… wait! That makes me leftover," Frost said looking at Strag.

"That's the way things go Leftover," Black said with a grin.

"Hey Lax, wanna trade?" Frost asked.

"Sorry no, Hell hath no fury, and she'd take it out on me," Lax said.

"What was that?" Blue asked.

"Why are you talking, we're here to kill you. Is this a pathetic attempt to stall us?" Stone asked.

"Thank you," Tzet said.

"Shut up, I'm the one that kills you," Stone said drawing his sword.

"Fine then, lets do this," Tzet said charging Stone.

On his example Blue, Black, White and Lerah also charged. Their opponents spreading out to get enough room for the fight. Each member of the Alliance attacked at nearly the same time, and the five members of the twelve all successfully blocked the attack. Stone and Lax managed a counter, but the other three didn't have time before things went to hell.

A near deafening explosion sounded off from the upper levels. The entire building started to shake.

"What the hell was that?" demanded Blue.

"Does this place have a self destruct?" Frost asked.

"Not that we were told about, but that's the kind of thing the Heads might do," Black said.

The walls around them started to crack and crumble. The ten warriors were having a difficult time staying on their feet; the battle was on hold at the least.

Sage's head was tilted back, looking at the ceiling. He was looking for a trace of any of the others. Then his head snapped to look at Lax, "Get us out of here now Lax," he said very calmly.

"Right," Lax said nodding before he bolted down the hall to get to the secret passage. His four allies were right behind him, as was Tzet, who knew where they were headed.

"Aren't you gunna help your allies?" Frost asked.

"They can help themselves, they know other ways in and out of here," Tzet said.

x-X-x

Naruto and Sakura were a distance from the Alliance, though the top few feet were still visible over the trees, if they chose to look. Then the explosion sounded and both stopped to look back at the building.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"No idea, I don't thing the twelve use explosive tags," Naruto said.

"It'd be a lot of tags to get that big of an explosion," Sakura said.

They were silent a moment as Naruto thought of an answer. As he opened his mouth to give it, the few feet of the Alliance base that was visible sunk behind the trees.

"Oh god, it's collapsing," Naruto said taking a step closer to it, still holding Sasuke.

"Are the twelve out?" Sakura asked.

"I have no idea," Naruto said.

They were silent again for a while before Sakura spoke, "Naruto, get Sasuke back to Konoha, I'm going back to the base," Sakura said.

"What? Why?" Naruto yelled, almost dropping Sasuke.

Sakura took a few steps closer to the Alliance base, leaving Naruto to hold Sasuke alone, "the twelve might be hurt. None of them can heal their wounds, they might need me," Sakura said.

"But what if one of the Alliance is still able to fight?" Naruto asked.

"I can fight, you know that," Sakura said with a slight grin.

"Not when you use all you chakra for healing," Naruto said.

Sakura didn't answer. She just smiled at Naruto and started back to the Alliance, shouting, once she was gone from sight, "Naruto! Get Sasuke back to Konoha!"

Naruto stood there a moment, not knowing what to do. He wanted to chase after Sakura, but he couldn't bring Sasuke into what could be there. And he certainly couldn't leave him here. With much pain and regret, Naruto started back to Konoha.

x-X-x

AN: dear god, Vox is very hard to write. Anyway, it's been a while since I did an author note, so I figured I was a bit overdue. For those who are wondering when the arcs break up, and their names, I've stopped naming them. I think it takes a bit away from the story to have it broken into small pieces. However, I am still doing parts. This is now part four, which actually started with the gods talking. Naruto's attack on Chaos was the last thing from part three.


	50. The Fallen

AN: sorry for the lack of action in the last chapter, I honestly didn't think the space I gave them was enough for five separate fights. However, I make up for it in this chapter, and even explain what that explosion was.

x-X-x

**Chapter 50: The Fallen**

Gaze waited for someone to follow him through the hole just to see if anyone would. Then he heard one of the twelve call out, and shortly after, Nomad and Grim came through the hole.

"Good, I get to have some fun," Gaze said before heading off again to the higher levels of the building.

Grim and Nomad were close behind him, and soon they had Vox and Kraik following them, with Wiseman, Dragoon, Dea, Edge and Sin bringing up the rear. They traveled silently and quickly, Gaze having a location in mind, and the other Heads seeming to share it.

Finally Gaze stopped at the top of the sixth staircase. He waited patently for the others before launching his attack on Grim, sending him into a wall.

Nomad came from behind and dug his spear into Gaze's back. Gaze voiced his pain and spun quickly to face Nomad, the spearhead was twisted out of Gaze, but the wound widened in the process. Nomad took a step back and the wrappings that covered Gaze's torso lunged out at him, rapping around his wrists and ankles, arms, legs, neck and torso. The spear fell from his hand.

It wasn't the force of the attack that made Nomad drop the spear, or even the shock of it, but rather the shock at what the wrappings concealed on Gaze's torso. The skin of his chest was pure black, and in the center was a large eye.

The pupil was a slit that went from Gaze's navel to his neck. The iris was purple, and it appeared as though Gaze's entire torso was its socket, as it spun around to look out his back.

"What the hell is that?" Nomad asked.

"It's my other eye, didn't you know?" Gaze asked.

"What do you need it for? What purpose could it serve?" Nomad asked slightly shaken.

"It can see your soul. And with it, I can find out if the soul will benefit me or hinder me. If it hinders, I kill it, if it benefits, I eat it and gain its powers," Gaze said.

"How the hell did that come around?" Nomad asked.

"Tis the will of god," Gaze said.

"None that I know of," Nomad said, he had regained his composure and was now trying to get his spear again, but the wrappings held him tight.

"Now now, you can't be going anywhere, your soul is good, I must eat it," Gaze said as the wrappings started to pull Nomad closer.

Just about then a white blade swung between Gaze and Nomad, cutting all the wrappings. Nomad fell forward from the suddenness of the cut. Grim was on his feet again, his head in his skull helm, and one of his bone swords in his hand.

"Sorry, they'll be no soul eating while I'm here," Grim said helping Nomad to his feet.

The eye in Gaze's chest looked at Grim, "Your soul is even better, I'll just eat you first then," Gaze said.

Before another move was made something came bursting through the floor towards them.

x-X-x

Vox stopped running once they reached an open floor, Wiseman, Edge and Sin stopped with him. Gaze continued onwards, Kraik and the others still following.

"The momentary deterioration that will presently be found within the captivation of these hollowed halls is ironically to be held betwixt the educational variations of unimaginably vast proportions, and yet it is curious that only the greatest expenditure of such a high caliber is so forcefully captivated and condemned to be hidden beneath the thickest of all crania," Vox said drawing one of his four katana once the others had continued onward.

"Yeah, you do that," Sin said drawing his axe again.

"Edge, we got room now, no need to hold back," Wiseman said drawing his twin katana.

Edge nodded drawing his six katana and sticking them in the ground around him, his claymore held firmly in both hands. Sin and Wiseman looked at each other, Wiseman nodding. Sin nodded in return and three spikes sprouted from each elbow, one large one in the center, and a small one on each side. His knuckles spiked up through his gloves and two thin ropelike structures wormed their way from his back, creeping under his shirt.

'Damn this all, I used too much energy sneaking in, I should've realized they Head's might show up,' Wiseman thought spinning the katana in his left hand.

"Whether you are prepared for the reception of my offensive display, it will be coming henceforth," Vox said before jumping at Wiseman.

Wiseman blocked Vox's one blade with his two. One of Sin's tentacles wrapped around Vox's ankle and threw him across the room. As soon as he was in the air Edge started after him, claymore in hands ready for the attack, his six katana floating in front of him, moving faster towards the enemy.

Vox slammed into the wall making it crumble on top of him. The six katana flew into the smoked and the sound of metal on metal was heard several times. When the smoke was gone Edge had reached Vox, who had two katana drawn, one in each hand, successfully blocking all six of Edge's swords.

"This could be bad," Wiseman said.

Edge called his katana back to him, a few feet away from Vox. Vox took this chance to stick both katana into the ground on his left; he drew his other two katana and stuck them in the ground on his right. Vox raised his arms above his head and two more burst through his shirt underneath his original ones, these ones having only three fingers. The two new, lower arms grabbed the katana closer to Vox as the upper, original ones grabbed the further ones.

"Dearest of ancestral personages whom finds your current proper position at the apex of opposition to that of mine, please grant me the grand pleasure of casting you into the depths of the eternal slumber along with those who find their present location along the same lines of yours, and are of the inequitable framework," Vox said with a grin.

"This _is_ bad, he's one of mine," Sin said.

"We're screwed aren't we?" Wiseman asked.

"If need be, I still got the Yard," Sin said hefting his axe.

"Can you even use that here?" Wiseman asked.

"If need be," Sin said.

Edge had backed away from Vox to be by Wiseman and Sin again, "I think he wants you Sin," he said once he reached them.

"You're probably right," Sin said taking a few steps closer to Vox, "best not keep my descendant waiting," he said before running at Vox.

Sin was nearing Vox when an explosion sounded out that destroyed the ceiling above Vox and sent Sin skidding backwards on the ground. Wiseman and Edge were knocked on their backs, and Vox was sent to the floor on his face.

The smoke was slowly clearing when the building started to shake. All four warriors were slowly getting to their feet when they heard the building start to collapse.

"It's falling, we gotta get outta here," Sin said.

"Vox, which way it the fastest way out?" Wiseman yelled across the room.

"Plummeting into the depths with the stone structural confinements we find ourselves in," Vox said sheathing his katana.

Wiseman was about to answer when the ceiling came in on them.

x-X-x

Kraik stopped the floor after Vox did. Gaze, Nomad and Grim continued on to the floor right above them. Dea and Dragoon stood as his opponents. Dragoon drew his katana, Dea took out a dagger. Kraik drew both his katana and smiled.

"This is the force the Twelve Terrors have chosen to stop me? You'll need all the luck you can get," Kraik said with a laugh.

"We're feared for a reason," Dea said.

"Sure y'are, or were, back in your first life," Kraik said.

Dea was about to respond when Dragoon put his hand in front of him, stopping him, "we can't talk him dead, we have to beat him into it," Dragoon said.

Dea nodded and Kraik smiled again. Dragoon jumped at Kraik who blocked the attack and kicked Dragoon into the wall. Kraik charged Dea who dodged the attack and managed to cut Kraik on the outer thigh. Kraik turned to follow Dea who was now on the opposite side.

Kraik took a few steps towards Dea before he was forced to stop when Dragoon stabbed him through the lower torso with his katana. Kraik made no sound of pain, he just dropped both his katana and turned fast catching Dragoon off guard. Kraik punched Dragoon in the face with is right as he turned and grabbed him by the neck with his left once he was facing him.

Kraik pulled back and threw Dragoon into the opposite wall a second time. Then the katana that was through him was spun around before being removed. Again Kraik didn't voice his pain; he just turned and grabbed Dea by the shirt in both hands. Dea stuck the katana into Kraik's stomach before Kraik threw him through the ceiling.

Grim and Nomad stumbled backwards but Gaze remained where he was as Dea came up through the floor.

"Dea, you okay?" Nomad asked running up to him.

"Fine, I'll be fine," Dea said getting to his feet. He then got a look at Gaze, "what the hell?"

"The eye sees souls, and Gaze eats them, watch out for the wrappings, he controls them," Grim said.

Kraik then came through the hole, "the other stopped moving, it's three on two now," he said standing next to Gaze, Dragoons, katana had been removed, and he was holding his own again.

"This new one has a good soul, almost as good as the bone user, but I've no idea what I get from him," Gaze said.

"Either of you hurt him yet?" Dea asked.

"Not a scratch, how bout you?" Grim asked.

"We ran him through twice, didn't even flinch at it," Dea said.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to take students," Nomad said.

Dea smiled, "stand back, this might hurt," he said taking a few steps closer to Gaze and Kraik.

"Here comes the first, you better get ready," Kraik said.

Gaze pulled his mast off revealing a wide grinning mouth. A line went from the center of his jaw to the top of his ribcage, where the top of the eye was. Gaze opened his mouth wide, and the line proved to be a seam as his jaw opened into two and his neck opened as well, teeth lined the opening. He closed his mouth again, grinning at the shock on his enemies faces.

"What the hell?" Grim asked.

"Well, he ain't one of mine," Nomad said.

Dea put his dagger away and started ruffling up his hair.

"Dea, what are you doing?" Nomad asked slowly.

"Ending this," Dea said as he continued to mess up his hair.

"Not like that though, we can beat him, you know we can beat all of them," Nomad said.

"You know what my name means. I'm already dead, the cursed boy who can't do too much or else he might die, killing everyone close to him," Dea said.

"What the hell are you saying?" Grim yelled.

"Let's see how Gaze likes what my soul gives him," Dea said with a smile.

"DEA! NO!" Grim yelled reaching for him.

"Dea started after Gaze, and turned to look back at Nomad, "Don't bring me back," he said before running all out at Gaze.

"DEA! STOP!" Grim yelled again.

"JURET! DON"T DO IT!" Nomad screamed at the top of his lungs.

Dea jumped at Gaze, his dagger was back in his hand and raised for the attack. The wrappings shot out at Dea and wrapped around his wrists and ankles, pulling him towards Gaze. Grim and Nomad started for Dea, but they were to far away to do anything. Gaze's mouth opened wide, and down his neck.

Dea was pulled into Gaze's mouth and pushed down his throat whole. His head was last, and before it was pushed down, he managed a few last words, "at least I got one."

That's when the blast came. From inside Gaze Dea exploded. Grim and Nomad were sent flying and the floor, ceiling, and walls were decimated. Grim got to his feet, Nomad still on his back.

"Kraik's gone too," Grim said.

"I…can't see…" Nomad said from the floor.

Grim ran over to him, "you're fine, you just got a lot of dust in your eyes," Grim said pulling Nomad to his feet.

The building started to shake and the walls began to crack further, "we gotta get out, this place is going down," Nomad said moving his head around.

"Can you see it?" Grim asked.

"No, I can feel it and hear it," Nomad said.

Then the ceiling came down on them as the upper 5 stories collapsed. Gaze fought on the fourth floor, Kraik on the third, Vox on the second, the others on the top of the two basements. When the building fell it went through both basements and made half the tunnel cave in.


	51. The Lost Terrors

**Chapter 51: The Lost Terrors**

The smoke was nearly completely gone when Sakura reached the fallen building. The Alliance's once tall base was now a small pile of rubble. Sakura looked around for a sign of anyone, any sign of life.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing here?" a voice called out from her left.

Sakura turned to see Sage and Lax walking towards her. Lax had a cut on his forehead. "I saw the building come down, I'm here incase anyone got hurt," Sakura said walking towards them.

"And Sasuke?" Sage asked.

"Naruto's taking him back alone. Where are the others?" Sakura asked.

"We were in the tunnel, it caved right behind me. Some of the others were in the higher floors, I have no idea," Lax said collapsing beside a tree. Sakura walked close to heal his wound but he pushed her away, "others might need it more. This's already stopped bleeding," Lax said.

"Another joins us," Sage said looking at the rubble.

Sakura and Lax looked in time to see a hand reach through a rock. Lax quickly ran over to it and grabbed on, pulling Wiseman out, the unconscious Edge in his other arm.

Lax carried Edge over to the trees where Sakura began healing him, "he'll be fine," she assured them.

"Where are the others?" Wiseman asked Sage.

"I can't see the unconscious, they look as the dead do to me," Sage said.

"Well, we'll just have to start with the conscious then," Wiseman said walking back to the rubble.

Sage nodded and focused. After a moment his head shot up and pointed a finger. Wiseman dove into the ground where he pointed. Sage returned to his search and Sakura finished healing Edge. Lax was standing on the ground where Wiseman dove in, ready to help him out again. After a few minutes Wiseman's hand shot through the rocks again and Lax pulled him up, a delirious Nomad in his other arm.

"Nomad, you still awake?" Lax asked taking him from Wiseman's arms and carrying him over to Sakura.

Nomad moaned in response as he was set down and Sakura started healing him. Lax walked back over to Wiseman who was watching Sage intently.

"He's coming," Sage said.

"Who?" Wiseman asked.

His answer came when rocks were sent into the air as a being emerged from the rubble. All eyes turned to look as Vox walked out of the destruction, a body in his arms.

"The inavertable happenings of great displeasure of which results we stand upon has ceased the raging war that our opposition has so forcefully found," Vox said setting the body down, it was Sin. "My ancestral primordial influences over exceed their necessary regime and bind me to the present situation that is faced between us.

Wiseman was about to answer when another came from the trees. Kraik walked up next to Vox, his left arm missing half its flesh and his torso torn wide open.

"Damn blast threw me from the building," Kraik said.

"What caused it?" Lax asked immediately.

Kraik looked at Lax, then at Nomad on the ground behind him, "he'll tell you. For now we got business elsewhere," Kraik said.

"So this is done for today?" Wiseman asked.

"We'll let you gather your lost before returning for our own. By this time tomorrow, we'll be enemies again," Kraik said.

Without another word Vox and Kraik turned and walked away. Lax picked up Sin and carried him over to Sakura, setting him down next to edge. He seemed to be rather unharmed though, as if someone had already healed him, or had protected him form harm.

"How's Nomad doing?" Wiseman asked approaching Sakura.

Nomad's head was turning from side to side and he was moaning incoherently, "he should be fine, I've done all I can," Sakura said.

Wiseman nodded, "thank you for coming back, we are in your debt," Wiseman said before walking back to Sage leaving Sakura to blush slightly.

Sage pointed to a place in the rubble, "he's pretty far down, he could be out by the time you reach him," he said.

Wiseman nodded and ran to where Sage pointed, diving into the rubble. Lax waited at where Wiseman dove under, ready to pull him up.

"He's still on the way down. And whomever he's going after is the last I can guide him to, I can't see any more," Sage said with a sigh.

"Nomad'll be up and ready any time, he'll take over," Lax said nodding at Sage.

There was silence for a while before Nomad suddenly shot into an upright position shouting, "JURET!" at the top of his lungs. Lax and Sage spun to look at him.

"Who's Juret?" Sakura asked.

Lax started running back to Nomad as the sky began to cloud over. Nomad got to his feet looking around as he realized where he was.

"Who's Juret?" Sakura repeated walking towards Lax.

"Dea's real name," Lax said and he rushed passed her and grabbed Nomad by the shoulders and shook his slightly, "What about him Nomad?" he asked.

Nomad looked at Lax, "he ended it all. And he took Gaze with him," Nomad said.

Lax swore loudly, but the thunder cracked at the same time, and Sakura didn't hear what word he used. The rain started to fall heavily and Lax looked up into the sky, "Wiseman better get up here fast," he said.

Almost instantly Wiseman's hand shot through the rock, but Lax was looking the other way.

Wiseman felt a hand grab his and pull him out. Once he was clear he fell to his knees coughing. The hand that pulled Wiseman from the ground soon picked up Strag, whom Wiseman had just rescued.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she noticed him carrying Strag over to her.

"Saving Strag while they watch the rain," Naruto said nodding towards Lax and Nomad.

Lax's head snapped to Naruto, then Wiseman behind him, "Wiseman," he yelled running towards him.

Naruto set Strag down next to Edge and Sakura started healing him, "where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"In a safe place. You think I should get him?" Naruto asked.

"Vox and Kraik showed up saying the fight was over, so it's safe here," Sakura said as she healed Strag.

"Right, I'll go get him," Naruto said taking off into the trees.

Lax reached Wiseman and helped him to his feet, "the rain's gunna kill you," he said.

"I'll be fine, did Sage find the next one?" Wiseman asked.

"He said he can't see any more," Lax said as Nomad reached them.

"Nomad, good, where's the next one? Let's go," Wiseman said.

"No, we need to save them, but you can't dive anymore," Nomad said.

"What? I got plenty of energy left," Wiseman said panting slightly.

"That's not it," Nomad said.

"I can handle what the rain does, I've worked at it," Wiseman said.

"You have, we haven't. You'll bring them back, but it'll kill them. Sakura said Strag is fine, but we can't push it," Nomad said.

"What then? Wait for the rain to stop?" Wiseman asked.

"We dig. When we get close enough then you grab them. There's only four left," Nomad said.

"Five, there's five left," Wiseman said panting.

"No, Dea went off. That's what the explosion was. He took Gaze with him," Lax said.

Wiseman's eyes widened as he fell to the ground. Lax and Nomad picked him up and half carried half dragged him back to the others. Naruto was back with Sasuke by the time Lax and the others reached them. They set Wiseman down against a tree as Naruto set Sasuke down next to Strag as Edge began to waken.

"What do we do now if Wiseman can't get them?" Naruto asked.

"We dig them out," Lax said walking back to the rubble Naruto, Sage and Nomad behind him.

"Here," Nomad said stopping.

The others stopped and they stared moving rocks out of they way, soon they were joined by Edge. After a few minutes and a few more feet Wiseman was with them as well. Then Nomad nodded at Wiseman who reached into the ground and soon pulled out and unconscious Grim.

Naruto and Lax hopped out of the hole and took Grim from Wiseman, setting him down with the others. The others where out of the hole and following Nomad to the next place when everything started shaking.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asked falling on his back.

"Everyone get off the rubble," Wiseman shouted as he started to the nearest clear point, the others doing the same.

Once they were all clear, and even before Nomad who was the last to get off the rubble, all the rocks and broken pieces of the building started to rise in the air. Naruto looked on in awe as the debris rose out of the giant hole in the ground and moved north a bit before setting down again leveling the treas.

"Well, it'll be much easier to find them with it like that," Nomad said looking at the pile.

"Really?" Lax asked as he slowly approached the giant hole.

"Yeah, they're pretty close to the top now," Nomad said as he too closed in on the edge of the hole.

Down at the bottom of the hole, in a narrow grove Naruto recognized as being part of the tunnel laid three bodies. Naruto and the able members of the twelve jumped in to see who they were. The first was the dead body of Tzet. Beside him was Stone who was still breathing but badly hurt. And a little ways away was the dead body of Frost.

Edge fell to his knees and partly lifted Frost off the ground, "he's gone again… Rhorik is gone again…" was all he said.

Lax picked up Stone and started carrying him back to Sakura. Nomad taking Frost from Edge.

"At least we know what moved the rubble," Wiseman said quietly.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Stone. That's his ability, he probably thought Frost was still alive, or maybe just woke up…" Sage said.

"Bingo…" came the frail voice of Stone as he raised one arm.

"Hey, you stay quiet, we still gotta fix you up," Lax said.

The group reached Sakura in silence. Lax set Stone down and Sakura started healing him. Nomad set Frost down and started towards the pile of rubble Stone had moved.

"Dragoon's still in there," Nomad said before heading around the crater towards the pile. Naruto and Wiseman quick to follow. Edge stayed with Frost and Lax stayed watching Sakura work on Stone.

"Frost didn't make it," he said quietly.

Sakura froze, "what are you going to do?" she asked.

"You keep healing Stone, we'll handle this, we're used to it," Lax said before heading off after the others.

Sage stood there in silence as Sakura resumed her healing of Stone.

Nomad reached the pile and started jumping up it, looking for the right one. Naruto was right behind him, but Wiseman waited by the side of the pile, the rain increasing in violence. Lax stepped up next to Wiseman and stopped.

"Rains to hard now, even for you," he said.

"Dragoon better be alive," Wiseman said.

"With his armor? He's shattered steel swords just by blocking the attack. A falling building can't touch him," Lax said.

Wiseman didn't answer, he just waited in silence for the others to come back with Dragoon. The silence was broken by an ear chattering scream, "LARC!" It was Nomad, they had found him, and he was gone. Wiseman fell to his knees and Lax put a hand on his shoulder.

"We should get back to the village, I think Sakura's getting tired," Lax said.

Wiseman didn't answer, he just stayed there on his knees. When the others reached them Lax pulled Wiseman to his feet and the two followed them back. They reached the others and each of the standing silently took on of the lying. Nomad had Dragoon, Wiseman had Sin, Lax had Grim, Edge had Frost, Sage had Stone, Naruto had Strag and Sakura took Sasuke.

By the next day only the dead, Sasuke and Stone needed to be carried. Stone's condition was beyond Sakura's ability to heal without the aid the hospital had. And Sasuke was just too weak to move, though he was awake.

Naruto carried Sasuke the rest of the way back, the Uchiha never saying a word the whole journey. Not one of apology, or gratitude. He just remained silent. Every break they had Sakura had to tend to Stone so he wouldn't worsen or possible die before the hospital could help him.

The group reached Konoha three days after leaving the destroyed Alliance base. Naruto went to report to Tsunade alone. Wiseman and Nomad took Stone and Sasuke to the hospital immediately, Sakura went with to tell the doctors what she had down to help both of them. The rest of the twelve went at a slower pace, taking Dragoon's and Frost's bodies there to be prepared and to be with Stone.

That left Naruto alone to tell Tsunade about everything. He reached the doors to her office and knocked. It was a moment before she called for him to enter, which he did slowly and cautiously, knowing what was going to happen when she realized who it was.

"NARUTO! What the hell did you think you were doing by leaving?" Tsunade yelled as she stood up upon seeing the orange clad ninja.

"We went to save Sasuke," Naruto said quietly closing the door.

"I'm guessing he's back then? Probably at the hospital huh?" Tsunade asked, her voice still raised.

"Yeah, Sakura's checking on them," Naruto said.

"Them? Who else went with you two?" Tsunade asked, her voice back to normal as she sat down.

"The twelve. I only thought a few, but they were all there," Naruto said.

"They wanted to take down the Alliance didn't they?" Tsunade asked leaning back.

"Probably, and they kinda succeeded," Naruto said.

"You're avoiding something, what happened?" Tsunade asked leaning forward.

"Dea, Frost and Dragoon didn't make it. Stone's in bad condition at the hospital, Sakura said she doubts his survival," Naruto said looking at the floor.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she heard the words. 'Three of the twelve dead, a fourth not likely to survive long, just who the hell are these Alliance people?' "How many of the Alliance were taken down?" Tsunade asked.

"I saw one body, and they said Dea took Gaze with him. The building collapsed, that's why the others are like that. So we don't know how many of the Alliance survived the fall, at least two did," Naruto said.

"Heads probably," Tsunade said.

"Yeah, the last two," Naruto said.

"You know I can't let you off for this right? Neither you nor Sakura. And Sasuke's in a bad situation too," Tsunade said.

"It wasn't Sakura's idea. She figured you'd send someone, but I made her come. It's not her fault," Naruto said still looking at the floor.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "So all the blame for this is on you?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto nodded, "I came alone to tell you, it must be," Naruto said.

"You've no reason to try and cover for the twelve, they're not under my rule, none have been fully inducted as citizens, I have no place to punish any of them," Tsunade said.

"That doesn't make what I said any less true," Naruto said quietly.

Tsunade sighed, "I'll have you taken away now then," she said.

Naruto looked her in the eye before nodding slowly. Two ANBU appeared behind him, each grabbed him by and arm and vanishing again.

Tsunade leaned back and sighed again once they were gone, 'it'd be easier on you if you shared the responsibility…'

x-X-x

AN: bet you didn't see that coming did'ya? Naruto taken away by ANBU for leaving the village, what's going on? You'll have to wait until next time to find out…

Oh, and if you're wondering why the twelve are taking the death of their comrades so easily it's because they're soldiers. Ninja are supposed to be emotionless, soldiers are. Wiseman's breaking down because he was in charge, plus Dragoon was his best friend, before the war in their first lives.


	52. Crime and Punishment

**Chapter 52: Crime and Punishment**

Naruto was taken to the jail where the ANBU locked him in a cell alone. They took his kunai and shuriken, as well as his pack. Naruto sat in his cell in silence waiting for everything to happen. After a few hours he went to sleep hoping that he could get this over with quickly.

Early the next day Naruto got word of a visitor. He was taken to the visitation room and was left waiting and wondering who had come. A few minutes later Sakura walked through the door.

"Naruto!" she yelled running up to him and hugging him, "what are you doing here?" she asked.

The two parted and sat down, "someone has to take the blame for us leaving," Naruto said.

"It should be me! It was my idea," Sakura said somewhat loudly.

"But Stone and Sasuke need you at the hospital. And what kind of person would I be if I let you take the blame?" Naruto asked.

"But what kind of person am I for letting you?" Sakura asked slightly strained, Naruto could see she was up late at the hospital, and up early now for this.

Naruto stood up and pulled Sakura to her feet, holding her tightly in a hug, "you get some sleep, I'll be fine, there's a Strategy behind all this," Naruto said softly in Sakura's ear.

Sakura's eyes widened and she pulled away from Naruto slightly to look into his eyes, "What?" she asked, her voice quiet and almost trembling.

"Go get some sleep, I'll be fine, trust me," Naruto said kissing her forehead.

Before Sakura could answer the door opened again. Both turned to see Jiraiya enter the room. He stopped upon seeing the two in their embrace and a grin made its way to his face. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked his grin still in place.

Sakura turned back to Naruto, kissed him on the cheek and whispered goodbye in his ear before leaving. Once she was gone Naruto sat down, Jiraiya soon copying. "You just get back?" Naruto asked.

"Yesterday, and today I planed on teaching you something and you end up in here," Jiraiya said.

"What were you going to teach me?" Naruto asked eagerly, leaning forward.

"You'll see when you get out. First off, what the hell were you thinking leaving the village like that?" Jiraiya demanded.

"Oh," Naruto leaned back, all enthusiasm lost, "that. It's not how you think it is. He was taken prisoner, we had to save him," Naruto said.

"You didn't know he was a prisoner until you got there, he went back on his own," Jiraiya said.

"I knew he was a prisoner by the next day, he was lied to and would've tried to leave," Naruto said slightly angered.

Jiraiya was silent for a while. "Enough of that then, now for the big question," Jiraiya said and Naruto leaned forward slightly. "How're things going with the pink haired medic?" Jiraiya asked his grin returning full force.

Naruto nearly fell our of his chair form the huge diversion the question just had, "Ahh, I thought you really had an important question, damn pervert," Naruto said righting himself.

"Hey, it is important. If things aren't so good, you'll get distracted and killed in a fight," Jiraiya said leaning back.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya in silence for a while. "What exactly are you asking about?" Naruto asked, it was evident he didn't want to talk about this, especially with Jiraiya, but he was caught, and the longer he was here, the longer he was away from his cell.

"Any problems you're having, or think you might be having," Jiraiya said, he grin fading slightly, but still present.

"None that I know of. We really haven't had much tome together. She works in the hospital everyday; I'm either on missions or training. And usually when we are together it's with other people, or something is preoccupying our minds," Naruto said.

Jiraiya nodded, "That's good enough. But I'd recommend doing something together as soon as you can or things might just fade into nothing," Jiraiya said.

Naruto didn't answer; he just sat silently for a while. Then he looked at Jiraiya, "so anything else going on outside these walls? What were you doing while you were gone, or was it just research?" Naruto asked.

"A while back I was asked an unusual question, I spent my time finding an answer for myself," Jiraiya said.

"What question?" Naruto asked.

"I was asked when Orochimaru would be replaced by another sennin. I said that the title is held to death, and only given to teams of three where all three make it to Kage level," Jiraiya said.

"If you answered him, then why did you go looking for an answer?" Naruto asked.

"Because if that were true, then other villages would have sennin as well. But they don't, and Konoha hasn't had any before me, Tsunade and Orochimaru," Jiraiya said.

"Then, what's the answer?" Naruto asked.

"In order for sennin to be something achievable outside of me and the others, it has to be a team of three whom all reach adulthood and Kage level. But their sensei has to be of Kage level as well, and has to become a Kage before any of the three pass away," Jiraiya said.

"That's a lot," Naruto said.

"Yeah, I know. I don't know if it'll happen again or not," Jiraiya said.

Naruto was thinking of something to say, anything to say that would keep Jiraiya here, because he knew he'd be going back to the cell after this, and he knew he didn't want that. But nothing more was said, and after a while of silence Jiraiya got up and left. Naruto was taken back to his cell to wait out the rest of the day.

The other prisoners did work and got time outside, but Naruto didn't. All the guards have been warned that Naruto is an expert of henge, even into inanimate objects. So he wasn't let outside for fear of his escaping.

Sakura came back to visit each day, telling him how well Sasuke and Stone were doing. She also brought him news that he wouldn't receive his punishment until Sasuke was out of the hospital, so they could receive it together.

Two days after Naruto spoke with Jiraiya Sakura came to him with bad news. Stone had passed away. There were only eight Terrors left. Hearing that reminded Naruto that none of the Terrors visited him. When he asked Sakura about this, she said they weren't allowed to, because they weren't citizens of Konoha.

Three days after learning of Stones death a new prisoner moved in, right across form Naruto. It brought a grin to his face when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Sasuke, you're finally out of the hospital," Naruto said threw the bars.

Sasuke didn't answer; he just sat on his bed staring at the opposite wall.

"Hey, you didn't say anything about why you went back right?" Naruto asked. Again Sasuke said nothing so Naruto continued, "good, don't. There's a way out of this, I'll tell you when I have a better chance," Naruto said.

Sasuke turned to look at him, "what are you talking about? I betrayed Konoha twice. The only way I'll get off easy is with a quick death," Sasuke said his voice calm and lackluster.

"You're wrong. I'll tell you later, just don't say anything about why," Naruto said.

"I haven't said a word until now," Sasuke said.

"Good," Naruto said going back to his bed.

After a long while of silence Sasuke spoke again, "did you take the blame jut to get in here and tell me this?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto grinned, "Yeah. Sakura's pretty mad at me, she wants me to share the blame so it'll be easier on me," Naruto said.

"Hmph. You don't have to do this, I can deal with my punishment. I got off way to easy for the last one, whatever I get for this should make up for it," Sasuke said.

"They were easy because of what happened to you when you were younger. Plus, they don't want the last Uchiha to die," Naruto said.

"They might now," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but they won't," Naruto said.

There was silence again before Sasuke spoke, "you went through worse than me. It was one happening then the pain of it for me. But you had a constant beating and the pain of not knowing why. And they won't go easy on you," Sasuke said.

"If anything they'll be stricter," Naruto said with a weak laugh.

There was silence again and Naruto waited for Sasuke to say something again. The cell wasn't so bad when he was talking. But Sasuke didn't say another word. The silence dragged on into the night, and Naruto finally fell asleep.

The next day all the other prisoners were taken from their cells and let out. Naruto was still kept inside, and Sasuke was as well. His crime was a high one, and he was considered to dangerous to be let out.

Naruto took this chance to tell Sasuke what was going on. He barely got finished as a guard appeared. The guard walked up to Naruto, "You're going to see the Hokage and get your sentence now," the guard turned to Sasuke, "you too," he said.

The guard walked Naruto out of the prison where two ANBU were waiting to take him. The three of them vanished in a puff of smoke and appeared in Tsunade's office. A few moments later Sasuke appeared with two more ANBU. Tsunade wasn't alone; four elders were with her, as well as the remaining members of the Twelve Terrors. The four ANBU bowed to Tsunade before poofing away.

"Naruto and Sasuke, you are here to be judged for your crimes. Your crimes are separate, but you are here together because they are linked. Myself and these elders will be the judges; the eight remaining of the twelve will be the witnesses. Do you understand what I have told you?" Tsunade asked.

Both Sasuke and Naruto nodded, "yeah," Naruto said.

"Sasuke we start with you. Your crime is deserting the mission. You left the group against orders of your team leader. You were charged with this crime once in the past. Are you aware of the severity of a second offence?" Tsunade asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Perhaps he felt it would be nothing at all, after the minimal punishment he received for the first offence," one elder said.

"We can't bring his past punishments into this, only other crimes still existent on his record," Tsunade said.

"Yes, we must view both offences as deserting a mission and not turning traitor and siding with the enemy, however brief a time it was," another elder said.

"Can we get back to the crime at hand?" a third elder asked.

"Yes we can. Now Sasuke, do you have anything to say in your defense?" Tsunade asked.

"He doesn't have to," Strag said stepping forward.

"What are you talking about? Why are you even talking you're just a witness to this proceeding," the first elder said.

"I was the team leader on the mission he is accused of deserting, my testimony is relevant," Strag said.

"He has a point. What is it you have to say that is more important than what the boy does?" the third elder asked.

"He did not desert against orders," Stag said.

"That's not what you said when you came here before," Tsunade said.

"Him and me were the last two to leave the area of the fight. As we moved I told him to go back and see if he could infiltrate. I said we'd stop in Konoha and return as soon as possible. The deserting show was put on because I was unaware that Link was on our side," Strag said.

"So it was all a façade?" the second elder asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said nodding.

Tsunade rubbed her forehead, "what do you think?" she asked the fourth elder.

"We have no way to prove or disprove it. Sasuke was in a very poor state when they returned, showing that at the very least, he changed his mind after betraying us, and at most, they caught him. Going by the known ability and nature of Strag, I think this could be true," the fourth elder said.

"I'd have to agree," the third elder said.

"As would I," the second said.

"I disagree," the first said.

"It's four to one, in favor of it being on order," Tsunade looked at Sasuke, "looks like you get off," she said with a slight grin.

Sasuke just nodded.

"Now Naruto, I know it wasn't an order, because the mission was over, I also directly told you not to go. Are you aware that this is still a criminal action, despite the good intentions behind it?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, and I'm willing to face my punishment," Naruto said nodding.

"Anything you eight have to say to stop his punishment?" the first elder asked.

None of the eight spoke, "how about you boy?" the second elder asked looking at Naruto.

"I did what I did to save a friend. And I saved him. Last time he left you sent out five of us to get him back. We failed, but now I go on my own and bring him back, isn't that a successful mission?" Naruto asked.

"It wasn't a mission, you were ordered to stay here," the first elder said.

"Is that all you have to say?" Tsunade asked and Naruto nodded, "Very well, what do you decide?" Tsunade asked turning to the elders.

"Public beating," the first elder said.

"Suspension and public service," the second elder said.

"Suspension and public service," the third elder said.

"Nothing, he received more than his share of punishments in his early life," the fourth elder said.

Tsunade sighed, "I can't give a verdict. I'm too close to him," she said.

"Then it is suspension," the fourth elder said.

"Do you really want to suspend a jounin now, when the Alliance is at a weak point and the Kid personally took a few of them down," Grim asked.

"He does have a point," the third elder said.

"Who decided to let them be the witnesses?" the first elder demanded in a commanding voice.

"They volunteered for it. I had no reason to deny it," Tsunade said shrugging.

"You do now," the first elder said.

"They've already been assigned," the second elder said.

"They're not even citizens yet, they should not be allowed to interfere with Konoha business," the first elder said.

"Actually, two days ago they were all named full citizens and their ninja status is pending," the fourth elder said.

"Can we gat back on topic?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, I just want to know what the hell the Kid did to make you want to publicly beat him." Wiseman asked.

"The demon may be dead, but I'm sure it has left its mark," the first elder said.

"It hasn't, I can tell you that," Sage said.

"Forgive me for not trusting your word on the matter, you have befriended him," the first elder said.

"After the crap we went through with Kyuubi in our first lives, we wouldn't be friends with anything influenced by him," Grim said.

"Can we get back on track?" Tsunade yelled it this time.

"Well suspending him would be a bad idea," the second elder said.

"Yes, and aiding in the retrieval of a spy is difficult. Especially for all we know of the Alliance," the third elder said.

"That leaves the public beating," the first elder said.

"Not happening," Tsunade said.

"We are then left with no punishment," the third elder said.

"Agreed," the second said.

"Yes," the fourth elder said.

"I don't agree, but that is the majority. Naruto, this is on your record, but your punishment stands as jail time served," Tsunade said.

Naruto grinned and nodded.


	53. Unique Happenings

**Chapter 53: Unique Happenings**

"We're done here then," the first elder said before leaving, the others behind him.

"Naruto and Sasuke, please wait," Tsunade said as Naruto turned to leave, "you too," she added as the eight started to exit.

The ten stopped and waited until the others had left. Once the door was closed Tsunade turned to the eight, "you have all been given the rank of ninja, and at the chuunin level, anything beyond that you'll have to earn. If you still have the forehead protectors I gave you, you can wear them now, I would almost say you should, but it is your choice," Tsunade said.

"No, we'll wear them. Any luck on a residence for us?" Nomad asked.

"It's still being arranged, you'll need to give it more time," Tsunade said.

Nomad nodded and the eight left leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone in the room with Tsunade.

"What'd you want to see us about?" Naruto asked.

"That was very well planed. No doubt Strag devised it," Tsunade said.

Naruto grinned, "devised what?" he asked.

"I can't give any restrictions based on this event, but if anything suspicious happens, I will be forced to call you on this, Sasuke," Tsunade said.

"I would expect you to," Sasuke said nodding.

"Naruto, you have no idea how lucky you are you got no punishments," Tsunade said.

"Yeah, I do. I was expecting a suspension or something like that," Naruto said.

"I think you should have gotten one. You took full responsibility, you should have gotten punished," Tsunade said.

"But there's no way Sakura would have gotten off otherwise," Naruto said.

"But you were expecting a punishment," Tsunade said.

"Yes, and if I shared the blame she'd get one too. But now it's not even on her record," Naruto said.

"You're one of a kind you know that?" Tsunade said with a small smile.

Naruto grinned back, "I only do what's right," he said.

x-X-x

A few hours later Naruto was approaching his favorite ramen stand for lunch when he noticed a familiar pair of legs already there. Naruto sat down, ordered his ramen and turned to the person next to him.

"I see you got you're forehead protector on," Naruto said.

"We went back and got them right away," Nomad said recognizing the speaker as Naruto.

"Are the others wearing theirs on their forehead?" Naruto asked.

"If I recall correctly, they are wearing them as they did for that meeting. Though I could be slightly mistaken. So, Kid, what have you been up to after your release?" Nomad asked.

"I just got my stuff back from the impound and put it away, you?" Naruto asked as his ramen was set before him.

"Looking around for a place to live. Sage and Strag are working on a plan of attack against the Alliance. Once it's ready they're gunna tell the Hokage and we'll put it in motion," Nomad said finishing his ramen.

Nomad looked over at Naruto after he finished speaking to see Naruto finish off his bowl and order another one.

"Kid, do you even taste it? Or do you just shove it straight into your throat, bypassing your mouth?" Nomad asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey Nomad, I got a question," Naruto said in a slightly serious manner.

"Yeah? What's up?" Nomad asked.

"Why don't you guys use my name?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Nomad asked taken slightly aback.

"My name, it's not Kid you know," Naruto said.

"My name ain't Nomad, but you use it rather freely," Nomad said taking a drink of water.

Naruto's ramen was set before him but he just stared at it. "Sorry, I didn't even think about that… what is it, your real name?" Naruto asked.

Nomad was silent a moment as he scratched his chin, apparently in debate over telling Naruto his name. finally he spoke, "Ivike, my real name's Ivike," Nomad said.

"Okay Ivike, is that the reason why? Because you call Sasuke and Sakura by their names, but they call you Nomad too," Naruto said.

"Most likely it's because that's what we called you when we got to know you. Don't take any offence, it's just habit now," Nomad said.

"Yeah, okay," Naruto said.

Nomad got up and paid for his meal, "I gotta go and see how the others are doing. I'll see you later, Naruto," Nomad said before leaving.

A smile graced Naruto's face, "see you Ivike!" Naruto yelled after Nomad, who raised his hand in recognition as he continued walking.

Naruto turned back to his ramen and began eating. He had just finished when he received a hit to the back of his head. "Oww, what the hell?" Naruto asked turning around, then he saw who had hit him, "ahh, Sakura! What was that for?" Naruto asked.

"Making me worry about you and Sasuke being in jail when you knew you'd both be okay. You could've told me when I came to visit," Sakura said. _Idiot! I oughta kill you for that!_

"Sorry, but I didn't want to risk the guards hearing. Plus, I only knew Sasuke'd be okay," Naruto said with his arms raised in defense.

"You mean you were prepared to take the punishment and you just lucked out?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded and she hit him again, this time on the top of the head, "do you know how severe it could've been? You shouldn'tve taken the whole blame," Sakura said.

"But you already knew I did, I told you before! Why'd you have to hit me again?" Naruto asked in a slightly whiny voice.

"You were in jail, the guards might've stopped me," Sakura said.

"Are you going to hit me again?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know… is there anything else you did?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No…" Naruto said, but he said it like it was a question.

Sakura cracked a smile at the display and couldn't stay mad. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, "at least you're safe," she said.

Naruto smiled and stood up, paid for his lunch and walked off with Sakura.

x-X-x

Grim and Sasuke were in one of the training grounds sparing. Both having resorted to their bloodline limits and were still evenly matched. The two broke apart and caught their breath.

"You in the running for Hokage?" Grim asked.

"I doubt it," Sasuke said.

"You're keeping up with me, and I'm S-rank, according to the tests you have here," Grim said.

"Yeah, but I have a record. Deserters will never be able to make it to Hokage," Sasuke said.

"You could probably weasel your way in," Grim said with a grin.

"I don't want it, my only major goal now is reviving my clan," Sasuke said.

"Well I can't help you with that," Grim said.

"No, but you can help me by not holding back anymore," Sasuke said.

"Alright, but if I do this, I won't stop till you call it quits or are a bloody mess, unless you can handle it of course," Grim said.

"Let's find out," Sasuke said with a grin.

Grim nodded and put his humerus back in his arm before pulling our his spine, "I'm gunna tell you now I won't go all out with this, mainly because it's not easy to stop once I start, even if you can handle it," Grim said.

"Let's go then," Sasuke said before jumping at Grim.

"Don't complain about your hospitalization to me," Grim said before jumping at Sasuke.

x-X-x

Strag and Sage stood in Tsunade's office watching her as she read over a document they just gave her. Jiraiya read it over her shoulder. After a moment they both looked up at the terrors.

"Rather interesting," Jiraiya said.

"It depends on a lot of outside happenings to work," Tsunade said.

"We know. But we also know that whatever they are planning, we remaining eight as well as the Kid are a thorn in their side that they can't ignore," Sage said.

"Eventually, they will attack us. You said you want to see this ended before you step down. If we wait it could be a few years while they gather a strong force, and maybe take down the village. We have to strike first," Strag said.

"I'm not denying that. We must strike them, and while they're licking their wounds. But we don't know how many are left. For this to work, only up to four can be alive. If five or more are left this won't work," Tsunade said.

"We know one died. We know two lived. And even though we found some of ours alive after the fall, I don't think anything could survive Stone moving the rubble," Sage said.

"But we still don't know. We don't know anything about them," Jiraiya said.

"We have a way to find out," Strag said.

Silence followed Strag's words. "We can't ask her to do that," Jiraiya said.

"If she's changed sides, she'll be unhappy that she's not asked," Strag said.

"That doesn't make this plan foolproof," Tsunade said.

"With your reputation, as long as there are four or less members we can say this will work. But if there's more. Even through a new recruit, it can't succeed," Jiraiya said.

"Yes. And to find a plan that will have a zero fail rate will take more time. If you want that, we'll start on it," Strag said.

"I have to think this over. To save time start on the new plan, but I may just go with this one," Tsunade said slightly defeated.

The terrors nodded and left. And Tsunade sighed once they were gone, "this is too much in one day, the trial was over bearing," Tsunade said.

"When did they make ninja?" Jiraiya asked.

"I told them this morning after the trial," Tsunade said looking at her former teammate.

"They got their forehead protectors on pretty fast," Jiraiya said.

"I think it has something to do with their friends. They wanted to give them a warrior's burial but the elders refused because they were only civilians, and not recognized," Tsunade said.

"The elders really don't like the terrors do they?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well, they like Nomad…and Sage too. And they won't deny Dea's heroism. But in general they hate them," Tsunade said.

"What is a warrior's burial?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know, it must be something from their time different from the ceremony we have today," Tsunade said with a sigh.

They were silent for a moment before Jiraiya spoke again, "what are you going to do about the plan?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know. I'm thinking about sending out a recon team to check the situation of the Alliance first. But I don't know who to send. It can't be any of the terrors, incase I put the plan in effect. But it can't be any of the specialized teams because they won't be able to handle the Alliance if they get found out," Tsunade said.

"You know exactly who to send. You just don't want to," Jiraiya said.

"Do you?" Tsunade asked.

"No, but he'll do it. Him and his team. It'll give them a chance to get to know each other again," Jiraiya said.

Tsunade sighed defeatedly, "I'll tell Kakashi in the morning. I'll let them have the night to enjoy the village," Tsunade said.

"You're speaking as if they won't be coming back," Jiraiya said.

"The terrors are going to meet them in the field and attack form there. It's quite possible they won't," Tsunade said.

x-X-x

AN: yes, the remaining members of the terrors are wearing the forehead protectors, and where they wore them last time they had them. Also, I know it seems like a lot of time has passed since I last gave ages, but it hasn't been a year yet. Remember some of the time passed twice. So they're still the same age, or I should say, those whom the story centers around are the same age, some may have gained a birthday.


	54. Remaining Allies

**Chapter 54: Remaining Allies**

The next morning Kakashi walked into Tsunade's office and stood before her desk.

"Ah, Kakashi, right on time," Tsunade said.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "you summoned me an hour ago…" Kakashi said, his excuse forgotten.

"Yes, and there was paperwork to finish before you got here, so I summoned you before I started on the paperwork knowing you'd come when I finished," Tsunade said with a grin.

"Very perceptive. What is it you summoned me for though?" Kakashi asked.

"Team seven is going on a recon mission. You're going to find out how many of the Alliance are left and in what condition. The terrors will be meeting you in the field. You will relate the information to them and Strag will inform you of the next steps. I hope to resolve this all before you return," Tsunade said.

"We can't do that," Kakashi said.

"What? What do you mean?" Tsunade demanded.

"Surely you know what happened yesterday," Kakashi said lazily.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "no, what happened?" she asked.

"Sasuke's in the hospital," Kakashi said calmly.

"WHAT?" Tsunade yelled rising to her feet and slamming a fist on her desk, causing it to break.

"Apparently he was sparing with Grim, it went a bit too far and he's been hospitalized. Sakura tells me it'll be a few days before he's out," Kakashi said.

"Why the hell wasn't I told?" Tsunade asked.

"You were in a meeting until late in the night," Kakashi said shrugging.

"I'll have to find someone to replace him on the mission," Tsunade said.

"If this is just a recon mission, why are you sending four jounin? A specialized recon team should do fine," Kakashi said.

"Yes, but if you are seen it needs to be a team that can defend themselves and get away," Tsunade said.

"Then ANBU," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi please, I thought about this fully. After the information is relayed to the terrors, you will most likely be joining them in the battle. Naruto and Sasuke are two of the strongest ninja this village has. The terrors add to the vast power, but we can't send an army. It has to be few and strong. Hopefully Sasuke will be able to accompany the terrors as they go to meet with you," Tsunade said.

"You don't expect all of us back do you?" Kakashi asked.

"Do you?" Tsunade asked in a weakened voice.

"When do you want us to leave?" Kakashi asked, changing the topic slightly.

"Be ready at noon. You tell Naruto and Sakura, I'll try and find a replacement for Sasuke," Tsunade said as she handed the mission documents to Kakashi.

Kakashi looked over the documents and his visible eyebrow rose, "rather specific location, how do we know they're there?" Kakashi asked.

"Strag and Sage seemed to figure it out. No idea how, but it's all we got," Tsunade said.

Kakashi nodded and left. He headed to the hospital sure that's where Sakura would be. He was right, Sakura was checking on Sasuke when Kakashi arrived.

"Hey you two," Kakashi said entering the room.

"Kakashi-sensei, what're you doing here?" Sakura asked looking at her former teacher.

"We have a mission," Kakashi said.

"Define 'we,'" Sasuke said sitting up.

Kakashi's eye wondered to the Uchiha lying in the bed. His entire torso was bandaged up and most was died red with blood. His arms were in a similar condition, and though a blanket covered the rest of him, Kakashi was sure that his legs were also wrapped.

"What made Grim do this to you?" Kakashi asked.

"It's his own fault. He told Grim not to hold back in the fight," Sakura said.

"Well, anyway, the 'we' I mentioned refers to team seven. Unfortunately, you, Sasuke, are not able to partake at this moment. The Hokage is finding a replacement for you while I am to find Sakura and Naruto," Kakashi said.

"I can still fight, I'll be fine," Sasuke said as he started to get out of the bed but Sakura just pushed him back down.

"Don't worry, about halfway through the mission we get backup and you'll probably go with them," Kakashi said.

"What exactly are we doing?" Sakura asked.

"I want to wait until the whole team is assembled, Naruto and the replacement included," Kakashi said.

"Well Naruto's probably still asleep. I haven't seen him since about four yesterday when I got called here to take care of Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Right, well be ready and at the main gates by noon," Kakashi said before waving and walking out.

x-X-x

By noon Naruto and Sakura were at the gates of Konoha ready to leave. About ten minutes later Tsunade and Lee walked up to them.

"Where's Kakashi?" Tsunade asked once she reached to two.

"Hasn't shown yet," Naruto said.

"Well Lee is going with you in Sasuke's stead, so head out whenever Kakashi shows up," Tsunade said before walking away.

"Do either of you know what this mission is about?" Lee asked.

"Not a clue. All I know is that we're doing recon," Naruto said.

"Yeah, and about halfway through we get backup," Sakura said shrugging.

"Ah, Lee. You must be our new recruit," Kakashi said appearing in a puff of smoke.

"Yes, it will be my pleasure to assist you in this mission," Lee said.

"Right, lets get moving, I'll explain what we're doing on the way," Kakashi said as he started to walk, the others behind him.

x-X-x

A few days later the four jounin were nearly at the destination Sage and Strag had marked. They had stopped for the night when a thought reached Sakura.

"What exactly are we going to do when the terrors come?" she asked.

"Listen to Strag's plan. We'll be able to tell him how many members are left. Apparently he has a plan, but its success is dependant on how many there are," Kakashi said.

"So we're not going to attack until the terrors arrive?" Lee asked.

"Right, but once they do, we will be fighting," Kakashi said.

"When will they come?" Naruto asked.

"No idea. They could've left already as far as I know. But we don't do anything but observe the Alliance until they show up," Kakashi said.

"Unless they attack us," Naruto said and Kakashi nodded.

They next day they moved on and found a place that was used for camping only the night before.

"They're on the move too. Sage and Strag were right," Kakashi said once they finished checking the area for any of the Alliance.

"To bad we can't tell how many there are," Naruto said looking around.

"We can tell there's at least four, and that's close enough for now," Kakashi said.

With a nod they continued on silently. Then they heard sounds from ahead. they all froze and listened. They could hear voices, but were too far to tell what they were saying. Kakashi silently moved forward, the others close behind.

They got to the point where they could see who was talking, in addition to what they were saying. Black, White and Lerah were in the clearing.

"Why do we have to wait here?" White asked from the rock where she sat.

"They're heads. Any important business like this they have to do alone," Black said and he sat down on the ground.

Lerah was pacing back and fourth between the two, "I wonder who the hell they're meeting," she said.

"Whoever it is Kraik'll be doing all the talking," Black said.

"Yeah, otherwise it'll take a year to know what the hell's gong on," Lerah said.

Naruto and the others remained where they were silently waiting for any more information, something that might be useful, but nothing else was said. after about half an hour they heard the sound of others approaching.

"Finally. I wanna get back to main base as soon as we can," White said.

"Yeah, gather our army of Errands and trash our enemies," Black said with a grin.

Four men walked through the trees and approached the three Allies. The first two were Kraik and Vox, both healed good as new. The third had orange hair and blue eyes, blue sandals and blue cloth pants. A black sleeveless shirt, black fingerless gloves, elbow pads and arm wraps under the pads and gloves covered his upper body. His forehead protector was down covering his right eye but the symbol was covered by a thick chain he wore as a headband.

The fourth had blue sandals and brown cloth pants. A dark grey sleeveless shirt and a dark red vest covered his torso. His arms and hands were bare save a pair of white wrist bands. His eyes were red and his blond hair reached his shoulder blades. He didn't have a forehead protector.

"Holy hell! Tek I haven't seen you in… what, years?" Black asked walking up to the third man and shaking his hand.

"Yeah, around five if I remember correctly," Tek said.

"Yeah, Vox here had this meeting previously arranged so…" Kraik said as he clapped a hand on Vox's shoulder before walking to white and helping her to her feet.

"I don't believe we've met," Lerah said approaching the fourth man.

"Tusk. Don't know how Vox heard of me, but I'd be glad to join you," the fourth man said.

"Where you from Tusk?" White asked.

"Cloud, same as Tek," Tusk said.

"We were on the same three man team," Tek said.

"How sweet," Lerah said.

"Now, you two will be inducted as members once we reach the main base. Tek you'll be a Head, and Tusk either a Color or a Kid," Kraik said.

"Any Errands getting upped on this visit?" Black asked as they prepared to start moving.

"Doubtful. If any it'd be Wrok, he's been in charge of the main base while we were all dealing with Konoha and the twelve," Kraik said.

"Final decisions are always up to Vox anyway," White said before the seven of them left the area and were out of Kakashi's listening range.

The jounin were all silent for a while to be sure the Alliance were gone, then Kakashi stepped out of the trees, the other three silently copying, none said a word, they were to scared at what they had just heard, the Alliance has its own army…


	55. Information Retrieval

**Chapter 55: Information Retrieval**

Sage and Strag stood in Tsunade's office waiting as she read over the paper they just handed her. They were there for a while, and Sage was certain Tsunade had had enough time to read it over twice. In all likelihood, she didn't like it, or didn't understand something.

"How do you know they will be their?" Tsunade finally asked.

"In my month of time away from the others I came upon a place away from all villages that I know for certain was under Alliance control," Sage said.

"And this is it? You want a small team, whom I've already sent, to infiltrate a second Alliance base?" Tsunade asked.

"No, not without us. And hopefully it won't even get to that," Strag said.

"The place I've given is a manmade cave on the path between the two bases. I've used it myself for a night, and know it's not natural. Whether the Alliance made it I can't say, but as they journey I'm sure they'll stay there," Sage said.

"How much bigger is this base?" Tsunade asked.

"No idea, it's in the side of a mountain. It could be only a few rooms, or the entire mountain and more underground," Sage said.

"That and we don't know how many members are left from the first base, there could be more at the second," Tsunade said.

"I doubt it. The girl has already told us that there are only 16 full members. Those that weren't dead or here at the time of our resurrection were present at our resurrection," Strag said.

"Is this the best the plan can get?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. And there's no guarantee we can even use it, it depends on how the four you already sent handle the situation they're given," Sage said.

Tsunade sighed as she handed Strag the paper back, "get yourselves and the others ready. Send one here to meet me before you go, you might have another journeying with you," Tsunade said.

The two nodded and left. As soon as they were gone Tsunade got up and left her office, heading to the hospital. A few minutes later she was knocking on a room door. When the call to enter came she walked in and looked into the eyes of the person in the bed.

"Hokage-sama! What are you doing here?" Link asked.

"How many bases does the Alliance have?" Tsunade asked.

"Two. One is our main base and the other is where the Heads meet to further discus the plans," Link said.

"Which one's in the mountain?" Tsunade asked.

Link was startled by Tsunade already knowing one base was in a mountain, "the main one. It's where all the Errands stay, except the few we keep with us to continue doing our running around," Link said.

"So the free standing base is the one the Twelve took down?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. Me and the other Kids were permanently stationed there. We only left for missions and when we had to go to the main base to induct new members," Link said.

"How many Errands do you have stationed at the main base?" Tsunade asked.

"To my knowledge, we have a small army, but that could be easily embellished by the others to sound bigger," Link said.

"Or smaller," Tsunade said.

"Why are you asking all these unusual questions?" Link asked.

"I just sent some people on a mission to finish off the Alliance. The remaining terrors are leaving today to serve as backup. The team already out there doesn't know about any of this. I have to go and tell the team leaving now," Tsunade said as she turned to leave.

"Wait! I'm better. I know some people here don't trust me, but you do, don't you? Send me with, please. I want to help fix the mistakes I've made," Link said.

"You're wounds are much better, but not ready to fight. I'm sorry," Tsunade said before leaving.

A few minutes later she walked in another hospital room, not bothering to knock on the door. As soon as the door was opened the occupant of the bed shot up straight. "Sasuke, let me see you're wounds," Tsunade said as she entered.

Sasuke willingly did so, knowing that if he argued with her he wouldn't go on the mission, and then he'd never get to kill Lerah. A few minutes later and Tsunade was finished with the check up.

"You're in much better shape, but not good enough for a fight," Tsunade said.

"Are they fighting as soon as they leave?" Sasuke asked.

"No, but the fast movements won't let the wounds heal as fast as they should. Then you will be fighting," Tsunade said.

Sasuke was going t say something, but scowled instead and Tsunade left the room.

x-X-x

"So we're just going to let them choose what they enter as?" White asked.

"Hell no. I doubt they'll even be getting membership. I just feel like messing with Errands," Black said with a laugh.

"Shut up, both of you. We have to have this settled by the time we get there," Kraik said.

"Why can't we just induct these two and be done with it?" Lerah said.

"We need at least five members at each level, Kid, Color and Head. Right now we're far below that," Kraik said.

"Two of each," Tek said.

"Link may have betrayed us. Or she could be dead in jail, we're not counting her anymore," Kraik said.

"Well, I don't really care," Lerah said.

"How flexible are these rules anyway? Tek was a Color before, now he's not even a member," White said.

"He was captured, and was abandoned just like Link. Now we must readmit him, and because he stayed on our side, he's getting a promotion," Kraik said.

"I should let myself get captured," White said.

"Shouldn't you be keeping watch? Why's you're blindfold off?" Black said.

"I don't have byakugan I sense their presence. And for what we have to worry about, I can do it with my eyes," White said.

"Why don't you just cut your eyes out like Sage, it'll spike your power," Lerah said.

"He didn't cut them out. he lost them in his war. And I like being able to see like normal people, being able to look normal too. Helps with spying missions," White said.

"Which is why we're not making you cut them out," Kraik said.

"Hey Vox, you haven't said anything in a while, something wrong?" Tusk asked.

x-X-x

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sakura whispered from her hidden location.

She was listening in on what the Alliance members were saying, trying to find anything useful.

"Kakashi-sensei said that was enough tonight," Naruto said.

Sakura sighed and started back with Naruto. They moved silently, neither making a single sound as they made their way back to their camp. They got their silently to find Lee taking to food off their camp fire.

"Anything new?" Kakashi asked.

"Tek was a Color but got captured so he was kicked out. Meaning Link's kicked out too," Sakura said.

"Anything else?" Lee asked.

"No, just more about the numbers of the Heads and random names of the Errands, Wrok, whoever he is, seemed to be mentioned a lot," Sakura said.

x-X-x

"We're ready to go, whenever you want us to," Strag said, he was standing in Tsunade's office, a bag on his back.

"Yes, go ahead, it'll just be the eight of you," Tsunade said nodding.

Strag nodded in return and headed out to meet with the others and start their mission. Almost as soon as he was out of the office two elders entered.

"Tsunade we have finally decided on your replacement," the male elder said.

"Really? Let me see," Tsunade said forgetting the paper she was reading and taking the document from the female elder. Tsunade furrowed her brow as she read, "well, I'm surprised you chose him," she said handing the document back.

"Yes, it took us a while to narrow it down, and the Hyuuga's were all against him," the male elder said.

"Really? Why?" Tsunade asked.

"Something about his eyes," the female elder said.

"Well, anyway, the ceremony will have to wait a bit," Tsunade said.

"We really don't know how long this Alliance thing will last, you know you can't hold off forever," the male elder said.

"Oh I know, it's not that. I just sent him on a mission and I don't know how long it'll be until he gets back," Tsunade said.

"Well just call him back," the female elder said.

"I can't, he's gone to take out the Alliance, hopefully finishing them off," Tsunade said.

"That's almost a death sentence," the male elder said slightly shocked at what Tsunade had done.

"It might be… I'd keep the news of your choice very secret until the team returns from the mission," Tsunade said with a sigh.

x-X-x

"They're gone," White said.

"Damn spies. Why can't we just kill them?" Black asked.

"We have to lead them into the base. I've no doubt they have backup coming. Our army will decimate them," Kraik said.

"Yeah, but it's kinda hard to keep from saying something we're not supposed to," Black said.

"I'm gunna go see where there camp is," Tek said standing.

"I'll check the south and west," Tusk said standing also.

"Don't get noticed and don't engage. You'll mess everything up if you do," Kraik said.

Tek nodded to him and the two left the camp in opposite directions. After a moment's silence Kraik looked at White.

"They both gone?" Kraik asked.

"Yeah," White said nodding.

"One of them isn't to be trusted. There's no way to know which, and the other doesn't know either, but we can't trust one of them," Kraik said.

"So we gotta be even more careful," Lerah said.

"Yes, because we can't make it seem like we don't trust them," Kraik said nodding.

x-X-x

AN: alright this might have been confusing, but all the stuff at Konoha happened chronologically before the other stuff. I split it up form slight suspense and to give show that everything was kinda happening at once, although these events aren't at the same time.

Also, I've realized there might be confusion with Dea's ability. Every day a small amount of his chakra is converted into kinetic energy. If he uses it by turning a part of his body, such as a strand of hair, into a bomb that's that. If not it is stored and eventually his entire body will be a bomb, hence the curse he was talking about. Messing up his hair was turning all the loose strands into bombs with his daily energy, and it being so close to him the rest would go off, making an enormous explosion, which took down the Alliance base.

Hope that clears it up, if not review and tell me.


	56. Ready to Attack

**Chapter 56: Ready to Attack**

"Any idea on when the others are gunna get here?" Naruto asked.

"No, all we know is to keep a watch until they do, then hear Strag's plan based on the information we give him," Kakashi said.

Naruto scoffed at this, recon was boring. What none of them realized was that there was currently a person positioned just outside their own camp gathering information.

"Hmph, others, probably the twelve. I wonder if I got time for a little fun," the man said before a scream was heard throughout the forest.

"Damn, I better get back," the man said before jumping down and running off.

"What was that?" Lee asked as he shot to his feet.

"No idea, but it scared away a spy," Kakashi said as he looked in the direction the man ran off in.

"What? Did he follow us?" Naruto asked following Kakashi's gaze.

"If it was the Alliance he would've attacked," Sakura said.

"Unless the scream scared him off before he could," Kakashi said.

x-X-x

Tek and Tusk came running back to the camp form opposite ends.

"What the hell was that?" Tek asked once he reached the others.

"Anyone hurt?" Tusk asked as he arrived from the other direction.

"It wasn't us. Vox and Kraik just left to check it out," Black said lazily.

"You find our followers?" White asked as Tek and Tusk sat down.

"Naw, they're not that way," Tek said waving his hand in the direction he came from.

"Didn't find 'em, but I didn't get that far either," Tusk said poking the fire.

A few minutes later Vox and Kraik returned, each had a body over their shoulder.

"She screamed," Kraik said as he dropped the woman on his shoulder, "as he killed her," he continued when Vox dropped the man. "we killed him for the disturbance," Kraik said kicking the man's body before sitting down.

x-X-x

A few days later and they seemed to be getting very close. From what they could hear from the Alliance it was another two days. This was somewhat bad news because Naruto was on the verge of blowing the cover the four jounin thought they still had. Boredom was everywhere on this mission. He wanted something, anything to end this perpetual boredom.

Almost as if someone could hear his plea something happened. They were moving in a triangle pattern, Kakashi in the center and front. Sakura directly behind him with Lee a bit behind her and over to the left with Naruto his mirror image on the right. One instant they were moving through the trees without a sound and the next something drastically changed.

Out of the corner of her eye Sakura saw the open forest where Lee had been the instant before. Just as she was about to tell Kakashi he was gone too. No trace, no trail, not evidence of any others, just gone.

Instantly both Naruto and Sakura stopped. Naruto opened his mouth to say something when Sakura vanished like the others. As soon as he registered she was gone Naruto drew two kunai, 'just try and take me,' he thought as he looked around.

The next thing Naruto knew there was a hand over his mouth and one arm holding both of his to his body. Naruto just felt this when the hand and arm were suddenly gone and Naruto was lying on his stomach on the forest floor, several yards behind where he once was.

"Did I do it right?" a familiar voice asked.

Naruto looked up to see two men standing in front of him.

"Yeah Edge, that was perfect," the taller one said.

"Lax, what the hell is going on?" Naruto asked as he got to his feet.

"We had to get you back here silently so the Alliance wouldn't notice," Strag said from behind Lax and Edge.

Naruto looked over at Strag to see all the other terrors as well as Lee, Kakashi and Sakura standing looking at him.

"How'd you move so fast?" Naruto asked putting his kunai away.

"Edge can manipulate objects in space. That paired with my agility and I can warp relatively short distances," Lax said with a slight grin.

"Really? You know Kakashi's been doing that warp trick since I met him," Naruto said stretching his arms.

"Yes well, we're from before ninja was a word, let alone a person," Wiseman said walking up to Naruto.

"Not only that, but it's much different from what I do. When I 'warp' as Lax said, I leave smoke, and make a sound," Kakashi said.

"That's right, and when he took us there was no sound at all and the only thing we saw was someone disappearing," Sakura said.

It was Lax's turn to grin as Naruto pouted. "That's nice, now let's get to work, what have you learned?" Sage asked looking at Kakashi.

x-X-x

"They're gone," White said as they continued forward.

"Good, I've been getting tired of all this," Tek said.

"At this time of day it only means one thing," Lerah said.

"The Twelve are here," Kraik said.

"Wanna wait for them?" Tusk asked.

"No, let them find us. We may get to our army first," Kraik said.

x-X-x

"Will that even work?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi had told the terrors all the information they gathered, and Strag had just told them his plan. Naruto wasn't the only skeptic.

"We knew to come here, didn't we?" Sage asked.

"This is just where Granny sent us," Naruto said.

"Sage told Tsunade to send us here," Kakashi said in an attempt to silence Naruto.

"The most important thing is that they don't know we're here, we still have the element of surprise," Lee said with fire in his eyes.

"No, that was lost the first day you were here," Nomad said.

"What? When? How do you know?" Naruto demanded.

"Nothing of your fault, but you said White is still alive," Wiseman said.

"So," Naruto said still yelling.

"She's my descendant. She could sense you before you even found their camp. Any information you got from them can't really be trusted because they knew you were there the whole time," Sage said.

"But then…" Naruto started.

"We know the army is true, we've got another source for that. And the numbers of who's here we can trust because you saw it. Everything else can't be trusted," Wiseman said.

"When do you want to do this?" Kakashi asked.

"We'll start now, we've already started, you might say," Strag said with a grin.

x-X-x

The seven remaining members of the Alliance stopped in front of a rock face. They had left the heavy forest half a day ago, though there were still thinly laid trees all the way up to the rock. And since their disappearance the previous day, there was no sign of the Leaf ninja.

"Well, we've finally made it, haven't we?" Tusk asked.

"Yeah, this is it," Lerah said as she raised her hands to her ears.

No sooner had she done this when Kraik bellowed at the top of his lungs, "SOEL!"

The others around him, Tusk mainly, rub their ears and muttered threats for the unwarned shout. Lerah was the only one not angered by it. Moments later a man appeared out of the rock near the top of the cliff side. He jumped down and stood before the seven.

He had red sandals, black cloth pants and a blue denim vest. His chest, arms and hands were bare, showing off his dark shin. He had a green cloth over his mouth with its two tails down to his knees. He had yellow eyes and a shaved head. His forehead protector was on his forehead. He was a Snow ninja.

"What took you guys so long to get here?" the man asked.

"We had some problems, like all the others dieing," Black said.

"Damn, you're all that's left?" he asked looking at all of them.

"Soel, shut up and open the door," Kraik said.

"Who are they?" Soel asked ignoring Kraik and gesturing to Tek and Tusk.

"Two of the new members, there need's to be five at each level remember," White said.

"Whoa, who else gets the upgrade?" Soel asked.

"If you don't open the door, I can guarantee you won't," Kraik said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, yes, right on it, sorry," Soel said turning around.

He started going through handseals when White's head snapped up and she turned to look behind her.

"Stop, someone's coming," White said.

Soel stopped the handseals as everyone else turned to look in the direction White was facing. Moments later they could all see and hear the approaching figure. White gasped once the figure was within sight of the others. She could see who it was, but the others still couldn't.

"White who the hell is it?" Kraik asked.

"I thought she was dead, I honestly thought she was dead," White said.

"Who? Blue? She is dead I saw her body," Lerah said.

"No, Link," White said.

The others instantly went silent as they continued watching the figure. Sure enough it was Link. She reached the eight standing there slightly out of breath. Everyone watched her wide eyed as she hunched over catching her breath. She was back in her normal outfit, chain and all.

Once she could breath again Link stood straight up and looked at the others, "man, I am really out of shape," she said with a half laugh.

"What happened?" Black asked.

"The others were killed, I was captured. I gave them information, but nothing they didn't know already. It was hard getting out; I got a guy to fall for me so while I was there I started persuading him to get my things. Once I got my chain I got out of there as fast as I could," Link said.

"Where were you held?" Kraik asked.

"The hospital, I was still wounded. But because I was giving information they thought I turned traitor so I didn't have a guard. I'm still no good in a fight, one of the wounds is still healing," Link said.

"Well, that's one less replacement to find," Kraik said as he turned to Soel, "Open the door now."

"No, don't! Konoha has sent ninja after us," Link said.

"We know, they've been trailing us the past few days," Tek said.

"No, those were the scouts. The terrors already met up with them and an army is behind them, they could wipe out the Errands and destroy the base if they get in," Link said.

"Aw damn. I thought we could send the Errands after the terrors," White said.

"It'll be a war if you do," Link said.

"How do you know this?" Kraik asked with a raised brow.

"I passed the army on my way here. I told them I had a message for the scouts. I didn't find the scouts so I don't know how many there are but…" Link said and the others looked at her.

"Can their army take ours?" Black asked.

"I've never seen our army, but they have a big one," Link said.

"How long 'til they're here?" Kraik asked.

"They're back where the trees start to get thicker," Link said pointing behind her.

"The door takes to long to open and close, we won't get in in time," Soel said.

"Well at least your back Link," Lerah said.


	57. First Strike

AN: forgot to say this at the end of the last chapter but the girl who screamed and guy who killed her don't matter to the main story and I would be surprised if they came up again.

x-X-x

**Chapter 57: First Strike**

"We may not be able to get in, but we can't handle an army either," Black said.

Link was watching the way she came, ignoring what Black had just said.

"Hey, Link, calm down. Armies are loud, you'll hear it coming," Tek said.

"In addition to that I don't sense anything aside from us," White said.

"Soel, open the door, any of the army that gets in we can handle," Kraik said.

Soel nodded and turned to face the rock face and started going through handseals. Link's head snapped to look at Soel as his went through the seals, "anyone else here know how to open the doors?" Link asked.

"No, Dozez did, but he's dead," Black said.

"It's earth elemental, that's why," Lerah said.

"Didn't we have one of each element at each level?" Link asked.

"In the original lineup, now Dozez was the only one," White said.

"Hey, I am too," Black said.

"They why can't you open the door?" Soel asked turning around.

"Vox never showed me. He's the only non earth element that can do it," Black said.

"Why'd you stop with the opening?" Kraik asked looking at Soel.

In response a large stone on the rock face started to move, revealing a giant opening. Both Soel's hands were glowing brown showing he was still controlling the door. In an instant Link unraveled her chain and shot it through Soel's heart. The door stopped moving and Soel's hands stopped glowing. All eyes were on Link as the chain was pulled out and the big man fell to the ground with a thud, dead.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kraik asked as Link wrapped her chain around her again.

"What was planned," came a voice from the groups left.

They all turned to see twelve beings standing there, various weapons drawn.

"The Twelve Terrors," Tek said.

"Why the hell didn't you sense them?" Kraik yelled turning to White.

"There's nothing there, I can't sense a thing!" White yelled back.

"Something's wrong," Black said looking closely at the twelve.

"The numerical values of which we look upon are vastly skewed to the proper proportions of which our sight should be perceiving at this unorthodox and very compromising situation," Vox said.

"What?" Tusk asked.

"There's too many of 'em. At least one of the Twelve Terrors is dead," Kraik said looking back at the newcomers.

"Didn't they all die?" Tek asked.

"That was over a thousand years ago, one killed himself to kill Gaze. Others might have died too," Kraik said.

"Then how the hell are they here?" White asked.

"They're clones. That's probably why you couldn't sense them," Kraik said.

"I can sense clones, both normal and shadow clones. But I still don't sense anything there," White said.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Tusk demanded.

Before another word was said the twelve charged. Kraik drew his twin katana and cut through all twelve before they even reached the main group. When each died it vanished in a puff of smoke.

"They were shadow clones, but whose?" Tek asked once Kraik had killed the twelve intruders.

"No doubt scouts of the scouts. They know we're here, and that we got the door open. Our main problem now is why Link killed Soel," Kraik said as he walked up to her, his two katana still in his hands.

"You have ears don't you? Or can you only understand cryptic speech now?" Link asked and Vox scowled.

"You did betray us, you wanted that army to take us out before ours could back us up… what's the Hokage giving you for this?" Kraik asked.

"She doesn't know," Link said. Kraik was in attack range now, but Link kept her chain wrapped up, killing Soel had hurt more than she'd expected.

"Then she won't know you've died either," Kraik said as he raised his left arm for the kill blow.

Link didn't move. She had done her part, if this is what is to happen for her mistakes to be forgiven, than let it happen. The katana stated falling and Link closed her eyes, ready for the impact. She heard the sound of flesh on flesh almost as soon as her eyes were shut.

When she opened them it was to see Kraik gone. The sound of bone on stone cause Link to turn her head right to face the door. Kraik had been slammed against the cliff side and the one who had body-slammed him was none other than Tusk.

"Damn, so you're the one we couldn't trust," Kraik said slightly muffled due to Tusk's elbow in his throat.

Tusk backed away and stood beside Link, the Alliance members looked at the two, and by the time Kraik had reached next to Vox they were all holding their weapons ready for a fight, Vox was only holding one of his katana.

"You're the other," Link said softly.

"I would think that obvious now," Tusk said just as softly.

"Thanks for saving me, but you didn't have to," Link said.

"If I wanted to follow the plan I did," Tusk said.

"That man really thinks ahead doesn't he?" Link asked with a slight laugh.

"He's never failed before," Tusk said.

"Tusk, I'm gunna butcher you," Tek said.

"Then who'll fight us?" a voice called from where the twelve once stood.

The Alliance turned to find twelve more beings, but four of them were different from the last time. These were the real warriors.

"The terrors and the scouts. I'm betting Sage could block White's sensing ability," Lerah said.

"Quite so," Sage said nodding.

"And the location of your army?" Kraik asked his left eye was twitching.

"What army?" Naruto asked.

"You're looking at it," Wiseman said.

"Naruto, don't say anything unless Strag-sama says it's okay," Sakura whispered in his ear.

"If this is everyone, we're set," Tek said with a grin.

"You haven't fought them yet," Black warned.

"Remember your marks?" Strag asked.

"Marks?" Naruto asked.

"You stick with me," Strag said.

"He planned who fights who, this could turn out bad," White said.

"Divide! Vox get inside and close the door," Kraik yelled.

The Alliance started to scatter on Kraik's words.

"Follow your mark!" Wiseman yelled and the twelve split up after their targets.

White started running through the trees finding a place away from the others, Sage right on her tail. White finally stopped and Sage did as well, standing opposite her, his staff in his hand, and her katana in hers.

"Why did you choose me?" White asked.

"I don't know if any of the others could defeat you," Sage said.

"'The eye everyone shares blinds the eye to which none compares,'" White said.

"My words exactly. I didn't think they would be recorded. But if you believe that, what do you still have you're eyes?" Sage asked.

"Don't tell me you never miss normal sight," White said.

"Ah, true, our sight is better, but at the same time, lacking," Sage said.

"Do you really plan on fighting with a wooden stick?" White asked.

"Blades do not always equal victory," Sage said with a slight grin.

"Let's find out," White said charging Sage.

Sage dodged the blow and swung his staff smacking the side of White's head with the end. White was sent to the ground, blood coming from her temple.

"If you used a sword this would be over, I didn't see the attack at all," White said.

"The eyes you're using see the living and the minerals, but the dead are non-existent. You can't see my staff at all," Sage said.

White's eyes widened as she realized he was right, she could see his hand grasping something, but couldn't tell what it looked like or how long it was. She clenched her teeth ash she reached up and pulled her blindfold off. She let it fall to the ground as she resumed her fighting stance.

White charged Sage again, and this time Sage blocked it with his staff. Sage pushed White back and she landed on her feet. As soon as she regained her balance White started flowing chakra into her sword making the blade shaper and stronger. White jumped at Sage who sidestepped out of the way.

White landed and swung her sword at Sage's head. Sage managed to jump back and avoid the attack. Before Sage even landed White was running at him sword raised for a stab. White stopped running suddenly and looked down. Sage's arm was slightly forward, staff extended into White's stomach.

White coughed up blood as her gaze followed up the staff, Sage's arm to his face, void of any expression.

"No remorse for killing a descendant?" White asked.

"You have none towards killing the founder of your family," Sage said.

White clenched her teeth and thrust her katana forward at Sage's face. Sage leaned his head back as far as he could without taking the staff from White's gut. The katana shot forward but remained in White's outstretched hand. The tip of the blade pierced the cloth of Sage's forehead protector which he wore over his eyes. The tip of the blade was in Sage's empty left eye socket.

Sage jumped before White could swing the katana to any side and cut his face open. White stumbled forward once the end of the staff was removed from her stomach. She didn't immediately notice that Sage's forehead protector was still on the tip of her katana. As soon as she did she looked up to see Sage's empty sockets stare back at her.

She flung her sword and knocked the cloth off the end. Again she started flowing her chakra into her katana before charging at Sage. The blade swung at Sage's head but he ducked under it. While he was still crouched down Sage swung his staff out and took White's feet out from under her causing her to fall forward.

Sage moved out of the way as she fell. Before White could even react to this Sage had knocked her katana away and dug a dagger deep into her back. White coughed up blood again, only more this time.

"I thought blades never won," White said weakly.

"I said blades don't always equal victory. I had you beat before I pulled out the blade, I just needed it to finish you," Sage said.

White laughed weakly before Sage pulled the dagger out and slit White's throat deeply. He stood up, cleaning the blade on the cloth White had over her eyes. He put the dagger away, grabbed his forehead protector and put it back on before walking back to the entrance to the Alliance's main base.


	58. Waged War

**Chapter 58: Waged War**

Tek scattered with the other Alliance members. The path he chose was straight at the twelve newcomers, running past them and into the thin trees behind them. Nomad and Sakura took after him. Tek kept moving until he was sure the others wouldn't interfere.

Nomad held his spear in his hands and Sakura took out three needles, one held in the gap of each finger on her right hand. Tek smiled as he took out two short swords, holding one in each hand.

"You're a medic with great strength of arm, right?" Nomad asked quietly.

"Yeah," Sakura said just as quietly.

"How good's your aim?" Nomad asked.

"What do you need me to hit?" Sakura asked.

"Pressure point, left upper heart," Nomad said, his byakugan was activated.

"That'll relieve pressure, he'll fight better," Sakura said.

"Not once I accent it," Nomad said with a grin.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and took her eyes off Tek to look at Nomad. Just what Tek was waiting for, he lunged at Sakura, swords at the ready. Sakura didn't see it in time, but Nomad blocked the attack and kicked Tek back.

As soon as Tek was on the ground Sakura sent one needle flying, hitting Tek in the pressure point Nomad had indicated. Tek got up laughing as he pulled the needle out, "a medic with bad anatomy, I never thought I'd meet one. You hit a pressure point, a positive one," Tek said flinging the needle into the round.

"She was supposed to," Nomad called from behind Tek.

Tek started to turn to face Nomad but he didn't move fast enough as he was whacked in the spine by the back end of the spear. Tek let go a cry of pain and he fell to his knees. One hand was on the ground in a fist, the other was clenching his chest.

"What's wrong, too much pressure relieved?" Nomad asked.

Tek's face was contoured in pain. He grabbed one of his swords with his left hand, his right still clenching his chest. He spun around fast and dug his sword deep into Nomad's stomach. Sakura screamed out the instant the blade entered Nomad, but he just shook his head at her. Nomad was forced back from the attack, and he dropped his spear. Blood was pouring from his wound, and started coming from his mouth, pain was written across his face.

Nomad reached out with both hands and grabbed onto Tek's wrist, holding tight. "Sakura, hit him in the back, where I did," Nomad said weakened.

"What?" Sakura asked shaken at what she was seeing.

"Where I hit him with my spear, hit him there, put all your force into it. I don't know how much longer I can hold him still," Nomad said, his voice getting weaker with each word.

Sakura stood still a moment before regaining control of herself and running towards the two, channeling chakra into her right hand. Sakura stopped running when she reached to two, and she could see the fear on Tek's face as he tried to break Nomad's grip, still unable to take his right hand off his chest.

Sakura raised her right arm and delivered the punch Nomad told her to, right where he had whacked Tek with his spear. She felt the skin tear and Tek's spine crumble as her fist when through it. She felt the ribs shatter and the organs shred and finally, Tek's clasping right hand over her right fist as it exited his body through his chest.

"Perfect," Nomad whispered as he let go of Tek and fell backwards.

It took Sakura less than a second to kill Tek, and even less time than that to realize Nomad was in bad shape. She quickly pulled her arm out of Tek and ran over to Nomad. 'Oh thank god, he's still alive,' Sakura thought before pulling the short sword out and beginning to heal him.

x-X-x

Lerah went straight south, directly opposite form the door in the rock side. Strag started after her, Naruto doing as he was told and sticking with him. Strag stopped suddenly before he got to far away from the main group and turned back to the door.

"Tusk, take care of Link, make sure she doesn't get hurt," Strag shouted before continuing after Lerah, Naruto on his tail.

Lerah finally stopped running and turned to face her opponents, "ah, Strag, we fight again, and the blond too… whatever happened to sharingan?" Lerah asked.

"He ain't doing to good. Wasn't even awake when we left to get you. What the hell did you do to him?" Strag asked.

"I gave him a world of promises I fully intended to keep, he only needed to do one thing. He refused so we tortured him for information," Lerah said.

"What the hell did you want from him?" Naruto asked through gritted teeth.

"Something the poor boy seems incapable of giving, love," Lerah said.

"We know what we wanted to, now let's do this," Strag said turning his hands to blades.

Lerah nodded and took out two kunai, one in each hand. Naruto stayed put, dumbfounded at what Lerah had just said. 'she loves him, and tortured him because he couldn't return it?' Naruto asked himself.

"Kid snap out of it, we got a fight on our hands," Strag said.

Naruto jolted at Strag's words and nodded at him, taking out a kunai. Lerah ginned and jumped onto a tree branch. She threw her two kunai, one at each of her opponents. Naruto dodged his while Strag deflected it. The instant Lerah had thrown the kunai she started flying through hand seals.

"Secret Art, Penta Style: Golem of the Gods!" Lerah called out before slamming her hands into the tree branch she stood on.

"Awe hell," Strag said as the ground started to shake.

"What? What is this?" Naruto asked trying to maintain his balance.

"Judging by the name, we're in big trouble," Strag said.

"More than you know," Lerah said softly before a giant stone hand reached out of the ground.

The stone was covered in vines which seemed to be holding it all together. Another hand broke the surface of the ground and together they lifted a giant body from beneath the earth. The golem was about twenty feet tall and made completely of stone covered in the vines. Its small eyes were balls of fire and when it opened its mouth and roared Naruto could see fire in its throat.

"Well that's four, but where's the fifth?" Strag asked after the golem roared. Before he even finished speaking a bolt of electricity ran across the golem's torso, "yeah, there it is," he said with a slight sigh.

"What the hell is that thing?" Naruto asked wide eyed.

"A golem made of all five elements. Any elemental trick you use'll be nullified," Strag said.

"What about wind? I only see four elements," Naruto said.

"It's back, see those four stones?" Strag asked and Naruto moved to the side to get a better look. Behind the golem's back four stones were floating like folded wings, "wind keeps them there, and probably lets it fly," Strag said.

"We're really screwed," Naruto said.

"No elements, abide by that and we should be good," Strag said.

"What's this, no big plan from the strategist?" Lerah asked with a laugh.

Strag looked at Lerah squinting, she was still in the summoning position… "Kid, do you think you can handle the golem alone a while?" Strag asked.

Naruto looked at him slightly wide eyed before nodding. Strag nodded back and turned his hands back to normal. He jumped backwards into the thinly laid out trees as the golem started knocking a bunch of trees down to clear the battle field. By the time the golem had finished knocking down the trees Strag was gone form sight leaving Naruto alone.

"He's smarter than I thought, he ran in the face of death, to bad you're stuck," Lerah said.

Naruto grinned and pulled out three more kunai and threw all four at the golem. Each hit their target on the golem's chest, but it didn't even seem to feel it. The golem took a step forward and pulled its head back as far as it could, its chest seemed to puff out with this as well.

Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the pose, at the last second Naruto jumped high into the air as a giant fire ball shot from the golem's mouth at where Naruto just was. The golem looked up at Naruto in the air and took a step back, leaning back even farther so that its chest was level with Naruto. With a groan from the golem the four kunai shot out of its chest and flew towards Naruto.

The kunai spun once in the air so that the points were facing Naruto, who had nowhere to dodge to in the air. Naruto covered his face and chest with his arms and his stomach with his legs. Three of the kunai shot right past him, but one struck him in the right forearm.

The instant the kunai touched him a paralyzing electrical shock ran through Naruto's body. He screamed in pain and didn't manage to land safely, rather slamming into the hard ground on his stomach. Naruto pulled the kunai out as he slowly got to his feet, he looked up at the golem and his eyes shot wide open.

The four stones that floated behind its back were now floating above its head, all pointing at Naruto. 'They don't fly, they attack,' Naruto thought as the four stones shot at him. Naruto jumped back avoiding all four stones, but he didn't see the golem move with them. Naruto landed from dodging the fourth stone just as the golem appeared at his side, 'how can it move so fast and silently?' Naruto asked himself before the golems giant fist sent him flying though a tree.

Lerah was laughing form her place on the tree, still in the same position and the golem stayed where it was after hitting Naruto, the four stone returning to its back. Then Naruto climbed out of the tree, his jacket and pants were torn and his hands and face were cut up and bleeding. In his right hand he held a ball of swirling chakra.

"Idiot boy, wind won't work, no element will work," Lerah said with a laugh.

The golem roared again and took a step towards Naruto, pulling back its right arm for the attack. Naruto gritted his teeth and started towards the golem, the chakra ball pulled back. The golem swung its massive fist at Naruto who met it with his right hand and chakra ball.

The result sounded like and explosion and the force shot Naruto back into another tree. Rocks were sent everywhere as the golem's entire right arm was shattered. The golem roared again and grabbed its stub of a shoulder with its left hand.

Naruto pulled himself out of the tree again, his clothes even more torn and more cuts on his open skin. He looked up at the golem weakly, blood trailing from his mouth. The golem lowered its left arm and the rocks that were once part of its right started reassembling in the form of the arm and hand, the golem roared again stomping its right foot on the ground and leaning towards Naruto.

"Bravo on damaging it, but the wind will keep it assembled," Lerah said.

"Damn it! I can't use any of my stronger attacks 'cause they're all wind based…" Naruto said quietly.

"Just give up, from what I've heard death isn't all that bad," Lerah said in a serious voice.

"It is, I know form experience," Naruto said weakly as he took out a kunai, he didn't know why he did, maybe to emphasize what he said, or maybe it was a habit…

Lerah was about to say something when she was kicked in the face and knocked off the branch. Strag now stood where Lerah once did as she lay on the ground.

"So you didn't run," Lerah said.

"Kid, do that again, only this time, hit the head," Strag said over his shoulder, he body still facing Lerah.

Naruto looked up at Strag a moment before nodding and putting the kunai away before gathering the chakra in his right hand for another Rasengan. The golem reared up for another fireball as Naruto built up his attack.

"It won't do anything," Lerah said.

"Really, then why were you staying in the summoning position? You need contact with it for it to regenerate," Strag said.

"Are you sure?" Lerah asked raising an eyebrow, a grin arriving on her face.

"A trick!" Strag said as he spun around to see Naruto running at the golem, it was too late to stop him.

"You may be smart, even a genius, but just like anyone else, once someone figures you out, you're nothing," Lerah said before laughing.

Strag spun and jumped down, catching Lerah off guard. He held her by the neck in his right hand, "Let's see how it goes," he whispered turning so they could both see Naruto attack the golem again.

Naruto jumped in the air and the golem shot the fire ball at him. Instantly Naruto made a shadow clone and jumped off its back, the clone was hit by the fire ball but Naruto just made it over. Another shadow clone appeared next to him in the air and grabbed his left arm.

The clone spun Naruto around and launched him at the golem, Rasengan at the ready. The golem roared again before Naruto hit it in the head with his Rasengan. Another explosion sounded out and Naruto was sent high in the air. Rock went flying again as the golems head was shattered.

"Now let's see what happens," Lerah said with a grin.

Naruto landed hard on the ground, to hurt to get up. He turned his head to look at the golem. The body was perfectly still and some of the rocks were still falling. Suddenly they stated flying back to the head and the golem roared once again when its head was reassembled.

"Damn it! I can't move," Naruto said.

"I win," Lerah said with a gin.

"Wrong," Strag said as his right thumb became a blade and slit Lerah's throat.

She gurgled and fell to the floor, and soon the golem fell apart. Strag made sure she was dead before stepping over her body, through the large boulders of the golem's body and picked Naruto up.

"Ah, it hurts," Naruto said when Strag grabbed onto him and lifted him off the ground.

"Sorry, but we should get back to the others, Sakura can heal you," Strag said pulling Naruto's arm over his shoulder and half guiding half carrying him back to the others.

x-X-x

AN: incase you're thinking the golem only had four elements, rock, fire, wind, and lightning, remember that the vines are made by combining water and rock.

Also about the whole pressure point thing, the needle opened a gate of sorts. When Nomad hit Tek in the back he put his own chakra into it forcing Tek's chakra through gate, strangling his heart. Since it reverberated though Tek's chest all his bones were greatly weakened which is why Sakura's hit did so much damage.


	59. The Fight Continues

**Chapter 59: The Fight Continues**

Black stayed where he was, letting the others scatter around him. Strag called back to Tusk once the groups were thinning out and Tusk immediately grabbed Link by the arm and jumped up into a tree and out of Blacks way. The two stayed close enough to watch Black's fight, but Tusk was sure they were safely out of the way. Soon all that was left there was Link, Tusk, Black, Lee and Lax.

"So Strag set you two up to fight me? Let's see how good your ninjutsu is against my taijutsu," Black said cracking his knuckles.

"You're a hand to hand expert right?" Lax asked quietly.

"Yes, I am unable to perform nin and gen jutsus," Lee said keeping his eyes on Black.

"Do you where weights?" Lax asked and Lee nodded; "Now?" he asked.

"Yes, I where them in fights to improve my speed and technique," Lee said.

"Good, I got a plan, but first, you need to take a hit…" Lax said and Lee looked at him wide eyed.

"Hey, we're not here to chat, we're here to fight! And if you don't come at me, I'll come destroy you now," Black yelled.

Moments after Blacks shouts Lax and Lee charged at him, Lee doing handseals as he ran. Black grinned as he watched the two.

"You won't finish the seals," Black said as he ran out to meet the two.

Black went straight for Lee and wound up his right before smashing his fist into Lee's chest and sending the boy flying. Lax came up beside Black and took a swing at Blacks head. The hit connected with Blacks jaw and Black was forced back a step. Black grinned as he wiped a trail of blood off his mouth.

Without warning Black took a wild swing at Lax who ducked the fist. Black aimed a kick at Lax's now lowered head, but somehow Lax managed to barely dodge it. Lax stood up again and Black continued his assault, Lax dodging each blow, but making no attacks of his own.

"Stop dodging and do something!" Black yelled as Lax avoided each hit of a ten chain combo Black had just performed.

"I am," Lax said as a leg came form nowhere and smashed into Black's face. Black was sent flying backwards as Lee landed beside Lax.

"Perfect, now that you broke his nose and angered him, take the weights off and let's kill the bastard," Lax said.

Lee nodded and removed his leg weights. Lee had just tossed the weights to the side when Black came back into the fighting aria. His nose was indeed broken and blood smeared his face. He was breathing heavily but not because he was tired, he was enraged.

"Oh damn, I thought they'd be extinct," Lax said looking at Black.

"What? What's extinct?" Lee asked keeping his eyes on Black.

"Berserkers. But they're not, he's one," Lax said.

"What's a berserker?" Lee asked.

"He's faster and stronger than before. Partly because he has disregard for anything, including his own body. From the instant he starts he won't stop 'til we're dead or he is. Any tricks you got use them now while you can," Lax said.

Lee looked at Lax with wide eyes, he was about to say something but Black punched him in the side of the face and sent him flying into a tree. Black then took a wild swing at Lax who ducked and kicked Black in the gut. Nothing happened.

"Yeah, we're screwed," Lax said as Black grabbed his ankle and threw him into the cliff side.

Black came after him but Lax dodged the charged and kicked Black in the back of the head as he jumped passed him. Black spun around to face Lax when they heard a scream from where Lee had been sent. Lax looked in the direction of the screams to see Lee standing there opening his chakra gates.

"What the hell? He's one too? No, this is different…" Lax said quietly before Black body slammed him from behind and sent him to the ground.

Lax got up quickly and managed to dodge the next few attacks, but they were getting harder to avoid, and some were partially connecting. One hit finally got through unavoided; the kick was to Lax's chest and sent him back into a nearby tree. Black charged after Lax but suddenly was knocked to the side.

Black stopped himself and looked to see who had hit him. Lee was standing there raw power seemed to flow from his body. Lax watched with wide eyes as the two berserkers charged each other and started trading blows. Neither bothered to block any, but Lee was dodging and countering a lot of Blacks.

After a bit of them trading blows Lee was knocked back and Black ran both fists into the ground sending cracks in all directions. A few trees were up rooted and Lee was knocked onto his back and pulled into a crack, a few large rocks falling on top of him. Black stood up again and started after Lee but Lax came from the left and dug a dagger into Black's chest.

Lax ignored Black as he coughed blood and stumbled a bit still heading to Lee. Lax instead ran for Lee himself the instant he stabbed Black. Lax heaved the rocks out of the way and pulled Lee from the crack, setting him on the ground beside it.

Lee was back to normal, though his body was definitely beaten. He was also no longer conscious but still alive. Lax looked back at Black, he had managed to pull the dagger out; it was on the ground behind him as he continued towards Lee and Lax.

Lax stood up and pulled out another dagger, "You did good kid, you beat him a bit and let me wound him, your parts done," Lax said looking down at Lee.

Black started for Lax who returned the gesture. Black's attacks were slowed due to the wound in his chest, but it wasn't by much, and he seemed to be hitting harder when he did connect. Lax got several hits in too, but none were as damaging as what Black did to him. Finally Lax went to stab Black in the face and black caught Lax's wrist. Lax clenched his teeth in pain as Black's grip tightened and blood started to stream down Lax's arm from Black's fist.

Lax hit Black in the face with his free right hand and Black grabbed Lax by the neck. He lifted Lax off the ground and let go of his wrist. As soon at Lax's hand was free he swung his arm forward and stabbed Black. He didn't get a chance to see where he struck because the instant the blade entered Black pulled back and threw Lax high and hard into the cliff side.

Lax's back smacked hard into the stone of the cliff and hit the ground even harder on his front. He looked up weakly to see a blurry Black pull the dagger out, stumble and fall on his face. Once Black hit the ground Lax fell unconscious.

x-X-x

Kraik started running up the cliff side as soon as he called for the scatter. Kakashi was quick to follow, as was Grim, who jumped form stone to stone rather than run up the side of the cliff. When Kraik reached the top he held one of his katana in each hand, ready to kill his followers as the came over the top. When Kakashi reached the top he jumped into the air and landed behind Kraik. Kraik spun around to face Kakashi, his idea was ruined.

"You gotta teach me how you run up walls like that…" Grim said hopping over the edge of the cliff to stand behind Kraik.

"Let's see what the great copy ninja can do… I ain't got nothing to copy," Kraik said with a grin.

In response Kakashi pulled up his forehead protector revealing his sharingan. Grim looked over at Kakashi who nodded at him, Grim nodded back.

"Ah, a plan already? Either Strag is far beyond what the rumors say, or you two are just as good," Kraik said positioning himself so that he could see both at once.

Neither opponent said a thing. Grim covered his head in his bone helmet and pulled out his humerus and held it like a katana. Kraik grinned again and charged the legend. As soon as Kraik went after Grim Kakashi started going through handseals. When he was done he grabbed his right wrist in his left hand and lightning started to form in his hand.

Kraik landed with both katana blades slammed into the ground where Grim had just been. Grim had jumped back off the edge of the cliff and was hanging on by his humerus which he dug unto the stone. Grim then launched himself over the edge of the cliff at Kraik. Kraik blocked the attack with both his katana and jumped back before Grim could do something else.

That's when Kraik heard an unusual sound behind him. He started to turn to look at Kakashi when Grim shouted out "you should know better than to turn you back on an opponent!"

Kraik quickly spun back to see Grim launch the bones of his finger tips at him. The bones flew fast and Kraik raised his left arm to block the blows, taking all four of them in his lower left arm. But the sound caught his attention again and he turned to see Kakashi inches away from him, chidori at the ready.

Kakashi thrust his arm out and Kraik tried pulling back out of the way. Kakashi missed his target of Kraik's chest, but Kraik also received the blow which carved a deep grove across his stomach. Kraik skidded backwards and Kakashi stumbled forward two steps. He spun to look wide eyed at Kraik, who not only avoided the fatal blow, but also received considerable damage from it and was still standing.

Kraik looked down at his wound to see the blood gush from it. His intestines were clearly visible and most of them were gone form the attack also. He put his hand over the wound and in the place his flesh once was. He then looked up at Kakashi grinning, "that's a strong attack you got there, to bad you missed. Now I know what it sounds like and you'll never hit," Kraik said.

"Damn," was all Kakashi said.

"We're screw huh?" Grim asked.

Kakashi jumped back to stand next to Grim, "I don't know if I can get him, he knows what to look for…" he said quietly.

"I'll take it from here then, if you see a point where you can get him, then do it," Grim said.

"After that wound, he's still going, I don't know if we can take him…" Kakashi said.

"Who's gunna try and hurt me now? You know I'm still going right?" Kraik asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm coming, just give me a sec, you want a challenge right?" Grim asked.

"No, but you won't be one anyway," Kraik said with a grin.

Grim didn't answer; he just put his humerus back and pulled out his spine. He whipped downward once so it extended and doubled in length now being six feet long. The little nubs that went along the sides of the bone started to grow out farther and started to spread to the ones next to them. Soon all the nubs were extended and connected making the spine into a great sword. Half a foot of the spine was a handle making the blade five and a half feet long.

At the same time the nubs were becoming the blade of the sword bones were surfacing on the outside of Grim's left forearm. Those bones fused onto a shield that went from a few inches past Grim's hand to about a foot past his shoulder and was about a foot and a half wide.

"Bone sword, shield, and helmet… I can see the cause of your name," Kraik said with a slight laugh.

"I always preferred 'Bone Knight' myself, but I didn't get to pick," Grim said.

Kraik smiled and jumped at Grim who did the same. Kraik's movements were unchanged by his wound. It was as if nothing had happened at all, Kakashi just watched wide eyed looking for something he could use, a mistake Kraik might make that would allow him to end the fight.

Grim wielded his spine sword with his right hand only, utilizing his left for shielding. This method allowed him to block every one of Kraik's attacks. Kraik wasn't so lucky and was getting cuts on his shoulders and arms as he often only partially blocked the attacks.

Grim took a swing at Kraik who blocked with one katana. Grim's swords broke Kraik's katana in two and Kraik put his other katana through Grim's chest. Grim spat out blood before slicing Kraik's arm open with the edge of his shield. Kraik just grinned as Grim's feet started to slide and he started to fall. Grim screamed out in pain before swinging his right arm and digging the blade of his sword into Kraik's left side right below his armpit.

Kraik pulled his Katana out of Grim, but Grim's blade seemed to be stuck and Grim's hand unrelenting on its grip. That's when Kraik heard it again, the chirping sound. Kakashi had prepared another chidori. Kraik tried to move but his right foot seemed to be stuck. Kraik looked down to see Grim's shield stuck both in his foot and the ground, pinning him to the spot.

"Didn't think you'd feel it…" Grim said in between heavy breaths.

Kraik gritted his teeth and raised his katana to strike Grim. At that instant Kakashi charged him, hoping to beat the attack. The katana shot downwards and hit Grim on the side of the head, right on his bone protection. Some bone chipped away as the katana struck and stopped. Kraik screamed in rage as he saw Kakashi and knew he couldn't move.

This time the chidori was right on it's mark and straight through Kraik's heart. Kraik spat up blood and Kakashi pulled his arm out of him.

"Ah! Damn…" Kraik said through spurts of blood before coughing, "that one hurt…" he managed after he stopped coughing.

Kraik fell backwards and Kakashi dragged Grim closer to the edge. The bone shield stated receding into his arm. Kakashi then walked over to Kraik who was taking labored breathes and still had Grim's sword sticking out of him. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and hacked off Kraik's head. Finally the body stopped moving, and his eyes were blank, he was finally dead.

Kakashi put his kunai away and started pulling Grim's sword from Kraik's body, the whole time the sword returning to its natural state. Kakashi brought the now bladeless and shortened spine back to Grim who took it and put it back in its place. Once his spine was back Grim laid flat on his back and the bone receded from his face.

Kakashi looked of the edge of the cliff to see Black fall on his face with Lax at the foot of the cliff side and Lee in the center of their fighting area. Kakashi sighed and lowered his forehead protector over his sharingan eye again.

x-X-x

AN: okay, firstly I know some people are gunna want to say something about Lax being seven feet tall so how could Black lift him off the ground. This is my mistake, I didn't mention Black's height before, he's about 6'10" making it very possible to life Lax off the ground.

As for Lee doing handseals when he can't do ninjutsu and had just told Lax that, it was a diversion to get Black to go for him first, and it worked.


	60. Battle's End

**Chapter 60: Battle's End**

Kakashi helped Grim down the cliff side and set him down leaning against it next to Lax, whom he flipped over. Tusk and Link came back from the trees, Tusk picked up Lee and set him on Lax's other side. Moments later Sage returned to the group relatively unharmed.

"All good here?" Sage asked.

"They're not so good," Kakashi said looking Lee, Lax and Grim over.

"Where's Sakura?" Sage asked.

"The pink haired one? That way," Tusk said pointing the direction Tek ran.

"Go get her. Take her place in the fight if you must, but we need her medical abilities," Sage said and Tusk nodded before running off after Sakura.

"How did you find him?" Kakashi asked.

"Tusk? I met him on my month of travel. I spent my time in this area and he said he had a bid from the Alliance. He didn't want to take it, so I arranged an alliance of my own. He may be a criminal, but he has a strong honor code, he won't go back on anything until we're done," Sage said.

Moments later Strag appeared half carrying Naruto. He set the boy down next to Grim. Before any questions could be asked Sakura came running up to them. The instant she saw Naruto she bolted for him first.

"Sakura, Lax is in the worst condition," Kakashi said before she started healing Naruto.

Sakura paused, looked at Naruto who nodded and she got up and started healing Lax. "Where's Tusk? Did he take your place in the fight?" Sage asked.

"No, Nomad-sama gout wounded badly. I healed him as best I could, but he can't walk that well. I was helping him back when Tusk showed up, he's helping Nomad-sama now," Sakura said as she healed Lax.

"Good, then the only one's we don't know about are Sin, Edge and Wiseman," Strag said looking at the small gap in the cliff side.

"Uh, this isn't good," Sakura said her brow furrowed.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"I can't do much more, but he's still in bad condition. He needs a hospital, fast," Sakura said not looking up.

"Kakashi, how are you doing?" Strag asked.

"I'm good, I could still handle a fight," Kakashi said.

"Then you stay incase you must, I'll take him," Sage said walking up to Lax.

"That might not be so good," Strag said.

"I can sense if someone comes. It's either me or Nomad and he can't walk," Sage said as Sakura started healing Lee.

"Wait until she checks the others, we don't want four groups," Strag said.

"I'll be fine," Grim said with a groan.

"Yeah, I'm good to," Naruto said pounding his chest lightly.

"Lee need's to go back too," Sakura said standing up and walking over to Grim and healing his chest.

"I'll take him, I can't take another fight like that," Grim said once his wound was healed and he stood up.

Sakura went back to Lax one more time as Sage picked him up, then to Lee again as Grim took him. The two nodded to Strag before taking off back to Konoha and the hospital within. Sakura then turned to Naruto and stated healing his many wounds.

"I can't remember having to heal you this much," Sakura said as she saw the extent of Naruto's wounds.

"Kyuubi always did the bulk of the job. And I was cut up more in the chuunin exams," Naruto said.

"Yes, but the damage this time is much grater, the number of cuts is lower, but the wounds are more severe and in greater number… who did you fight?" Sakura asked.

"Strag called it a… golem," Naruto said trying hard to remember.

"Golem? What do you mean you fought a golem?" Sakura asked.

"Lerah, she used a jutsu that summoned a golem of all elemental affinities," Naruto said as Sakura finished his lower body and moved on to his upper.

Sakura froze, "a Penta-golem? She summoned a Penta-golem?" Sakura asked with wide eyes.

"A what?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shook her stupor of and resumed healing Naruto as Kakashi sat down on Naruto's other side, "golems are creatures formed of one of the five elements. They can be of any of the five, and are equally powerful, if their summoners are.

"But like all the elements having a weakness, the golems do to. The Penta-golem is of all five elements, and has no elemental weakness. It can only be stopped when the summoner dispels it, is killed or rendered unconscious. Why is Strag not hurt if you had to fight a Penta-golem?" he asked.

"I fought the golem as Strag tried to find its weakness, then as he fought and killed Lerah," Naruto said.

"How long did this fight last?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto shrugged, "I wasn't really keeping track," he said.

Sakura finished healing Naruto and sighed in slight relief, she had used a lot of chakra healing Nomad and then Lee, Lax, Grim and Naruto. She was near exhaustion. Strag pulled Naruto to his feet and Kakashi stood on his own as Tusk and Nomad arrived.

"You did good in that fight Kid, you ready for another?" Strag asked once Naruto was on his feet.

"What?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The others, I think you're in the best shape, aside from Tusk, but I'd rather have him here incase any of the lower members show up," Strag said.

At this Naruto spun around to look at the cave entrance, "have any yet?" he asked.

"Link said no," Strag leaned closer, "plus I heard what Kakashi said, and I realize what a task and feat it was to do what you did with the golem. I think you're the only one able to help who's still here," Strag said quietly so only Naruto could hear.

Naruto nodded before crouching down beside Sakura who was sitting on the ground leaning against the cliff wall. "Hey, you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, just kinda tired," Sakura said with a weak smile.

"Sorry you had to do so much," Naruto said.

"I just hope Lee and Lax-sama will be okay," Sakura said.

"Hey, you did all you could, they'll be fine," Naruto said.

"What'd Strag-sama what?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going into the cave to help take Vox down," Naruto said.

"No, you already fought," Sakura said sitting up slightly.

"Hey, I'm fine now thanks to you, they need me, I can't say no," Naruto said.

"But that's too dangerous, did they tell you what Vox can do?" Sakura asked.

"No, but I'll see for myself," Naruto said as he started to stand up.

Sakura grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him down, but was too weak, Naruto still crouched back down though, so she wouldn't fall. "Please, promise me you'll be okay," Sakura said with fear in her eyes.

"Hey, I'll be fine, I promise," Naruto said kissing her forehead and heading over to the cave entrance.

He had just stood and turned around when he stopped, face to face with Nomad. "Naruto, How you doing?" Nomad asked.

"I'm good Ivike, how 'bout you?" Naruto asked.

As he asked the question Naruto got a look at Nomad. There was a lot of dried blood on his stomach and upper parts of his pants. He looked worn out and was leaning heavily on his spear which had its back end on the ground and point in the air, taking the appearance of a walking stick.

"I've been better," Nomad said with a weak grin, "you going to finish this?" he asked.

"On my way now," Naruto said grinning.

"Blow 'em to hell kid," Nomad said.

"Sure thing Ivike," Naruto said before running off towards the cave entrance.

"Wiseman left marks of the path they took, follow the arrows in the walls or floors," Strag called out to Naruto before he vanished into the cave.

x-X-x

Vox took off into the base Edge, Wiseman and Sin chasing after him. Vox seemed to know where he was gong through the base, the Errands stepping out of his way. At every turn or after a while of going straight Wiseman put an arrow on the floor or wall for anyone who was sent as the backup he had requested.

As they twisted and turned through the base Sin vanished from Wiseman's side. It wasn't until Vox had stopped to face them in a very large room that Sin finally caught them.

"Damn arrows saved my ass," Sin whispered to Wiseman.

Before any attack was made Vox pulled out his other two arms and held one of his four katana in each. Edge pulled out his six katana and had them floating around him, his claymore in his hands. Wiseman had one katana in each hand and Sin hefted his axe, spikes at his elbows and two tentacles form under the back of his shirt.

"This is gunna hurt ain't it?" Sin asked.

"Like a bitch. Remember last time?" Wiseman answered.

"Same odds, same pain," Sin said.

"We're inside again," Edge said looking around, realizing the room they were currently in was identical to the one they fought Vox in last time.

"Holy hell, I did not realize that…" Wiseman said looking around, "could it mean something," he asked.

"Easily, this fight'll be easier on him and me. The sun hinders my powers, remember," Sin said.

"Your vast abilities of cognitive reasoning are undeniably subterranean in the indisputable verity of resonation in these walls. Beneath the unalterable variation that is to be set in the apex of distinguishability that we are now so anxiously and unrelentingly devising to have the peak of all outcomes in these unknown variations of which we hold in the least of abilities to both comprehend and determine amongst the greatness we see at the forefront of our opposition," Vox said.

"Any clue what he just said? "Wiseman asked the other two gesturing Vox with his left katana.

"Maybe if I had a year and what he said written before me, with a full library at my access," Sin said.

"Edge, go all out," Wiseman said.

Edge nodded and his katana flew at Vox, who had his hands full blocking them all. Edge soon joined his katana in the assault on Vox. Edge was putting everything he had into the fight. Vox, however, was having a small task of fully defending. Edge was definitely challenging enough to stop Vox from attacking, but none of Edge's attacks were getting through.

"He can't do it alone, Sin, you think you can do it?" Wiseman asked.

"Can you hold him so I can do it?" Sin asked.

"When you're ready, I'll call Edge back," Wiseman said.

Sin nodded and slid his left foot back about two feet and lowered his body. His axe was dug in the ground a just beyond his reach with its handle pointing at him. Sin crossed his hands over his chest as more spikes grew from his body. He gritted his teeth as his face contorted in pain as the spikes grew from his knees, shoulders, forearms, horns from his head. Spikes from his knuckles and two more tentacles from under the back of his shirt came with the rest.

Sin relaxed and opened his eyes looking at Vox and Edge. The horns on his head followed his hair line and even caused his ears to point. The whites of his eyes were now black and the iris red.

"Ready when you are," Sin said grabbing his axe again while keeping his feet and body in the same place, showing that his arms had lengthened in some degree.

Wiseman nodded and charged at Vox. At what seemed to be the last minute Edge saw him and jumped back, taking his katana with him. Vox took a step towards Edge, not seeing Wiseman. Wiseman swung his swords fast and outward, connecting with the two held in Vox's real hands knocking them out and sending them flying.

In one swift motion Wiseman ran both his katana into Vox's chest and dove thought it himself. Wiseman spun as he dove so his back was to the ground. His upper body phased through Vox's chest and came out his back. From about mid abdomen and up of Wiseman was sticking out of Vox's mid back. Wiseman grabbed Vox's head and two real arms in a lock where neither arm could be moved our used. His legs came out at mid thigh at Vox's hip joint and were locked around his legs, making movement harder.

However, though both legs and upper arms were caught, Vox still had his lower ones, and they still had their katana in them. Vox reached up to stab Wiseman when something wrapped around his lower arms. Sin's two new tentacles hand wrapped around Vox's lower arms one to each. Sin was still standing where he was when he forced more spikes out, axe at the ready.

As if on a signal Sin charged Vox silently. Vox tried to move, but his legs were blocked, he tried to move his arms to block the attack, but his upper two were immobilized and Sin had his lower two pinned to his sides. At the very last second before Sin attacked Wiseman went fully intangible again and fell through Vox into the floor. Vox didn't have time to move his arms from where Wiseman held them before Sin cleaved him in two vertically.

As the axe passed upwards through Vox the two tentacles let go allowing the body to go flying through the air and land several feet away. Sin stumbled backwards a bit from the effort he forced into the attack. Edge stayed where he was, back by the door they passed through to get there. Wiseman popped his head out of the floor and saw the condition of things. Grinning he climbed the rest of the way out.

"Guess we won't need that backup," He said quietly to Sin.

"It seems that way," Sin said breathing heavily.

"Now we gotta take out the underlings. If you want to go back to first stage for that," Wiseman said walking past Sin towards Edge.

"I was thinking of maybe finishing Vox off first," Sin said.

Wiseman spun around to see the two halves of Vox being pulled back together by several tentacles. "Well, this has never happened before," Wiseman said.

"I missed his head, see? It's intact on the left side. He must've moved to second stage while you were holding him," Sin said.

"Second stage is just strength though…" Wiseman said stepping up beside Sin.

"It must alter between us. His must be healing. But both our first are speed," Sin said.

They watched in silence as the two halves were placed together and the seam was sealed. His clothes was still split in two but Vox just took half of his larger cape and wrapped it around his waist and tied it off, keeping his pants together and held up. The right half of his shirt slid off his arm though, the left still being connected around the neck.

His one visible eye was now like Sin's, confirming that he had taken the second stage. In addition he had spikes at all four elbows and six tentacles from his back, which is what pulled him together. He was breathing heavily and walking back to his opponents, two of his katana in his lower hands while he held Wiseman's in his upper. The wounds in his chest were healed also.

"Now what?" Wiseman asked looking at Sin.

"Now it's your turn to distract him while me and Edge go for it," Sin said.

Wiseman nodded as he took out two daggers, "just try not to hit me," Wiseman said running up to Vox and meeting him halfway.

The instant Wiseman took off after Vox Sin ran back to Edge, "you okay Edge?" Sin asked.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do?" Edge asked.

"Remember way back in our first lives, what you and me did to Kyuubi that one time?" Sin asked and Edge nodded, "we're gunna try that," Sin said.

Edge grinned, "that was fun," he said.

"Let's hope it is again," Sin said taking his stance again, his axe held in both hands.

Edge nodded and his six katana moved to surround Sin. Both were watching Wiseman, who was defending more than attacking. If not for his bloodline, Wiseman would be dead by now, but it takes a lot out of him. Edge nodded his ready at Sin, who nodded back. The two charged Vox, the katana around Edge again, who was in the front.

Wiseman saw them coming and positioned himself to block Edge from view. Vox still saw Edge, but he was ready for him to come from either side of Wiseman. Edge came straight through Wiseman and ran his claymore through Vox's chest. Edge let go of his blade and flipped over Vox from his momentum. Vox dropped one of his katana and grabbed the claymore with his lower right hand.

Vox's eyes were darting everywhere looking for the six katana that should've preceded Edge as they had the past times. Wiseman took this chance of distraction and dug both his daggers deep into Vox's gut. Vox screamed and dropped both left hand katana and grabbing the daggers with his left hands.

Edge was now a distance behind Vox and Wiseman was backing away too, holding one of his katana and one of Vox's. that's when the big attack came, with three hands occupied and his eyes on Wiseman, Vox was wide open. The six katana shot at him, one severed his upper right hand as the other five impaled him from all sides in the chest. The sixth, which had severed the arm, went through his neck.

Before anything else was done, even a reaction from Vox about the attacks Sin's four tentacles impaled him through the gut and lower chest. Sin came up moments after his tentacles and cleaved Vox in two at the waist. The tentacles were pulled out of Vox before he fell to the ground, and Sin flung his axe into the ground and rammed his right arm into Vox's wound and up to his chest.

Vox screamed out in pain as Sin reached in up to his shoulder, his elbow bending along the way. Sin pulled his arm out and Vox's fell to the floor with a thud. Wiseman walked up to the body and picked up his other katana.

"That kill him?" Wiseman asked.

"We'll find out. No matter what it hurt like hell and he'll use energy to heal," Sin said taking his axe again.

Sin hadn't even finished talking when Vox started to move again, and Edge called his swords out of him. all three started backing away to where they started out.

"Me and Edge don't got a special together, what do we do now?" Wiseman asked.

"Wing it, it worked in the past," Sin said hefting his axe.

Vox pulled himself together and healed his stab wounds, but he didn't look tired from it at all. He also had a wide grin on his face. He started going through handseals and Wiseman sighed.

"This'll hurt," Wiseman said.

"Wanna stop him?" Sin asked.

"I still can," Edge said.

"Let's see what he's got. It'll help us recognize it later when we're done with this," Wiseman said.

"Vast depths of hell forward grantings of the large bounty held beneath your fiery prison. Graveyard of walking Dead!" Vox said as he finished his handseals and slapped all four of his hands on the ground.

"Oh hell, the yard," Sin said as twenty beings started climbing out of the ground between Vox and the terrors and Vox stood up.

"He is you're descendant… just summon yours, you got more than that," Wiseman said.

"I can't. Anyone the yard kills adds to it, but if I summon mine now they'll be under his power, and I'll lose them fore good, meaning I'd have to start over," Sin said.

"You know this… how?" Wiseman asked looking at Sin with a raised eyebrow.

"I visited the village remember? I was told of my restrictions there," Sin said.

Vox grinned and pointed at the three, "gather amongst yourselves the great power known before you and burry it deep within your ranks to grant the power of flesh to its eternal damnation," he said.

The undead charged the terrors and Sin crouched down holding his axe at the ready, "don't move, I got this," Sin said.

Edge and Wiseman looked at Sin who was focused on the undead. Wiseman prepared himself to block when the undead did attack, as did Edge, but they listened to Sin. The grin on Vox's face vanished as the undead reached the terrors and just ran past them and up the stairs.

"I summoned my yard when we got here, they've been taking out your henchmen and adding to their numbers. Your twenty will be a wonderful addition," Sin said with a smile.

"Heh, that's why you got lost," Wiseman said.

Vox gritted his teeth and crossed his arms at his chest, both pairs. Horns sprouted on his head, and his legs grew slightly longer and gained a third segment, like a dog's hind leg. Two more tentacles grew from his back making a total of eight. His eye also changed from a red iris to a golden one. He grinned widely when he looked at the group.

"That's power, no doubt. His third is power," Sin said.

"Edge, you and me gotta hold him off so Sin can get to his third," Wiseman said.

Edge nodded and charged Vox, Wiseman beside him. Vox grinned as he held his four katana at the ready. In addition to that, all eight of his tentacles seemed to have bladed tips. With that, Vox had twelve limbs with blades while Wiseman and Edge only had nine between them. Vox still had the advantage.

Sin's axe was in the ground again and he was in his transformation stance again. The first thing that happened was his four tentacles from his back receded into his body as one grew from each upper arm and one from each forearm, keeping his count at four. The spikes in his forearms also receded and his torso and legs lengthened, but his legs stayed in the same form. The last thing that happened before Sin opened his eyes revealing his golden irises was the back of his shirt bursting open as two wings shot from his back.

Sin grabbed his axe and charged Vox, "CLEAR!" he shouted once he was full speed.

The instant the word was said Edge and Wiseman jumped out of the way, Edge taking his katana with him. Vox jumped out of the way of the attack, but two of Sin's tentacles pierced him, one in the neck, and the other in the heart. One of Vox's tentacles lashed out and severed Sin's allowing him to jump back, pull the objects out and heal. Sin regenerated his lost tentacles.

The two charged each other, Vox swinging with his upper left and Sin went to meet the blade, cutting it in two. Vox dropped the broken blade and his upper left hand now held the same katana as his lower left. The two went after each other again this time Vox swung with both right arms. Sin had a slight grin as he cleaved both blades in two.

Vox scowled and dropped both broken blades, holding his last one with all four hands. But now his eight tentacles moved from waving in the back to fighting in the front. It made no difference, Sin cut the last katana in two as well as severed the blade parts of all eight tentacles in two swings. Vox stumbled backwards from the attack, and the speed of it all.

"It's over now, I'm faster and stronger," Sin said walking closer to Vox.

"The quantity of compensation allocated for the drastic variation at the position we are now located at and in unambiguous recognition to be the opposition of mine, rather, the ancestorality of mine, is highly dire and despite the undeniable alteration and benefit, can only be perceived as being a temporary solution," Vox said as his tentacles healed.

"Yeah, I know the price is high, but it'll work," Sin said taking a quick step at Vox and burring his axe in his side.

Before the swing was finished and Vox split in two again he removed his eye patch. An enormous ball of fire shot out of it and hit Sin head on, sending him far back and into the opposite wall. Wiseman and Edge both ran after him while Vox replaced his eye patch and pulled Sin's axe from his right side, healing once the blade was gone.

"Sin, what the hell was that?" Wiseman asked once they reached him.

"Evil of the Eye. It's supposed to be small, only knock someone off their feet. He must have done something to his eye so it's always leaking out and the patch contains it. My wounds are too great… when I heal, I'll have to back to normal," Sin said groaning in pain as he healed.

"All the way back? To your normal state?" Wiseman asked and Sin nodded. "Will you be able to fully heal?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm out of the fight," Sin said with another groan.

Wiseman nodded and stood back up, turning to face Vox. Edge was soon copy him. Vox stopped walking seeing the state of his opponents. Edge now only had four swords surrounding him, two were sheathed and Wiseman was breathing kinda heavily. In addition Sin was healing and would be out of the fight afterwards. Vox grinned, with Sin out and Edge and Wiseman near exhaustion, this fight was his.

Wiseman was about the charge when a flash of orange and black shot past him down the stars towards Vox. The body reached Vox but before he could even attack Vox cut it in two and it vanished in a puff of smoke.

"There's our back up," Sin said.

"Who, Kid?" Edge asked.

"And there goes his element of surprise," Wiseman said with a frown.

Before another word was said twenty more Narutos ran down the stairs charging for Vox. With the greatest of ease Vox cut them all down, one screamed and fell to the ground in a heap. The instant it hit the ground the others vanished. Vox laughed and stepped over the body.

"Kid…" Wiseman said weakly.

"Look closer," Sin said quietly.

The body that was lying on the ground quietly hopped to its feet and charged a Rasengan in its right hand.

"Edge, pin his tentacles to the ground. Ignore the feet, and I'll take his hands," Wiseman said.

Edge nodded and took a few steps towards Vox, his katana left behind him. Raising both hands towards Vox he managed to force the eight tentacles into the ground. The instant the tentacles were in the ground Vox froze and turned to face Edge, but as he tried to move his tentacles none would budge. While Vox was looking at Edge Wiseman attacked him. knocking the axe form his hands he used his two katana to pin Vox's lower arms to the ground. Wiseman then dove through Vox and grabbed him in the same lock as he had before.

"Kid, destroy his head. Have nothing left," Wiseman said turning back towards Naruto.

Vox tried to look also, but Wiseman blocked his vision. Naruto nodded and once the attack was ready Naruto ran around to Vox's front and slammed the attack into his face. With Edge holding his tentacles down and Wiseman holding his arms down Vox had nowhere to go from the force of the attack. The head was destroyed and Wiseman quickly phased from his body.

"He dead?" Wiseman asked.

"The head completely destroyed?" Sin asked as Edge helped him to his feet.

"Yeah, maybe a few scraps here and there," Wiseman said looking around.

"Yeah, we're good," Sin said stepping next to Wiseman.

"You save our asses Kid, perfect timing," Wiseman said sheathing his katana.

Edge did the same quietly as Naruto picked up Sin's axe and handed it to him. The four turned to leave when a large number of undead beings appeared in the stairway.

"Sin?" Wiseman asked.

"The minions are gone, this was the last place they were to come to," Sin said.

"Send them away then," Edge said uncomfortably.

Sin nodded and focused little chakra into his hands and slammed them into the ground. Some of the undead moaned as they sank into the ground and vanished.

"I got a lot from that run, all the minions were added to my yard, plus Vox's twenty though I did lose a few too," Sin said.

"Let's get outta here," Wiseman said starting up the stairs, the others behind him.

x-X-x

AN: okay, guess what time it is. It's time for another contest! This one is harder than the last, you have to decipher what Vox said in his first speech of the chapter and tell me what it was. Not word for word, just what a normal person would've said instead. The hint is that he says three things in that speech.

First one to get it right will be given the chance to choose the outcome of a certain event that happens later in the story. Yes, I do know what choice, and it is a legitimate one, and could effect how the story goes from then. Won't tell you now so I won't ruin anything.

Good luck to you all, I know it's hard, but it is possible, my friend got two parts just by reading it, and the third by reading what comes before it. I haven't decided how long to give, so I'll just say when it's done in another author note.


	61. The Next Hokage

**Chapter 61: The Next Hokage**

The four reached the exit of the cave, Sin was leaning on Edge for support. The instant they appeared Link and Strag ran up to them.

"Dead?" Strag asked.

"Yeah," Wiseman said sighing.

"All of them?" Link asked.

"Yeah, I sent the yard after the minions, they're all gone," Sin said.

"And Vox?" Link asked.

"Yeah, Kid got him," Wiseman said clapping a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"What about Mulow?" Link asked, still as serious as ever.

"Mulow… Sin hacked him to pieces," Wiseman said jabbing a thumb at the tired warrior.

Link breathed a sigh of relief and began walking away. Wiseman looked at Strag with a raised eyebrow and Strag just shrugged at him.

"Everyone okay?" Edge asked looking around.

"Lax and Lee were hurt too badly for Sakura to handle, so Sage and Grim are running them back to Konoha now. We got all the members dead though," Strag said.

"Perfect, when do we leave?" Wiseman asked.

"Few hours, let's rest first," Naruto said walking away towards Sakura.

Wiseman grinned as he watched Naruto walk away, "Kid saved our lives. How'd he do in his fight?" he asked.

"Ask me later, I'm still trying to understand what it really means," Strag said.

Wiseman laughed at the response and started towards the others. Sakura was where she was when Naruto left, Kakashi on her left. Nomad was sitting on her right while Tusk and Link were across from them, Strag, Wiseman, Sin and Edge made the area like a circle filling in the gaps while Kakashi moved down a bit to let Naruto sit next to Sakura.

"Tusk, how long is our alliance for?" Strag asked.

"Until the job is done. When it is, I'll just walk away, I got no quarrel with any of you," Tusk said.

"Well, did Sage give you any guidelines?" Kakashi asked.

"Only until the Alliance fell at least. After that, it's until you no longer need my help," Tusk said.

"I think we'll be good after our rest, so when we head back, you can go your separate way," Strag said.

"Will do," Tusk said nodding.

A few hours later and the ten people rose to their feet. Tusk bide the other good bye and started heading west while the others started south. They were moving somewhat slowly because Nomad was still badly hurt and needed a hand walking and Sakura was too exhausted to heal him anymore. Wiseman helped Nomad walk while Naruto helped Sakura.

"Link, how'd you get Granny to let you come?" Naruto asked after a while of quietly walking.

"I didn't. Strag came and told me what I needed to do, giving me my chain. He told me I'd be breaking out and to be careful," Link said.

"Tsunade-sama's going to be pretty mad. She might even brand you a traitor," Sakura said.

"I am. I betrayed the Alliance, remember?" Link asked.

"She's right, and she wasn't our prisoner either. She's a ninja of another village which thinks her deceased. She doesn't really need to do what the Hokage says," Wiseman said.

"Man, it's gunna be kinda weird not having to worry about the Alliance," Naruto said.

"It'll be a relief is what it'll be. They were a bunch of bastards, and belong in the hell they're in," Sin said.

"I don't know how bad some of them were though…" Naruto said.

"True, some seemed more confused and trying to find a place to fit in, but they still did what they did," Strag said.

They were silent for a while, and for the next three days there was little said amongst them, and nothing of any relevance. The next day they were able to move faster because Nomad was naturally better, and Sakura was able to advance his healing a bit more. By the third day they were at a normal pace. As they approached the village, before the gates were even in sight Nomad stopped and grinned.

"What is it Nomad-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Scouts. We've been seen. The Hokage will know we're here before we even get there," Nomad said with a grin.

"Why are you walking with byakugan activated?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not, my eyes are better than theirs remember?" I saw the rustling in the trees out of the corner of my eye and activated it to see what was going on," Nomad said.

Sure enough when the group reached the gates four ANBU were waiting for them. Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura were shocked by this, but the terrors didn't seem surprised at all.

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you all in her office immediately. The others from your mission will be there as well," one ANBU said.

"Why the ANBU?" Kakashi asked.

"You'll find out when you get there," another ANBU said as two started walking to Hokage tower, the group followed them and the other two ANBU took the rear.

The group reached Tsunade's office to find Sage, Grim and Lee already there, though Lee was in a wheeled chair. The four ANBU bowed and vanished.

"Well, firstly I want to say congratulations to you all on a successful mission and destroying the Alliance. Second comes the news I which I didn't have to give," Tsunade said her smile fading, Grim and Sage bowed their heads and Lee was staring into the floor. "Lax didn't survive, he died yesterday from his wounds," Tsunade said.

"What?" Wiseman demanded.

"No! He can't die! The bastard can't even be hit!" Sin shouted.

"Kain? Kain's gone?" Edge asked shaking slightly.

"Lax-sama…" Sakura said her eyes falling to the floor.

No one else said anything and for a while the room was silent save the few sobs Edge let out. After a while Tsunade spoke again.

"Link, I know I can not punish you, because you are not from this village, but I can't say I'm not very angered by this. Grim told me about it already, which did manage to make me see the necessity of it at the least. The last thing I have to say is that I will be stepping down as Hokage very soon. The ceremony will probably be within the next few days," Tsunade said.

"Really? The elders finally decided on a replacement? Who is he?" Kakashi asked.

"A great warrior of the Leaf village, Nomad," Tsunade said.

"Me?" Nomad asked loudly.

"Ivike? What about me?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry, but it was their choice," Tsunade said.

"But why me? What about Wiseman? Or Sage?" Nomad asked.

"You're the only one of the terrors that no other village could dispute having origins in Konoha. Plus, you're the only one that all of the elders don't collectively hate. Only the Hyuuga elders were against your appointment," Tsunade said walking around her desk and sitting on it.

"Hyuuga, why would they object?" Naruto asked.

"Because of how Nomad says what he has is better that byakugan, and how he 'hides' his true eyes. But in the end they gave in," Tsunade said.

"But why me? Why even consider any of us?" Nomad asked.

"I honestly can't say, I didn't think any of you were considered either," Tsunade said shrugging.

"When is the ceremony?" Kakashi asked.

"Two or three days, the elders are being notified of you're safe return now," Tsunade said. There was silence in the room for a while before Tsunade spoke again, "if that's all you can go, Sage and Strag should stay to give me the report, it being the last mission I gave as Hokage," Tsunade said with a slight smile.

Everyone but the said ninjas left the room, Sakura was pushing Lee's wheeled chair. They were silent until they left the building, then Sakura and Lee bid the others good bye as they headed to the hospital. Kakashi also went his own way, but Naruto stayed with the terrors, he had a question.

"Hey, Wiseman, why was Vox so weird looking?" Naruto asked.

"He's my descendant," Sin said from Naruto's other side.

"So you can grow more arms too?" Naruto asked.

"It's hard on me to do it, but that was his third stage," Sin said.

"Stage?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I can grow another arm right now, and all the connections and control would be like I was born with it, but I'd be using a lot of energy to maintain it. But the stages are a burst of energy used, so there's no constant drain. His stages look different than mine, and even had a different order," Sin said.

"How can there be a different order if they're different for each person?" Naruto asked.

"Each stage comes with a not visual trait. First stage is speed and agility, always. Second for me is strength while Vox's second is healing. His final stage is strength and mine is healing and strength," Sin said.

"How is yours both? You have strength twice?" Naruto asked.

"There's a boost of strength just for reaching third stage, that's all," Sin said.

"Then why don't you always fight in third stage?" Naruto asked.

"Because in third stage you don't really register pain or exhaustion. You can keep going even when you have no stamina or energy, and fight as if you were in perfect health. But as soon as you leave it, and if you over used it, you're dead," Sin said.

"Keeping a leash on the higher powers," Wiseman said.

"Like you and water," Sin said.

"Water?" Naruto asked looking at Wiseman.

"I go through solids. Other people can't. Everyone can go through liquids, so if I try and phase through liquid, it starts killing me," Wiseman said.

"Fighting in the rain sucks," Sin said.

"For me, and the sun for you," Wiseman said.

"Yeah, the sun makes the energy cost at each level higher. No idea why," Sin said.

Naruto continued asking questions about some of their powers, until the terrors reached their home and Naruto said his good bye. Two days later and nearly all of Konoha was gathered together for the announcement of the sixth Hokage. Tsunade called for the crowd to quiet down before beginning her speech.

"People of Konoha, it has been a great honor of mine to serve you as Hokage," Tsunade paused as the crowd cheered loudly. "However, all good things must end, and today, one of those good things is my reign as Hokage. I now present to you you're new Hokage… Ivike the Nomad!" Tsunade said as the crowd burst into applause as Nomad stepped up next to Tsunade, dressed in the white Hokage robes.

"Do I always have to where this?" Nomad whispered to Tsunade as they waved to the crowd.

"You do for formal functions that you attend as the Hokage, as well as ceremonies, but other than that, no. I would recommend you where a shirt though," Tsunade said.

Nomad sighed, "and now I can't leave to hunt for one," Nomad said.

"You could buy one," Tsunade said with a slight smile.

"I hunted, killed and made all the clothes I where. Why do you think they call me Nomad?" Nomad asked.

"You truly are from another time," Tsunade said with a laugh.

"You have no idea," Nomad said laughing himself.

x-X-x

It was midnight and the celebration of Nomad becoming Hokage was nearing its end. Naruto and Sakura had just left. They were walking silently to Sakura's house to drop her off before Naruto went to his apartment. Sakura was leaning somewhat heavily on Naruto, both from tiredness and for comfort. After they were out of sight and sound of the party Naruto got the feeling they were being watched. His feeling was confirmed when they heard a voice behind them.

"How was it?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto gave a sigh of relief when he saw who it was, "Sasuke, you scared me a second there," Naruto said with a slight laugh.

"How was it?" Sasuke asked again, his face stern.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Sakura asked taking a step towards him.

"What are you talking about? The party? It was fun, weren't you there?" Naruto asked.

"Not the party, I don't care about that. You killed her. I want to know how she died," Sasuke said.

"Who are you talking about? Who did I kill?" Naruto asked.

"I heard Strag tell Sage him and you would fight Lerah. I know you killed her because Tsunade said Link is the last of the Alliance. How did you kill her," Sasuke asked.

Sakura has returned to Naruto's side, the look on Sasuke's face was somewhat scary, and she just noticed he had his katana in his hand. "Sasuke, what does it matter? She was an enemy, she was going to die anyway," Sakura said.

"I know what she thought of you. She told me before the fight. Is this because you thought the same thing, or because you wanted to kill her," Naruto asked.

"That doesn't matter, answer the question, how did you kill her?" Sasuke asked loudly, it looked as if he was about to jump at them.

"He didn't!" Sakura shouted fearing what Sasuke was about to do.

"Then who did?" Sasuke asked his expression unchanged.

"Strag. I fought a golem she summoned while Strag snuck up behind her. He slit her throat," Naruto said.

They were quiet for a while; the only sound was Sakura's heavy breathing. Then Sasuke straightened up, sheathed his katana and walked away without a word. Naruto and Sakura both sighed in relief as the Uchiha walked away.

x-X-x

Two days later and neither Naruto nor Sakura had seen or heard from Sasuke since he spoke with them after the party. Naruto wondered if he was in the Uchiha compound alone avoiding everyone else. But when he decided to go and check it out, he didn't find a trace of his teammate. Naruto sighed in defeat as he left to go train.

Nomad was having a hard time getting used to all the duties and responsibilities of being Hokage. Tsunade was in the office with him walking him through it all but he was still having trouble.

"I feel bad for Naruto. He wants this job so bad, but does he know how much work it really is?" Nomad asked.

"I think that's why the elders didn't pick him. he may be strong enough but I agree, I don't think he could handle all this paperwork, at least not yet," Tsunade said.

x-X-x

Wiseman and Grim were in their house playing a game of darts. It wasn't much of a game when both players are constantly hitting the bull's-eye, but they were playing nonetheless. Sage was sitting in a chair, a book open in one hand while to other hand was hovering over the pages.

Then, suddenly Sage's head snapped up. "We've got a problem," he said.

Wiseman and Grim instantly stopped playing and spun around, "What is it?" Wiseman asked.

"The thirteenth is here. He'll be at the gates in a mater of minutes, and the guards could present a problem," Sage said.

"What? Why is her here?" Grim asked.

"I'll go get him," Wiseman said ignoring Grim's outburst.

"That's not all, Edge is the closed of us to him, he'll meet him first," Sage said.

"I won't beat Edge will I?" Wiseman asked.

"No, and I have no idea why or how the thirteenth would even be here," Sage said.

"Wiseman, you get thirteen, I'll get Edge," Grim said.

"Yes bring them to Nomad, I'll get the others and meet you there," Sage said.

"Wiseman and Grim nodded before the three disappeared, each in a different direction.

x-X-x

"Edge, Edge!" Grim yelled running up behind the ninja.

Edge spun around upon hearing his name, "Grim, what are you doing here?" Edge asked.

"Getting you, we're all meeting at Nomad's office," Grim said.

"Oh, I'll be right there. I have this strange feeling of familiarity nearby, I want to see what it is," Edge said.

"Sage sent Wiseman to get it," Grim said.

"Really? How does he know?" Edge asked.

"It's why we're meeting," Grim said.

Edge grinned and nodded before following Grim to Hokage tower.

x-X-x

Wiseman raced through the streets headed for the main gates of the village. When he got there he saw a man in white sandals, white fighting pants, a white sleeveless cloth shirt with a hood pulled up over his face and brown leather gloves that strapped up his forearms. The man was walking through the gate and being approached by a guard. Wiseman clenched his teeth and bolted for them.

"What's your name and business in here?" the guard asked as he reached the man in white.

Before the man answered Wiseman has appeared beside the guard, "He's an old friend of ours, must've come to congratulate Nomad on becoming Hokage," Wiseman said breathing heavily.

"So he was brought back with you?" the guard asked.

"Huh? Oh… no, no he wasn't. but we were around a while before we came here," Wiseman said.

The guard nodded slowly, "I escort him there then," he said.

"No I'll do it, we have catching up to do," Wiseman said as he stated to walk away, the man close behind him. the guard sighed and walked back to his post.

"I'm guessing Sage sent you," the man said.

"Yeah, but we have no idea what the hell you're doing here," Wiseman said.

"I'll tell you all at once, so gather the survivors together," the man said.

"We already are. You obviously know about Nomad, we're all going to meet up there," Wiseman said.

The man nodded, though Wiseman didn't see it. They continued on in silence until they reached Hokage tower, where the others waited outside, Nomad being the only one not present.

"That's what I felt! I knew it was familiar!" Edge said happily as Wiseman and the man approached.

"Oh hell, you really are here," Sin said once they reached the group.

"Is Nomad inside?" the man asked.

"Yeah, we were waiting for you before entering," Strag said.

The man nodded and the group entered the building. They walked thorough the halls and up the stairs before reaching Nomads' office. The knocked on the door and heard the call to enter, when they did it was to find Tsunade guiding Nomad through the paperwork. Then Nomad looked up and saw who it was.

"Hey guys what's….. oh crap," Nomad said as he noticed the man.

"What's wrong? Who's this?" Tsunade asked pointing at the man.

"Tsunade, it'd probably be best if you left, something's going on and I don't think you should hear about it yet," Nomad said standing up.

"That would be best, though nothing's wrong, this isn't general information," the man said.

"Nothing with you ever is," Nomad said.

Tsunade looked at all of them before sighing and walking out. once she was gone Nomad sat down, motioning for the others to do the same in the newly placed chairs.

"Alright Elvo, what's up?" Nomad asked.

"It can't be a new number, we're not all here, everyone needs to be here for that," Grim said.

"It's not. There's really no need for you all to know, just Nomad," Elvo said.

"What the hell is it?" Wiseman asked.

"Naruto, he's gong to be leaving the village soon. I can't say for how long, but I'm here to tell you so he doesn't get a bounty on his head," Elvo said.

"Kid? Why is he leaving?" Wiseman asked.

"When does Naruto plan to leave?" Nomad asked leaning forward.

"He's leaving to train. And he's leaving tonight," Elvo said.

"Where are you taking him?" Sage asked and all eyes widened.

"Someplace secluded. It's safe, I assure you," Elvo said.

"And the others are letting you do this?" Strag asked.

"They agree with me on my actions," Elvo said.

"There's an alternative motive here, what is it?" Wiseman asked.

"Everyone has a vast capacity for power and greatness. Naruto had once fully achieved this capacity. However, me and the others were forced to alter event prior to that happening, meaning he now has not," Elvo said.

"So you're going to see if you can get it out of him again," Strag said.

"Right, if I can, he'll return to say his farewells and be gone from this place. If not, he'll return and stay here, just a little stronger," Elvo said.

"So you wanna take Kid and train him? what exactly did you have to change? What're you gunna do if he can do what you want?" Wiseman asked.

"You'll learn of what was changed, it'll be his legacy. And if he makes it… we've always needed a Focal Point, he'll take that job," Elvo said.

"What! You're gunna make him a…a…" Nomad yelled.

"Yes, if he can make it. Now, I plan to leave as soon as possible. The sun has already fallen so would you mind bringing him here," Elvo said.

"Yeah… sure… Sin, can you get him?" Nomad asked.

"Yeah, I'll get him," Sin said standing up and walking out.

Sin made his way through the dark streets of Konoha towards Naruto's apartment. He thought himself lucky he even remembered where it was. He finally reached the apartment and knocked on the door. After a few minutes Naruto appeared.

"Sin, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

Sin looked Naruto up and down, he was dressed in what appeared to be his best clothes, "what are you all dressed up for?" Sin asked.

"This is the first chance I've had to take Sakura out on a real date since I became a chuunin so I'm doing the works; dinner, movie, dancing if we have time," Naruto said walking back into his apartment continuing to get ready.

"Aw hell," Sin said shoulders slumping.

"What? Something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Nomad wants to see you, I'm pretty sure it's a mission," Sin said looking down.

Naruto's face fell, "now…" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't know if it can wait or not either," Sin said.

"…Okay, tell him I'll be right there, I just wanna tell Sakura so she knows," Naruto said.

"Yeah, I'll tell him," Sin said nodding before walking away.

After a few moments Naruto left to, he wasn't fully ready, but he figured he'd have time afterwards, if he had an afterwards. He made his way to Sakura's house, knocking when he reached her door. After a few moments the door was answered by Sakura's mother.

"Hi miss Haruno, is Sakura here?" Naruto asked.

"I thought you weren't going out for another half hour," Sakura's mother said.

"Yeah, I just need to tell her something first, is she here?" Naruto asked.

Before Sakura's mother could answer Sakura appeared beside her, "Naruto, what is it?" Sakura asked.

"Ivike wants to see me. Sin said it's about a mission. I might be a bit late picking you up," Naruto said.

Sakura's face fell, "Did Sin-sama say anything about it?" Sakura asked.

"Only that it's important and it might not be able to wait till morning," Naruto said.

"Naruto…" Sakura said.

"Either way I'll come back here, for our date or to tell you about the mission before I leave," Naruto said.

Sakura nodded and Naruto leaned in to kiss her, after noticing that her mother was still there Naruto kissed her cheek. He then left and headed for Hokage tower. When he got to Nomads office and entered he saw the terrors and Elvo waiting for him.

"Naruto, Sin told us about tonight. I'm really sorry, but this in pretty much out of my hands," Nomad said.

"Out of your hands? What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"You're coming with me. There's something in you we need to get out," Elvo said standing up.

"Kyuubi's dead, what's going on?" Naruto asked again.

"It's not Kyuubi that's in you. I'll explain later, it involves things the Twelve Terrors can't know about," Elvo said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Elvo. If things go as planned, you'll remember it," Elvo said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked.

"We met before," Elvo said removing the glove of his right hand. Once it was off he showed Naruto the back of his right forearm where a general curve and roman numeral was tattooed onto his skin, just like all the terrors. His number was XIII.

"You're a terror too?" Naruto asked.

"No, but I've made a pact with them. Now, you appear to be very close to what I hopped you'd be, so we shouldn't be gone that long. Nomad already knows the details of the duration of your leave, so go pack your things for a few months training and we'll leave," Elvo said.

"There's no chance we can leave tomorrow, even at sunrise?" Naruto asked.

"No, I must be away from all civilization by sunrise. You'll understand why once we're on our way," Elvo said.

I don't have a choice about this do I?" Naruto asked.

"No. I have no power over the situation, I'm sorry Naruto," Nomad said.

"It's okay Ivike. I'll go say good bye to Sakura and pack my things," Naruto said his voice stating at its normal volume and going ever quieter.

"I'll meet you at the gates Naruto. I'll tell you this, unless you die, when we're done you will come back here. The only thing that will change is how long you spend here," Elvo said.

Naruto nodded before leaving. He walked slowly to Sakura's house dreading what he would have to say to her, what it would do to her. He knocked on the door and this time it was Sakura who answered.

"Naruto! What did Nomad-sama say?" Sakura asked.

"That it's out of his hands. I have to leave tonight," Naruto said.

"That's okay, we'll just do this when you get back. How long is the mission?" Sakura asked.

"No idea, I was told to pack for a few months though," Naruto said quietly.

Sakura's shoulders slumped slightly, "well, when you get back then," she said dejectedly.

"He said that no matter what I'd be coming back, but depending on the outcome of the mission, I might not stay long," Naruto said.

"How long is not long?" Sakura asked looking into Naruto's eyes.

"He made it seem like long enough to say good bye," Naruto said.

Sakura fell forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, "why, why is it always you?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but this is training, so at least I'll get stronger…" Naruto said.

Sakura started to cry into Naruto's neck and he just stood there and let her. After a few minutes he pushed her back saying he still needed to changed and pack. They kissed good bye and Naruto started his long lonely walk back to his apartment. A while later he was walking up to the gates of Konoha in his normal garb and with his pack on his back. Elvo was there waiting for him.

"Sorry about any plans I ruined kid, but this is more urgent than you think," Elvo said.

"Yeah, let's just go, the sooner we leave, the sooner we can come back," Naruto said.

x-X-x

AN: just so you know, when Sin talks about energy, he's referring to chakra. Old habits die hard as Nomad said, and in their first lives they called it energy.


	62. The Test

**Chapter 62: The Test**

"So where are you taking me?" Naruto asked.

"A place far from civilization," Elvo said.

"Why? Why can't I train in Konoha, or close by it even?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see when the sun rises," Elvo said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Naruto demanded.

"Wait and find out. Now on to more important things, we have to see how able you are. I know you're perfect for you life here, but for what I need, you must improve," Elvo said.

"How you gunna test me? Make me do stupid things or what?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"You're going to fight me, with everything you have. Use every trick you know, even some you don't. It may even turn out you're good as you are," Elvo said.

"Does that mean I could go back home?" Naruto asked.

"Not right away, but it definitely cuts a lot of time off of our journey," Elvo said.

"Why do you wear the hood? It's going to come off in the fight, might as well let me see you're face now," Naruto said.

"True, you will eventually see my face, but it won't be during the fight. If you manage that…" Elvo said.

"What? What happens if I can knock your hood back in the fight?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, it won't happen. Anyway, what weapon do you use?" Elvo asked.

"None in particular. Kunai and shrunken obviously. I know a little with pretty much any other," Naruto said,

"Even a scythe?" Elvo asked.

"No, but that's not really a weapon," Naruto said,

"You won't say that when you have to fight a man wielding one," Elvo said.

"But it's so impractical. No ninja would wield it," Naruto said.

"You're smarter than people usually give you credit for," Elvo said and Naruto grinned, "And you're right, but this man's not a ninja."

"Then I don't have to worry, I can use jutsu and he can't," Naruto said.

"He doesn't need to. The twelve fought him in their past lives. All of them. And it took all of them to send him back," Elvo said.

"Send him back? Wait… are you talking about Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"Forget what I said about being smart," Elvo said and Naruto scowled, "Kyuubi's a fox, he can't wield a weapon. You killed him anyway. But this is a man that could kill Kyuubi easier than you did," Elvo said.

"What is he?" Naruto asked.

"You've met him in the past, when you died," Elvo said.

"How do you know I died?" Naruto asked.

Elvo stopped and spun around, "I know more about you than any mortal ever could. I know more about you than you do right now, but if this little training mission goes as planned, you'll find out what I know," Elvo said.

"So you won't tell me?" Naruto asked with a stern face.

"Who I'm telling you about is no threat to humanity right now, I'm merely saying he will be again, and I'm sure you will be there to fight him," Elvo said.

"Am I training to stop him?" Naruto asked.

"Partly. Him, and three others," Elvo turned and started walking again, "including me," he said but Naruto didn't hear him.

A few hours later and the sun was on it's way up. "Hey Elvo, the sun's coming, you gunna tell me everything now?" Naruto asked.

"We're not there yet… come, we must hurry," Elvo said as he started to run, Naruto faltered a bit before following.

"Why are we running?" Naruto asked.

"When the sun passes over those mountains you and I must be engaged in our combat," Elvo said.

"What?" Naruto asked nearly slipping off the branch he was on.

""I will vanish at sunrise unless I am fighting, I can then stay until the battle is over. I told you I'd test you in a fight, we're almost at a clear enough spot," Elvo said.

"What do you mean vanish?" Naruto asked.

"I will explain everything after the fight, we do not have time now," Elvo said.

Naruto was about to say something when they entered a large clearing, Elvo dropped his back and jumped at Naruto, fist raised for the attack. Naruto let out a cry of shock as he dodged and dropped his own bag.

"We are here; fight me with intent to kill. If by some change you do kill me, our training trip will be over and you can return home, but be sure to tell Nomad of the circumstances of your return," Elvo said.

"Do you really want me to kill you?" Naruto asked.

"If you can, yes," Elvo said. Naruto gritted his teeth and grabbed a kunai in his hand, "Come on kid, I can't give the first blow," Elvo said.

"You already did," Naruto said looking up confused.

"We don't have time for explanations, I'll tell you everything after we fight, now come on!" Elvo yelled.

Naruto jumped a bit at being yelled at, but he nodded and charged Elvo, kunai in hand. Elvo dodged to attack and all that came after it. "Don't hold back, use every trick you have, any jutsu you can," Elvo said as he dodged.

At this Naruto stopped and put his hands in his most famous seal, "Kage Bunshin No Jutus!" he yelled as a hundred clones appeared behind him.

Without a word all the clones charged at Elvo who went to work dispelling them all. None of the clones managed to land a hit on Elvo, and in a few minutes he had cut them all down. The sun had risen and was now resting on the mountains, but there was no sign of Naruto. Elvo was looking around for the orange clad ninja when a fist came from below and was aimed straight for his face.

Elvo managed to pull his head back to avoid the attack, but he didn't see it until the last second. As Naruto was still in the air Elvo grabbed his raised right arm and twisted it around his back. Naruto let out a cry of pain as Elvo grabbed his left shoulder for support.

"Very clever, I barely saw it. But the stories I've heard said you were much better than this," Elvo said.

In response a foot collided with Elvo's face forcing him to release Naruto. When he did, the Naruto he held vanished in a puff of smoke and the one that kicked him landed where it once was.

"Excellent. That's what I expected. Now…" Elvo pulled out a katana, "I'll start fighting back, and I'll be trying to kill you too, so keep on you're toes," Elvo said before charging Naruto.

x-X-x

The sun was setting and Naruto was breathing heavily. He had burses and cuts all over his body. Elvo was brutal, and way beyond his ability, but he had lasted the day. Naruto was leaning against a fallen tree, a tree Elvo knocked over when he was sent into it after getting hit by a Rasengan. One of the few hits Naruto managed to deliver.

But though they were few, each counted. Elvo was standing in front of Naruto, breathing normally. The front of his shirt torn up, though his hood was still on. His Katana was also broken halfway down, the result of Naruto's most recent successful attack.

The land they were fighting in was unrecognizable from how it was at sunrise. Countless trees were uprooted, there were cracks and craters all over the ground, and even a large swamp-like area Naruto managed to summon and catch Elvo in for a moment or two. Naruto was also out of weapons, his last kunai broke when he broke Elvo's sword.

"Anything left kid?" Elvo asked.

Naruto just looked at him, "How, how can you be so strong? How can you not be tired you?" Naruto asked.

"Think of the question you just asked me. Does it sound familiar? Have you ever heard it before?" Elvo asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked.

"Answer and find out," Elvo said.

Naruto scowled and thought back. A smile crossed his face when he remembered where he heard it before, "yeah, in training with Sakura and Sasuke Sakura used to ask me that," Naruto said.

"What was your answer then? Not what you said, but the truth?" Elvo asked.

"Kyuubi. I was getting some of his chakra," Naruto said.

"Not entirely. Only when you took on his appearance did he give you his chakra. That stamina was always in you. Once he was dead, you had a great jump in power. But did you ever wonder how you could kill him?" Elvo asked.

"Are we done fighting? Is this where you explain everything?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it is," Elvo said flinging his katana into the ground.

Naruto grinned and slid to the ground. Elvo walked over to where the packs were. Once he had retrieved them and set them down he sat across from Naruto against another tree.

"So, what do you mean you'd vanish at sunrise, why'd I have to make the first attack, why are you wearing the hood, who wields the scythe, and what about everything with the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked once Elvo sat down.

"You got a good memory kid. I'll answer them all, but I get to choose the order. Firstly about the Kyuubi, answer my question, did you ever wonder how you managed to kill him?" Elvo asked.

"No, I just figured he was still weakened form the seal," Naruto said.

"Slightly, but not enough for you to win. Do you remember where you fought?" Elvo asked.

"In my mind," Naruto said.

"Right, you obviously know that the instant the Kyuubi was released you got all your chakra back. When you fight in your head you don't need to practice control, because your mind is always in control. But even now, if you were to fight Kyuubi in the real world, you'd die," Elvo said.

"Then how the hell did I do it?" Naruto asked.

"Simple. Every being that has chakra has a potential. When you train and get stronger you're tapping into that potential, but only very little of it. No human has ever tapped more that a quarter of their potential. The tailed demons had more; Kyuubi for example had just under half his potential tapped.

"You have just under a quarter of yours tapped, and if your lifestyle continues as it is, I have no doubt it will break the 25 percent mark. When you fought Kyuubi in your mind, you somehow had all of your potential tapped. But the instant you returned to reality you were back to normal," Elvo said.

"So that's how, I had all of my potential," Naruto said looking at his hands.

"Right. Now, you had to make the first attack because my staying could be of no physical cause of my own. I'd leave because of the means I used to get here which cancel out at the next sunrise. The man with the scythe you've met before and I where the hood because…" Elvo said as he pulled his hood back revealing his golden eyes and silver hair that went down his back.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Elvo's face. "I've never seen anything like you before… what are you?" Naruto asked.

"The same as the scythe wielder. He's my exact opposite, do your remember being dead?" Elvo asked.

Naruto didn't answer right away, Elvo had to kick him to snap him out of his daze, "yeah, what about it?" Naruto finally asked.

"Do you remember anyone being with you?" Elvo asked.

"Yeah, an old man in a chair," Naruto said.

"You called him Chaos; do you remember what he is?" Elvo asked.

"Chaos, that's right!" Naruto yelled, "yeah, he was the god of Chaos wasn't he," he asked.

"Still is. Now, can you tell me what I am then?" Elvo asked.

Naruto's eyes widened and Elvo grinned. He then began explaining the system of four gods, who was who, and what each did. Naruto's eyes were even wider once Elvo finished, "why are you telling me all this?" he asked.

"Because killing Kyuubi wasn't the only time you exerted your full potential. You did it once after that, and killed Chaos by doing so. Then, however, you caused the universe to fall, because a god had died. The four of us rebuilt it and Chaos didn't attack, meaning you never exerted your full potential again, if you can now, you'll be as strong as a god," Elvo said.

Naruto's jaw hit the floor. "As…strong as a….a….a god…" he said slowly.

"Yes. And if you do, you'll become a fifth god, the focal point," Elvo said.

"What's that mean?" Naruto asked.

"The balance we have is slightly skewed and hard to keep in line. You would watch over it constantly and act when necessary to pull the balance back," Elvo said.

"You said before you wanted me to try and kill you, but if I did, wouldn't the universe fall then?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but I also know the circumstances to how you did it last time, I wasn't going the call it into play so I was rather sure you wouldn't tap you're full potential," Elvo said grinning.

"How do I reach my full potential?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow we start getting you ready to do it, then you can," Elvo said.

"But how do I?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. I only know how to get you ready for it, how to get you past the first quarter. Once that happens, someone else takes over," Elvo said.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Who do you think? Chaos of course," Elvo said with a grin.

x-X-x

AN: alright, I'm sure someone is gunna call me on Chaos fighting the twelve. Chaos previously says his plans were never so close to completion and it caused him to jump the gun. This is true. His arriving in the past was part of his plan, he planed to kill off the twelve and would then manage to take to world. Elvo showed up and helped the twelve defeat him, that's when Elvo became number XIII.

That is also how the twelve know so much about the afterlife and Chaos. (they forgot a lot about being actually dead, just like Naruto). So, those were the only two times he was ever in the mortal realm in the universal run of Naruto, in the previous run he was there as well.


	63. Betrayal

**Chapter 63: Betrayal**

Sakura walked through the streets of Konoha looking for a certain silver haired ninja. She found him walking out of the ramen stand, his book in hand.

"Kakashi-sensei, have you seen Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Hey Sakura. Sasuke, hm… no, is he even out of the hospital?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, me and Naruto saw him the day Nomad-sama was named Hokage. But I haven't seen him since," Sakura said.

"Have you looked in the Uchiha compound? Unless he's on a mission," Kakashi said.

"No, he's not healed enough for missions yet. And Naruto checked the compound and there wasn't even a trace that Sasuke had been there," Sakura said slightly on edge.

"What's wrong? What happened when you saw him?" Kakashi asked.

"He was asking Naruto about his fight with Lerah. When Naruto said something about what Lerah said it looked like Sasuke was going to attack. I said it was Strag-sama who actually killed Lerah and Sasuke just walked away," Sakura said.

"Did Naruto tell you what Lerah said?" Kakashi asked.

"No. I just want to find Sasuke and see if he's okay," Sakura said worried.

"Go ask Nomad and Tsunade, they might know," Kakashi said.

Sakura nodded, thanked him and ran off towards Hokage tower. Kakashi watched her go before heading off to ask a few of his own questions. Sakura knocked on the office doors and entered when she received to call to do so.

"Sakura? What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"Do either of you know where Sasuke is?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke? He should be at home resting, but he's probably training," Tsunade said.

"No, neither. It doesn't look like he's been in the Uchiha compound since before he was in the hospital. And I've checked the training grounds every day," Sakura said.

"How long have you been looking for him?" Nomad asked.

"Since the party. Me and Naruto ran into him afterwards and he was acting strangely. We were both looking for him, but then Naruto had to leave on that mission," Sakura said.

"He's been gone since the party, that was almost a week ago… why didn't you say something sooner?" Tsunade yelled.

"I thought I could find him…" Sakura said.

"He's done something like this before hasn't he?" Nomad asked standing up.

"Yes, but last time he was with Kakashi-sensei, but he hasn't seen him either," Sakura said.

"I'll get Sage to do a search of the village," Nomad said as he headed for the door.

"Oh no! You have to stay here and work, send a messenger to tell him," Tsunade said grabbing Nomad's arm.

"I'll go," Sakura said.

Nomad nodded and she left to convey the message to Sage.

x-X-x

Kakashi knocked on a door and entered when he heard the call to. Wiseman, Grim, and Strag were sitting around a table playing cards, Sage was on the other side of the room reading a book in his unusual way.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Wiseman asked as the silver haired ninja walked in and closed the door behind him.

"First, have any of you seen Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Not since we got back from the alliance, no," Grim said, the others shaking their heads.

"Alright then, Strag, what did Lerah say before she died?" Kakashi asked.

Strag's eye's widened and his head turned to look at Kakashi, "What brings that about?" he asked.

"Sasuke seemed to be acting weird the night Nomad became Hokage. When he heard it was you that killed Lerah he walked away and hasn't been seen since. Before he left Naruto mentioned something about what Lerah said, which agitated Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"The only thing Lerah said that affected Sasuke was what they had done to him while he was a captive," Strag said.

"What was it? This is important, he could be unstable," Kakashi said.

"I've no doubt he is. Lerah said she made him several promises, and only asked one thing in return, love. Something she said he turned out to be incapable of giving," Strag said.

Kakashi's eye widened, "love… why would he turn that down?" Kakashi asked.

"She didn't say anymore," Strag said.

There was silence for a while before a knock came on the door. Kakashi opened it revealing Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I was asking Strag what Lerah had said before dieing. What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"Nomad-sama wants Sage-sama to do a search of the village for Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Already am. So far nothing. Wait here and I'll tell you when I'm done so you can go tell him," Sage said and Sakura nodded.

As she waited Strag told her what he had told Kakashi and her reaction was the same as his.

"She wanted love? Is that why he's so upset she's dead?" Sakura asked.

"He's not in the village, or the surrounding aria in my range," Sage said.

Sakura sighed nodding, "I'll go tell Nomad-sama," she said before she and Kakashi left.

x-X-x

"Come on kid, I know you're better than that," Elvo said as he easily dodged one of Naruto's attacks.

"I am, when I'm not running on empty," Naruto said.

"Now now, it's only been thirty six straight hours. You can't complain until forty eight," Elvo said with a grin.

"I still don't get how you're still here if we're not in a fight, you said it was before sunrise, but the fights over," Naruto said.

"Yes, but my task is not. Enough stalling, you don't get a break until you're unconscious," Elvo said diving at Naruto who barely managed to dodge it.

x-X-x

Three days later Naruto was fixing breakfast as Elvo watched the sunrise. He turned to look at Naruto and saw his begin eating. Elvo grinned and walked over to him.

"Savor the food while you can, gods don't eat," Elvo said sitting down.

"But you still can, right?" Naruto asked.

"If we want to, while we're on earth," Elvo said.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and continued eating while Elvo just laughed.

"I think this training will go faster if you use your weapon. So when you're done eating get it out," Elvo said.

"Which one. I haven't mastered any, I just know a little bit about a lot of them," Naruto said.

"Pick one. If you become a god we'll make another like it that's fit to be wielded by a god," Elvo said.

"What do the other god's wield?" Naruto asked looking up form his food.

"Kami wields a great sword. Shinigami has a battle axe. Chaos uses his scythe. And me, well, my weapon is far beyond the power of man. I can't even have it here," Elvo said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see it eventually. What are you going to use?" Elvo said.

"I don't know… maybe twin swords," Naruto said.

"Can you wield them now?" Elvo asked getting up.

"No, I thought you were going to teach me," Naruto said following Elvo with his eyes.

"No. but if that's what you want, take them, but I won't hold back as you learn them," Elvo said.

"Maybe I'll just stick with kunai then," Naruto said standing up, having finished eating.

"You're choice," Elvo said raising his right arm to the sky, "little help here Kami" he said quietly. Thunder cracked in the sky and a sword fell form the clouds. Its tip stuck un the ground in front of Elvo who pulled it out and rested it on his right shoulder. "This is Devine Influence, Kami's great sword. it won't break on you're kunai like that katana. Whatever weapon you pick, stick with it," Elvo said.

Naruto gulped and pulled out a scroll. Opening it up he looked through the symbols for the one he wanted. Finding what he was looking for he bit his thumb and put a line of blood across the paper. A puff of smoke came from the scroll and when it was gone Naruto had a normal katana in his right hand and a shorter one in his left.

"Not twin swords, but still two. Can you wield them?" Elvo asked and Naruto nodded as he put the scroll away, "Prove it," Elvo said jumping at Naruto.

x-X-x

"It's been almost a week since Sage scanned for Sasuke and he's still gone," Nomad said setting down a document he just finished reading.

"He's a missing-nin. We've already informed our hunter-nin's about him," Tsunade said.

"It's not going to be good if Naruto comes back and his friend's gone," Nomad said.

"He'll be upset, but a few missions should get him back to normal," Sakura said as she helped her sensei sort out the large pile of paperwork Nomad had already finished.

"That's the problem…" Nomad said quietly.

"How the hell do you stay on top of all this?" Tsunade shouted suddenly.

"Huh? What do you mean? It's just reading and signing," Nomad said.

"I know, I had to do it too, but I was always behind," Tsunade said.

"Maybe I just read faster," Nomad said.

"It's the byakugan isn't it? You can ready more than one document at once can't you?" Tsunade asked leaning over Nomads desk and being face to face with him.

"No, I'd get a huge headache if I did that. I guess I just read fast," Nomad said leaning as far back as he could.

Sakura shook her head at her sensei, "I'm going to go see if the hospital needs a hand, Nomad-sama seems to have a handle on what he's doing," she said before walking out.

Sakura left the Hokage tower and started off towards the hospital. As she walked through the streets something seemed out of place. She kept getting the feeling she was being followed, but every time she looked, there was no one there, not even a henge.

Getting scared, Sakura quickened her pace to the hospital. She kept moving faster and faster, until she was jumping on the rooftops blindly ignoring what was around her. Then something hit her hard in the stomach and knocked her on her back. Sakura put a hand on her stomach as she sat up and looked at who had hit her, "Sasuke…" she said slowly.

He was in standard black ninja pants and sleeveless shirt. He had black sandals and black ninja plated gloves. His katana sheath was on his back, but the sword was in his right hand. His forehead protector was on his forehead but he had smoothed out the leaf symbol, making the plate a blank metal.

"It was hard to get you alone," Sasuke said in a cold voice.

"Sasuke! I was looking for you, I was worried… after what happened after the party… are you alright?" Sakura asked as she started to get up.

"No, and I never will again," Sasuke said.

"What are you talking about? Why did you hit me? What's wrong?" Sakura asked getting to her feet.

"He took away the one who loved me, so I'll return the kindness," Sasuke said swinging his katana.

Sakura's eyes widened as she jumped back, the blade cut across her right arm. Sasuke jumped at her, katana at the ready. Sakura dodged again and pulled out two needles.

"Sasuke, what's gotten into you? Why are you attacking me?" Sakura asked.

"No one here would help me achieve my goal. Not after I left. I wanted to kill Lerah for what she said and did, but she was right, and she was my only chance," Sasuke said.

"I don't understand. What goal? You're only chance for what?" Sakura asked.

"Reviving my clan. You already said no, and no one else here would after I betrayed the village," Sasuke said walking towards Sakura.

"You're not making sense," Sakura said trembling slightly; she was terrified of Sasuke right now, so scared she hadn't even thought to heal her arm.

"Don't take this personal Sakura. I have no anger towards you, but I have to get him back in a way I know he'll feel," Sasuke said before activating his sharingan and running towards Sakura full speed.

Sakura threw her needles, but she was to shaken up to be accurate, that plus the sharingan both needles completely missed Sasuke. Sakura was looking around franticly, for some reason she couldn't see Sasuke. In an instant she stopped looking around and stopped trembling, Sasuke's blade was in her stomach.

Sakura looked up into his cold eyes as tears started to fall from her own. The sharingan vanished and Sasuke stated to pull the blade out but he was suddenly sent flying backwards. With Sasuke not there holding the katana Sakura started to fall to the ground, but a pair of hands grabbed he by the shoulders from behind.

"She's in shock, get her out of here," Sage said carefully pulling the blade out and throwing it to the ground.

Grim nodded before picking Sakura up and running to the hospital. Sage turned to face Sasuke who was getting to his feet, a cut across his left cheek and his nose bleeding, the work of Sage's staff.

"You should die too, you're one of his friends, all twelve of you are," Sasuke said taking out a kunai.

"My sources tell me you are too," Sage said calmly.

"No, not anymore," Sasuke said activating his sharingan and charging Sage.

Sage dodged the attack and hit Sasuke hard in the stomach with the end of his staff. Sasuke took a few steps backwards and spat out blood. He was about to run at Sage again when he saw Kakashi running towards them. Sasuke ran over and grabbed his katana sheathing it.

"She's not safe. Not until I kill her. The same with Naruto," Sasuke said before vanishing in a puff of smoke, Kakashi arriving on the rooftop just as the smoke cleared.

"What the hell happened?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke came back and attacked Sakura. He just said that neither her nor Naruto are safe until he has killed them," Sage.

Kakashi's eye widened, "Where's Sakura?" he asked looking around.

"She was wounded and in shock so Grim ran her to the hospital. You should go see how she is, I must tell Nomad," Sage said before running off to Hokage tower.

"Sasuke, what happened to you…" Kakashi said to himself before heading off to the hospital.

x-X-x

AN: wow, no one has gotten what Vox said, and only one person responded with trying… I'll give you a chapter or two more before giving the answer. But I honestly didn't think it'd be that hard, it only took me an hour to right that speech (compared to how long it took to write other things Vox says, that's really short).


	64. The Strongest Ever

**Chapter 64: The Strongest Ever**

"Well I was right," Elvo said landing hard on the ground.

Naruto was on a tree branch breathing heavily, his longer katana broken in two, "right about what?" he asked before jumping down too.

"This is going faster. In the past day you've gained as much as you did in the weeks before you used your weapon," Elvo said sticking the tip of Devin Influence into the ground and sitting down.

"Really, how can you tell?" Naruto asked sitting down too, eager to learn of his improvements.

"It's a god thing, but don't expect it, only me and Kami can do it," Elvo said.

Naruto scoffed and folded his arms. A grin soon found its way to his face, "so why'd we stop, getting tired?" he asked as his grin widened.

"Your sword broke. Either you need a new one, or to fix that one," Elvo said.

"That it?" Naruto asked, his grin still wide.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you're the one nearly out of breath," Elvo said, Naruto scoffed again and Elvo laughed.

x-X-x

A week and a half had passed since Sasuke attacked Sakura and there was no sign of the boy. Sakura was fine and back on her feet, though Nomad had ordered her an undisclosed period of rest due to the trauma the attack had caused her.

"What do you plan to do about this?" an elder angrily asked pounding on Nomad's desk.

"What, Sasuke? He's already on the hunter lists and our hunters are already after him," Nomad said.

"He's vowed to kill two of our ninja, shouldn't you be doing more?" the elder demanded.

"No. we're well guarded here, and everyone knows about it, so he can't get in so easily," Nomad said.

"You have too much faith in your friends," the elder said as he stood up straight.

"And you don't have enough faith in your village," Nomad said sternly.

The elder gave a low grunt in anger before walking out of the office. Once he was gone Nomad breathed a sigh of relief.

"Leading's not as easy as you thought, huh?" Wiseman asked walking through the wall to the left of Nomad's desk.

"You only had a squad of twelve to manage, I think a village would be inherently harder," Nomad said.

"Probably. Any word on the Kid?" Wiseman asked sitting down.

"No, we've had nothing since he left a month and a half ago," Nomad said leaning back.

"How long did Elvo say this would take?" Wiseman asked.

"He didn't say, but he hoped less than a year," Nomad said as he began to rub his eyes.

"This is going to be difficult," Wiseman said with a sigh.

"Why, what's wrong?" Nomad asked.

"The girl, Sakura, I'm sure the Kid could cheer her up in an instant," Wiseman said.

"You really care that much?" Nomad asked stopping his eye rubbing and looking at Wiseman.

"She's one of the best medics we got, and the missions you've been sending out have been rather brutal lately," Wiseman said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Nomad said slowly.

x-X-x

"Well, now I have to congratulate you Naruto. It took you three months, but you finally did it," Elvo said before Devine Influence vanished into the sky again.

"Really, you mean I'm ready to be a god?" Naruto asked looking at Elvo with a wide smile on his face. He seemed to have forgotten the several cuts that covered his body.

"No, you're become the first human the have over a quarter of your potential tapped. We now know that your can eventually become a god. But to continue with me at this pace will take longer than your lifespan, it's time to meet your next teacher," Elvo said clapping a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto looked at Elvo with a confused look before Elvo moved to stand beside Naruto and look into the sky, Naruto looked as well. The clouds began to darken and swirl around a central point. A few moments later and lightning cracked. Then a wind tunnel came down from the center of the clouds and hit the ground. The instant the wind tunnel hit the ground it vanished and the clouds went back to normal. In the center of where the wind tunnel was stood an old man in black samurai robes.

"Chaos, you made it right on time," Elvo said.

"I am a watcher, I would hope that I'm very punctual," Chaos said.

"I remember you from when I died," Naruto said slowly.

"Yes, you would. But now is not the time to reminisce, it is the time to advance your power," Chaos said.

"Right, what do I have to do," Naruto asked eagerly.

"Firstly, get in proper shape. I want you to do pushups," Chaos said.

Naruto's face fell, "pushups, what will that do?" Naruto asked.

"You'll be able to tell me when you're done. Now, I want you to do as many as you can, but these won't be ordinary pushups," Chaos said.

"Huh? What are they then?" Naruto asked.

"Simple. Do one push up. Once your arms are straight form a clone on your back in the pushup position. The two of you do a pushup in unison and you form a third and so on," Chaos said.

"And you want as many as I can? I've done over ten thousand clones!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes, but can you lift ten thousand clones and do a pushup? You'll stop when the first thing goes out, balance, stamina or strength," Chaos said.

After a moment of silence Naruto hit the ground and started the pushups as Chaos had said. He got just over one hundred and fifty when he lost his balance. Most of the clones vanished when they hit the ground, and Naruto dispelled the few remains.

"Fairly well kid. You'll do it again tomorrow, and again, and again, until it's your stamina that gives out, not balance, and not strength," Chaos said.

Naruto sighed and nodded.

x-X-x

Nomad sat in his office going over the report of the hunter ninja who returned the previous night. He was deeply wounded, and only left alive because his attacker didn't want to be bothered with killing him. The attacker was Sasuke.

"Anything useful?" Grim asked from the other side of the desk.

"Nothing. Only an idea that Sasuke only wants Naruto and Sakura dead, otherwise he has nothing against this village," Nomad said.

"Us too, according to Sage," Grim said.

"Right, I forgot that," Nomad said putting the report down.

"We're screwed huh?" Grim asked.

"You hospitalized him with you're second strongest attack. You could kill him with it, or the better one," Nomad said.

"If I manage to pull it off. He's seen it already, he knows what to look for, especially with his eyes" Grim said depressed.

Nomad was about to answer when his doors burst open.

"Hokage-sama, it's an emergency!" the chuunin said running up to the desk.

"Explain on the way," Nomad said rising to his feet and following he chuunin out of the office, Grim bringing up the rear.

The chuunin told Nomad how there had just been a random attack on lower level ninja in the village. The attacker seems to have vanished, and medical ninja are on the way.

"Grim head the medics off, if Sakura's among them tell her not to come, and stay with her until this is cleared," Nomad said.

Grim nodded and parted from the others. The chuunin turned to look at Nomad, "what's that about?" he asked.

"Guarding the one that's known to be a target, Sasuke," Nomad said.

The chuunin smiled and stopped running, Nomad stopped as well, "When'd you notice?" the chuunin asked.

"When you came in not looking like any real chuunin, when you called me Hokage-sama instead of Nomad like the real chuunin, and when you said the attacker left with no trace. Any other would track the attacker before getting me," Nomad said.

"You really don't get as much credit as you deserve, that was pretty good," Sasuke said as the henge vanished.

"I suppose I'm the target today?" Nomad asked.

"Yes. Of the terrors, you're the closet to him," Sasuke said.

"So you want to kill everything he loves and cares for before killing him," Nomad said.

"Right, so he can feel the pain I have," Sasuke said.

"You best draw your weapon then," Nomad said taking out his spear.

Sasuke smirked before charging Nomad, drawing his katana on the way. He swung down at Nomad's head but Nomad blocked with the center of his spear shaft. Each pushed their weapon in an attempt to overpower the other. Sasuke flooded his chakra into his blade before tilting it back a bit and forcing it forward with a burst of energy.

Nomad's shaft broke in two and the tip of Sasuke's blade cut his face downwards over his right eye, it was now useless. Sasuke took another swing at Nomad but the Kage jumped back and threw the dull half of his shaft at Sasuke like a javelin, keeping the bladed part in his right hand.

Sasuke split the shaft in two long ways and dove at Nomad, shooting several fireballs in front of him. With his byakugan activated Nomad managed to dodge all the fireballs, despite his lost eye. Sasuke swung at Nomad who went to block it with his remaining half of his spear.

Sasuke's blade cut clean through it severing the spearhead. Nomad didn't miss a beat and lunged at Sasuke with his dagger extended. But the sharingan was also in play and the attack missed as well. Sasuke smirked and threw a kunai at Nomad. Nomad didn't dodge the attack completely, but he managed to get his vitals out of the way and took the kunai in the upper leg. He pulled it out and flung it into the ground.

Sasuke jumped back but the instant he landed he charged at Nomad. Nomad blocked the attack and dodge out of the way of the backlash. Sasuke turned to stab Nomad in his new location but Nomad moved back as best he could with his bad leg. The tip of the blade still cut into Nomad's stomach because he couldn't move fast enough.

"I'll give you credit for being extremely fast, and even managing to weaken my eyes. I'd be very surprised if I see the end of the day, but Naruto, he's way beyond both of us. You have to realize that," Nomad said as he stumbled a bit from the attack.

"Still trying to save me? It's a lost cause," Sasuke said jumping at Nomad.

Nomad moved out of the way and sent an attack at Sasuke's side. The blade of the dagger was stopped by Sasuke's katana and Nomad felt electricity surge through him. he stumbled backwards in pain and Sasuke ran his katana through his stomach.

"Sakura seems to have survived it, you try now," Sasuke said as Nomad coughed up blood.

Sasuke pulled his sword out and ducked down just as Sage's staff whizzed past where his head just was. Sage landed behind Sasuke who kicked him in the back before stabbing Nomad through the chest. Two katana swung fast at Sasuke who jumped out of the way and vanished in a puff of smoke as Wiseman fell to his knees beside Nomad, sword still in his chest.


	65. Three Hokages

**Chapter 65: Three Hokages**

"It's been over a month, am I ready yet?" Naruto demanded one morning before Chaos could say anything.

"Yes, I think we've gotten your balance and physical strength high enough to continue. Next you will engage in a fight," Chaos said.

"With who, you?" Naruto asked.

"He'd butcher you," Elvo said.

"You didn't," Naruto said turning to face Elvo.

"I can hold back, Chaos can't," Elvo said.

"You're going to fight the only other human to ever reach the twenty-five percent mark in potential," Chaos said.

"You're a bastard Chaos, you know that," Elvo said standing up suddenly.

"Wait, I thought you said I was the first," Naruto said.

"You were the first to pass it. Only one other reached it before he died, and if he didn't die he would've passed it," Elvo said.

"If he was so strong, how'd he die then?" Naruto asked.

"Ask him yourself," Chaos said.

"You're being an ass you know that?" Elvo asked.

"Necessity is necessity, things will go faster this way," Chaos said.

"Time isn't as much a factor as you make it seem," Elvo said.

"It's been nearly half a year since he started, nearly half our time is gone. It is important," Chaos said.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked looking between the two gods.

"Elvo disagrees with my choice on your opponent. But this part of the job is for me to decide," Chaos said rolling up his sleeves.

A blue sphere appeared between Chaos' open hands large enough for a man to fit inside. Chaos looked at Elvo who scowled, removed his right gloved and reached into the sphere. Naruto watched with wide eyes as Elvo pulled a man from the sphere by the collar and the sphere disappeared. The man lay motionless on his back before Chaos picked him up by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Wake up," Chaos said as his hand glowed green before dropping the man.

The man hit the ground feet first and caught himself before he fell over completely. He looked around him at Chaos and Elvo completely confused. Then he saw Naruto whose eyes were even wider than they had just been.

"Naruto?" the man asked quietly.

"You, you're the Fourth… you're the one who sealed Kyuubi in me…" Naruto said slowly pointing at the man.

Elvo looked down, his forehead in his right hand as the man slowly walked towards Naruto.

"Yes, I did…" He said as he continued to walk towards Naruto, his arms slightly out to the sides as if to show he was unarmed.

When the Fourth was steps away from Naruto he punched him in the face, "Why? Why did you have to do it? Why me of all the people in the village, why did you have to do that to me?" Naruto asked as the Fourth stumbled backwards from the hit.

"I thought you would be strong enough to fight him off, I… I'm sorry…" the Fourth said righting himself.

Naruto looked at him, "but why not someone who would have a family with them, someone who could still have a good life?" Naruto asked.

The Fourth grabbed Naruto in a hug, "I'm sorry son, but there was no time, I didn't have time to find someone willing, someone who could do what I needed them to," the Fourth said as he embraced Naruto, who had gone rigid.

"Akutei, you can bond with your son later, we have work to do," Chaos said.

At these words the Fourth let go of Naruto and turned to face Chaos, "I won't fight him," he said.

"You don't have say in the matter," Chaos said.

"Of course I do! It's something only I can do and I refuse to do it!" Akutei yelled at Chaos.

"Please, I don't like it either, but we are halfway to our deadline. We have just over six more months, with your help this could be done before then," Elvo said looking up at Akutei.

"I go back when it's over, don't I?" Akutei asked.

"If you help, I'll send you where you belong, I'll let you see your wife," Chaos said.

"Again with the deals?" Akutei asked with a slight grin. He turned to look at Naruto who was wide eyed and open mouthed, "I guess I have no choice this time."

x-X-x

Tsunade sat behind the desk in the Hokage's office, sitting on the opposite side of the desk were the surviving members of the Twelve Terrors. Tsunade's head was in her hands and her elbows were on the desktop.

"I can't believe this has happened," Tsunade said.

"I'm guessing this is the shortest reign in Hokage history," Sin said.

"Yeah, six months is definitely the shortest," Tsunade said, her head still in her hands.

"What happens now?" Wiseman asked.

"The council has already reinstated me. His funeral will be in three days," Tsunade said.

"Any word on the boy?" Sage asked.

"No, he's vanished again. I don't want to send anyone after him because we have no leads on where he could be," Tsunade said.

"I'm going. After Ivike's put to rest," Wiseman said.

Tsunade looked up at them all, "I can't allow that."

"He's marked us already. If the six of us stay here we're only putting the village in danger," Strag said.

"And if he comes after Sakura while you're gone? Sage is the one who drove him off both times," Tsunade said.

"Exactly, so there's no doubt I'm his next mark, which is why I'm going too. Grim is least likely to be targeted because Sasuke was closest to him. But he's also the one that Sasuke knows can defeat him, which could push him up on the list, or take him off it completely," Sage said.

"Which is why I'm the only one staying here, just incase," Grim said.

"I can't allow this," Tsunade said standing up.

"Then mark us as missing. I doubt we can resign as being ninja," Wiseman said also standing up the others did the same.

Tsunade sighed, "Come back here before you go so I can make it official," she said defeated.

Wiseman grinned slightly and nodded. He then left, the others following except Sage, who was now alone with Tsunade. Tsunade looked at him quizzically.

"I have something you should see," Sage said reaching into one of his pockets.

"Really, what is it?" Tsunade asked.

"When I told him that Sasuke had marked us he made this. Ivike knew he would be high on the list, so he hid it somewhere and told me where, just incase. He didn't tell the others because he wanted to see if Sasuke would even comeback," Sage said pulling out a small scroll.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked again as she reached for it.

"It's who he marked as his successor. I didn't ready it, he said to give it to you because you'd know what to do with it," Sage said handing the scroll to Tsunade.

"Do you know who it is?" Tsunade asked.

"No, but I have an idea. However, knowing what he knew when he wrote it, I wouldn't be surprised if there're more than one name," Sage said before turning and leaving.

Tsunade looked at the scroll in her hand as he sat down. She turned it over in her hands, not opening it. After a few minutes she opened a drawer and put it inside, 'I'll wait until he's been put to rest before reading his will,' Tsunade thought as she closed the drawer.

x-X-x

Naruto stumbled backwards and fell on his back, Akutei standing where Naruto just had.

"Don't go easy on him, if he dies he dies," Chaos said.

"I'm not going to kill my son!" Akutei yelled looking at Chaos.

"If he dies I'll bring him back and we'll be done. He can't join us if you can kill him, don't worry," Elvo said in a calming voice.

"Maybe I should just take the hit then," Naruto said getting to his feet, "I mean, how do I fight speed faster than light?" Naruto asked looking at Chaos.

In an instant Chaos was gone and behind Naruto, "surpass it," he said in his calm voice.

Naruto jump a bit when Chaos spoke, "how did you do that?" he asked spinning to look at him.

"You need to be that fast too, before you become a god. Akutei is only at twenty-five percent, you're at about thirty, you should be able to beat him. Start building your speed," Elvo said.

"But I can't even see him," Naruto said gesturing towards Akutei.

"The faster you move, the faster you see," Chaos said appearing back where he previously was.

"Is that all this it? To get my speed up?" Naruto asked.

"Mainly. It will also increase your strength and other aspects, but speed is the main one here," Elvo said.

"Once we're done here, I have a little trick that will get you the rest of the way in less than a week, if it works right," Chaos said.

Elvo looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm a watcher; I've seen things in his past that link to things that have recently happened.

"What is that, exactly?" Elvo asked.

"I found what triggered him last time, and I'll use it to trigger him again," Chaos said.

x-X-x

AN: the title refers to Akutei, Tsunade, and Nomad, the fourth, fifth, and sixth Hokages, all of which played a part in this chapter. Also, next chapter I tell what Vox said, so this is you're last chance.


	66. Attainment

AN: alright, age update. The chapter starts where the last left off, but after the first break it jumps pretty far, so the age update is for that time. Gaara is 19, Kankurou and the rookie nine are 20, Temari, Link, and Gai's team are 21, Konohamaru and his group are 15.

by the way, i may not respond to your reviews, but i still appreciate them all. a writer is his own worst critic and to hear that you all like my work is partly what keeps me going, so thanks.

x-X-x

**Chapter 66: Attainment **

"So you've decided it then?" one elder asked.

They were at a meeting the day after Nomad's funeral. Tsunade and the surviving terrors were there as well, Tsunade standing at the Hokage position.

"Yes. I've read Nomad's wishes and talked the situation over with his companions, we have agreed that what he wants to happen can not happen yet," Tsunade said.

"What are his wishes?" one elder asked.

"It was specified for only Tsunade and us to know until the announcement is made," Sage said.

"As his word as Hokage, we must honor it," Tsunade said.

"So you will resume the title until the time is ready?" the first elder asked.

"Yes. I find it pointless to assign another for a time of only a few years, at most. I will step down when I see things are ready, or if any of the terrors feel things are ready," Tsunade said.

"When will the people be told?" Edge asked.

"After this, some already know, because it happened before," Tsunade said.

"Was his successor the only thing mentioned in the will?" an elder asked.

"Yes, as well as a letter to his successor that has been sealed as being only for their eyes," Tsunade said.

"Well, I suppose we can call this meeting to an end then," another elder said.

There were murmurs of agreement from the others and slowly they all got up and began to file out. Tsunade went out to the balcony and made the announcement to the village that she would temporarily resume the position until the designated next Hokage was ready.

x-X-x

"Enough, stop, both of you," Elvo said suddenly.

Akutei and Naruto were in the middle of their fight; Naruto had managed to increase his speed, but not nearly to the degree Elvo and Chaos wanted. He was able to see Akutei moments before the attack, but he couldn't avoid them yet.

"What is it, I know it can't be time for a break yet, it's only been half a day, you don't usually call a break until the second straight day," Akutei said.

"I know, it's not a break. It's time," Elvo said.

"Time?" Naruto asked.

"From the day I took you we have a year. you must be back in your village exactly one year to the day after you left with me," Elvo said.

"Why?" Akutei asked.

"It's the most we could do. And there's less than two months left," Chaos said.

"What's that mean? If I'm not ready in two months I stay here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we will be gone on the day you're due back, so you'll be lost out here, but yes, you won't become a god," Elvo said.

"And if I make it?" Naruto asked.

"You still have to make it back to say your goodbyes," Elvo said.

"Well if it's gotten down to the wire, what do we do? Am I done here?" Akutei asked.

"Yes, you are. We don't want any problems with what I'm about to do," Chaos said.

"Ah, yes, your trigger," Akutei said walking away from Naruto and towards the gods, "then you don't need me to keep fighting my son."

"No, you can go back now," Chaos said.

"Goodbye Naruto, I'll see you when you're done, either as a god, or when you old and grey," Akutei said.

Naruto started towards him, perhaps to grab him in a hug, but Chaos placed his hand on Akutei's chest and he vanished into the air. "No, let me say goodbye!" Naruto yelled as his father vanished.

"You heard him, you'll see him soon enough," Chaos said.

"You really lack all emotion don't you?" Elvo asked.

"You know the answer to that question, and yet you repeatedly ask it," Chaos said.

Elvo shook his head and walked towards Naruto who was on his knees, and looked as if he was about to start crying. "It's alright kid, if Chaos' idea works, we'll be done here in a week or two," Elvo said.

"If things work how they did before, we'll be heading back tomorrow, if we contain him fast enough that is," Chaos said as his battle armor appeared on him, his scythe in one hand and helmet in the other.

"You think it that bad?" Elvo asked looking at Chaos' change in attire.

"I had this last time and he killed me, although I was held down," Chaos said.

"Alright, I guess I'll do the same," Elvo said walking back to Chaos.

"Devine Influence should be enough for you, I'll be his main target, I'll need the defense," Chaos said slamming the pole end of his scythe into the ground and taking his helmet in both hands.

Elvo shrugged and called down the blade before hopping into a tree to the side of Chaos, "Get up kid, this is going to hurt," Elvo said.

Naruto looked up at them with a stern face and slowly got to his feet, his swords in his hands.

"Elvo, take those away, we want him as non lethal as possible," Chaos said putting his helmet on.

Before Elvo could react to this Naruto threw both blades at him. he caught the first and knocked the second away, and away from Naruto as well, he tossed the first on top of it. "Alright Chaos, hit the trigger," Elvo said.

"Alright kid. You remember what I do. I watch over everything. And while you were here, I focused in on your home, planning on rewarding you with information on it. Things worked out differently. Firstly, your friend, you know, the one with the red eyes…" Chaos said.

"Sasuke? What happened to him?" Naruto demanded taking a step forward.

"He's betrayed your village again. His main target seems to be you, but he's attacked friends of yours," Chaos said.

"No, I don't believe you, he wouldn't do that!" Naruto yelled.

"Think back to how he's always been. I've always kept and eye on him, thinking he could fit in to my plans, it's the exact type of thing he'd do," Chaos said.

"I don't believe you! You're lying!" Naruto yelled taking another step towards Chaos.

"He's not kid, I know when he's lying. I don't know what he's getting at, but he's not lying," Elvo said.

Naruto just stood there, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. Now was the time Kyuubi would come flying out and start attacking everything, but Kyuubi's long dead, now it was just rage building in Naruto.

"Now, the act of his betrayal happen a few days before I came here, and his attack was on your pink haired friend," Chaos said.

"Sakura! No! he wouldn't! Why would he attack Sakura! You have to be lying! Please, tell my you're lying! I promised her I'd protect her, please tell my you're lying!" Naruto yelled, he had taken a few more steps towards Chaos and tears were starting in his eyes.

"It's true." Chaos said unwavered, "And you know his skill level, the girl was no challenge, he ran her through-"

"No!" Naruto yelled falling to his knees and grabbing the sides of his head, "please…no…stop, please stop," Naruto said quietly shaking his head from side to side.

"He stabbed her in the abdomen, she was hospitalized when I came here, I don't know if she made it. She was in shock and unable to heal herself," Chaos said.

Naruto didn't respond to this. It didn't seem as if he was listening to the last part, he was just sitting there on his knees, hunched over, hands on the sides of his head and swaying slightly back and fourth.

"Was that it?" Elvo asked.

"Yes. He spiked unimaginably high when he killed Roken, who had hurt the girl. And when he killed me, it was after he watched Vox kill her," Chaos said.

"So her getting hurt like that is the trigger? It didn't work Chaos, he's not any stronger, just broken," Elvo said.

"Wait and watch, just wait and watch," Chaos said taking his scythe in both hands and preparing to defend himself, "be ready, all we'll need to do is knock him unconscious," Chaos said.

Elvo kept his eyes on Naruto, his senses on Naruto's potential, and it wasn't going up. Then, suddenly It jumped to half potential tapped. The ground cracked under Naruto when it happened, and both gods felt it rush over them. Naruto got to his feet slowly, his hands fell to his sides, fists clenched. His teeth were gritted, and there were cuts on his cheeks form his nails digging in as he grabbed his head.

"It almost worked," Elvo said.

"Keep waiting," Chaos said.

But the words weren't even out of his mouth yet when Naruto jumped at him. Chaos dodged the attack and countered it with a kick to Naruto's back sending him tumbling away. Naruto shot to his feet and charged again, but he was attacking with punches and kicks, Chaos was blocking with a weapon. Chaos knocked him back again and Naruto just stood there, teeth gritted, breathing heavily, blood dripping from his palms because his fists were clenched to tightly.

"Based on how it was when I last saw, I don't think she would've made it this long. And the boy is still at large, able to attack others," Chaos said.

Naruto roared in anger, the only sign he heard what Chaos had said. Elvo looked at his opposite unsure of his methods, but it worked. The ground cracked again, and they felt the large push of energy from Naruto again.

"How far?" Chaos asked.

"Close enough, we can get the rest in the month we got left," Elvo said.

"Chaos nodded and charged Naruto who dodged and delivered and elbow to the side of Chaos' head.

On impact Naruto's elbow split open and blood stared pouring out. Chaos was sent a step back from the hit and his helmet had a dent in it. Elvo swing his sword down cutting the branch he was standing on off of the tree. He landed on his feet and dug the sword in the ground.

Chaos swung at Naruto who ducked down and kneed Chaos in the chest. He aimed for the chin, but Chaos moved to block it better. Chaos was able to stay his ground after this hit as well. As soon as Naruto landed from his hit on Chaos he was nailed in the side of the head by the large end of the branch.

Naruto was sent flying into a tree, and he didn't get back up. Elvo retrieved his limp body, Chaos' scythe and helmet were gone when he got back.

"That seemed to work well," Chaos said.

"He's at ninety-seven percent. It worked very well," Elvo said setting Naruto down.

"You hit him pretty hard," Chaos said watching the blood flow from the wound Elvo made in the side of Naruto's head.

"That's because he hit you pretty hard," Elvo said kneeling down and beginning to heal Naruto.

Three days later Naruto was waking up and Elvo shot to his feet, sword in hand.

"Ah, my head…" Naruto said sitting up, his hand over where Elvo hit him.

"So you're sane again," Elvo said relaxing again.

"Where is he? Where's Chaos?" Naruto demanded getting to his feet, "I want to know what happened, I want him to see how it is now," Naruto said looking around.

"He's finding out. There's no need to do it again, so he's going to fully calm you with the update," Elvo said.

Before Naruto could respond Chaos had appeared beside Elvo, "She's alive and out of the hospital, but not fit for missions yet," Chaos said.

Naruto breathed a deep sigh of relief, "and Sasuke?" he asked.

"He attacked again, killing Nomad," Chaos said.

x-X-x

AN: and now, what Vox said. firstly, he insults Sin and Wiseman because Edge, who is mentally challenged, was the one who noticed the similarities in their two battlefields. Secondly he says that despite the previous outcome of the last fight, and no mater how anxious they are to fight, no one can foretell the outcome. That refers to how Strag had decided who fights who. Finally he says that he knows the limitations of the terrors, showing his confidence in his victory. How many of you got it?


	67. Lingering Danger

**Chapter 67: Lingering Danger**

Naruto was relentless now. He was training constantly until he collapsed, which at his new level took nearly a week. The news about Nomad didn't send him into a power rage as Sakura's news had, but it gave him a lot of determination. His main training method was combat against Chaos, Naruto had gotten to the point where he could at least avoid the lethal aspect of the attacks.

Elvo just watched the two go at it, wondering if Naruto would make it in time. The village was a week away, giving them a week until they had to start back. He still had two percent to go, and they seemed to be the hardest two. At noon they took a break for lunch, Naruto wasn't a god yet, and still needed food.

"Hey Elvo, how long do I have in Konoha, if I become a god?" Naruto asked looking up from his food.

"Me and Chaos vanish the day you're due back, and you join us a week later. If you finish early, you get those days extra in your village," Elvo said.

"How long until we need to start back?" Naruto asked.

"Six days," Elvo said.

"And how far am I?" Naruto asked.

"Ninety-eight percent," Elvo said.

"Do you think I can make it?" Naruto asked.

"There's no way to tell. I'm sure that you will eventually, you're still young and I've no doubt you'll keep training. But if it's not before we get back to the village, you wont be a god, at least, not until you die," Elvo said.

"You mean if I don't make it here, but do afterwards you might still make me a god when I die?" Naruto asked.

"If we need to. If we find it that necessary. Then again, if it gets to that, we might take you when you achieve full potential," Chaos said.

Naruto nodded slowly as he continued eating.

x-X-x

"Any word?" an elder asked walking into Tsunade's office.

"On what?" Tsunade asked.

"On what? You know what, the mission!" the elder said waving his arm at the window.

"No, I don't. there are several missions right now. Many of them A and S class. Some of those having a long duration meaning we'd get regular reports. Which mission do you want to know about?" Tsunade asked irritated, it was obvious she was not happy about resuming this job.

"The terrors. The ones you sent after Sasuke our rogue ninja," the elder said.

"No, nothing. And don't expect anything either, I told them only to send word if it was necessary for any reason," Tsunade said.

"What? Why would you say that?" the elder demanded.

"Because of who they're tracking. Sasuke isn't a fool. He knows we have people after him. he might even know the terrors are after him. we need them as hidden and invisible as possible," Tsunade said.

Before the elder could say anything there was a knock on the door. Tsunade called for them to come in and Sakura opened the door and peeked her head in.

"Come on in Sakura, let me just finish here and…" Tsunade said.

"No, we're done. I've learned what I wanted to," the elder said before walking out, he nodded at Sakura as he passed her at the door.

"Sorry Tsunade-sensei, I didn't know you were busy," Sakura said staying at the door.

"It's alright come in, I could use a break," Tsunade said leaning back.

Sakura nodded and walked in the office, standing opposite her desk, "I was just wondering when I would get missions again, or be scheduled at the hospital again," Sakura asked.

"You can sit down, Nomad had the chairs brought in for a reason, and I think him smart for it," Tsunade said and Sakura sat down. "Good. Now, tell me, how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked.

"Fine, the stab wound is a small scar now and there's nothing lingering internally," Sakura said quickly.

"And what about emotionally? How's your focus? How's your concentration? How are your reactions? Are your back to what you were before?" Tsunade asked.

"I believe I am," Sakura said slowly, twisting her hands in her lap.

"You're still distracted. I can't let you on a mission if your mind is elsewhere. And you'd be no good in a hospital either," Tsunade said.

"It's not Sasuke thought!" Sakura almost shouted, "really, I may still be a little shocked at that, but we all are," she said in a quieter, calmer voice.

"It's Naruto then. Sage said he'd be back in less than a year, and there's less than a week left until it's been a year. you're worried about him," Tsunade said.

Sakura didn't answer right away. She looked at the floor in front of the desk and spoke, "When Sasuke attacked me, I thought Naruto would appear out of nowhere and stop him. I thought he'd hold Sasuke back, and maybe talk sense into him. But he didn't, he didn't show up at all. He's never not been there before, except when he died," Sakura said.

"And even then he managed to save you," Tsunade said quietly.

"Yeah…. maybe I rely on him too much, maybe I expect too much of him," Sakura said slowly.

"Maybe you do. And maybe you just miss him, because he's always taken away from here. He's always getting missions that take years outside of the village. And he gets them one after another. I think you just want to spend some time with him before he gets sent away again," Tsunade said.

"I guess I should get used to him being gone. I should be used to it by now even. But I just want to see him again, I just want to know that he's okay, that Sasuke didn't find him and hurt him," Sakura said tears flowing freely from her eyes.

The door opened and both girls looked to see who it was. Grim walked into the office and looked down at Sakura, "You got nothing to worry about. The guy Naruto's with could easily beat me. And I put Sasuke in the hospital, remember. If he tries to attack Naruto while he's there, Sasuke'll be in worse shape than what I did," He said.

"Sakura smiled slightly and whipped her tears away, "Thank you Grim-sama," she said quietly.

"No problem, and for the last time, just call me Grim," Grim said returning the smile.

"What's the reasoning behind you failing to knock?" Tsunade asked looking up at Grim.

"I could hear you outside. I was going to wait my turn, but I had to tell her that, so she wouldn't worry over nothing," Grim said putting a hand on the back of Sakura's chair.

"Well, now that you're here, what do you need?" Tsunade asked.

"We got a guy at the gates, all his paper check out but I think his reason's a lie," Grim said.

"Who is it? Where is he from?" Tsunade asked.

Grim handed Tsunade the papers, "His name's Vin, he's from the Cloud village," he said.

"Vin? He was in the chuunin exams with Naruto, what would he be doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe to check in on Naruto if he's passing by," Tsunade said.

"That's what he's saying, but when I said Naruto was on a mission he still asked to come in, that's why I came here," Grim said.

"I'm coming," Tsunade said standing up.

Grim nodded and started out of the office, Sakura rose to her feet and watched him leave, "what do you think it is Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. And I'm not doing anything with missions for you right now, I'm still not sure how set you are," Tsunade said walking past Sakura.

Sakura huffed as she watched Tsunade walk out and soon followed her but didn't head off to the gates. Grim was already there when Tsunade arrived. Vin didn't look any different aside from being taller.

"Hokage-sama, what brings you here?" Vin asked.

"You. You're still a chuunin, your missions are done as a team, what are you doing here alone?" Tsunade asked.

"This has nothing to do with a mission. I came to see Naruto, my mission is nearby," Vin said.

"Where's your team. And why are you still here knowing Naruto isn't," Tsunade said.

"I'm still here because I don't believe you. And I was sent out alone," Vin said.

"Then show me your mission documentation," Tsunade said.

"You know I can't," Vin said with a slight grin.

"And you know you won't get in," Tsunade said handing his papers back to him.

"You were more hospitable last time," Vin said taking the papers and putting them away.

"Yes. And there wasn't the air of something foul going on either," Tsunade said.

"Very well then, if I am not allowed passage I shall leave, goodbye," Vin said turning and leaving.

"Something's definitely going on," Grim said to Tsunade once Vin was out of earshot.

"Or it's trying to," Tsunade said her eyes on the path before them, "now who's that?" she asked.

Grim turned to see a man approaching the village passing Vin. He looked oddly familiar and it took until he was nearly at the gate for Grim to remember who he was, "Tusk, his name's Tusk. He was kind of an inside man when we attacked the Alliance last time," Grim said.

"What's he doing here?" Tsunade asked.

"Most likely looking for Sage, he was the contact," Grim said before Tusk got to close to continue talking.

"Hello Grim, is Sage around?" Tusk asked when he reached them.

"No, he's got a mission, what do you need?" Grim asked.

"Word is a rogue ninja's running around taking down the high powered guys. He's already made an attempt on the Kazekage and a few others," Tusk said.

"Rumor of red eyes?" Grim asked.

"Yeah, I guess you've heard of him then," Tusk said.

"He started here, he killed Nomad, but we didn't know he was going after other villages," Tsunade said.

"He took out Nomad? Man, he's stronger than I thought. Well, just letting you know, I' heading out," Tusk said turning around.

"Wait, did he manage to kill any others, like the Kazekage?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, I don't know who, but the Kazekage survived the attack. Let's hope we don't meet again," Tusk said walking away with a wave that Grim returned.

"Well, that's done, thanks Tsunade, you can head back," Grim said once Tusk was gone.

"Yes come get me if anything else needs my attention, and don't bother waiting before barging in next time. If it needs my attention, it needs it immediately," Tsunade said.

Grim nodded and she walked away. Grim watched her go before turning back to his post at the gate. Moments after he reached his post he heard something calling from behind him, "Hey Grim, long time no see," the voice called.

Grim spun around to see a cloaked Elvo and grinning Naruto standing there.


	68. Home Again

**Chapter 68: Home Again**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Grim asked upon seeing the two.

"I live here, remember?" Naruto asked still grinning.

"I know, but you're not due back for a few more days," Grim said, his eyes on Elvo.

"We made good time while traveling, nothing more than that," Elvo said.

"No matter what the reason, Tsunade'll want to see you," Grim said.

"She picked it back up when Nomad died?" Naruto asked.

Grim's eyes shot to Naruto, "how'd you know he died?" he asked.

"The watcher joined us. He filled us in," Elvo said.

"Watcher?" Grim asked completely confused.

"I'll explain when unwanted ears are not present, and your comrades are," Elvo said.

"They're on a mission, hunting down Nomad's killer," Grim said.

"Sasuke… why did you stay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm least likely to be targeted, Sasuke knows I can beat him. And one of us needed to stay here to keep an eye on things," Grim said.

"Then let's go to the Hokage. How much of my true reasoning have you told her?" Elvo asked.

"None. We didn't know what you wanted her to know, so we decided to leave it up to you," Grim said and Elvo nodded.

"It is not necessary for you to join us Naruto, but if anyone asks, you know what to tell them," Elvo said.

"The truth, I was training and have no idea when I'm getting another mission or leaving again," Naruto said with a straight face.

"Right," Elvo said nodding and Naruto ran off.

"Does he know?" Grim asked once Naruto was gone.

"About why I took him, yes. If he succeeded, no. He truly has no idea when he'll next be leaving," Elvo said.

"Did he make it?" Grim asked.

x-X-x

Naruto was running to the hospital. Either Sakura was still hurt and was staying there, or she was working there. When Naruto reached the hospital and asked the nurse at the desk he found neither to be true. Cursing to himself he ran off again, this time to Sakura's house, hoping to find her there. When he got there he knocked on the door.

"Yes? What is it?" Sakura's mom asked opening the door and looking at Naruto.

"Hi, is Sakura home?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"No, she doesn't live here anymore," Sakura's mom said.

"What? Why'd she move out? And when?" Naruto asked.

"Hokage's orders, and I don't know where she moved to," Sakura's mom said.

Naruto sighed; thanked Sakura's mother and left. He started running all over the village, looking for anywhere Sakura could've been. He checked all the restaurants she liked, even all the training grounds. Naruto had been looking for nearly three hours. He knew Elvo would want to talk to him again soon. His feet carried him to the Hokage monument where he had spent so much time thinking. When Naruto realized where he was going he decided to at least check it out and see if she was there.

As he ascended the last few steps he saw that there was someone else up there, and as he got closer he smiled widely. Slowly he walked up behind Sakura and was about to grab her in a hug when she spoke.

"What is it Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

Naruto froze in his tracks, "Why would you be expecting him?" he asked.

On hearing his voice Sakura spun around wide eyed and grabbed him in a hug. "Oh Naruto! Tsunade-sensei said it would be a few more days, I was so worried when Sasuke said he was after you," Sakura said.

"And I was worried when I heard you were hurt," Naruto said in her ear.

The two stayed like that for a long while, neither saying a thing. Finally they broke apart and sat on the fourth's head, watching the sun set on the village.

"How are you, I know you were attacked awhile ago," Naruto said.

"I'm fine, but Tsunade-sensei won't let me go on any mission yet. How'd you hear about it?" Sakura asked.

"One of the guys who trained me told me about it, and about Ivike," Naruto said.

"Yeah, Tsunade-sensei has taken the Hokage position again, until whoever Nomad-sama has designated is ready," Sakura said.

"Do you know who it is?" Naruto asked.

"No, only the terrors and Tsunade-sensei know who Nomad-sama chose," Sakura said.

"Why did he go after you?" Naruto asked after a long pause.

"To get to you, this is all to get to you. I think he might even be coming back here soon, he knows when you're supposed to get back," Sakura said.

"I hope I'm still here when he does so I can beat some sense into him," Naruto said.

"What do you mean still here?" Sakura asked looking at Naruto.

"I hope I'm not out on a mission," Naruto said not looking at Sakura.

"You know something… you're leaving again aren't you?" Sakura asked, her voice on the verge of anger.

"I don't know, I honestly don't," Naruto said looking down, "but if I do, I have just over a week until I do, unless I stay and get a normal mission before that," he said, his eyes still on the floor.

"Why does everyone always take you away?" Sakura asked grabbing Naruto in a hug.

"Because I'm lucky…" Naruto said quietly.

"Too lucky I'd say," a voice said behind them.

They two broke apart and turned to see Shikamaru standing there, "So that's why you thought I was him," Naruto said glancing at Sakura.

"He's the one who always comes up here to get me when Tsunade-sensei wants to see me," Sakura said shrugging slightly.

"Now I'm here to get Naruto, and this one seems urgent," Shikamaru said lazily.

"Thanks, I'll be right there," Naruto said and Shikamaru nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke. "Wanna come?" Naruto asked Sakura as they stood up.

"Would I be allowed to?" Sakura asked.

"Don't see why not. And if you can't, I'll meet you afterwards at you're new place," Naruto said.

Sakura recoiled a bit in shock, "how'd you know about that, and how do you know where it is?" Sakura asked.

"You're mom told me about it when I looked at her house for you, and Tsunade'll tell me after the meeting, if you can't stay," Naruto said grinning.

Sakura just smiled at him. Then Naruto started walking to the edge of the fourths face, to the edge of the cliff. "Naruto, be careful, you'll die if you fall," She said as Naruto got closer to the edge.

"I'll be fine," Naruto said stopping and turning around.

"The fall's to big and it's really hard to get your feet the grab the wall as you fall," Sakura said.

"I'll be fine," Naruto said again, a grin on his face. He reached his hand out to Sakura, "Come on, the sooner we get there, the sooner we get out," he said.

"Naruto, even with my control my feet won't grab," Sakura said unmoving.

"Trust me, we'll be fine, I promise," Naruto said his grin fading slightly.

It was those words that made Sakura walk to him, his promise that they'd be fine. He never broke a promise, even when he was dead. And when Sasuke attacked, he wasn't there, but Sage was, and it was Naruto who brought the terrors to Konoha, it was still him saving her.

Sakura took Naruto's hand and stepped next to him. Naruto swung her up and held her in his arms, his left under her knees and his right at her back. Sakura put her arms around his neck, joining the hands together at the back of his neck.

"We'll be fine just hold on," Naruto said quietly. Sakura nodded and tightened her grip before Naruto jumped over the edge of the cliff.

The two plummeted towards the earth. The feeling was exhilarating, the rush of the wind, the pressure of gravity against their bodies. Naruto had a big grin on his face, fully enjoying the experience. Sakura was getting more and more terrified as the ground closed in, Naruto wasn't even trying to get closer to the wall to grab it with his feet; he was planning on landing this fall. Sakura closed her eyes and buried her head in Naruto's chest, overcome with the fear of it all.

Naruto felt Sakura burry her head in his chest and his smile vanished. 'damnit! I scared her. I should've known this would scare her,' Naruto thought as he pulled his feet under him, legs slightly bent, ready to take the impact. He landed on the ground somewhat hard but Sakura didn't seem to notice that they had stopped falling.

"Sakura, we're done falling, sorry it scared you," Naruto said.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Naruto looking at her, a somber look on his face. Her eyes widened when she realized they were on the ground, "Naruto…"

"I thought you would like it, I'm sorry," Naruto said again.

"How, how did you land that? It's impossible," Sakura said looking around, still not entirely believing they were on the ground.

"I had some unusual training while I was gone. But I won't do that again if you don't want to, I should've asked instead of forced you," Naruto said, he was looking away from Sakura now, and she could tell he was feeling really bad about it.

"No, I was scared because you weren't trying to grab on with your feet, and I didn't think you would be able to land it…no one can land it…" Sakura said looking up at Naruto.

"Okay, I'll just let you know everything next time, I'll just listen to you next time," Naruto said pulling his left arm back so that Sakura's feet swung to the ground.

Once she was standing Naruto pulled his other arm away and Sakura let go of his neck. "It's not that Naruto…" Sakura said, but Naruto was still looking away, he started walking away too.

"I'll see you later…I won't come by tonight, if you don't want me to… I'm really sorry I scared you," Naruto said as he started walking away, Sakura could hear the sorrow in his voice.

"Naruto," Sakura said running up to him and grabbing his arm, "you didn't scare me. I didn't listen to you, you promised we'd be fine, and I didn't believe you, that's why I was scared, not because of you," she said looking him in the face.

"Really?" Naruto asked almost eagerly.

"Yes, now come on, we still have to see Tsunade-sensei," Sakura said as she started pulling Naruto towards Hokage tower. Naruto just smiled to himself and followed behind Sakura, soon beside her, his arm around her.

Naruto knocked on Tsunade's office door and entered when he received the call to do so, Sakura beside him. Elvo and Grim were the only ones in the room with Tsunade, Grim occupying one of the two seats, Elvo standing by the windows.

"Naruto, how kind of you to finally join us. And I see you've found Sakura," Tsunade said looking at the two.

"Is it okay if she stays for this," Naruto asked.

"I would advise against it. You may tell her later, but she doesn't know of past events, we would waste time bringing her up to speed," Elvo said.

Sakura nodded and turned to Naruto, "See you afterwards," she whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek and walking out of the office.

Naruto just smiled as he watched her leave. Once she was gone he took the seat next to Grim and looked at Elvo, "So what's the news?" he asked.

"First, I have been informed of Elvo's reasoning behind taking you to train, as well as what happened and the results of it all," Tsunade said.

"You also know if I'm staying or not, right. All three of you know, and you're just stalling time before you have to tell me," Naruto said.

"You got here early, you should know the answer," Grim said.

"We left with a week to travel because it was a week's time away. We moved fast on the way back, that's why we're early. I don't know how far I got, Elvo wouldn't tell me," Naruto said.

"You have three extra days here, at least. You know that much and you know that on that third day I will be gone, as Chaos has already left," Elvo said.

"Yeah, but that's all I know," Naruto said sighing.

"That's because the decision isn't made yet. Chaos is asking those in the afterrealms and we must await the other terrors return here," Elvo said.

"What? Why? Why can't I know now?" Naruto asked.

"We have a hand in the decision apparently. Word has already been sent out to them, they should be back in time," Grim said.

"When, dusk on the third day?" Naruto asked.

"You know how things work, I have until sunrise on the fourth," Elvo said.

"What was the point of telling me all this? Why did you even bother to call me here?" Naruto asked.

"To get your reaction. This is a very complex situation Naruto, and we have many things to weigh," Elvo said.

"You always said it was based on my reaching full potential. You never said there was anything else to it. Why do you spring this on me now?" Naruto asked.

"Your potential was the only one you could directly control. And it was the first and most important part of all of this," Elvo said.

Naruto looked at Tsunade, "how long do I have here? How long do I have with her?" he asked.

"At least the three days. Neither of you will be given a mission until all this is settled," Tsunade said.

"Thanks," Naruto said standing up, "where's her new house, I heard you relocated her," Naruto said.

"Yes, incase Sasuke comes back," Tsunade said nodding.

"Who said you could leave?" Elvo asked.

"You did, when you said none of this was up to me. I'll come by when the other terrors show up to find out what your decision is," Naruto said looking at Elvo.

"Naruto you know who you're talking to," Grim said standing up.

"Yes, I do, and it doesn't scare me, if I'm not at full fighting him will get me there, then we'll be evenly matched," Naruto said.

"I'm immortal, you can't kill me," Elvo said.

"It didn't stop me last time. You remember it, I've only been told about it," Naruto said staring at Elvo.

"You really have more brains than you're given credit for. I've no doubt you remember what would happened if I die, and how that would be against everything I am, meaning I would be forced to flee from any sign of fighting you," Elvo said.

"Right, unless you get another, and I can see Chaos coming, and the other two can't get here," Naruto said.

"Naruto, do you really want to be threatening him?" Grim asked.

"I'm not threatening him. I'm letting him know that I understand what would happen if he tries to use force to stop me from leaving, and that I know there is no longer a reason for me to stay right now, aside form getting Sakura's address," Naruto said.

"Chaos seems to have left a mark on you," Elvo said calmly.

"No, I've just been kept away from Sakura too many times for too long and you're looking to do it again for a lifetime. I just want my last few days with her," Naruto said calmly.

"Here, it's her address," Tsunade said handing Naruto a piece of paper, "destroy it once you've gotten there or memorized it, we don't want it falling into the wrong hands," Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded taking the paper and walked out, stopping at the door when his name was called, "Enjoy these days kid, I don't want them to be your last, but part of me needs them to be. I'm sorry for all of this," Elvo said.

"Don't be. I made the choice to be a ninja, this is all part of the job, just an extension of it all," Naruto said before walking out the door and heading over to Sakura's.

He got there and began telling her everything, who Elvo was, what he was taken for, and what might happen in just over a week. She listened wide eyed to everything, almost not believing parts of it. When Naruto was done neither said anything, there was nothing to say, they just spent the rest of the night together in relative silence.

x-X-x

AN: I seem to have not mentioned the fact that after the first fight between Elvo and Naruto they moved to a new location, the place they fought was only temporary because Elvo had until sunrise. So it was really a week's journey away, not a night's journey. As for Naruto's percentage, it will be given when the decision on what will happen with him is made, which I plan on being next chapter.


	69. The Decision

**Chapter 69: The Decision**

Naruto avoided Tsunade and Elvo over the next two days. He spent most of his time with Sakura, mostly helping her train, but he spent his time with his other friends as well. It was the second day after Naruto's return that the other terrors came back. They hadn't even found Sasuke, but they knew of some of the people he attacked. Sage even mentioned something about a larger plan in the making.

"Where the hell is the Kid anyway?" Wiseman asked after their meeting with Tsunade.

"Avoiding me. I'm not going to send for him until we're ready for everything, but you have to have your decisions made when we're all here," Tsunade said.

"She's right, Chaos is going to be coming here with the decisions from everyone in the afterrealms so we should have ours ready as well," Elvo said.

"To think the Kid's the strongest mortal ever, kinda funny," Sin said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, he'll be a good protector," Sage said.

"How much of the village knows?" Strag asked.

"Us, him, and Sakura," Tsunade said.

"Sakura? How'd she find out?" Sin asked.

"I told Naruto he could tell her," Elvo said.

"How do we know she won't tell everyone else?" Wiseman asked.

"That's kind of what we're hoping for," a voice said behind them.

Everyone turned to see an old man dressed in black, "Chaos, the others have decided then," Elvo said.

"Yes, what of you?" Chaos asked.

"Uh, not really, but we have until tomorrow right?" Wiseman asked glancing at Elvo.

"Yes, the decision should be made by sundown tomorrow," Elvo said.

"Then let's shoot for noon, get it out of the way, as well as having time for anything you might need to do afterwards," Tsunade said.

"Very well, I will be back here at noon tomorrow," Chaos said before vanishing.

x-X-x

"So what would you be the god of?" Sakura asked as she sat under a tree beside Naruto.

"Nothing, I would watch the others and make sure they don't step out of line," Naruto said.

"So like the guards?" Sakura asked.

"No, more like a scale. If it tips to far one way, I have to balance it out," Naruto said.

Sakura nodded then stood up, pulling Naruto's hand with her so he was forced to stand too, "Come on, show me some of what you learned," Sakura said pulling Naruto into the training area.

"But I really didn't learn anything. It was all just control and getting stronger," Naruto said.

Sakura stopped and looked at him, "But what's the point then?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto looking at her confused.

"I know why people would want to be the strongest, and why they have to keep training to get stronger, because someone might take that away from them. But when your one of two that ever reached twenty five percent, and the only one to reach fifty percent, what's the point anymore? No one else could rise that high fast enough, no one else could pose a challenge, there would be no reason to keep training, no reason to stay in shape. Being a ninja would loose all meaning," Sakura said.

"Yeah, you're right, it would. But I would still be able to protect everyone. Everyone I care about, I could be sure they would be safe, because I could be there and protect them. But that wasn't even why I was gone, it was to join Elvo and the others, and I have to be at full to do that," Naruto said.

Sakura spun around to look at him, "Why didn't you fail on purpose? Why didn't you use them to get stronger, but stop trying at some point?" she said looking in his eyes, tears on the edge of leaving her own.

"Because I never thought I would make it. Then when it jumped, I feared they'd take it all away if I failed," Naruto said wiping the tears away before they fell.

Sakura stepped into Naruto and put her arms around him, resting her head against his chest, 'has he always been this much taller than me?' she asked herself as Naruto wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers. The two stayed like that for a while, before darkness set in and Naruto decided to take Sakura home.

He dropped her off at a safe location a few blocked from he home before heading to his own. He was told that unless he was actually going inside to not go there, not even to pick her up for anything. Naruto went off to his apartment after dropping Sakura off, it would be the first time there since he left with Elvo.

His apartment was exactly as he had left it, in every detail, he could tell that no one had been there while he was gone, and he was slightly surprised. Before the Kyuubi was dead, and even for a while afterwards, whenever he would return home from mission his apartment would be ransacked. He was still getting used to it not being like that anymore. Then the thought hit him that he may never need to get used to it, he may never be there again after a week. That thought haunted him into sleep.

x-X-x

The next morning Naruto woke to a knock on his door. He moaned as he got up and answered it. There stood Sakura and Grim, both looking like they'd been awake for hours.

"Naruto, Tsunade-sensei summoned you," Sakura said.

"Yeah, so get dressed," Grim said with a laugh.

"Why're you both here?" Naruto asked as he retreated into his apartment, Grim and Sakura followed.

"I came by because I knew you'd be summoned," Grim said.

"And Tsunade-sensei sent me to get you," Sakura said.

"At the same time?" Naruto asked peeking his head out the door.

Grim just shrugged, "does it really matter?" he asked.

"No, I guess not…" Naruto said going back into his room.

A few minutes later Naruto was ready and the three left for Hokage tower. The other terrors were already there with Tsunade, as was Elvo. Grim walked in and over to the others, Naruto stayed by the door and Sakura began to leave, Naruto grabbed her arm.

"Naruto, I can't be here," Sakura said turning to look at him.

"You already know everything that's going on, and I'm going to tell you the result anyway," Naruto said.

"You may stay. We may end up asking your opinion in the end," Elvo said and though his face was hidden by his hood, Naruto was sure he was smiling.

Sakura nodded to him and followed Naruto to a chair, Naruto sat down and Sakura sat on his lap. Before the question could be asked Chaos appeared in the room beside Tsunade.

"I see everyone is here, and before the scheduled time as well. I assume that this means you are all ready," Chaos said.

"Yes, it does, we all have a decision," Wiseman said.

"Very well then. Terrors, how many of you would believe it better if he stayed?" Chaos asked. Edge and Sage were the only two to raise a hand. "That means the rest of you believe him better needed with us," Chaos said and the other terrors nodded. "The count for the terrors is four say he should stay, and eight say he should join us," Chaos said.

Elvo nodded, "Tsunade, what is you're decision?" he asked.

"I think his is needed more here for now. Maybe after he passes he could join you," Tsunade said.

"The count is five to eight," what are the others choices?" Elvo asked.

"We are brought to a tie of eight to eight, leaving the four of us to decide," Chaos said.

"Well, we should have decided upon an odd number of people to decide this," Elvo said.

"I agree, because with my vote and the other gods it is at nine to ten, for him joining us, and I am sure you will tie us, meaning we must ask our final person," Chaos said.

"I was fearing that as well, but it is not so, we have nine to eleven, he will be coming with us," Elvo said.

"So that's it then? I have a week left?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. You have a week left of being here. Elvo, I'll meet you there," Chaos said before vanishing.

"Where, back in the afterrealm?" Naruto asked somberly.

"No, we're not done Naruto. The decision was made, we have until dawn to finalize everything, otherwise unwanted things could occur," Elvo said.

"Like what?" Naruto asked turning to look at him.

"Let's leave that topic alone. For now, come with me, once we're done you will return here for you week to say your goodbyes," Elvo said heading towards the door and motioning for Naruto to follow.

Sakura stood immediately and Naruto slowly got up and followed Elvo, the terrors also left to room, but they didn't follow Elvo once they were out of the building. Once they had all left the room Sakura turned to Tsunade.

"I won't see him again after this week, will I?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, you will. I'm sure you'll see him when you die," Tsunade said in a sad tone.

"Yeah, but when will that be?" Sakura asked.

"I hope you're not thinking of speeding up that process, because I was going to start you back on work and missions, after this week," Tsunade said and Sakura turned to look at her.

"Really? I'm going to start work again?" Sakura asked slightly eager.

"I was going to start you sooner but Naruto came back, and with the news of his situation… I think you should spend the time with him," Tsunade said.

Sakura smiled, "thank you, thank you very much Tsunade-sensei," Sakura said bowing before leaving, slightly happier than before.

x-X-x

Naruto and Elvo walked in silence. Once they left the village Elvo broke into a run and Naruto kept pace, finally one spoke.

"I guess this means I made full potential," Naruto said.

"Yes, on the last day of all times. It seems one year was just enough," Elvo said with a slight laugh.

"So what's going to happen here," Naruto asked.

"First you're learning where you have to come in a week, sundown on the seventh day you have to be where we're going," Elvo said.

"Where is it?" Naruto asked looking forward.

"Here," Elvo said stopping, Naruto did the same.

They were in a battle torn clearing, whoever had fought here, they were powerful, "where we first fought. It took longer last time," Naruto said.

"Yes, you were weaker then too. But this is where you have to come," Elvo said as he jumped down form the tree he was in and walked towards Chaos who was waiting there.

"When you come bring nothing you treasure. Whatever you have with you will be lost forever, leave everything you hold dear in your village," Chaos said.

"What about my swords?" Naruto asked.

"Kami will craft you new ones, if he has not already," Elvo said.

"So what do we do here?" Naruto asked.

"We take away you're mortality. You won't be a god until you enter the afterrealm, but you won't be human anymore either," Elvo said.

"After this, you can't have relations with a woman," Chaos said.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled jumping back.

"Not physically, but the child that could come about would be half immortal, and you would be forced to kill it. So you will have to restrain yourself now," Elvo said.

Naruto's breathing steadied after Elvo's explanation, but he was still eyeing Chaos weirdly, "How do you take my mortality?" he asked.

"We help," said a voice behind Naruto.

Naruto spun around to see two beings dressed in white. One was an old man in white elegant robes; the other seemed to be a young man with fanged curved teeth in white samurai robes.

"Naruto these are Kami and Shinigami," Elvo said gesturing to the two in turn.

"Have you marked the ground yet?" Shinigami asked.

"Yes, behind you," Chaos said walking over to the two. He passed them and stood by a large seal that had been carved into a previously unturned part of the earth.

"You must be standing in the center of the seal when the sun goes down," Elvo told Naruto as they joined to others by the seal.

"What do I do now?" Naruto asked.

"Lay in the center of the seal," Kami said with a slight smile as he took out four glowing swords. One glowed black, another white, another silver and the last golden. Shinigami took the black sword, Chaos the silver and Elvo the golden leaving Kami with the white. They each took a position around the seal, Elvo at Naruto's head, Chaos on his left, Kami at his feet and Shinigami on Naruto's right.

"This'll hurt kid, so relax," Elvo said.

"How do you know relaxing will help?" Naruto asked.

"I don't, I just know fighting pain only makes it hurt more," Elvo said.

"On three, one…two…three," Kami said and on three all four gods raised their swords in the air and dug them into the ground at the edge of the seal, each blade sinking to its hilt.

None of the gods released the handle, and all were watching Naruto intently as he slowly rose off the ground. Naruto felt that he was in the air, but nothing hurt yet. Just as that thought passed thought his head a jolt of pain shout though his body. It was so fast he didn't have time to voice it. He'd manage that on the next ones. One after another, each following a different path and each increasing in pain the jolts continued to shoot through Naruto.

His body was twisting and contorting in pain. Each muscle moved on its own, none were under his control. His screams never ended, never paused for a breath, or rather, the echo's made it sound that way. Finally after a few minutes, but what felt to Naruto like days it all ended. At the same instant all four swords were pulled from the ground and at that moment the pain stopped. Naruto fell to the ground, his body still moving on its own, tears freely flowing down his face.

"I chose to do this now, because if you were dead it would hurt more," Elvo said.

"How…how the hell can you know that?" Naruto asked slowly as he turned over.

"Because I'm supposed to, it's part of what I am. I never went through it, but I already felt its pain, and it hurts more after death," Elvo said.

Chaos tossed his sword to Kami and started walking away from the seal. Kami caught the sword in his free hand and followed Chaos with hid eyes, "We should go now, when the pain is gone, so to will his mortality," Chaos said turning to the others.

"How could there be such a heartless god?" Kami asked.

"He's right though, but someone should still take the kid back," Shinigami said hading Kami his sword.

"I'll do it. I'm the one the village already knows anyway," Elvo said kneeling down beside Naruto's still convulsing body.

"I'll begin working on his blades. They should be ready when he joins us," Kami said as he took Elvo's sword from the ground where Elvo had tossed it.

"Yes, we also need to decide which domain he will reside in," Elvo said.

"We'll do that when you join us, then all our together work will be done and I can get back to my old projects," Shinigami said.

Elvo nodded and the other three vanished, Elvo then turned to Naruto, "is the pain gone?" Elvo asked.

"Yeah, it's been gone, I just can't control anything," Naruto said.

"That's easy to solve, we just need to sever your spine," Elvo said standing up.

"After all this, you're going to kill me?" Naruto asked looking at Elvo.

Elvo didn't answer; he just pulled a katana out of the air and rammed it through the base of Naruto's neck and into the ground, completely severing his spinal cord. Naruto let out a scream of pain and Elvo pulled the sword out, the instant the blade was out the wound started to heal.

Once the wound was sealed Naruto hopped to his feet, "What the hell are you thinking, that could've killed me!" he yelled.

"No, you're immortal now, remember. Besides you can move now," Elvo said.

Naruto looked at his hands and moved them around, "oh yeah…" he said before looking back at Elvo confused.

"Before you ask, yes I knew that would happen, also immortals heal quickly. It does take energy, but when judged by how much you have overall it's relatively small," Elvo said.

"So this is what it's like to be a god…" Naruto said looking at his hands again.

"No, you'll be much stronger as a god, and it won't take any energy to heal," Elvo said.

"Really?" Naruto asked looking at Elvo eagerly.

"Yes. Right now you're the same as before, only immortal. Any tricks you could do, all the stamina you had, none of it has changed, but it will when you're a god. Now get back to your village. You only have a week remember," Elvo said before Naruto nodded and ran off, Elvo vanished once Naruto was gone.

x-X-x

Naruto enjoyed his last week in Konoha. He told all his friends he was leaving, but when they asked what for he said he was leaving the village to train on his own and maybe take out Sasuke. Only Tsunade, the terrors and Sakura knew the real reason, and when Jiraiya would return Tsunade said she would inform him, the terrors having said it was okay for him to know.

The week went by too fast, and soon it was Naruto's last day in his village, his home. He had already given everything to Sakura, signing over the larger things like is apartment. The only things he now owned were the clothes on his back, which would be destroyed when he entered the afterrealms, his forehead protector and his necklace.

He returned the Necklace to Tsunade and gave his forehead protector to Sakura. There was a rather large crowd that gathered to see him off at 5:00. But there was one more than anyone expected.

"So you're leaving to find me? Well here I am," a voice called form beyond the gates.

Everyone went silent and looked at where the voice came from, "Sasuke, get your damn ass out here," Naruto yelled.

"Eager for me to kill you?" Sasuke asked appearing in front of Naruto, just outside the gates. "Not here, not right now," Naruto said to himself.

"What's wrong, not ready yet? I heard you were gone for a year to train, did you realize that since I beat Sakura you needed to train more, seeing as she's stronger than you?" Sasuke asked his smirk ever present.

Naruto smirked back, "I'll fight you, if you can catch me," he said before taking off behind Sasuke.

"Idiot… I'll be back later to get some of you, so don't worry about that," Sasuke said before taking off after Naruto. He finally caught up with him in a battle torn clearing.

Naruto was waiting near a large seal; it looked as if it had been freshly drawn.

"Nice art work, it's worse than your ninja skills. I guess there's nothing you can do right, huh?" Sasuke asked drawing his katana.

"I keep my promises, that's all that matters," Naruto said.

"Oh right, your promises. Didn't you promise Sakura you'd bring me back? I guess you failed that one huh?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I brought you back. I never said you would stay though, but I brought you back, and I did it twice," Naruto said taking a fighting stance.

"You know, usually when you leave on a solo mission you leave early so you can cover more distance before night, not leave near sundown, I guess this proves you never were meant to be a ninja," Sasuke said.

"I guess you're right," Naruto said charging Sasuke and sending him flying.

Sasuke hit a tree and stopped. He hadn't even seen Naruto move. He shrugged it of to not expecting it, but he activated Sharingan nonetheless. He charged Naruto, sword at the ready and swung at Naruto's head, Naruto just ducked. Sasuke proceeded to make several more attacks all of which Naruto managed to fully avoid.

The sun was on its way down, and Naruto needed to end this fast. He started going on the offensive. Sasuke managed to block and dodge the first few with the aid of his Sharingan and reach of his sword, but soon Naruto's hits were getting through and Sasuke was sent backwards again. Sasuke hopped to his feet and started flying through handseals, Naruto smiled when he saw the seals, and he knew exactly what Sasuke was going to do.

As soon as the seals were done Sasuke shot a giant fireball at Naruto. Naruto dodged it, and landed where he needed to for his idea to work, but he needed Sasuke to move faster. When Naruto landed and looked at Sasuke, he was already done with the next set of seals and shot out several medium sized fireballs at Naruto. While Naruto was dodging between them Sasuke prepared one more attack.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled once Naruto had dodged the last ball, there was no time, he looked up and was hit in the chest by the powerful attack. Sasuke quickly pulled his arm out of Naruto and kicked him backwards.

Naruto stumbled backwards, his hand over his wound, covering up the fact it was healing quickly. He looked up at Sasuke and grinned, "You fell for it Sasuke, this isn't an ordinary seal, with it I can kill you. It'll boost my power enough to wipe you out, you've just lost," Naruto said through his grin.

Sasuke just looked at Naruto wide eyed as the sun vanished behind the mountains. The instant it was gone a blue bolt of lightning shot down form the sky and hit Naruto, the bolt was so large it consumed his body. He didn't scream or anything as the bolt enveloped him, he just kept grinning at Sasuke, "I'll see you in hell bastard," Naruto said before both he and the bolt were gone with a bang. The blast shot Sasuke back, but he was unharmed.

He got to his feet and smirked, the seal was a sizzling crater, Naruto had just blown himself up and missed killing Sasuke. Sasuke walked over and grabbed his katana, he sheathed it before running off.

x-X-x

Tsunade was just entering her office after dinner when the window behind her desk burst inwards. Tsunade stumbled backwards form the suddenness, but remained on her feet. Fear and shock engulfed her as she saw who had broken her window, and who was standing on her desk.

"The idiot's dead. He blew himself up trying to kill me and missed. I see no real reason to hunt any of you down anymore, it can't hurt him where he is. But don't think you're safe, I may change my mind at any time," Sasuke said before jumping back out the window and was gone from the village.

The instant he was gone the door burst open and Shizune as well as several other ninja ran in, "Tsunade-sama, what happened?" Shizune asked.

"Sasuke, he just came back to tell me Naruto was dead, and that he wouldn't hunt any of us anymore, at least for the moment," Tsunade said sitting on the floor slowly.

"Hokage-sama are you okay?" one chuunin asked.

"Get the terrors here, I think we need a new Hokage," Tsunade said holding her chest and breathing deeply.

x-X-x

AN: wow, I put a lot into that. Fear not, this is not the last chapter of the fic. The next one, however, will be. And no, it was not always planned to be 70 chapters, it's just going to happen that way. All that finally news and other stuff will be there, so tune it to see how this fic ends.


	70. Years of Peace

AN: IMPORTANT! READ AUTHER NOTES AT END OF CHAPTER!

x-X-x

**Chapter 70: Years of Peace**

Sakura sat on the fourths head watching the sunset. She wore her normal red top with short sleeves, black tight pants and blue sandals. Her equipment belt around her waist and black elbow covers on her elbows, her gloves in a pocket. Her hair had returned to its once long glory, he once said he liked it better long. Her bangs were held back by a brown forehead protector that once held back an unpredictable blonds hair.

One hand was on the wet stone of the Hokage's head providing support. Her right hand was gripping the charm of her necklace. The necklace made its way back into her possession when Tsunade retired the second time. She had said the necklace no longer saw her as the owner.

It had been four years since then. Four years since Naruto left the village for good. Four years since Sasuke was last seen. Four years since Tsunade had her heart attack and stepped down as Hokage. Sakura had come up here every day of those four years to watch the sunset. It was her time alone, her time to be with Naruto again. She would return to the village once the sun was down, but she never missed a day, no matter what was going on.

It had rained earlier in the day, and the stone was wet and slick, but even if it was still raining, Sakura would still have come to watch the sun fade into the night. A figure suddenly appeared behind her. She noticed him the instant he was there, and knew the one person it wasn't, Shikamaru never came to get her before the sun had finished setting, whoever this was, he would have to wait.

"Sakura-sama, Jiraiya-sama wishes to speak to you," the man said.

Sakura didn't respond until the sun was gone. She slowly and carefully stood up, being sure she wouldn't fall. She turned to face the man who had come to get her, it was a chuunin, "any idea what he wants?" she asked.

"He mentioned something about Akatsuki. Could someone be trying to bring them back?" the chuunin asked.

"Possibly. You can never know what someone is up to until you stop them," Sakura said turning back to look over the village.

"Sakura-sama, Jiraiya-sama is waiting," the chuunin said trying to remind Sakura of her work.

"Is Tsunade-sensei there too?" Sakura asked still watching the village.

"Yes, she's waiting as well," the chuunin said.

Sakura smiled to herself, "Let's go then," she said turning around.

Sakura turned on one foot, which slipped on the slick stone. She felt it immediately and started to fall, her chest hitting the top of the stone head hard and bouncing off it. She was past the face before she had enough composure to start gathering chakra in her feet. The chuunin ran to the edge of the monument and called out to her, but the wind blocked her ears from hearing.

The chuunin probably would have started after her, had the stone not been slick, making it near impossible to grip with chakra. Sakura had her eyes closed and was focusing all her chakra into her feet, it would take a lot to grab the wall while falling, and even more while wet. Sakura was about to open her eyes and try grabbing the cliffside when she suddenly stopped.

She felt something under her, it felt as if she had landed on someone, she even felt one arm around her shoulder and another around her legs. Sakura opened her eyes to see what wag going on because though she felt herself stop, it wasn't a hard landing, it felt as if she fell from being on her knees.

She opened her eyes and looked around her, she was still off the ground, and was, indeed, in someone's arms. It was a man in deep red samurai robes. His hair was an untamed mess of blond and kept out of his bright blue eyes by a headband with long tails the same color as his robes. Three whisker marks were on each cheek.

Sakura looked at his grinning face in disbelief. Her eyes were wide and mouth hung open, finally she found her voice, "did I die? Are you here to take me away?" she asked.

The man just grinned wider, "hold on, you don't want to fall off," he said.

Sakura obeyed by putting her arms around his neck. The man's grip around her legs and shoulders tightened as he pushed off of the cliffside and the two fell towards the earth. The man landed lightly on his feet and set Sakura down. With him standing on the ground it was now appeared that the tails of his headband went to his knees, but Sakura's mind was nowhere near that train of thought.

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama are you alright?" the chuunin asked running up to the two, it was apparent that he had run down the stairs as fast as he could.

"Yes, I'm fine," Sakura said not taking her eyes off the man.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" the chuunin asked reaching the two and drawing a kunai, his eyes on the man.

The man looked at the chuunin and smiled he then leaned closer to Sakura and whispered in her ear, "I'm still watching, I'll always protect you, even if the others tell me I can't," he said before vanishing.

The chuunin's eye's widened when the man disappeared. He put his kunai away and walked closer to Sakura, "are you alright Hokage-sama?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, he caught me," Sakura said looking at the sky.

The chuunin followed her gaze, "who was he?" he asked.

"Did you ever hear the legend of the demon child?" Sakura asked.

x-X-x

Eleven beings in black cloaks with a red cloud patter suddenly appeared in a room. They were all lying on their backs in a line. They all started to stir and get up as soon as they appeared. Once they were all standing they looked around to see who else was with them.

"Where the hell are we?" one demanded.

"Why am I in these robes again?" another asked.

That question got the others to look at the speaker, "Orochimaru, you're not fit to where those anymore," a deep voice said.

"I didn't choose to wear them, or to get here," Orochimaru responded.

"No, you didn't, I did," a voice said from the shadows.

"Who's there?" one of the cloaked men asked.

"Wrok, if you would bring us out of the darkness," the voice said.

In an instant the room they were in was brightly lit by dozens of torches along the walls that all went on at once. The room was very large, and there was no doubt it was under ground. There was also a pit in the center of the room, a railing running along the edge of it. The bottom seemed to be sand or a soft dirt, as if set for a fight. The upper part of they room they were in was nothing more than a balcony set around the pit, a place for an audience to watch from. On the other side of the pit from the cloaked group were the double doors, the only ones leading in or out. In front of the doors stood a single man.

He wore black sandals and black fighting pants. Black ninja gloves and elbow pads. A chain was wrapped around his right arm. His chest was bare and a black cloth covered his mouth and hung at his back like a tattered cape. His eyes were dark red but seemed to have some sort of golden hue to them. His white hair was short and somewhat spiky. He wore no forehead protector.

"Greeting Akatsuki, welcome back to life," the man said in the same voice that called for light.

"Why are we back?" one member asked.

"Because the fools that were left in charge of the organization failed and died. They didn't even realize what they were supposed to do," the man said.

"What organization are you talking about?" another member asked.

"The ones that killed you all. The Alliance," the man said.

"You kill use and bring us back? What the hell kind of plan is that?" Orochimaru asked.

"It wasn't the plan. We were supposed to join with you, but Roken messed it all up," the man said.

"So now you bring us back to join with us?" one member asked.

"What is you're goal? What are you're recourses?" another asked.

"We live in a world that uses the second fighting style. The ninja are the warriors and masters of this style. The first is gone and dead, only the Twelve Terrors still use it. I plan on bringing forth a third style and eliminating the second as the first had been," the man said.

"So you want to kill all the ninjas and replace them with a different style of fighting? What style is that?" Orochimaru asked eagerly.

"You may see it later. But first I will fully bring you all back to your glory," the man said as he tossed something across the pit, one of the members caught it, "that is your ring correct, leader?" the man asked.

"Yes, and I suppose you have the others," the Akatsuki leader said putting the ring on.

"Indeed I do. But I have ten rings, and there are eleven of you. Who does not get the ring?" the man asked.

"Orochimaru, he left us, and will never be allowed back," the leader said without hesitation.

"Very well, I'll give you the other rings when we're done. Now, will you aid me in my quest?" the man asked.

"You still have one question to answer, what are your resources" the leader asked.

The man nodded and opened the door behind him and in walked three men. The three went to the man's left and stood between him and Akatsuki.

The first had red sandals, blue denim pants, a black sleeveless overcoat, and no shirt on. He had black fighting gloves and a chain wrapped once around his upper right arm with another around his left. His face was concealed by a black cloth identical to Kakashi's and his eyes were yellow. His hair was brown and spiky with a few streaks of grey in them. His forehead protector was at his belt. He was a Grass ninja.

The second was completely concealed in black. Black boots, black fighting pants, and several layers of black shirts with varying lengths of sleeves. His hands were covered in black gloves and a black cloth completely covered his head, having no slits for eyes. He, too, had no forehead protector. The third man was none other than Vin, dressed as he did in the Chuunin Exams.

"These are my only resources. All others have died when the Twelve Terrors attacked the Alliance base," the man said.

"Who are they?" Orochimaru asked.

"The younger one over there is Vin, the one with the grey streaks is Wrok, the only one to survive the attack on the Alliance base, and the one in all black is my sensei, Master Zool," the man said pointing to each in turn.

"The four of you wish to change to worlds fighting style and kill all ninja?" the Akatsuki leader asked.

"We had an army, but that was before the attack," Wrok said.

"That doesn't leave much room for occupational comfort," one member said.

"I wasn't fighting then. I will be now. And our first target is the village where the remaining terrors are, the village that attacked and destroyed the base," the man said.

"Where would that be?" Orochimaru asked with a grin.

"Konoha of course," Vin said.

"What's your decision? Will Akatsuki aid me? Once my goal is met, or even after any village is gone, I will have no trouble parting ways," the man said.

"We will. For now at least," the leader said.

"And you Orochimaru?" the man asked.

"Help you destroy Konoha? No, I don't think I will. I can do that on my own, with my own power. Just don't get in my way," Orochimaru said.

"Very well. Before you go come see me if you wish to see the third fighting style," the man said and Orochimaru nodded.

The man was about to speak again when the door opened and two cloaked figures waked in. one closed the door behind him and they went around to stand between the man and Akatsuki on the man's right.

"Whom might you be?" the man asked looking at the two.

"We heard you were building an army, that you had a new style. We came out of interest," the taller one said.

"Who are you?" the man repeated.

The taller removed his hood, "the name's Tusk," he said.

"The one who betrayed the Alliance?" the man asked.

"Only did as I was told," Tusk said unwavered.

"And you?" Wrok asked the shorter of the two.

The shorter removed his hood revealing his raven hair and onyx eyes, "Sasuke," was all he said.

"Oooh, this might get interesting," Orochimaru said with a gin as he looked at another member.

"Hello brother, I didn't think we'd meet this soon," the member said.

"Itachi, I just can't kill you enough can I?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I can't have allies fighting each other as we work. So why don't the two of you enter this little pit here and the last one standing works for us?" the man asked.

"I'm game," Sasuke said taking off his cloak, he was in the clothes he wore when he was making the attacks on Konoha.

"If I must," Itachi said.

"Just so you know, the pit will block all chakra flow, so only taijutsu will work," the man said and both Uchiha nodded before jumping in the pit.

"By the way, what's your name?" the Akatsuki leader asked.

"Oh, I must have forgotten to mention that. It's Vox, I was the leader of the Alliance, I saw them stray away and told Tusk to help take them down," the man said and it was appeared from look in his eyes he was grinning.

x-X-x

AN: its four years later as stated so here are the ages: Gaara is 23, Kankurou and the rookie nine are 24, Temari and Gai's team are 25 and Vin is 19.

Yes, Sakura is Hokage, she is who Nomad had mentioned as his successor, she's had the title since Tsunade's heart attack, which is what was going on with her after Sasuke left her office.

And for all of you pissed that I killed off Orochimaru and Akatsuki in the first chapter, here they are, alive and kicking in the last one. And for those who haven't figured it out yet there will be a sequel. Don't expect it too soon because I want to have more of Akatsuki revealed, as well as my having another fic I want to work on in the meantime.

One last thing, I tried having two contests before and got one response for each, one after the deadline and one stating the difficulty of the task. Here is one that I know is easy and I can guarantee will have a large impact on the next fic, a very large impact. Who do you want to win the fight, Sasuke or Itachi? Whoever gets more votes wins the fight and the other dies, not to be resurrected again. From now on, the resurrection scroll will never be used again.


End file.
